


Closing In: The Astral Under the Nether Mask

by deegyuwoo (deeternity)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Demons, M/M, Mates, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 149,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeternity/pseuds/deegyuwoo
Summary: Wonwoo has always thought his secret is safe, he never doubted that even once, until Mingyu arrived at his doorstep with the most intimidating smirk expected from a purebred Nether, a quick sniff in the air followed by a shuddering whisper, “How much of a Demon are you?”





	1. This Would Not Do

 

**Foreword**

**How much of a Demon are you?**

 

 

Wonwoo thinks life is wonderful. Really, he does. Only that, he isn’t the kind to live his life by the moment. He prefers the joy of the calmness of his dorm room, simply just seeing the world through the silver-framed French sliding door fitted from the floor to the ceiling. It was made of pure tripled tinted glass door that he did not need a window in that room. It was covered flimsily by silky drapes that are drawn closed more often than not.

Alright, he did say he enjoyed looking out but there are just too many annoying things or he must say  _creatures_  lurking outside day and night that he prefers to stay in.

Everything is bothersome –with this world or with himself.

All he wanted is to learn music.

But because he belonged to the lesser part of the society, whilst, being that a case, is being highly valued.

In this school, Pleiades–School of the Astrals & Nethers, where the young elites of such caste were sent to, to learn about their origin, significance to the society and proper mating –yes, this school offers that too.

When did it all start? According to Pleiades’ education, more than eight-hundred years ago, creatures from not of Earth which feudal people believed as Angels, fell on Earth. That phenomenon attracted the attention of the Nethers, or believed as Demons, to show up on the surface. A battle of domination transpired between the two kinds, almost a century-long of battle, annihilating half of each kind’s population.

It was not only that, human themselves, who were simply caught in the midst of a fight of the supreme had their population almost wiped out. Humans lost its foothold on Earth.

To this day, nobody can tell exactly how and when the Astrals and Nethers have joined hands and found themselves perfectly comfortable to each other –as mates. Some believed humans have played such a huge part in this development. Proof? Only with human blood can either demon or Angel’s blood can take form.

Only that, down the history to this day, humans are as rare as diamonds, hence, these humans are no longer called humans, they have now been referred as Carats.

If there’s a more fitting caste for Wonwoo, despite his lineage being of an Astral raised by a Nether family (it’s a rather long story), he’s definitely one of the few Carats around. Although, nobody really has to know that. His foster Nether family makes sure of that.

Wonwoo has always thought his secret is safe, he never doubted that even once, until Mingyu arrived at his doorstep with the most intimidating smirk expected from a purebred Nether, a quick sniff in the air followed by a shuddering whisper, “How much of a Demon are you?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapter One**

This would not do

 

“How much of a Demon are you?”

Towering exactly four centimeters taller than him, Wonwoo immediately felt intimated for the first time in a long time. The last time he felt that way was at the same night his foster Nether family decided it is best to not let his being a Carat known to the Society. The eyes that looked at him is a shade darker than what Wonwoo learned to wear. Wonwoo thought he had perfectly learnt the disguise of being a Nether (it was not easy, he worked hard for it), but looking at the person in front of him... man, he was naïve.

All he is in front of this person is a bunny in near death.

Wonwoo has heard of him. Kim Mingyu, a diligent second year and a pure Nether of an ancient Elite family. Other than being strikingly gorgeously handsome and a potential mate towards all the students in Pleiades, both the Astrals and Nethers, Wonwoo doesn’t have any personal and direct relationship with the said younger guy to deserve such an uncalled visit.

“Ah, this would not do.”

Wonwoo stiffened as hot fingertips enclosed on his wrist, he was only able to look up to see the other with his tongue ticking against teeth disappointedly. “W-what?” And Wonwoo just has to stutter.

A loud sigh coming from the other man, “This wouldn’t do. You’re so skinny.”

“Skinny? Me? Are you kidding me?” The grip on Wonwoo’s wrist moved up to his shoulder, not without inspecting every muscle on his arms with soft caresses. And when the hot flesh of the demon’s hand landed on the skin of his neck, he almost shrieked back. Yet, with an expert thumb pressing at the back of his ear causes for a moan he never thought was possible coming from him, emerged at the dead of the night.

Mingyu smirked.

Wonwoo who had learned all types of Nether’s art of seduction and reversing, completely felt at lost at the moment. It was not the first a Nether had tried to seduce him, in fact, he has met quite a lot of them and he by far had always succeeded in reversing all types of seduction without much difficulty. Why is he reacting this much to this brat of a Nether?

Another kneading on the back of his ear causes his whole body to immobilize with his chest about to burst, his heart rate traveling million-miles per hour and he could just imagine his heart is also pumping thick hot blood causing a type of pheromones to instinctively mask the place in the process.

Oh god, at this point, he’s so ready to submit for the first time in his life.

“My my...” Mingyu moved his face closer towards the other, “Fair play to the family who taught you the ways of a Nether. You could have easily fooled any Astrals and Nethers out there. Besides, with the regular Nether bloodlines almost diluted these days, nobody really can tell what a pure Nether really is.”

“What?” With a raspy voice, Wonwoo found himself asking despite all attempts to get a grip of himself. This is dangerous, completely dangerous more than it being bothersome.

“Alright.” Mingyu abruptly lets go of the other with a huge toothy grin. “I’ll help you keep your secret, carat-hyung.”

Wonwoo found himself grasping the frame of his door and it took him a couple seconds before the weight of Mingyu’s words echoed back to his senses. “W-what... how...?”

“No Nether reacts to this kind of seduction, carat-hyung,” Mingyu explained with a smile. “Although you fought hard, this sort of seduction I used on you is an ancient art only a few of the Nether still practices.”

Wonwoo raised a brow. Such powerful art of seduction exist? Will he be able to learn it? Or is it the kind that only works when performed by Nethers? Then, father’s locket wouldn’t do much this time.

“It is specially created to seduce Carats.”

Wonwoo made a jerk of his head with bulging eyes. So, this is how Mingyu was able to learn his secret that easily. This is bad. If that’s all it takes for a Nether to uncover his disguise, then he was really walking on a very thin ice here.

“Don’t fret, carat-hyung. As I told you, it’s an ancient art of seduction passed down through a few elite families. It’s a secret of the elites to easily find themselves a good breed of Carats.”

“I don’t get it.” Wonwoo’s eyes darkened, unamused by the suddenness of the situation and the very fact that his disguise has been stripped down by a Nether that is easily the most dangerous student in the whole school right now. Because Mingyu is a purebred, a witty and exemplary capable of many things. He’s the last person he would want to get involved with. “I don’t get why you’re picking on me.”

“Ah carat-hyung!” A look of sulking replaced the intimidating stature of the Nether before slowly and carefully said. “A purebred Nether like me only mates with a valuable carat.”

“D-don’t tell me...” Wonwoo grabbed at the doorknob, closing his eyes to literally block everything that is happening now. Like hoping that by closing his eyes, he can turn back time and erase what has transpired here. He doesn’t need any of this right now.

“But you’re still skinny for my liking you know.” Mingyu nodded to himself as if to agree fully. “Do you not eat?”

“What’s that got to do with the situation now? And I’m very much happy with my body.” A glare fixed on the Nether as soon as Wonwoo opened his eyes.

Mingyu shook his head, “Ah, carat-hyung—”

“It’s Wonwoo, for god’s sake!”

“Ah, sorry. Wonwoo-hyung, don’t get me wrong. I’m very happy with your body too. I must say, you’re very sexy. But at this state, you won’t going to  _last_.”

Wonwoo’s glare didn’t waver. “What the... what the hell are you planning to do?”

“Oh, that’s good. You’re actually so into this...asking about my plans and all already.”

 _No, that’s a rhetorical question, you idiot! I don’t want to hear about whatever you’re planning. In fact, I don’t even want to get involved with a demon like you._ Wonwoo screamed in his mind before pulling whatever strength available in his body to close the door.

Yet expectedly, Mingyu, had seen through it. With a rather frightening gaze that causes Wonwoo’s body to shiver, Mingyu held on the door and said, “Despite you being such a rare Carat, Wonwoo ah, the tinge of that angel blood in you is truly captivating.”

Wonwoo paled.  _Just how much of me have you already figured out, Mingyu-ssi? Not even the Professor knew of this._

“Understand this, there is no way I can leave you alone.”

A demon’s declaration to a mate. And Wonwoo is in no way in a condition to reverse this, everything in him is in a jumbled mess. This will not be undone.

“Goodnight, Wonwoo-hyung. I’ll see you early tomorrow.”

Last night it rained. It didn’t just rain, there were thunder and lightning too. A joke of nature, it’s always like this. When something is endlessly running in his mind that is causing him into depression, the weather outside too is the same. Or is it the weather outside throwing him in such a state? He’d always think of it as the latter but last night was different. It was all that demon, Mingyu’s fault.

No matter how much he put his mind into ways of understanding the situation or even planning to avoid getting involved with Mingyu, his mind will always throw him back to the memory of Mingyu letting go of his blatant declaration to mate.

_“Understand this, there is no way I can leave you alone.”_

“Urgh he can’t do that! He has to get the Headmaster’s permission to take a mate. Besides, he is a year younger to be allowed to!” Wonwoo convinced himself as he rose into a sitting position underneath his thick duvet.

“I’m really glad you are putting some thoughts into this.”

Wonwoo gasped as he looked towards where the voice is coming from. There the man of his misery, Mingyu himself, stood leaning against his room’s door with a red vegetable-patterned apron and a ladle on his right hand. For such a feminine piece, he made it look like he’s the sexiest cook in the whole world. Oh yes, Mingyu is that strikingly handsome, even Wonwoo, with much resistance, admits to that. “What are you doing here?”

“Cooking for you.” Mingyu easily answered.

Wonwoo raised a brow, “Because I’m skinny?”  _Ah, so this is what he means by_ early in the morning _._

“It’s not that you’re skinny. But you could use some flesh.”

Wonwoo’s eyes squinted suspiciously, “Don’t tell me... I THOUGHT DEMONS STOPPED FEEDING ON HUMANS CENTURIES AGO!”

Mingyu laughed light-heartedly, man, it was truly a music to Wonwoo’s ears and it was like an attack to his bones that he felt completely weak to it.  _This is bad. Mingyu-ssi, you’re a bad news._

“Alright, would you wash up? The food will be ready by then.” Mingyu turned with that refreshing smile still lingering on his lips.

Immediately, without being aware, Wonwoo jumped off his bed and went to the bathroom, sniffling the delightful smell of food that escaped the kitchen. He excitedly stripped down and turned the showers on with the thought of nothing but the demon’s smile and his cooking (obviously) in his mind. Blissful as it sounded, as soon as the water dripped down his lean body, only then he woke up from this maddening atmosphere between him and the demon.

He shivered to the thoughts of him easily being led to believing he now belongs to Mingyu. It was like waking up from a hypnotism. Come on, he’s much stronger than this. His foster father (a Nether) didn’t just artificially infuse demon blood in him to help him cover his Carat identity and especially the fact that in his blood too runs a portion of his Astral father who has died to protect him.

Five percent of him is an Astral while the majority of him is human. Hence, to these days is absolutely more than enough to be valued as Carats. And Carats are sought after by both the Astrals and Nethers because not only Carats have the most delicious scent when bonded to the said two kinds, their off-springs always come out as purebloods. It was like Carats have the unique qualities to purify the diluted mixed blood during pregnancy.

“I do enjoy the view. But I have an issue with the food I cook turning cold.”

Wonwoo’s heart thumps harder now and the preferably cold shower felt warm as it hits his smoldering hot body just hearing that musky voice coming from the door. He managed to wipe his eyes to turn, his face is hot against the air as his eyes met the unwavering eyes of the demon that is Mingyu. “I didn’t know demons do not practice basic respect of privacy. Do you not know how to knock?”

Mingyu sighs through his nose as he steadily walked closer to the bath. On his way, he grabbed a fresh towel and nods towards the beautiful Carat. He quickly noted, though did not make it obvious, the cute oblivious way of Wonwoo wordlessly climbing out of the bath and scooted over the spread towel being offered. Mingyu’s heart race against his chest and it took a whole lot of control on his part to not do the unthinkable right now. He needs absolute patience with dealing with Carats, as Seungcheol-hyung has strongly advised him, Carats can be an extremely handful if they wanted to.

Mingyu breathes out as he started to move his hand in drying the Carat’s black hair. The scent is truly captivating and sure he knows how Wonwoo has completely unmasked himself from his Nether disguise at the moment. Because, damn, he smells absolutely enticing right now. Almost edible, if his true demon within speaks right now.

Despite the turmoil he is in, he said, “We do practice basic respect of privacy, Wonwoo-hyung. But you left the door open.”

Wonwoo made a soft grunt underneath the towel, an attempt to disagree but chose not to say anything.

Mingyu slid the towel down to dry Wonwo’s shoulder this time as he looked at the unimpressed man as he continued, “But you should also know you shouldn’t blatantly call a Nether ‘demon’, most especially the purebred like me. It’s a huge insult. It is like calling the human tribes ‘savages’.”

Wonwoo’s face turned redder, whilst, eyes falling to look at the suddenly way interesting marbled floor.

“Weren’t you raised by a pureblood Nether family? I assume they provide basic etiquette in their mansion to their youngs as early as toddlers.”

Wonwoo raised his eyes, wide and full of frightened curiosity. He even managed to step back but Mingyu was quick to wrap his body with the towel in hand. “Alright, my fault. I will not raise this topic anymore. Until you’re ready to discuss this side of you with me, I won’t ask you anymore. Should we eat? I really hate when the food gets cold.”

Wonwoo came out of his room clad in white semi-fitted jeans and white bottom-up shirt topped by a yellow cardigan. His hair slightly wet, fearing that when he makes the Nether wait longer, he will be in a much deeper shit.

It’s so true, Mingyu looked at him with a grim in his face looking back at the food. He thought he was quick enough. It usually takes him thirty minutes for him to decide on what to wear but this time he made sure he made it out in ten minutes. Yet the dem— the Nether is still not impressed by his effort. But wait, why does he want to impress the demon? Yes, demon!

“The food has gone cold.” Mingyu started across the table.

Wonwoo couldn’t say anything. The food before him is breath-taking to look at. It was more than the spread he expected for two people and coming from an elite child, he really underestimated Mingyu when he said he was cooking. The effort the Nether had put into didn’t pass unnoticed.

“Sorry,” Wonwoo silently said.

“It’s alright. You go ahead and eat.” Mingyu replied with a smile, fondness so apparent on his face that caused the blockage in Wonwoo’s throat.

What is this? What is going on? Is it happening so fast? Or has he expected this? Effin’ no! None of this he has planned or desired to. All he wanted in this school is to learn music... and... learn as to why his real Astral father has been murdered. And he believed this school has the answer.

Clearly, nobody has time for romance.

When he finished eating silently, all he could think was hot damn, Mingyu can cook for a living. Wonwoo does not have the best appetite for any sort of food (hence him being in a skinnier side), and he opts to just eat a share to make Mingyu a little happy but just like anything he could not expect, he endlessly shoved his mouth with food until he felt disgusted with himself looking like a proper glutton.

Receiving the offered glass of water, he downed it in one go with a flustered face. “Thanks for the food, Mingyu-ssi. It was delicious.”

Mingyu’s biggest grin returned, “I’m glad you like it. I’m going to cook for you every day.”

Wonwoo almost nodded, tempted but the better of him won over as he shook his head. “That’s very unnecessary.”

Mingyu twisted to the side, shaking his head, thinking, “I remember someone mentioned that you’re not the kind to eat out. In fact, you never eat out and you always cook for yourself. That explains why you’re skinn—” There was that unmistakable glare thrown. “I mean, a kilo or two is all you need really. I don’t mind cooking for you.”

“I’m serious, you do not need to go this far.”

“It’s the least I could do for  _my_  mate.” Mingyu replied.

“You— you can’t! Geez, you’re doing it all too fast. You didn’t even have the confirmation from both of our families and from the Headmaster.” As soon as he said that, his eyes caught the sealed A4 envelope he noticed (and ignored) the moment he sat down to the meal. He eyed Mingyu who already stood up and one by one took the empty plates to clean up. “Oh God, don’t tell me...”

Mingyu returned to wipe the table and leaned closer to the older guy, “Take your time reading...”

Wonwoo’s hand traced the folds of the envelope, the Headmaster’s seals came off as he pulled on it. He closed his eyes as he slid the bundle of paper out of the envelope.  _This is the end of me._

While Wonwoo’s heart race and his eyes refusing what was written on the decree, Mingyu had the decency to hum in that overly sexy baritone voice of his while cleaning the dishes.

Almost as the air escaping his chest, he asked Mingyu, “I know you used all your connection to get even my foster family to sign for this...and even the Headmaster. But are you even of aged?”

Mingyu paused from his washing, the pink rubber gloves look ridiculous yet somehow handsome on him, he pouted, “I already turned nineteen, Wonwoo-hyung. The moment I turned nineteen, I had all papers done, heck, it took eight long months for everything to be approved. I received the papers last night.” Mingyu proudly smiled, almost cat-eye showed.

“Can’t believe this. And wait, eight months ago?”

“Hyung, you should be more aware of your surroundings.” Mingyu leaned in, “I marked you the moment I laid eyes on you at the first day of my freshman year.” Mingyu whispered, his breath ragged as their lips a thread away, “I’m a man of patience.”

Wonwoo thought his whole body turned immediately hot, due to the closeness of their face and the words Mingyu had to let go that has kept on repeating on his mind. Fuck it, a mate is the least of what he needs right now. God forbid, Mingyu is the perfect one and he’d be a fool if he turns him down.

But... ae?  _Where’s the kiss?_

Instead, Mingyu had contentedly gave him a pat on the top of his head before turning around to put his rubber gloves back to finish his washing. Once again, Mingyu resumed his low humming with a tune so strangely familiar to Wonwoo. Where has he heard it? At the moment, he couldn’t remember.

And at the moment too, he could not explain why the hell he even expected a kiss right there and then.

_You’re stronger than this, Jeon Wonwoo. Snap out of it!_

“Do you need to get ready for the class? I’ll walk you to your classroom.” Mingyu finished washing and sat back to his deserted chair.

“You don’t have to.”

“I insist.”

“You really don’t have to.” The least he really need after all the shock this guy gave him is the whole school finding out that the two of them have become officially mates –yes, on the papers.

“Nah, I really liked to walk you to your class. Then I’ll give you your kiss.”

Wonwoo’s face reddened. Shit, does a purebred Nether read minds?

“I’m kidding. Go, go. I’ll have my own class to go to too. Our class is in the same building so that’s why I really don’t mind walking together with you. But, of course, I want to hold hands with you.”

“Absolutely not!”

Mingyu laughed. “You’re very energetic in the morning. Hurry up, hyung. I’m never late in my class. My family’s reputation is on the line here when it comes to my grades.”

Indeed, the infamous diligent student he is quite known for.  _Why the hell are you so fixated with me, Mingyu-ssi? Of all the ugly ducklings in the whole school, why me?_

“Oh come on, gorgeous. I’ll wait for you at the doorway in five minutes. Up, up.” Mingyu stood up himself and leaned over again, “Or if you think you have that much time, we better consummate our bond now.”

“Hold it!” Wonwoo stood up, scramming away. “Don’t even get near that thought.” He warned and he ran to his room, grabbing his school bag and books hurriedly.

_Gorgeous? Did he dare call me gorgeous? I swear that guy can read minds! Oh, all hells combined, what mess have I gotten into?_

“Five minutes! Or you’ll be in a deeper mess!”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened. Damn his foster father didn’t tell him Purebred Nethers can read minds! He better visit his foster home real soon and sits down with his father and have a proper talk because one, they basically hid the fact that a Nether such as Mingyu has asked for his hand in mating. For eight friggin’ months! And what’s with the mind-reading Nether?

“Alright, so is it really an open invitation for consummation then?” Mingyu stood at the open door of his room, unbuttoning his shirts down slowly. There’s this darkness yet enticing look in his eyes that made Wonwoo’s heart miss a beat or two.

Mingyu is serious. Wonwoo realized that quickly enough as if he had known the Nether for the longest time now.

Wonwoo backed away, completely at loss of what to do.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I can't believe I found my long lost muse in writing fanfic through SVT Meanie couple. Apologies for a messy plot/chapter as I really wrote and planned the plot on the spot as I type. I like working like that just to fuel my muse. When I reach five chapters and above, that's when I polish the plot / plotholes and then there's no more messing about in my part. xD but for now, let my Meanie muse writes itself.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy. As I'm new to SVT fanfic writing (as you can tell), please show me a little love. Thank you!
> 
> *reposted


	2. Blood, Bond and Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *reposted

 

 

**Chapter Two**

Blood, Bond & Music

 

“Alright, so is it really an open invitation for consummation then?” Mingyu stood at the open door of his room, unbuttoning his shirt down slowly. There’s this darkness yet enticing look in his eyes that made Wonwoo’s heart miss a beat or two.

Mingyu’s serious. Wonwoo realized that quickly enough as if he had known the Nether for the longest time now.

Wonwoo backed away, completely at loss of what to do

The room turned completely dark as if the morning became night in a split second. A pair of amber-hued eyes glinted through the darkness and in a swift movement, Wonwoo found himself knocked lightly to the bed as if he’s as light as a feather. The distinct yet dangerously alluring scent clouded his mind, traveling through every vein in his body.

The Nether breathed in against his neck, causing his body to react wantonly and be even more aware of the situation he is in. It’s foolish! He learned about mating, this school teaches that and he at least knows how it is done –or at least how it should be.

Mingyu is doing it all wrong. Mating is just not all about having sex –in fact, having sex is forbidden until every other preparation is done. Presume Mingyu is aware of all his priorities to carry out his role, right?  _Stop it, you idiot demon!_  Wonwoo grunted mentally, breathing as raggedly as the man on top of him.  _And damn it, why am I so weak to you?_

The amber eyes focused down into Wonwoo’s natural mocha-hued eyes, shifting his weight into his left leg between Wonwoo thighs. If Wonwoo happens to be more of an angel than a carat that he is, he would be able to see clearly of what face Mingyu has at the moment. Is there a devilish grin in there or just a pure desire to devour? Wonwoo hasn’t realized how vulnerable he can be until this very moment.

“You know I would not hurt you.” Finally, Mingyu said. Just as he did, the darkness in the room turned back into the natural brightness of the morning like it should have been. Gone with the darkness was the dangerous amber eyes Mingyu possesses as a real Nether.

Wonwoo has to blink his eyes a couple of times to adjust his sight to the sudden brightness of the surrounding again. He really blamed his Carat side at the moment. He tried to calm his fast-racing heart but it has become even more of an impossible feat when Mingyu was handsomely looking at him curiously. Yet, he tried to get a better of the Nether by saying, “You could have killed us both...” Mating, as in having sex, without prior proper preparation always end in tragedy.

“I would never do that.”

“You almost did.” Wonwoo nudged him and eyed him to get off of him. It has become unbearably uncomfortable being pinned by the younger man. Why does he have to be born a Carat? Now, he has a demon after him and it’s the kind that is hard to shake off.

“I clearly did not.” There’s a look of hesitation in Mingyu’s face before he relented to Wonwoo’s glare and moved away. He rose up and sat beside the Carat instead. “I was just checking something.”

Wonwoo managed to gain control with his body again, not much about his racing heart but he doesn’t expect it to be that easy anymore. “What do you mean?”

Mingyu pursed his lips, obviously thinking whether he should say or not but looking at the Carat’s eyes, he cursed at himself as he said, “Do you have any idea about the demon blood your father injected you with?”

Wonwoo’s eyes hardened and then became completely defeated. “How much do you really know about me?”

“I’m trying to understand you...as my mate.”

“b-but...”

“Honey,” Breathing out the searing pain pressing against his chest, Mingyu held on Wonwoo’s wrist and brought it to his lips, pressing a light kiss there before saying, “It’s true I’m asking you based on what I know about all ways Astrals or inferior Nethers have to resort into becoming powerful demons –there are a lot of ways out there. In your case, you seemed to be infusing demon blood into you to give an impression to many that you’re a superior Nether... the strong Astral side of yours helped a lot in strengthening that and made it all possible for you.”

Alright, so Wonwoo will just ignore the fact that Mingyu just called him ‘honey’ because he is more concerned about the fact that Mingyu is quite knowledgeable about such forbidden methods. Such an elite purebred Nether who lived all his life pampered with all the luxury he could ever ask for is more than likely doesn’t need to concern himself into the conflict between the unfortunate souls of the lowly.

For a moment there, Wonwoo found himself dangerously both curious and afraid of what Mingyu knows about him and the world around them. Wonwoo thought Mingyu would be just another typical purebred brat looking for the most suitable Carat around to whom he could make used of to continue his bloodline.

Clearly, Mingyu appeared to be more than that. Mingyu is about to mess his life up and he just wished he could have seen it from miles away. He failed miserably.

“So, you really don’t have any idea?” Mingyu breathes against the softness of Wonwoo’s palm.

Wonwoo hitched his breath, finding the action both intimidating yet pleasurable in ways he could not explain. He groaned, irritated now that he is completely confused, of himself and everything else. Why does he seem so weak against Mingyu? “No idea with what?”

“Seven years ago...” Mingyu started.

 _Seven years ago..._ Wonwoo found himself repeating Mingyu’s words as certain memories rushed back in his mind uncontrollably that he found himself twisting in pain, his chest felt like it is getting pinned by a thousand tons of metal weights.

Mingyu noticed this quickly and almost instantly, he brought Wonwoo against his chest and embraced him. He growled furiously, not to Wonwoo but at the realization. “I see now. So it’s my own demon blood that got me attracted to you?”

Wonwoo was not able to respond to this. His temperature was rising more than he could handle and his whole being felt like it’s having a seizure, his mind processing both memories and realizations all at once. If he is the kind that easily cries, he would have already.

“Seven years ago, young as I was thirteen...” Mingyu hesitated and completely omitted what he opts to say. He resumed by saying, “... I’m so glad. It has always been you, hasn’t it?”

_No way... the demon blood my father uses all along is Mingyu’s? So... Our families planned it all? All of these have been a long process of preparation to mate?_

“I hardly think so,” Mingyu replied to the thought (and Wonwoo shivered at the proof that yes, Mingyu can read his mind). “I doubt that both our families knew of this.”

“What?” Wonwoo glanced up, bringing their faces a few inches closer yet he felt no need to pull away. Fuck it, he doesn’t even have that strength to ever pull away anymore.

“I didn’t just give away a portion of my blood. Do you know how much value pureblood Nether’s blood has?”

“Preciously valuable.” Wonwoo at least has that control to roll his eyes at this. Nethers will always have the guts to feel especially high and mighty.

Mingyu laughs lightly at the cuteness of his now undeniable mate. He turned serious though almost at the same time, “That portion and the only portion has been stolen from me seven years ago. I just can’t understand how it fell in your foster father’s hand—”

“Don’t you dare blame—”

“I’m not blaming your father. He could have acquired my blood through black-market for all we know, it could easily happen like that.” Mingyu explained. “After all, demon blood is quite the fuss in black-market. It is not at all rare for pureblood demons to get their blood stolen or harvested for such poor purposes.”

Wonwoo nodded, wanting to stubbornly believe this because there is no way he would think of his foster parents as criminals by forcefully taking blood off an innocent demon no matter who it is.  _But what if...?_

Mingyu sighs, “Never have taken you for a worrywart. Look, things happen... Now, part of my mystery is solved. I’m just glad you’re the one who stole a part of me. I can never hate you for that.”

“I didn’t steal it and you can have it back if you want. I rather do without it.”

Mingyu pursed his lips before sighing out hard, “Honey, you’re forgetting how vulnerable your position is before a Nether to whom the blood you’re oh so dependent to belongs. I can gobble you up whole right now and you wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.”

Wonwoo found his throat drying up as he attempted to swallow through the sudden blockage in there. Mingyu is right. Wonwoo will always be on the losing end in this relationship that has just started.

But not for long if Wonwoo plays his card well. Because it is called mates for a reason, right? Weak as he might be around Mingyu, but the latter will be floating in the same boat sooner or later.

As mates, they hold the same power over one another. That has always been the nature’s strongest curse.

Wonwoo just has to learn how to. Right, he’s a fast learner and that is a fact. He just has to find a good teacher.

So, Wonwoo did. All day he scanned throughout the Pleiades campus for any possible teacher to teach how to put a reign over his new mate. Yet, as almost an anti-social that he is, he could not muster any courage to stubbornly ask anyone who he could ever think of.

Comes the day spent like that, barely paying attention all through his classes that his teachers sure noticed but decided not to make a big deal about it. Somehow, the teachers must have thought that even a straight A’s Wonwoo can have a lazy day sometimes. Somehow too, Wonwoo didn’t care much. He’ll start listening intently tomorrow.

Wonwoo sighs as he placed his backpack on the wooden chair at the side of the nearly empty dance room. As a part of his afternoon activity, he attends Music Club with his classmate and apparently somehow close friend, Soonyoung.

Soonyoung is nothing like him. Man, their personalities are like the two sides of the coins but for him, Soonyoung is just like the ray of the sunshine every person needs –and he’s not just talking about his bright silver hair he awesomely naturally has. Soonyoung is a noisy, bubbly and light-hearted guy. He knows how to have fun and Wonwoo most often finds himself shaking his head over the said man’s ridiculous antics.

Soonyoung is like his spirit-animal, if the guy is ever an animal. He wanted to be like him, to be more of a social being like the silver-haired. Yet, he just has to be the most awkward person in the room all the time. Always looking like the world has betrayed him. Does this façade become his norm already because he has always tried so hard to act like a Nether he never is? Is this the downside of it all?

“Wonwoo ah, you can borrow my notes in Classifications of Carats III.” Soonyoung offered the said notes and when Wonwoo didn’t even so much glance at the notes, he pursed his lips to it, “You’ve been sighing all day. You’re clearly not listening in the class. Are you alright?” Like he had asked many times today already.

Wonwoo shook his head, took the notes and slipped it into the bag. “Thanks, Soonyoung ah. I’m okay though.”

Soonyoung raised a brow and smirked, “You said you’re okay but you never attend the dance class this early nor you visit this room first before coming to Hip-hop room. You always do the other way around.”

When Wonwoo frantically looked around, his eyes only able to catch up with his surrounding and when it finally dawned on him, he just let go an annoying laugh to himself. “Ah this is absurd.”

“Now tell me, my friend. How are you okay?” Soonyoung pulled a spare chair and sat opposite Wonwoo. When he spied a great amount of hesitance in Wonwoo’s face, he glared, “Don’t try to lie to me. I might be more of a dancer than anything else but my parents are Astrals and I know a thing or two about this lying business.”

“Pretty much, a disgrace to your mother, you’re the best at lying.”

“I do not.” Soonyoung immediately responded. “You know Astrals lose effectiveness whenever they lie.”

“Exactly,” Wonwoo nodded, “Now look at you, you look like full-blooded weak Carat.”

Soonyoung is born to a fine Astral father and a part half-Astral mother –that makes Soonyoung a half Astral, and apparently, the other half makes him a Carat in the most complicated way. He’s one of the few popular Carats in the school –other than that, Soonyoung has proven himself as the best Performer in Music Department. The half-angel boy has his own fan club throughout the school. He is even more popular with his stage name: Hoshi. Just what is he thinking when he created that name, Wonwoo has always wanted to ask.

“You’re too much.” Soonyoung pouted. “If you’re going to be like this mean to me when I’m trying to be nice to a Nether boy like you, you could have told me so I would just gladly spend my time with my Seokminnie.”

“Nobody told you to hang around here.” Wonwoo sighs, “If you’re too eager to seduce your Astral boy, then you go ahead. You can’t even get him as your mate. You can only try.”

Instead of being upset, Soonyoung turned with that unmistakable huge smile that even Wonwoo with his full-on Nether cover in practice can see all the angel’s dust dancing around the suddenly happy Soonyoung. “Perseverance is the key.”

“Could it be?” Wonwoo glanced up, uncertain of what else to say. Is there something Soonyoung has not been telling him?

“Alright, you said you didn’t need any of my angelic presence. I shall leave you, my friend.” Soonyoung stood up, his backpack already launched on his back and half-ran towards the door, singing, “Where would my baby Seokmin be~”

Obviously, Soonyoung could be his closest person but he wouldn’t be the best teacher when it comes to dealing with a Nether like Mingyu as a mate. Soonyoung is a part Astral and his mate, if he reads the indications right, Seokmin is a first grade Astral himself too. They’ll be a complete waste of time if he tries learning from them.

As soon as Soonyoung left the practice room, the door opened once again and showed another club members, Minghao and Junhui who spotted him. The two were not originally from this town and they tend to be quite awkward and shy with other people but Wonwoo had shared the Dance room with the duo many times that he assumed the two wouldn’t feel that estranged with him.

Minghao and Junhui are both part Carat, same importance as of Soonyoung is if listed as Carats more than their alternate side. Minghao is part-Astral whereas Junhui is the opposite, a part-Nether. No matter how rare the sort of relationship they have for each other, they seemed to make it work.

Wonwoo watched the two do some warm up for a full ten minutes before Wonwoo convinced himself to join the duo to which the two gladly welcomed. Half an hour later, Wonwoo forgot the turmoil in his head (and gut) Mingyu has given him earlier today. The music and rigorous dance routine Hoshi (the performer) had shown them a few days ago completely relaxed him in ways he didn’t know possible.

The three of them took a quick break, taking out their own water bottle and casually struck a conversation. Wonwoo always loves the sweet laugh the youngest among the three of them always have. Minghao is such a cutie. He doesn’t speak much, neither Junhui but their presence is always so comforting.

Yet, even though Wonwoo could tell the duo’s relationship is admirable he could learn a thing or two from them but when it comes to Mingyu, it still seemed lacking. He needs the perfect amount of force to control the purebred demon.  _Ah, I have to stop calling him a demon._ With Mingyu able to hear his thoughts.

The three’s attention turned towards the door when it opened and two individuals walked in, looking around. First, it was Jisoo, mainly an Astral with a tinge of Carat, yet his Carat is not enough to label him as such. He’s truly the enigmatic kind of an Astral everybody finds very appealing to look at.

Wonwoo doesn’t think he will be a great teacher though.

The second person behind Jisoo though is a true talent in the Music club, Jihoon. He’s a little younger than Wonwoo but he has that air only Jihoon has that can make any other person in the room bow to him –and he could be the tiniest in the room. Probably his tricky bloodline plays a huge part here. Jihoon is a perfect half-bred, half Astral and half Nether.

There’s no telling which part of him you’ll be facing next. He could be the sweetest angel around and be the maniac guitar-flipping demon the next.

Yup, definitely the main reason why one should pay heed around dear Jihoon. You’re on your own when you get this man crossed.

So, the first three boys sitting on the floor stood up right away, waiting for Jihoon to say something. All of them thinking that the guy himself rarely visit the dance practice room.

“Have you seen Soonyoung around?” Instead, it was Jisoo who asked.

Both Junhui and Minghao looked back at him and he wanted to strangle the two. He felt betrayed or something. Is it not clear he doesn’t want to answer this question because he actually knows why Jihoon is asking about Soonyoung whereabouts?

Soonyoung probably took Seokmin away from Vocal practice to go sex up somewhere for all he cares. He is so going to kill that Soonyoung the moment he sees him.

Jihoon quietly looked at Wonwoo intently.

Damn it. Wonwoo looked away and said, “He doesn’t share these things with me anymore.” He quickly answered and he felt a pang at the back of his shoulder as his eyes noticed Jihoon didn’t much buy this silly lie. Yet, before he could succumb to the weight of Jihoon’s demonic punishing curse on him, there was a rush of warmth coming from the upper side of his chest, traveling in through his blood stream and before he could understand what has happened, he was able to undo Jihoon’s curse on him.

With this realization, Jihoon looked unamused but managed to bow to Wonwoo before dragging Jisoo out of the room without saying a word. While he felt victorious, his mind already returned to how he managed to win this feat.

_“Do you notice your Nether cover has gone a lot weaker these few months?”_

_Wonwoo didn’t answer but his silence can be easily translated into a huge yes. He did notice and somehow he felt a little discouraged. That’s why staying in and conserving his strength is the best option he could think of at the moment._

_“I could feel my blood in you is getting a little less ineffective. You’re growing, you need more if you want to keep up with your Nether cover.”_

_“I told you I don’t need—”_

_Wonwoo forgot what he had to say when he felt soft beautiful plump lips covered his own that he instantly forgot that hell it is his first kiss, his first touch and so much as the hands pressing the back of his head closer. And his sore attempt to break the kiss, he yelped and accidentally bit down Mingyu’s lips._

_Thick warm, sweetest of its kind, blood Wonwoo’s body knows well colored both their already reddened lips. And gone Wonwoo’s last sanity, with the first moan in the air, he was then the one who straddled the Nether to the bed and lapped himself into the goodness of the kiss and blood of the sweetest demon altogether._

_Mingyu let him have his fill, obviously. He then enjoyed the tinge of pink in Wonwoo’s cheeks when they finally withdraw from each other, their clothes and hair disheveled in no recognition. At least they have the much control to not go all the way. Really, they really should not. They can’t be that stupid._

_“At least that would help you against superior kind. Also, when it comes to resisting demon’s incantation, my family’s bloodline is one of a kind, I think you already can feel that. It takes a lot to overturn it. You’ll find it come in handy.”_

And Wonwoo ready did. Before he could control himself, he felt the sudden rush of pride for his Nether mate. But then he scolded himself. Here he is trying his best to find the perfect teacher to find ways to control the Nether.

Another person walked in the room and it was the youngest member of the Music club, Chan. He is so damn cute, his bloodline origin is still pretty much raw and unrecognizable but much is sure, he’s mostly Carat.

Ah since he’s a young Freshman, barely in his teens, there’s no way he will be of help to Wonwoo’s miseries.

And the door opened again and showed the polar opposite of a duo –Hansol, the prince-like pureblooded Nether who is often found silently enjoying his music in the corner and his dazzling good-looks all too himself. That until, the other, Seungkwan who is a playful Carat by nature but has a sour blood of an Astral somewhere deep down would disturb the Nether. Although they’re completely the opposite, they find each other’s company beautiful.

Seungkwan though cannot be allowed to be in the same room with Soonyoung or... God knows what could happen. Those two have immeasurable energies together it would be enough to recreate big bang theory humans used to believe.

Although the two, Hansol and Seunghwan can easily accept each other as mates, they clearly aren’t of age yet. So, yes, can’t be the teacher he needs.

Wonwoo is nearly giving up when the door opened once again and there comes one man with seemingly flowers surrounding him. With shiny soft long hair and thin body of such beautiful stature, the person, named Jeonghan walked softly, looking around, asking, “Seungkwan ah! Have you seen Seokmin ah! Jihoon is seriously going to grill him alive.”

“I don’t know, hyung. Nobody’s around the Vocal room when I was there.” Seungkwan said right away.

Jeonghan sighs, combing his hair through the long strands of his hair, “Ah I’m staying here. I don’t want to get caught up with Jihoon’s foul mood.” He said and found the space beside Wonwoo the best spot. He grinned toothily to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo felt like light bulb beside his head flickered instantly.

Jeonghan is the answer.

Jeonghan is half a Carat half Nether-Astral origin. And guess who’s the mate in-trial? Seung-fucking-cheol, the charismatic Music Club president who is a pureblood Nether. And other than that, Mingyu is believed to only ever listen to Seungcheol, a senior by three years.

And Jeonghan is believed to be the only person Seungcheol ever bowed to. Jeonghan has Seungcheol wrapped around his little Carat fingers. It doesn’t take a genius for all of these to make sense.

Jeonghan will have to teach him how to tame stuck-up Nethers. Definitely, it’s a must.

Jeonghan chuckled under his breath as if already having little hints on whatever is playing in Wonwoo’s head, he whispered, “Mingyu could be a handful.” Jeonghan enjoyed the flush in the other’s face. “Sorry, I don’t mean to embarrass you. I just happened to hear Mingyu mentioning about a recent incident to Seungcheol ah. To be honest, you really don’t have to overthink things. Let it all happen naturally. Besides, Mingyu is already crazy for you...you can demand him to raise hell from the Netherworld and he will do it in instant. Trust me, they’re the most straightforward kind on Earth.”

Wonwoo blinked a couple of times before slumping his back to the mirror along the walls. He can never be this confident. At this point, he rather has not asked. After all, Jeonghan is a different league of his own.

Wonwoo should just give up.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I'll probably wake up tomorrow and find this chapter completely a mess  
> and castrate myself how I let this happen and I'm just gonna be here  
> shaking my head and I'm like...oh well. things happen.
> 
> I will now go and hang my self.
> 
> Wonwoo don't give up. I'm the one who should give up. lol
> 
> THANKS FOR THE NEW SUBS. NEW COMMENTS AND ALL. LOVE THEM. LE FEEDS THE MUSE. XD


	3. Later, I will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *reposted

**Chapter Three**

Later, I Will

 

Pleiades – School for the Astrals and Nethers is located far from the main city. It is far to the North, a distance that takes hours to drive to, and a route only of the rarest blood can find. Hence, getting to the said school needs official invitation where an exclusive trip is also prepared. This is just another way of keeping the students safe.

After all, Pleiades is the only school, out of the many, that houses the most Carats left in the world. Pleiades has the reputation of embracing the individualities of both the Astrals and Nethers. The said two kinds may have deep-rooted enmity since the age of creation but just like any evolution, the two kinds have now shared common needs –the human blood in every Carats that can promise them everlasting procreation within co-existing.

Pleiades is unlike any other school, it doesn’t take in students merely to serve the purpose of finding mates within the grounds. Pleiades is known to hone the core nature of each kinds, educate their true value towards this new era and also to encourage to learn from each other’s individualities.

Because feudal humans sacrifice their own existence just to see these two frightening yet beautiful superior kinds live in harmony.

Carats are the embodiment of ancient humans’ hope of a beautiful Earth where demons and angels co-exist, fall in love and dream of an even further future.

_How unrealistic._

Demons will always be demons and angels will always be twisted, righteous egoistic individuals. They both always want to dominate and Carats are nothing but mediums of procreation for someday only one kind shall rise into victory.

Pleiades may be running strong maintaining this timeless goal but the crack has already shown itself and sooner or later, it will pull the curtains down and raise hell like the way it was. The true warrior has shown itself and nothing can stop it.

 

Mingyu walked along the corridors of the Black Zircon, the general dorm for the Nethers of Pleiades. It’s early in the morning and Nethers weren’t the bunch to enjoy waking up early. The corridors are yet crowded, a couple few younger ones walking pass him who were all averting their eyes away.

None of them would want to meet eyes with the infamous Purebred of a Nether early in the morning. There is just a massive difference in the quality of their demon blood when compared to Mingyu’s. Yet, that being the case, Mingyu was never the imposing type. Ironically, this makes it more frightening for other Nethers because it just shows how their existence means too little to the said purebred.

The Black Zircon is at the south side of Pleiades, a domineering castle made of blood clay carved with the heat of hell fires, massive chambers all designed to suit each individual’s preferences, comforting main halls in each wing and most especially, intricate carvings of demon legends throughout the whole castle that apparently make all Nethers feel solaced. Nethers do know how to impress, so they say.

Mingyu shrugs his wide shoulders while looking out, finding it both annoying and impressive that Astrals have already crowded the quadrangle outside doing their weird morning routine. Really, Astrals and Nethers will always be the opposites. That shall not change.

Turning on his heels to the right, he took the narrow stairs towards the upper floor of the third years wherein each step he takes brought him closer to the sweetest scent that calms the demon inside him. How on Earth such enticingly thick scent of a beautiful serene creature nestle in the very heart of the most dangerous space in the whole school?

Ah yes. Mingyu laughs, a huff of pride for his little mate. The beautiful creature learned trickery and it was the best kind there is that Mingyu admits that even for a pureblood like himself, if it wasn’t for the very blood of his mixed into Wonwoo’s, he wouldn’t be able to smell the true nature of the latter. Wonwoo had perfectly put a mask of an absolute Nether he never is and made other Nethers feel so little for themselves.

Such deception and just like any proper demons Mingyu is, truly enjoys the nature of it. The curiosity as to what extent Wonwoo had to go through and the very purpose of it makes Mingyu go crazy just by the thought of it, in a very wonderful way.

Really, what is his little Wonwoo up to?

Mingyu had first seen him on his first day in Pleiades, a good one and a half year ago. It was from afar, Wonwoo was walking side by side with the senior Choi Seungcheol, a senior that Mingyu is already a good acquaintance to (thanks to the ties of the elite Nether families they’re both belong to).

Mingyu found Wonwoo beautiful at first glance, his beautiful small almond eyes, cute nose, gorgeously shaped mouth and pale white skin were everything that screamed a breath-taking sight. The scent he carries was a discovery a week later when Seungcheol introduced them casually. Mingyu almost instantly lost it there, the scent Wonwoo carries is nothing comparable to anything. It is unique, strong and almost sensual to him.

Mingyu didn’t understand the scent but he wants it, he wants to understand it and he wants to own it. At the very moment Wonwoo took his palm for a shake, Mingyu made his choice right there to mark him with his utmost expertise and kept it all to himself, until he is of age. Wonwoo will be his.

And now, the time has come. Their bond might not at that stage yet but it already has started and he will not stop until he will be Wonwoo’s everything. Ah yes, possessive, aren’t all demons?

“Goodmorning, Mingyu-hyung.”

Mingyu managed a tiny smile as he faced the still groggy freshman with naturally light brown hair, Hansol, placing his cap over his head. “Up early, Vernon?”

Hansol, or for the elite families, famous for being Vernon, shook his head with an obvious withheld yawn. “Seungkwan wanted to go for a morning jog.”

Mingyu laughs. “But of course,” Mingyu only replied knowing full well that the two have been the best of friends since they were young and the Choi family have always been so close-tied with the Boo family. It was a strange relationship, really. Choi family provides the purebred of Nethers while the Boo provides the blood of a Carat. It’s easy to say that the two have been pretty much set up as a pair since they were infants. “Well, have fun.”

“Yeah, hyung…” Hansol nodded sleepily before dragging himself down to the stairs Mingyu just took.

Mingyu quickly looked at the tiny corner window and true to that, he could spot the said Boo kid, Seungkwan already waiting outside Black Zircon dormitory with his arms across his chest with an unimpressed look on his face. The sass in that little Carat is really impressive, sometimes.

Now, that reminds him of his own Carat.

Finally standing in front of Wonwoo’s chamber, he fished out the key the Headmaster himself had given him to give him full access to the said boy’s chamber. It is necessary for the both of them to form as much needed physical contact for a very successive bond.

He turned the key and pushed the door open gently. The chamber is still dark and dead silent. Mingyu was forced to switch his demon eyes on, mapping the place. He walks into the bedroom and damn the intoxicating scent of the other is beyond incomprehensible.

Mingyu really wants to dive into that aroma and waits for it to devour him. This is how potent Wonwoo’s scent is to him, he has easily fallen prey to it.

Wonwoo’s warmth, his tight body muscles, perfect and addictive.

Mingyu drew closer to that body, enjoying the flawless fit of their body next to each other. He gently embraced him, the back of the slumbering Carat against his powerful chest, enjoying the soft sigh of the others with this simple gesture. He paid the Carat soft peppering pecks on his naked shoulder while fondly playing with the taut stomach.

The stomach that will eventually carry offspring.

Yet, before he could dive into that very thought, Wonwoo stirred in his sleep and gently woke up.

Wonwoo didn’t make any sign of surprise, instead he scooted closer, snuggling into the heat that his body needs. He, though, tried to pull the caressing hand of the other off his stomach. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself.”

Mingyu chuckled, “I’m open to the idea.”

Wonwoo didn’t say anything, instead, he just whined cute inaudible noises against the pillow something about how unfair it is being born a Carat and why he is stuck with a demon like Mingyu.

This only made Mingyu pull him even closer and whisper in his ear, “Listen, honey. As much as I want a family with you the soonest… the process ain’t that easy. Remember, you’re a purest of the purest Carats and not an Astral or a Nether that can just get pregnant overnight. Your angel blood can only do so little in this process… I really have to work hard—”

Wonwoo turned and managed to clasp Mingyu’s mouth with his palm. His face had turned completely red, embarrassed where the conversation is heading. With pleading eyes, he mouths, “Please, spare my morning and just cuddle me.”

Mingyu laughs into the soft palm as it eases away. When his mouth is free, he gave the other a soft peck on the tip of the nose and did as told. Demons enjoy it the most when their little mates use the word ‘please’, the joy of it is beyond compare.

A month has it been since Mingyu marched into his room proposing as his mate, Wonwoo eventually came into terms to just accept Mingyu. Besides, sooner or later, someone will or he himself will have to take a mate. It’s sooner than he would like it to be but Mingyu proved to be quite a great mate, very responsible, achingly caring and also a man of his words.

How? Mingyu promised he will help him keep his demon mask on, that in return he will gradually let him share all his secrets, and true to that, Mingyu has helped him cope with this unending trickery. But how deep will he let Mingyu into his secret?

 

“I’ll wash the dishes.” Wonwoo stood up right away when Mingyu finished his own share. When the other tried to argue, he shook his head, “You cooked.”

“Alright.”

Wonwoo proceeded to take the remaining of the plates from the table and began washing. Engulfed with washing without spraying water all over himself as he already changed his clothes for school, he didn’t notice his mate stood there beside him, just staring silently at him.

As soon as he finished his duty, he turned and grimaced when he was pulled and pushed towards the table, straddling him as they shared a deep, open-mouth kiss. Mingyu kisses well, like amazingly well that his knees will always turn weak, resulting for him to hold himself up with his arms anchored on the other’s strong shoulders.

Mingyu lifted him up, placed him on top of the table and pressed their bodies together while keeping the kisses as hot as possible. His finger dancing against the slimmer sides of the others, enjoying the soft moans between them.

Yet, as much as the moment is right, the feeling is right, Wonwoo isn’t ready. No, Wonwoo has come to the point wherein he is more than willing to sleep with Mingyu, gosh who doesn’t at this point? That though will result an irreversible damage towards Wonwoo’s body.

A Carat’s body needs time and care. Through proper bond, each day spent become a bridge to the transformation of a Carat’s body to gradually accept a Nether or Astral mate (a Nether at this point). They’re still in a process of getting Wonwoo’s body recognize the body that will become part of him. This is how mating is done between a pureblood and a Carat.

That is why it is known towards pureblood who can afford to get Carats as mates for their youngs to bond the pair as early as toddlers. A perfect example is Hansol and Seungkwan who might not be of aged for consensual sexual activity but have started the bond necessary for it.

Fortunately, with Wonwoo unknowingly been infusing Mingyu’s blood for seven years prior their first meeting have made so much difference to the long process.

“Min…gyu…please…”

Mingyu breathes loudly, willing the voice away. Pressing his eyes shut and with a disgruntled push, he groaned, “I’m sorry, baby… later.”

Wonwoo groaned back. Feeling the hotness in his body dissipates quickly as Mingyu willed his desire out of the way, influencing Wonwoo’s as well. It was not a nice feeling. It always feels like a bucket of ice has been spilled all over himself while suffering the worst head cold. “Ahhh…” He hissed to himself. Why doesn’t his body get used to Mingyu right away.

He doesn’t know when exactly he felt the need to touch Mingyu but he swears it was just the effect of the bond forming but lately it has been so much harder to ignore and yet his body isn’t fully developed for such activity and Mingyu could tell this –as the dominant partner.

He felt like sobbing or something. It’s so frustrating that it is all he thinks about all day that he forgets his very purpose on why he keeps the Nether mask around this godforsaken school.

_Gosh, Wonwoo. Focus, you idiot. You have things to do._

“Tell me… _someday_.” Mingyu replied to Wonwoo’s thought.

Because although their bond has been doing extremely well, faster than he thought, he is still aware that his little mate has something else going on and it is distracting him. Not that he is the kind to pry into that matter but it worries him that Wonwoo will put himself in danger.

Because, man, one doesn’t just perfect a cover of a Nether, lived in the nest of the Nethers, fool each one of the people in this school and just say it was all just a game.

“Just don’t hurt yourself.” Mingyu whispered.

Wonwoo didn’t answer because at this point, Mingyu should know him this much already. He could be lying and he could try but Mingyu knows better. “Later. I’ll tell you later.” He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Heavily sorry for the lack of warnings about the possible mpreg.  
> If you don't like mpreg, im so sorrry but this author has special loving heart for mpreg.  
> Also, I know it's a boring uneventful chapter, since its only chap 3.  
> Promise ill write more and hopefull ill be able to  
> write in the middle of the week too. Because I'm a career woman  
> in a managerial position so all my time and effort  
> and brain get used up at work, I don't have anything left for fangirling. HAHAHAH  
> greeeemmmer sucks too. sorry.
> 
> love u guys though. (opps love right away. You going too fast, baby)
> 
> THANKS FOR THE NEW SUBS. NEW COMMENTS AND ALL. LOVE THEM. LE FEEDS THE MUSE. XD


	4. Shift In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *reposted

 

 

**Chapter Four**

Shift in the Air

 

Wonwoo felt the heat of the sun against his face as he lays down the wide grass lawn at the backyard of the Silver Corona Tower, the dormitory for Carats who prefers to not acknowledge their other bloodline until officially mated. It’s easy to tell that Silver Corona Tower is the most famous building in the whole school simply because both Nethers and Astrals keep an eye for every possible Carats for mates as they flock the vicinity.

Truthfully, the said dormitory is often called, the _Carats’ Nest_ , for what it’s worth. If Wonwoo wasn’t advised to cover up his bloodline, he would have been a normal student, as Carat he truly is living in Silver Corona Tower. Yet, that didn’t happen. Instead, he lives in Black Zircon dormitory with the rest of the Nethers.

The only reason he is able to loiter around this vicinity is because of his best friend, Soonyoung, being half Carat, lives in the said dormitory.

“There’s something different about you, Wonwoo ah.”

Wonwoo crunches up his nose, wincing his one eye open. He groaned as the harsh sunset caught his eye blind, he quickly covered his eyes with his right arm. As his eyesight recovered, he hissed at the closeness of Soonyoung face looking down at him. The deep auburn hue of the sunset across the Lake Infinite blends in well with Soonyoung’s regal silver hair.

Soonyoung is a beauty, it’s somehow apparent just how fine his Astral bloodline is. The face has barely any flaws, and so is his character as a whole.

“Don’t look at me like that, Wonwoo ah.” Soonyoung pouted and sat back down while his fingers grabbed hold of the medium length grass in the lawn. “I’d really think you’re proposing to be my mate. I mean, there’s nothing wrong with that. I’m a Carat-Astral, and what-not born and you’re a fineblood Nether. Our chemistry is cool too and everything… we are best friends after all but—”

Wonwoo grabbed his hardbound book and gently whipped it on Soonyoung’s shoulder. He shivered, “What the hell are you talking about?”

Soonyoung let out a cackle, “You were looking at me so.”

“That’s because you’re leaning over me, like your face is literally hovering over my face, you dumbass.” Wonwoo groaned and eventually sat up. His back made a hard twist but with a little stretching, he relaxed.

“Ow,” Soonyoung grinned, embarrassed. “I’m just trying to scent you.”

Wonwoo eyed his best friend worriedly, “And why is that?”

“Nothing. Don’t mind me.” Soonyoung shrugged his shoulder and hummed to himself, “It was just not you… there’s a sudden shift in the air…”

Wonwoo looked around and found the surrounding is as still as the calmest day. The Lake Infinite doesn’t even make any disturbances at the surface, not even any signs of flowing underneath. The trees are still, completely undisturbed by the random noises students make at any directions. Wonwoo could not understand what Soonyoung is referring at.

But then again, Soonyoung is half-Astral while Wonwoo only has a tinge of Astral blood in him (and most of the time rusty, if not dormant) so he understands how Soonyoung can sense things and he couldn’t.

“Alright, I think it’s time to move along.” Soonyoung stood up, patting his behind for any dirt he might have picked up from lying around the healthy grass lawn. “Unlike you Nethers being the creature of the night, we most Carats and Astrals find night really intimidating. I rather get back in early.”

Wonwoo nodded, seeing that Soonyoung is right. The sun has completely disappeared in the horizon and the darkness began to draw. “Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow in class.” He replied.

Tomorrow will be a long day with a mixed class taking Guidance Against the Unkind. It’s the most difficult and exhausting class as he usually finds himself using most of his tricks trying to blend in with the Nethers while fending himself with the other kinds. It’s basically an infinite battle of egos in that class.

Soonyoung nodded back. “Alright, I’ll see you.”

 

Wonwoo crossed the vast quadrangle of pure grass lawn from the Silver Corona Tower and through the open Celestial Field in the very center of the school where if he walks further to the south, The Black Zircon will be found. At this part of the campus, Nethers bask in their glorious ways, crowding the night like active nocturnal hunters (and they really are).

Wonwoo shivered just how much he managed to get through this every day of his student life here and still gets away unscathed. He has some guts, he’d give himself that. What a Carat that he is doing in this part of the society? His little hint of Astral blood wouldn't be able to save him this foolishness. He really must be crazy.

Nearing the entrance of the Black Zircon dormitory, he caught sight of the pureblood Nether, Hansol, walking his well-known mate-in-making Seungkwan. As soon as they were a few meters away from passing each other, Seungkwan looked up at him and paused. “Wonwoo-sunbae… Goodevening.”

“Good evening, you.  And Hansol too.” Wonwoo replied to the two bowing their heads before him.

“Wonwoo-hyung,” Hansol hesitated for the longest span of a few seconds as he stared between the said hyung and Seungkwan who were both waiting for what he’s about to say. He then resumed, “I’ll just drop Seungkwannie to the Silver Corona Tower and I’ll go head back. Let’s get dinner together tonight with Seungcheol-hyung and Mingyu-hyung. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes.”

Wonwoo was not able to say anything as Hansol already grabbed hold of Seungkwan’s wrist who is openly whining about why was he not invited to this dinner and how he obviously wanted to join. Hansol was just heard saying that there’s no way he would let Seungkwan stay longer in the dead of the night in Black Zircon Dormitory in his prime age of Carat life.

Who knows Hansol can be one hell of a territorial demon.

But then, Wonwoo found himself walking towards their dormitory thinking deeply why, though not really much the impossible thing to happen, all of the sudden the four of them will meet for dinner.

To think that Mingyu and him had the understanding to keep their mating matters privately to themselves. Because as soon as the school finds out Wonwoo has become Mingyu’s mate, they’ll start questioning the idea of mating and not only that, it surely doesn’t make sense for two strong Nether-blood to mate wherein Carats of fine bloodlines are within reach.

Having their mating known is like giving away Wonwoo’s disguise.

Not even Soonyoung knows Wonwoo has taken a mate. And they’re best friends.

Wonwoo sighs. What is he fussing about now? Did he forget Jeonghan knew through Seungcheol? Therefore, Seungcheol found out through Mingyu. It’s not much of a mystery how Hansol also found out. Wonwoo really has to have a proper talk with Mingyu about this.

There are just so many things at stake at the moment.

The least of the people who know, the better. For their own sake.

 

The next day, walking towards the Guidance Against the Unkind class, he wasn’t feeling enthusiastic. The dinner from the night before only proved that both Hansol and Seungcheol knew and they knew even before Wonwoo did.

Apparently, Seungcheol was the bridge of them becoming mate while Hansol was the one who keeps an eye on Wonwoo before all the necessary documents are all finalized. And guess what, Hansol is the only heir of the Headmaster’s lineage. Wonwoo should know, the Vernon guy the Headmaster had mentioned is his son, Hansol.

The Headmaster Choi knows that Wonwoo is a Carat and he is one of those people who helped him with the disguise, does that mean Hansol knew about him being a Carat?

 _Ugh._ Wonwoo groaned mentally. He’s really drained just by thinking over again and again about the sudden involvement of the others to his aim in this school. Are they really going to hinder him this much?

He’s damn right, letting Mingyu in his life is like inviting in all the troubles he carries with him.

“Wonwoo ah?”

Wonwoo stopped from walking mindlessly along the dark corridor towards his first class of today. He met eyes with a senior student, Jisoo, who he finds very accommodating to talk to sometimes. He bowed, “…. ‘morning, Jisoo-hyung.”

Jisoo smiled, the shimmer in his eyes is just like staring at God himself. “Are you alright?” The senior ask. “Are you sick?”

Wonwoo’s eyebrows furrowed, his lips pursed worriedly. “I’m alright. I’m not sick. Why you think so?”

Jisoo sighs, his chest heaving, “Ah, that’s a relief. I just thought there’s something strange about you. But maybe it’s just me. Think I should retake Art of Foresight again. I’m rusting.” Jisoo laughs, “Well then, I’m off. Take care.”

Wonwoo hesitantly waved goodbye to Jisoo who ran towards another senior, Jeonghan, who was waiting at the end of the hall. He also waved at Jeonghan when the latter waved at him, smiling widely before they left the hall together.

Wonwoo shook his shoulder. Something is seriously strange. Is this the shift of the air Soonyoung mentioned yesterday? It was not like he doesn’t have any connections with them (Seungcheol, Hansol and Jisoo) before. Heck, they were all Music Club members. But they were not that close to actually bother asking if one is alright. Just like how that conversation transpired between him and Jisoo just now.

Wonwoo has lived a rather private and boring life. Music Club was his only connection with the world.

His mind is still in a muddled state when he entered the Guidance Against the Unkind. The class is half-filled at the moment as it’s a bit too early to start. He crossed the center of the room and sat beside Soonyoung who has a sour look on his face just seeing him walking towards him. Well, it’s not so strange. Soonyoung always has that look just to mock him. Bestfriend, after all.

Junhui was sitting at the other side of Soonyoung who smiled at him right away when he noticed him occupying the other side.

“Goodmorning.” Wonwoo said to Junhui.

Before the class started, the three were engaged in their usual conversation about just everything students their age are interested in. It was mostly about Soonyoung’s enthusiasm about his new dance routine and it was never about the class that is about to start.

A minute before the class started, Jihoon occupied the next seat beside Wonwoo. “Mind if I sit here, Wonwoo-ssi?”

“Go ahead,” Wonwoo gestured towards the seat. It was not like the first time he sat beside Jihoon. There was a lot of times actually sharing the space on the floor during their Music class lesson with the other guy. He doesn’t find that troublesome.

“Thank you.” Jihoon said while looking openly at Wonwoo’s face for longer than necessary. A flash of auburn demon eyes crossed Jihoo’s small eyes in a span of few seconds before he shook his fringe to snap himself out. Panic crossed his beautiful small face, “I’m sorry. I get that sometimes.”

 _Did Jihoon just prophesize something there?_ Wonwoo thought but panic and worries might cloud his already muddled mind, he doesn’t want to create any more awkwardness between them. “That’s alright. It can’t be helped.” Wonwoo replied although all he wanted was to ask the smaller guy what he had seen. Is it a foretelling or nothing but a bad omen?

Jihoon didn’t crack a smile back, he just nodded and looked straight to the front, focusing all his might to the teacher who has now arrived. It’s obvious that Jihoon has no plans of telling him what he just _saw_.

 

After the long day of three major classes, Wonwoo decided it’s best to just hang around the Silver Corona Tower again to watch the sunset with Soonyoung while lying on the grass lawn at the lakeside.

Everywhere else feels stuffy at the moment. Splayed under the auburn sunset stained sky of the afternoon is just about the best thing that could comfort him at the moment. Meeting Mingyu wouldn’t do him good either, he just knows.

“You’re really weird lately,” Soonyoung mumbled out of nowhere.

“What do you mean?” Wonwoo just had enough of this foreboding comments from random people. What is so strange about him?

“Your scent, Wonwoo ah.”

“What about it???”

Soonyoung hummed, nodding his head as if there’s a music around them that he needed to find the beat to dance on. And then he stopped moving instantly, and said, “Have you taken a mate recently?”

Wonwoo’s face paled quickly as he was caught off guard. Under other circumstances, it’ll take a lot for someone to get through Wonwoo but because the topic itself is rather sensitive and confidential, he was not able to cover up just in time.

Soonyoung’s small eyes narrowed with a serious gaze, “To be honest, it was Seokmin-ah who has noticed the change of the air around you a week ago. But because you didn’t say anything, I brushed it off. Lately though, your scent changed so much. It’s different. I’ve known you quite well to know it changed.”

“Why would he say that? We haven’t even been near each other.” Wonwoo responded.

 “Seokmin is a finebred Astral, his senses is far superior to mine, he smelt the change before I ever did. So, have you taken a mate?”

“Soonyoung…”

“Is it a Carat? Of course, a Carat, right? I mean you’re a finebred Nether. You’re foster parents a pureblood too. Any Carats would throw themselves at you.” Soonyoung said. The lack of enthusiasm or the opposite is worrying Wonwoo. Soonyoung sounds rather sentimental.

Wonwoo curses under his breath. He doesn’t deserve a person like Soonyoung around him. Soonyoung is kind-hearted and all Wonwoo had done for the other is to lie everything about him. Heck, Soonyoung doesn’t even know that Wonwoo isn’t in any way a Nether. Everything he knows about Wonwoo is a lie.

“I don’t know any Carats in our dorm taking any mates recently. I would know.” Soonyoung resumed. “And you know, Junhui asked me this morning exactly the same thing…”

“Junhui?” Wonwoo gasped. Junhui barely says a word to Wonwoo when they happen to be alone, instead, the guy would just helplessly smile at him and earnestly help him out with choreography whenever Soonyoung is too grumpy to teach him. He’d say, Junhui is a friend but words have always been unnecessary between them.

Soonyoung nodded, “Junhui asked me if you have taken me for a mate. Me of all people!”

Wonwoo’s brows furrowed, “Why does he think that way?”

“Because your scent changed, Wonwoo. Are you really not aware?”

“But why you though?”

“Because you’re a Nether and Nethers usually go for Carats to get finebred to purebred offspring. And apparently, I’m about the closest Carats you’ve ever had.” Soonyoung is exhausted after saying this.

Wonwoo looked away, his eyes spotted several students of all kinds looking at their directions as if trying to spy what they’re talking about. Some looked at them whispering something along the line of a confirmation that Soonyoung and Wonwoo have now become mates. The pain of these gossips.

“Wonwoo ah…”

“It’s not you.”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. “Don’t I know that already?! So who is it?”

“I’m sorry. I can’t tell you.” Wonwoo said, worrying on his bottom lip as he stood up. “I’ll just return to the dorm quickly now. I’m sorry.”

Soonyoung quickly kneeled while grabbing his wrist. His eyes reflected the same worries on Wonwoo’s eyes. “Jihoon wanted me to tell you something.”

“Jihoon?” Wonwoo’s eyes widened. Why is everybody acting strange? They barely have anything to do with each other besides being Music club team members. Now, they started to convey their worries with Wonwoo?

Soonyoung nodded, “He told me to tell you to pay attention to several few who could scent the change in you.”

“What does that mean?” Wonwoo’s breathing started to turn erratic now.

“Perfect Half-breeds just like Jihoon has the advantage, you know. They’re gifted with Astral’s prophecy and Nether’s premonitions. He said, not for long these people will gather around you and see the real you— I don’t know the gracious _hellbound_ he’s talking about. But if he went all lengths to warn you about this, you better pay heed.”

Wonwoo just had enough as he turned, not daring to look back at Soonyoung.

_Crap, crap, crap._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> YAS! UPDATE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WEEEEEEEEEK AS PROMISED!
> 
> Yay! I'm finally getting used of the plot and the  
> the other seventeen characters role into the plot.  
> It's only starting T___T  
> I'm already exhausted just thinking of what is yet to happen.  
> I know Mingyu is not around in this chapter. Don't worry,  
> nexy chapter will have a full Meanie filled chapter  
> (with a very unamused Wonwoo that is).  
> Alright I must exit as I'm tired and needs to wake up at 4am tomorrow for work.  
> I know my life sucks!  
> Alright love ya guys.
> 
> THANKS FOR THE NEW SUBS. NEW COMMENTS AND ALL. LOVE THEM. LE FEEDS THE MUSE. XD


	5. Lean On Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *repost

 

**Chapter Five**

Lean on Others

 

 

Wonwoo arrived in his chamber and was not surprised to see that the lamps all over the place are lit. He carefully placed his satchel bag at the counter by the hall and walked through the sitting room and into the kitchen.

“You’re upset.”

Wonwoo paused on his track to see his mate, Mingyu, leaning by the sink counter, arms across his chest while looking at him with his head slightly falling to the side. Wonwoo knows what Mingyu is talking about. Wonwoo’s heart has been racing like crazy, adding the fact that his chest is feeling heavy too. It’s exactly a perfect description of him being upset.

Mingyu can smell that from miles away. The bond has formed, after all.

“I’m alright.” Wonwoo managed to respond. “I was just running on my way here.” Lies. Wonwoo winced mentally. Just what does he expect from lying now? Obviously, Mingyu could tell.

Mingyu released his arms and walked towards his mate. His lips in a thin line as he reached for the other male. He caressed him by the nape as he sighed exasperatedly. “The dinner is ready. We should eat.”

Wonwoo didn’t respond, rather he groaned at the situation. He knows Mingyu knows and the latter is just letting it slide. It makes it the more annoying.

“Come on,” Mingyu gestured at the table where the dinner has been set and ready just like most of the nights (and breakfast in the morning) lately. He noticed the unresponsiveness of the other male so he took his thin wrist and escorted him to the table, “We can talk about what upsets you after dinner.”

Wonwoo looked up at his mate’s eyes for a full minute, easing his tensing veins all over his body due to the strain he has to put up just to perfect his Nether disguise whenever he is outside his chamber. Looking at Mingyu’s eyes has become his comfort, the pair of beautiful huge eyes that can see through him and accept him the same time.

“You know you can trust me, babe.” Mingyu pulled a chair for Wonwoo who silently took it. He leaned in and left a soft kiss on those gorgeous lips before taking the chair at the other side of the table.

Wonwoo sighed, still a little taken aback by the sudden yet habitual gestures of Mingyu. Mingyu’s kisses have always given him the effect he wanted. It can be sweet, comforting or sexy if he wanted to. _I don’t know which one is my favorite._ Wonwoo thought.

“I see, you’re not that upset anymore.” Mingyu laughs, his cute canine teeth showing. There’s still that face of youth in him whenever he smiles.

Wonwoo snorted, “You got to stop feeding on my thoughts. You Nethers are scary.”

Mingyu chuckled and pushed the food towards Wonwoo. “Eat.” He said and nodded when Wonwoo finally started eating. He then continued, “I don’t know how it works for other Nethers. My bloodline is a little different.”

Wonwoo paused on chewing on his dinner of which he thought is another spectacular meal. He could definitely gain an extra pound in a short time if Mingyu keeps on feeding him gorgeous meal every single time. When he cleared his mouth, he asked, “What do you mean?”

Mingyu looked up from his food, “I believe other Nethers wouldn’t have the ability to read their mates’ thoughts. They can definitely feel what their mates are feeling, in a sense, but that still depends on how suitable they are as mates. You and I though, are a lot different. My blood in your system for the last seven years has played its part, coincidentally.”

“…………..” Wonwoo doesn’t know what to say. So, Mingyu is saying that their bond is special? And hell yes, so Nethers don’t just randomly read minds? Thanks Holy God for that! “You go on and on about your bloodline being different and all. Kim Clan, right? Aren’t their blood no different than the Choi and Lee?”

Mingyu placed his cutlery to the table and with his demon eyes straying dryly to the side, looking away from his mate’s face. “You’re right. Kim, Choi and Lee are three of the well-known purebloods of the Nethers. But I’m an illegitimate son.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened. “I… I didn’t know.”

Mingyu laughs, “I’m not surprised. Kim Clan dislikes publishing the flaws of the bloodline. So, it wasn’t known to most that I’m actually an illegitimate heir. I have a different father. It doesn’t change the fact I’m a Kim though.”

“I see.” Wonwoo finished his food prematurely. His appetite suddenly vanished. He didn’t know that Mingyu had such background. He always thought that Mingyu is the typical pureblood brat with a perfect family background.

Mingyu smiled, “Whenever I talk about my unique bloodline, I’m not talking about the Kim’s.”

Wonwoo raised a brow, “… then your father’s?”

Mingyu stood up and took his empty plate seeing that Wonwoo had already finished eating. “I haven’t met my father. I never knew him. My father’s blood mostly composed my blood by a lot of percentages. The Kim Clan doesn’t make me a unique pureblood, my father does.”

Wonwoo didn’t respond. Instead, he just stared at his mate’s face that turned a little serious than he would like to see. He watched the man beginning to clean up after the dinner and he stupidly scolded himself for making the other clean after preparing dinner.

Wonwoo quickly stood up immediately helped. There’s really no point telling Mingyu to stop what he’s doing. It’s easier to just help him as the other assumed doing the major washing. He instead started on wiping the table and cleaning the cooker, packing the left over and placed them in the fridge for the next day. Wonwoo isn’t particularly a huge fan of reheating food but seeing how Mingyu prepared it for him, he now doesn’t mind going home for lunch between classes and eat them.

He noticed just how his lifestyle gradually changing with Mingyu walking into his life. It’s not at all a bad idea.

 

Wonwoo turned off the lights in his bathroom and walked towards his bed to get some proper sleep or at least a peaceful replotting of his plans after what happened today.

_Soonyoung quickly kneeled while grabbing his wrist. His eyes reflected the same worries on Wonwoo’s eyes. “Jihoon wanted me to tell you something.”_

_“Jihoon?” Wonwoo’s eyes widened. Why is everybody acting strange? They barely have anything to do with each other besides being Music club team members. Now, they started to convey their worries with Wonwoo?_

_Soonyoung nodded, “He told me to tell you to pay attention to several few who could scent the change in you.”_

_“What does that mean?” Wonwoo’s breathing started to turn erratic now._

_“Perfect Half-breeds just like Jihoon has the advantage, you know. They’re gifted with Astral’s prophecy and Nether’s premonitions. He said, not for long these people will gather around you and see the real you— I don’t know the gracious hellbound he’s talking about. But if he went all lengths to warn you about this, you better pay heed.”_

 

Wonwoo yanked his medium length jet black hair while tossing on his pillows. Just what the hell did Soonyoung mean? Or even Jihoon? His scent changed? Just by how much? Why is he not aware of these changes?

Yes, it’s true that for some Carats, their scent changes a little but that is when they have consummated their mating or that they’re carrying a possible offspring –simply because they have now carry the scent of their mate or another soul within them. For Wonwoo, those weren’t the case. They haven’t gotten to that point yet.

Then why is the change? Is it because his Nether disguise is slipping away without him recognizing? But that wouldn’t make sense. The last time he talked to Headmaster Choi, the old man said his disguise is even more perfect now that Mingyu has become his mate who endlessly supply him what he needs –his Nether pure blood.

Wonwoo groaned as he sat up abruptly, fisting tightly on the duvet. “Ah, this isn’t right. I should not have fled away. Should have listened more to Soonyoung ah.” He muttered to himself.

Just as he said that, the glass door beside his bed opened and the drapes danced with the breeze for a moment before the door slid back close. Wonwoo leaned back at the backrest of his bed as the figure that came in stood there, unmoving. Yet, he knows well who it is, he clearly knows the scent rather.

“Mingyu…”

Mingyu’s auburn demon eyes scanned the room silently before he proceeded to walk towards the bed. “Sorry to give you a scare.” He mumbled, climbing to the bed.

Wonwoo sighs, “I wasn’t scared. Just a bit surprised. It wasn’t the first you went through the side-doors. You really shouldn’t make a habit of it.” Wonwoo explained. “It’s late. Are you staying for the night?” It’s also wasn’t the first Mingyu stayed for the night. Although to make it easier for them both to not get more physical than the bond would allow, they don’t stay the night together. So, it’ll only be Mingyu’s third time at this point?

Mingyu hummed as he pulled Wonwoo back to the bed, breathing on his nape as he said, “You were upset earlier. Didn’t I promise to listen after dinner?”

Wonwoo sighs to the hot breath of the demon against his skin. He didn’t even notice what the other mentioned. Instead, he was busy tracing Mingyu’s face with his fingers before his lips found the latter’s.

Wonwoo’s lips were burning when it found Mingyu’s. There was no hesitation on his kisses anymore as he broke free from Mingyu’s arms and straddled the latter. His body felt hot and he couldn’t explain it. Obviously, it was the bond but he’s certain there is more to it than that.

To say Mingyu isn’t surprise, would be ridiculous. Wonwoo has always been responsive whenever he initiates intimacy but it’s definitely the first that Wonwoo has initiated and more have dominated the activity. While it’s beyond surprising for Mingyu, he didn’t try opposing to it. Instead, he pulled Wonwoo by the nape to deepen the kiss while his dominant left hand easily caressed the hot flesh of the other’s back underneath his cotton night shirt.

Mingyu gasped and turned into a deep moan when Wonwoo tore the side of his lower lip with the kisses, drinking the blood deliciously. His hand that caressed the back embedded sharply against the skin that he sure will leave a claw mark by tomorrow and he will hate himself for doing that to Wonwoo’s beautiful flawless skin.

And Wonwoo’s skin is burning. Like a wildfire that started out of nowhere, a wildfire that wouldn’t stop until it engulfs everything in sight.

“Wonwoo ah…” Mingyu’s auburn eyes opened widely at the realization, “Baby, listen.” Mingyu pulled away as he caught the heated beautiful face of the other’s and placed it against his wide chest. “You have to calm down.”

“I…” Wonwoo groaned, he could feel his whole body scorching hot and so is Mingyu’s. “I…can't.”

“Damn, I should have checked.” Mingyu cursed. He thought it wouldn’t affect Wonwoo the fact that tonight is the first Full Moon of the year and for someone who had drunk the blood of a pureblood, it would feel like drinking aphrodisiacs straight from the hell’s cup. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t even have come near you.”

Wonwoo doesn’t get what Mingyu is saying as his body felt like it’s melting but he kind of like how nice the feel of Mingyu’s body underneath him; strong, wide and a perfect mold to his rather lanky figure.

Mingyu caressed his mate’s back, softly and lovingly as he kissed his forehead, “I’m sorry, baby.” He whispered and with his Devil’s Incantation he learned from the Kim’s mansion, he casted it over his mate, “Goodnight…”

A sharp sigh was heard from Wonwoo but true to Mingyu’s flawless technique of Incantations, the other fell asleep on top of him. Wonwoo’s racing heart is beginning to slow down and so is his body temperature.

It left Mingyu cursing to himself. It’s just so wrong for him to rely on Incantation. But isn’t it for the best? Wonwoo isn’t quite ready yet. He can’t afford causing damage now that they’ve come this far. Wonwoo is everything he has ever wanted and the guy might not be aware how rare and perfect their bond has become but he’s not about to ruin it just because he’s being impatient.

Wonwoo has to be ready when that time comes and he swears everything will be perfect. It’ll be special.

 _Hm. What’s with me being romantic and shit? Some kind of a demon I am._ Mingyu mused at himself but then realized that looking at what he has in front of him explained why. Wonwoo doesn’t realize it but he’s more than a precious mate, he’s the missing gem.

_But really, what made you upset today?_

 

“Goodmorning.”

Wonwoo yawned as he sat up, his hair sticking out in all ridiculous ways. His still couldn’t adjust to being awoken to but he definitely could feel gentle hands patting his head. He groaned, “…time is it?” It’s probably just Mingyu.

And he is right.

“It’s time to get out of bed. The bath is ready and I’m getting the breakfast ready too, princess.”

Wonwoo winced, pouting, “You really should stop being extremely mate-material here. There’s no point impressing me any longer. I can live without you doing this, you know.” Wonwoo climbed down the bed.

Mingyu only laughs, “I’m glad you find me mate-material.” He then pushed Wonwoo towards the bathroom, “Your morning face is sexy and all but I rather have you go for a bath.” He pats Wonwoo’s butt and pushed him completely to the bathroom.

Wonwoo raised a brow but as soon as Mingyu turned around, he also remembered, “Hey…last night… what happened?”

Mingyu paused for several seconds before he replied, “Seemed like you’re more tired than you think. You fell asleep in the middle…so yeah…” Mingyu exited the room and walked towards the kitchen.

Wonwoo confusedly turned and wondered to himself that there’s no way he will be out cold in such a time. What happened there?

 

After breakfast, there’s still a bit of time before the class starts for both of them. Mingyu made it so that they’ll have time to discuss about what happened yesterday. “Come sit.” Mingyu sat down at Wonwoo’s couch and made space for the other.

Wonwoo unsurely sat down beside Mingyu. “What’s wrong?”

Mingyu took Wonwoo’s slim fingers and caressed it while he said, “Truthfully, last night. I kind of slipped into your thoughts and had a bit of an idea what worries you.”

“Ow,” Wonwoo traced back last night. Mingyu indeed walked into him when he has his thoughts filled with his worries about what happened yesterday.

“Jihoon-hyung said anything?” Mingyu tried to hold Wonwoo’s eyes on his. He truly wanted to know what’s bothering the other. “Jihoon-hyung is a childhood friend. One thing I know about him is that his predictions are no joke.”

Wonwoo shivered. He hesitated for a minute whether to tell his mate what bothers him or just keep to himself but then this all involves Mingyu so perhaps it’s best to confide to him. “He said to be aware of the people who could scent the change in me.”

“Change of scent?” Mingyu asked, confused.

“Yes. Can you smell the change, Mingyu ah?” Wonwoo nodded, desperate.

Mingyu’s lips pursed, “Of course I can smell the change. That comes being your mate. But I don’t understand how anyone else can, even before consummation or pregnancy perhaps. I mean… that’s impossible, right?”

“That’s exactly what I thought.” Wonwoo mumbled. “And here I am thinking it might be because my disguise is slipping away.”

Mingyu shook his head, “No, babe. Your disguise is flawless. Nobody will be able to tell you’re an Astral-Carat born, especially when I’m around.”

Wonwoo sighs in relief but then realized that the problem still unsolved. “So, how come they’ve been telling me my scent have changed?”

“They? Not only Jihoon?”

Wonwoo nodded weakly, “Soonyoung mentioned it. Jisoo… Jisoo who I’m not even closed with also asked if I’m sick or what.”

“Those Astrals… they’ve got some great senses.”

“And Junhui…”

Mingyu raised a brow hearing the name. “Ah, Junhui…” Mingyu sighed. “I believe he didn’t mention to you we share a mother?”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened, his fingers tightened his hold on Mingyu’s own. “I didn’t know… Mingyu, how involved are you with people around me?”

“More than you think…or I think.” Mingyu sighed. “Look, honey. I’m not so certain of what is happening but I have an idea. Until I’m sure of it, will you be able to trust me and tell me whatever is going on around you from now on?”

Wonwoo couldn’t help but nod. “What are you thinking?”

Mingyu sighed out, cupping Wonwoo’s face, “Tell me honestly because everything happening to you and me and people around us reacting to you like this could be explained if you answer me truthfully.”

“What…” Wonwoo’s heart raced but Mingyu’s brown seeking eyes made his pulse relaxed.

“The reason of your disguise… is it because you carry an Astral princeblood?”

Princeblood. The only and the last time he heard someone mentioned that classification of Astral blood is the same night his blood father has been murdered and since then he was forced to cover up his Astral bloodline, and his Carat blood.

Princeblood, almost a myth, never existed and a product of fantasy. Why does Mingyu know about this?

“Wonwoo…”

Wonwoo choked on his shock as he tried to pull his hand away. “Mingyu…”

Mingyu bitterly laughs as he looked away, “What a sour fate. There’s no wondering why the others are attracted to you like this. They could smell the Princeblood on you… yours and mine.”

“Mingyu’s Princeblood too?”

Mingyu nodded, his mind is somehow filled with thoughts he didn’t know was possible. They’re mating or finding each other is far complicated than they first thought of. Is it predetermined fate? “Listen, babe. Just like Jihoon had said. Pay attention to the ones who can scent the change…”

“Why…?”

“They’ll be your people as I have my own.”

“I don’t understand…”

Mingyu smiled, “Soonyoung, isn’t it? Hoshi? Your best friend?

Wonwoo nodded. “What about him?”

“Didn’t you say he has smelt the change?

“Yeah.”

“Then, learn to trust him?” Mingyu smiled warmly, “You’re no longer alone in this fight, you know.”

“Mingyu. I don’t fucken understand. What fight? What does Princeblood really means anyway?” All Wonwoo knows is that yes, he does carry it. Hence, the disguise.

“That’s enough for today, babe.” Mingyu stood up. “You have to take it easy. You still have our mating to worry about after all. For the mean time though, I think it is best to rely on yourself with others too. Soonyoung will be perfect for that.”

Wonwoo stood up too. “What even.” He curses, the lack of explanation from Mingyu is winding him up. The fear of the fact that Mingyu knows about being princeblood more than he does is consuming his worries.

“Trust me in this. Soonyoung is the last person to ever betray you.”

“Well, can I tell him you’re my mate?”

Mingyu’s eyes sparkled for a moment there before the coy smile was revealed. “That would be nice of you if you do that. I kind of feel the pressure of having to keep it around the Music Club members.”

“Probably not.” Wonwoo decided by himself instead.

“But…babe…” Mingyu pouted. “I want to hold you around the school openly as I wanted to…”

“Not until you explain to me what this effin’ princeblood is about and how come you know shits about it!”

Mingyu’s face turned sour again, “One at a time, babe.” He patted the other’s head fondly.

“Then, I shall leave.” Wonwoo huffed and exited his chamber quickly. He certainly isn’t feeling all in a good mood this morning. He’s so annoyed and he’s pretty sure that once he calms down, the fear of it all will crash down on him heavily, catching him terrified on how the situation had turned.

He just knows.

There is a bigger problem out there than simply about his sudden mating with Mingyu.

 

 

Legends:

 

 **Mingyu** – Fullbred Nether (Princeblood)  
**Wonwoo** – Finebred Nether (Disguised) 95% Carats / 5% Astral – Princeblood  
**Soonyoung** – 50% Finebred Astral, 25% Carat, 25% Unknown%  
**Seungcheol** – Pureblood Nether  
**Jihoon** – 50% Nether, 50% Astral -Perfect Half-breed  
**Jeonghan** – 25% Nether 25% Astral, 50% Carat  
**Seokmin** – Finebred Astral  
**Jisoo** – Finebred Astral  
**Hansol** – Pureblood Nether  
**Seungkwan** – 25% Astral, 75% Carats  
**Minghao** – 50% Astral, 50% Carat  
**Junhui** \- 50% Nether, 50% Carat  
**Dino** – Unknown –(50% Nether (xxxxx), 25% Carat, 25% Astral)  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> I'M DOOMED.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thought I told myself to take my time with the pacing  
> of the story yet here I am dumping everything  
> out in the open. Wtf i need to calm my shits down  
> but then I'm challenging myself with my ability to fix plot  
> when it's already ruined. let's see how I can fix this the next chapters  
> but hey, there's a major part of the plot there for you now.  
> More is coming.  
> And yes of course, Meanie mating is also in the picture  
> and yes, meanie babies...weeh. Im sure they're part of the plans.  
> Alright, im off to sleep.
> 
> COMMENTS AND ALL HELPS WRITING THE FUEL UP. LOVE YOU GUYS.


	6. Missing

 

**Chapter Six**

Missing

 

Wonwoo is convinced somebody forgot to send him a memo. The first class of the day, _Astral Civilization Studies_ , is half-empty. And don’t even get him started on the fact that the first half of the three-hour long class, he was completely alone with a teacher who just announced (to him obviously) to just self-study for the rest of the remaining hour. One by one though, half of the class arrived nonchalantly but the teacher paid no mind as if it is the most natural thing to happen daily.

Wonwoo had managed to finish reassessing a full chapter with a full A4 note written about it. If there is something Wonwoo is keen of doing is studying well. It seemed like it comes naturally to him and that it’s about the best way to fit in this school without trying so hard. It works well because whenever he was seen studying, nobody seemed to try to distract him. And that’s what he needs –no diversion.

Unless your best friend is Soonyoung who happen to be taking the same classes as you are. That guy might be a genius himself but he prefers to study loudly than to himself.

Come to think of it, Soonyoung is one of those who skipped the class or if it can even be called skipping because half of the class is missing and the teacher couldn’t even be bothered.

 

The second two-hour class, _Self- Defense: Weaponry 3B_ , which happened to be one of Soonyoung’s favorite because it’s an outdoor class that focused on Archery this semester, is also almost empty. And Soonyoung is once again not around.

Is Soonyoung sick? Or is that guy trying to avoid Wonwoo because of how he acted yesterday? Wonwoo groaned thinking that it might be the case. How immature could Soonyoung be if that really is the case? But then, Wonwoo realized he acted exactly the same. He was the one who abandoned the guy and completely sprinted off without so much of an explanation why he can’t be too honest for now.

Thinking awfully deeply about it, he does owe Soonyoung an apology and maybe the truth if he’s brave enough to do so.

 

At lunch time, Wonwoo ate alone in an eerily empty Carat-friendly Dine hall nearest to his next class. What is more surprising is that Wonwoo is eating outside his chamber and alone at that matter because that’s very unlike him. He isn’t fond of eating out because there was once an attempt he was fed poison when he was younger. He never again dines out without precaution.

It even surprised him at first that he was okay with Mingyu feeding him since the very start. The unintentional bonding must have already been at play without even both of them knowing.

 _Ah, Mingyu’s cooking is a lot better…_ Wonwoo sighed to himself, looking at the food he ended up ordering without much thinking. It’s so strange to have the usually crowded dine hall left empty, bar the random couple at the very corner of the area who seemed to be eating each other’s faces more than the food in front of them.

Wonwoo looked away and could see that somehow outside the Dining Hall there were a lot of students roaming around casually. It is still a little strange though.

The third class, _Nether: Stealth and Camouflage_ , expectedly Soonyoung would not be around as the class is solely composed of Nether third years and Wonwoo felt a little better that this time the class is almost full. At least, the demons have now left the comfort of their chamber. It’s almost dusk after all.

Although Jihoon who attends the same class isn’t around, it was not completely a wonder for Wonwoo because it did happen before. Jihoon may miss the whole week class but he’s so much of a prodigy to still ace the subject no sweat.

The fourth class, _General Child Psychology for All Breed,_ where Soonyoung and Jihoon are both his classmates and are apparently both missing. It’s not strange for Soonyoung or Jihoon to miss class but together missing the class calls for a little thinking.

Alright, he definitely isn’t that involved with Jihoon to go all out finding out what made him miss class but with Soonyoung, he couldn’t help but worried. Is Soonyoung really sick or perhaps avoiding him? Has Soonyoung eventually got sick of all his lies? Has he been figured out?

It didn’t sit right in Wonwoo’s stomach the thought of Soonyoung hating him and that is all it takes for his mood to drop and most especially his chest to tighten despicably. He should have been truthful towards Soonyoung, he had been his closest friend since the start despite the latter believing him as Nether. Yet, every second he spends with him is all part of his disguise. He doesn’t deserve a friend like Soonyoung. Ever.

With a heavy heart, Wonwoo collected all his belongings and exited the class hurriedly. He shouldn’t be seen lingering casually with people in such a foul mood. He has this tendency to turn the buoyant atmosphere into the most unbearably suffocating aura. Nobody should get caught in the midst of it. He’s a walking nightmare if he’s pissed off.

He threaded towards the least populated hallway in between the Emerald Tunnel that takes one towards the Cold Raging Forest (that isn’t really friendly surrounding) and the Lonely Delves wherein a group of senior Carat Trainers resides. That hallway is the least favorites among the students simply because Carat Trainers have the reputation for being straight-laced and cold-hearted when it comes to dealing with Carat relations all around the school. Simply said, they’re much of a cock-blocker.

At the end of the Emerald Tunnel, Wonwoo took the spiral stone stairs that would bring him to the quickest way back to their dorm. He had enough for the day and worrying so much about Soonyoung putting a lot of strain on both his psychology and emotion. He could feel his heart twitching. He’s truly saddened.

“Hey, babe.”

Wonwoo stopped on his track, looking up to see a beautiful figure of a man that has an effect of a minty sensation on his mouth, a refreshing effect. Looking at that man made Wonwoo’s face flushed and his knees weakened as he tried his hardest to climb the rest of the stairs to fall onto that powerful chest, “Mingyu ah…” Wonwoo listened to that calming heartbeat of the other. It felt so good leaning onto that wide chest.

“I was going to leave you alone all day…seeing that today isn’t really very good for us to get that close…” Mingyu returned with an embrace as he sighed back, scenting the gorgeous fragrance of the other…it was distinct and warm. “But… you weren’t really in a good mood. Why are you still upset, babe?”

Wonwoo grunted against Mingyu’s soft cotton cardigan, mouthing something inaudible.

“You want to talk about it?”

Wonwoo hesitated but sighed as he removed his face from Mingyu’s chest as he mumbled, “I think Soonyoung hates me.”

Mingyu’s head fell on the side slightly, “Soonyoung- _hyung_? Why?”

Wonwoo raised a brow to how Mingyu addressed Soonyoung all of the sudden as if there was a familiarity between the two but he lets it slide because of there just no way the two has any relation whatsoever. In the end, Wonwoo replied, “Soonyoung has been avoiding me all day.”

“Soonyoung-hyung did?” Mingyu’s brows furrowed, “Are you sure?”

Wonwoo nodded, “Haven’t seen him the whole day.”

“Ah…he skipped class, you mean?” Mingyu rephrased. “I bet he isn’t the only one?”

Wonwoo’s eyes shot up wide. “Yes, like most of my classes are empty. What do you think is going on?”

Mingyu’s mouth made a straight line, looking around as he tried to find the most appropriate words to explain what today is meant to be for some other students. But since he knows that the answer might bring them back to what happened last night, this doesn’t make it easy for him to just answer whatever.

“…mingyu…”

“I don’t think Soonyoung-hyung hates you. It just happened that last night was a little bit special for other students that most of them preferred to take the day off.” Mingyu explained in difficulty and before Wonwoo could say something, Mingyu raised his left hand up to show that he managed to pack dinner to surprise him. “Look, I meant to invite you for picnic dinner by the lake but I have a better idea…”

Wonwoo followed the lunch box with his eyes and can already smell the deliciousness of the food in the air. Wonwoo unconsciously swallowed emptily. He wanted that food. It is more like his treats after such a worrisome day.

“Why don’t you share this with Soonyoung-hyung instead? Maybe talk to him or something…”

Wonwoo didn’t like the idea. He wanted to enjoy the food with Mingyu since it was the original plan anyway and besides, he doesn’t think he is in the mood to come talk to Soonyoung after today. He will find his courage sometime tomorrow, maybe.

“No, can’t do, babe. It has to be today. You can’t be this stubborn and ignore Soonyoung-hyung. He has been your best friend and your only closest friend for that matter. Sooner or later, you will have to tell him anyway… Come on…”

Wonwoo didn’t say anything nor argue. He hates that he has to hear this from Mingyu who is much younger than him and a person who only walked into his life, not even more than two months ago. And he more than hated the fact that Mingyu is right. The longer he waits for the opportunity to come clean to Soonyoung, the lesser the chances of him going forward with it. Wonwoo sighs, “How about you?”

“Don’t worry. Jun-hyung has been asking me to have dinner with him for a while now. Can’t keep denying him. We’re half-brothers, after all.”

“Ow.” Wonwoo mumbled. He wanted to know more about the story behind Mingyu and Jun being half-brothers and how come he hasn’t heard about it before. Rumors like this are usually the snack over lunches in the cafeteria. Really, Kim Clan is such a secretive bunch. “Alright. If you’re sure.”

Mingyu gave a toothy smile as he handed the well-prepared food box to Wonwoo. “Soonyoung-hyung is in Jihoon hyung’s recording studio, so go straight there.”

“How do you know that?” Wonwoo asked, accepting the food box.

Mingyu grinned and pointed at his perfect tall nose, “Princeblood is such an interesting and powerful kind if you know how to use it well.” He winked. “Now, go princess. Unless you want Jeonghan and Jisoo-hyung catching us together here.”

“…huh?”

“They’re on their way down here.” Mingyu explained as he hurriedly gave Wonwoo a deep yet hasty kiss before climbing the stairs down, patting the other’s butt while urging him to get a move on, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning?”

Wonwoo could still feel the hotness of Mingyu’s lips on him and he almost feels like he’s completely intoxicated by it. Yet, he snapped as easily by asking, “Not tonight?”

“Sorry, baby. Not when there’s still fullmoon.” Mingyu gave him a tired smile before walking down the stairs slowly, “Now, see ya…” He waved before he completely vanished at the curb.

Wonwoo pouted at hastiness of their random meeting outside his chamber. It’s weird to even strike a conversation like this ever since they’ve become mates but he doesn’t mind now at this point. He has become so accustomed of Mingyu being everywhere around him.

“Wonwoo ah?”

Wonwoo looked up and true to what Mingyu mentioned, the said two upperclassmen being Jeonghan and Jisoo was seen walking down the stairs too. They seemed to have been engaged in a really private conversation (hence the choice of this route with the least of the students in it). Both of the seniors looked rather bewildered as to why in such a place Wonwoo is found. Wonwoo bowed hesitantly, “Good evening…”

Jisoo smiled instantly, “Strange to see you at this corner of the school.”

Wonwoo smiled back, “I know… it’s a shortcut though.”

Jeonghan laughs, “I agree. Where are you going?”

It took a while for Wonwoo to reply but the weight on his left hand made him remember his purpose. “Ah, will be going to the Music Club. I have dinner with Soonyoung.”

Jeonghan smiles, “Ah that’s sweet of you.” His smile though hinted that he knows who made the lunch box but rather not say it. It made Wonwoo a little or more uncomfortable at this thought. “Soonyoung is in Jihoon’s Recording Studio when we were leaving. If you’re fast enough, you wouldn’t miss him.”

“Ah thanks.” Wonwoo said while thinking that damn, Mingyu is rather accurate with his information. “Well, see you, _hyungs_.” He bowed to the two seniors as he climbs the rest of the stairs.

 

Wonwoo was surprised to find that Jihoon isn’t around the studio when he arrived. Instead, there was only Soonyoung who is playing random recorded dance beat looking as bored as he is in class. “Soonyoung ah.”

The said male, Soonyoung, turned his swivel chair and immediately shoot up sitting straight, “Wonwoo ah! What are you doing here?”

Wonwoo handed the food box to Soonyoung as he mumbled, “You weren’t in the class all day, so I thought… erm… are you upset with me, you ass?” Instead, Wonwoo ended up asking, in not the kindest way.

Soonyoung’s face turned to confusion then surprised and then eventually, worries. “Oh my god! I didn’t know you would be in the class at all!”

Wonwoo pulled one of the chair and placed the food box (Soonyoung was too distracted to take it off him) at the side before sitting down. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I skipped class because I know nobody would bother coming in today and especially you. I didn’t expect you to be in so I thought there’s no way I’m going to attend class all by myself.”

“Well, guess what. I didn’t skip at all and I’ve been by myself basically all day.” Wonwoo groaned, frustrated about all the unnecessary worries he had been feeding himself all day but at the same time, deep down he is extremely relieved. Soonyoung isn’t sick and he’s not even upset about yesterday. “And hang on…why did you think I won’t be in the class today?” Wonwoo asked confusedly.

Soonyoung was taken aback by the question. “Last night was the first full moon of the year, Wonwoo ah. For those who have mated and especially those who just gotten mated is rather an eventful night last night. I mean, we are talking about BURNS night here… like for animals... IN HEAT… how am I going to explain this…”

“What are you talking about?” Wonwoo dryly eyed Soonyoung, not following what the guy is talking about.

Soonyoung sighs, “Well, physically mating in a hardcore kind of level… so most of the students rather not come in today. I assume you and your anonymous mate would have been on it as well. So, I was not expecting you today.”

Wonwoo’s face flushed red, from his neck up to the tip of his ears. He couldn’t help but remember back last night of what happened but all he could remember was that he was indeed riding the moment with an increasingly higher pull for intimacy more than usual and then Mingyu said they should stop and then he couldn’t remember anything else after that. Mingyu said he fell asleep in the midst of it.

Wonwoo looked away, sighing to himself, “It wasn’t the case for me.”

“Ow,” Soonyoung didn’t know how to react. Instead, he turned towards the food box that he now had his full concentration on, “It could be different for some.” He commented while opening the food box and smiled looking how the food is actually quite pleasing to the eye and probably to the stomach too. “Didn’t know you could cook this good.”

“Ah, Mingyu actually prepared that.” Wonwoo replied, offhandedly.

“What, is Mingyu your mate?” Soonyoung laughs, munching at the broccoli.

Wonwoo’s heart thumped hard as he repeated what Soonyoung just asked. Although the other sounded like he was just joking, he clearly was hinting that yes, no matter what, it’s a question and he’ll be waiting for an answer.

Wonwoo didn’t know how to deal with this one. The question is there suspended in the air and it could be the best opportunity there is to bite on it and get this thing over with.

He just has to say, yes. Mingyu is indeed his mate.

 

**TBC**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Yeah whenever I say TBC and the end of the chapter  
> that means I ended the chapter abruptly because my initial plan  
> has changed and the original chapter is quite long for just one and it'll  
> be too much to take in all in one go (means too much info and the readers won't enjoy it for sure)  
> so I cut it off. But next update will be sooner than expected.  
> And that's my sore excuse on why it's the shortest chapter I have ever written  
> in my entire life.
> 
>  
> 
> So yes, Wonwoo, are you going to answer Hoshi or what?  
> Alright, see so many hints of relations of characters in this  
> chapter alone.
> 
> And ow, announcement!   
> other than meanie and verkwan couple. there are no fixed side pairings yet  
> because it will be developed as the story progresses, hence a hint of  
> endless winding stories and relationships between the side characters.
> 
> So yes, there could be possible JEONGCHEOL,  
> OR JICHEOL OR SOONHOON OR JIHAN (THESE 0T5) OR SOONSEOK... because these  
> members' pasts are so entertwined you don't have any idea where it will lead them.   
> I don't even know yet. it really depends on how  
> the story progresses and how their roles play around main pair meanie.  
> And also what the readers want will decide somehow.
> 
> Anyways, that's all.  
> See you in the next update.  
> LOVE THE COMMENTS GUYS. THANK YOU SO MUCH. WELCOME NEW SUBS!


	7. All Out In the Open

 

**Chapter Seven**

All Out In the Open

 

 

Mingyu arrived outside the Silver Corona Tower unsure of what to do from there. The students around the vicinity are looking at him with both awe and guarded expressions on their faces. It was so strange to see the famous Pureblood Nether in front of the Silver Corona Tower. In fact, Mingyu is one of those who is known to be disinterested with Carats seeing as how he isn’t seen pursuing one.

But what brings the Nether there far from the comfort of their Nether territory? Is it because Mingyu has finally become interested in taking a mate? It only makes sense, right? A purebred trying his luck with a fine Carat and where else could he find one? Silver Corona Tower houses the best line of Carats in the whole world. He has made the right choice of coming to this place.

His awkward standing there thankfully didn’t last long as a pair of familiar faces exited the tower. Both noticed him right away seeing how they rushed towards him. “Hey…” Mingyu awkwardly muttered. Just the right people he is looking for.

The taller one gave a smile, handsome with brunette hair and beautiful big eyes of a foreign blood, “Mingyu ah…”

Mingyu bowed slightly, “Junhui hyung…” He addressed the older male.

“Is Wonwoo ah okay?” Junhui asked right away, worries rushed apparently on his foreign face.

Mingyu’s face showed an unguardedly surprised look but it was replaced by a calm flustered face, “I see… So, Wonwoo did say that you are one of those who had noticed the change. So, you’ve figured out.”

Junhui nodded but before he could reply properly, he managed to look back and found the redheaded younger boy who takes most of Mingyu’s classes as well, “Minghao ah, do you mind joining Chan ah for dinner without me?”

Minghao was still for a moment or two before he silently stepped back, bowing slightly before turning around and rushed back towards the Silver Corona Tower.

“Do you want to get dinner with me?” Junhui asked.

Mingyu nodded as they walked towards the Black Zircon Dormitory to the Southern side of the school. They both decided that it will be best to dine in that part of the school because Junhui might be a Carat but he is also part Nether. It’ll be just appropriate to go to a place wherein they will be both comfortable.

 

 

“Didn’t know you could cook this good.”

“Ah, Mingyu actually prepared that.” Wonwoo replied, offhandedly.

“What, is Mingyu your mate?” Soonyoung laughs, munching at the broccoli.

Wonwoo’s heart thumped hard as he repeated what Soonyoung just asked. Although the other sounded like he was just joking, he clearly was hinting that yes, no matter what, it’s a question and he’ll be waiting for an answer.

Wonwoo didn’t know how to deal with this one. The question is there suspended in the air and it could be the best opportunity there is to bite on it and get this thing over with.

He just have to say, yes. Mingyu is indeed his mate.

“…ah that…” Wonwoo stammered. The words he wants to say is just at the tip of his tongue but he doesn’t know how to let it pass through his gritted teeth. He dropped his shoulders and eyed Soonyoung earnestly who eyed him back equally. “To be honest—”

The door in the Recording room opened widely and loudly at that. Two figures walked in with both confused look on their faces. Walking gently inside with careful strides, the taller one out of the two sniffed the air and made an unsure face, “Can you smell that scent, hyung?”

Wonwoo’s eyes carefully left Soonyoung’s face to fall straight down the curious pair of the new person, “Seungkwan ah, what do you mean?”

The said younger boy pouted, unhappy at the fact that he couldn’t name that thick scent in the air. He just hates not knowing things. “This scent…” He fans his hand in the air, he turned to the other person who arrived with him, “Jihoon hyung, you can smell it too, right?”

It shows in the said man’s face that the answer is a yes but he preferred not to answer that or say what he thinks of it.

Wonwoo’s eyes seek answers with Jihoon’s distant gaze but he was not given the answer that he needs. He looked back at his best friend instead who eyed him just as confusedly, his nose scrunching up to the scent that Wonwoo apparently is the only person who couldn’t distinguish.

There’s a long silence in the room, only the rustling of fabrics underneath tensed palms. And if the others listen closely, they would be able to hear Wonwoo’s fast breathing heart.

“It’s a Carat scent,” Soonyoung mumbled, while he says it, his eyes looked away and found the rice portion of the food box. He picked on it and ate it, calming himself while adding, “It’s not mine or Seungkwan’s scent.”

Wonwoo’s face turned completely pale as he leaned back at the wall, almost sliding off the turning swivel chair. He is so done for. How did he let it all happen? This is not how he planned to tell Soonyoung or anybody at all about his true self. Or he didn’t even get to the point to think it’s best to let Soonyoung and some of the Music Club members know.

Jihoon sighed standing nearest at the door before walking towards the stunned brunette. “I knew this day would come. I’ve seen it happened already.” Jihoon said, and if Wonwoo is in his right senses right now, he would be able to tell that Jihoon is talking about the prediction he had foreseen from the time they shared Guidance Against the Unkind class together.

“…Jihoon…”

“You don’t have to worry about me knowing. I don’t think we are the enemy here.” Jihoon muttered with a quick demon language he was able to cast an incantation (a camouflage incantation) on Wonwoo. “That should do until you calm yourself down. I might look like a midget but I carry half of Lee Clan’s pureblood in me.” He assured Wonwoo.

“The scent is gone.” Seungkwan commented.

Soonyoung sighs loudly at the corner, the expression on his face is unreadable. He didn’t say anything for a long while to which the others respected just by keeping quiet too. Soon, Soonyoung is seen munching on the food box and halfway emptying it, he managed to say, “Wonwoo ah, don’t be so difficult on yourself.”

“Soonyoung ah…” Wonwoo winced, the endless running of curses in his mind was all he could hear. God, how has everything unfolded like this? He could have confessed in a much more appropriate way and not like this when he couldn’t hear anything but his pounding heart. It felt like an interrogation more than anything. Well, tough luck, he had sinned and deserved at least this torture, didn't he? “I’m sorry…”

Soonyoung sighs once again, eyes still focused on the food box as he munches his displeasure away. “Sorry wouldn’t cut it,” Soonyoung mumbled, “… but I’m not upset.”

“But Soonyoung…!” _Fuck it, Soonyoung! At least get angry! I deserved that!_ Wonwoo mentally screamed while his physical form is solid frozen in his chair.

“I’m quite angry right now to realize you’ve always been a Carat,” Soonyoung turned his chair to face Wonwoo’s almost tear-stricken face, “YOU HAVE TO BE STUCK IN THAT GOD-FORSAKEN BLOOD-THIRSTY NETHER DORMITORY FOR EFFIN THREE YEARS, WONWOO AH! THREE YEARS! JUST WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH YOU HAD TO DO THAT TO YOURSELF. SURROUNDED BY THOSE OVER-CONDESCENDING DISGUSTING DEMONS— no offense on your sweet boy Hansol, Seungkwan ah! BUT DO YOU GET MY DRIFT, WONWOO AH! WHAT IS YOUR REASON YOU HAVE TO SUFFER IS ALL I WANT TO ASK!”

Wonwoo blinks.

Seungkwan stepped back, unsure of what the heck was Soonyoung is screaming about.

Jihoon made a cackle, a little inappropriate but he always finds it admirable of Soonyoung to show his affection in a manner like this. He’s a cutie. And yes, Jihoon’s demon side is talking right now. Because it if it was his angel side talking, he would be beating Soonyoung right now for being inconsiderate screaming at Wonwoo who is clearly terrified at the moment.

“I… I didn’t suffer that much. I’ve learned demon art of disguise before I entered the school so as far as I know, none of the Nethers knew I’m a Carat.” Wonwoo mumbled, “It was hard at first. I always throw up surrounded with the scent of the massive amount of Nethers in one place. I never slept because being in that chamber is terrifying…” Wonwoo said as several flashbacks of his first few months in his first year in the school played in his mind. He shivered just by the thoughts of it.

“See! My God…”

“I’ve overcome it. They don’t bother me anymore.” Wonwoo quickly said.

“But why did you have to keep the fact that you’re a Carat, hyung?” It was Seungkwan who asked. “I know Hansol always keep a good eye on you, he never really explained it to me. He just said, his father put him to that task. He never mentioned you’re a Carat, hyung.”

“It’s a bit complicated to explain.”

“What about you start explaining about ‘Princeblood’?”

Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Jihoon and Seungkwan immediately looked towards the door and found the senior student Jeonghan leaning by the Recording Room door frame with a passive look.

Jeonghan sighed as he moved away from the door and closed it, “Wonwoo ah, you’re not the only one who has known about the Princeblood. It’s easy, come out as a Princeblood and these three will bow their heads to you.”

“Jeonghan-hyung… how…”

“I’ve always known.” Jeonghan said, “My father made sure I look after a certain boy who carries a blood superior to all Astral kind. It just happened to be you, Wonwoo ah.”

Wonwoo felt like he is having a mental breakdown right now. He has always thought his secrets were safe and that nobody else knows about his endearing bloodline and his goal on trying to hide it. In the end, people surrounding him knew way better than he does. Take Mingyu for example.

True to that, Jeonghan is one of the sunbae who has always made sure he is in great care and who always make sure he fit right in Music Club after Seungcheol convinced him to join the club when he was in his freshman year. Although Jeonghan isn’t the kind to overly show his affection to Wonwoo, yet, he has always been there making sure he’ll be around whenever Wonwoo needs him. Wonwoo didn’t notice this before but now, it’s like watching the lightning through the horizon of darkness. It’s clear now.

“Princeblood. My grandmother used to tell me legends about it.” Seungkwan muttered to himself.

“Princeblood is a bloodline in a league of its own.” Soonyoung mumbled to himself as he glanced at his mortified friend, “Now, I understand why you must cover that fact. I’m sorry, I misunderstood you.”

Jihoon turned on his heels towards the door, “You’ve come to this school to unravel the truth of your father’s death, right?”

Wonwoo stared at Jihoon, thinking how transparent he must be at this point that he didn’t even have to say a word and all his secrets are out in the open.

“You’ve come in the wrong place.” Jihoon continued, “The only reason the Headmaster and your foster parents have sent you here is to keep you away from doing just that.”

“What?” Wonwoo’s mouth fell open, bewildered.

“One thing you gained from coming here though,” Jihoon’s eyes turned electric blue, sparkling in angel’s form, as he said, “…look around you, you’ve unconsciously made a bond with the Music Club members… you have gained an army.”

Wonwoo looked around him and found Soonyoung, Seungkwan and Jeonghan who encouragingly shrugged their shoulders, smiling at him faintly. “…guys…”

Soonyoung shrugged his shoulders. “Well, we are Carats but we are part-astral and apparently you are an Astral Princeblood… doesn’t it make more sense if from now on, we are at your service?”

“I don’t really want to go that far but…well… Do I have another choice…?” Seungkwan grinned.

“Yoon Clan has always been the messengers of Astral Princeblood, I’ve been trained to look after one. I just didn’t think one will really show up in this generation.” Jeonghan also mentioned.

“This is bothersome,” Jihoon sighs. “What’s the odds of one Princeblood to show up at times like this?”

“Rare…next to nothing.” Soonyoung replied.

Jihoon laughs at this, feeling the situation even more absurd, “What’s even more bothersome is that Wonwoo being Princeblood is mated with another Princeblood of Nethers.”

Wonwoo heart skipped and couldn’t help his hiccups from rising. He forgot there for the moment that Mingyu is also a Princeblood and that they’re actually mates. How did he forget that even for a moment?

“Bloodlust.” Seungkwan chewed on the inside of his slightly cute chubby cheeks.

Whereas, Soonyoung looked at the food box that is now completely disregarded at the table, half-empty. He sighs to himself as he made a conclusion, “Ah… indeed… it’s Mingyu.”

 

“Mingyu ah, you okay?”

Mingyu gritted his teeth as he looked out the window towards the direction of the Andromeda Building where the Music Club is located. He couldn’t keep calm as Wonwoo’s distant voice sounded bloody petrified in his mind and not to mention that Wonwoo’s earth-shattering fast beating heart resounds on his own too. _Did it not go well with Soonyoung-hyung?_

“Mingyu… is everything okay?” Junhui placed his cutlery at the table as he wiped the side of his mouth, “You couldn’t stay still.”

Mingyu unwillingly returned his gaze at his older half-brother. They were not the closest siblings at the later years as they have not grown up together. Apparently, Junhui grew up under the care of his own father, Hangeng while Mingyu stayed in the house of the Kim under the care of their purebred mother, Kim Heechul. Yet, even though they didn’t grow up together, the fact that they share the same mother and both illegitimate heirs of the Kim, they have been keeping tabs on each other. After all, both of them are nothing compared to the true heir of the Kim Clan, Kim Jongin (their other half-brother).

Mingyu sighs. Even their Clan is as complicated as an ever winding maze.

“…Yeah, everything’s fine.” Mingyu belatedly replied.

“I’m surprised Heechul-mother allowed you to mate with Wo— him.” Junhui cut his own words as he looked around to find Nethers have gathered around them with a purpose of listening in. Nethers are indeed a bunch of treacherous beings.

“Well, the Jeons might be little in number but their Nether bloodline is pure. I don’t see why Heechul-mother would not allow my request of mating with Wonwoo.” Mingyu lowered his tone a little as he mentioned the name.

“I see, should have known. The Kims have always prioritized building the supremacy of their bloodline.” Junhui mumbled, “But you should be really careful. The air around Wonwoo seemed a little different these days.”

Mingyu’s jaw locked unconsciously. Although he is pretty much aware of this already, it’s still so much of a bother to know that little by little people are getting involved with Wonwoo. Alright, maybe Junhui has already been part of Wonwoo for the longest time now but he still couldn’t help feeling a little disturbed by this thought.

“There is no doubt I can smell your scent on him. It has always been there… I know you since you were born, I at least know my brother’s blood scent. I always wondered how he carries your blood even before you showed up in this school…so I kept an eye on him since.”

Mingyu didn’t say anything. He expected this coming from Junhui. Junhui might be half Carat-Nether by blood but they shared the same mother, they have a blood connection that helps to recognize each other among all the odds.

“Now, that you guys are mates. I don’t think I need to worry anymore, right?” Junhui smiled.

Mingyu returned the smile and even extended his palm to place over Junhui’s, “I think we need your care now more than ever.” He softly added.

Junhui tilted his head to the side, “What’s wrong? Something not going right with the mating?”

Mingyu held his breath, his chest rising. Yet, before he could start explaining himself, his nose twitched and he immediately stood up, eyes looking away. “Wonwoo ah…”

 

 

Junhui followed his younger half-brother crossing the long grass lawn of the Black Zircon, aiming towards the Andromeda Building. It was just a passing moment but he smelt that thick scent in the air too and he still couldn’t get a grasp on the situation as to how Mingyu just named that scent as Wonwoo’s. “Wasn’t that a Carat’s scent?” Junhui mumbled to himself.

Mingyu heard his older brother murmuring behind him but he couldn’t be bothered explaining now as his long legs half-ran the quadrangle. He clearly didn’t want to gain any more unnecessary attention but Wonwoo has been unconsciously sending him terrifying sensations since earlier and the sudden appearance of his true-carat scent just did it. There’s no way he can leave Wonwoo alone now.

 

Jihoon laughs at this, feeling the situation even more absurd, “What’s even more bothersome is that Wonwoo being Princeblood is mated with another Princeblood of Nethers.”

Wonwoo heart skipped and couldn’t help his hiccups from rising. He forgot there for the moment that Mingyu is also a Princeblood and that they’re actually mates. How did he forget that even for a moment?

“Bloodlust.” Seungkwan chewed on the inside of his slightly cute chubby cheeks.

Whereas, Soonyoung looked at the food box that is now completely disregarded at the table, half-empty. He sighs to himself as he made a conclusion, “Ah… indeed… it’s Mingyu.”

Just like a demon summoning, the door opened abruptly with Mingyu and Junhui in tow, both looking vexed. The Astral-borns all scrammed away seeing the appearance of the said Nether.

“Mingyu…” Wonwoo managed to say and even though he has been in constant shock since earlier, seeing Mingyu now proved to be more powerful than any types of calming medicine. He stood up with shaky legs and pulled the taller male. He really, really needs his warmth right now and hell with the others looking at them. Wonwoo has been bared naked from all the lies already anyway, he doesn’t have any strength left to pretend now.

“Hey…what happened…” Mingyu welcomed the smaller form on his arms. He could feel the cold skin of the usually hot flesh of the others. Wonwoo must have been that frightened to be in this state.

If it was another case, Soonyoung would have found himself raising a brow to how needy Wonwoo looked now, not only that, he looked absolutely weak. It is so unlike his ever self-absorbed, self-efficient best friend to look this dependent on someone else. _Wonwoo, you sly bitch_. In the end, he couldn’t help but mock the other.

“You better just take him back to his chamber now, Mingyu-ssi.” Jeonghan was the first one to say anything. “He has been in quite a shock.”

Mingyu doesn’t like how he is dismissed this way. What exactly transpired here? Yet, he didn’t get to insist when Wonwoo mumbled against his chest something about him being exhausted and wanted to go back to his chamber right away. “Alright, babe.”

Soonyoung and Seungkwan looked at each other with wide-eyes while trying to hold in a squeal and maybe a toying smile. Soonyoung for sure won’t leave Wonwoo alone tomorrow. He just couldn’t imagine Wonwoo being this much of a romantic sucker.

While Mingyu had left the Recording room with Wonwoo and Junhui, the four gathered together trying to reassess what just truly happened. They conversed with each other, putting their opinions on the matter at hand.

“Meanwhile, you and I…” Jihoon looked at Soonyoung, “Will go to the library and try to find any information about Princeblood. We’re basically walking on thin ice here not knowing the bloody hell about it.”

“I want to go too.” Seungkwan offered.

“It’s still Fullmoon tonight. Shouldn’t you be heading to Hansol’s chamber now?” Soonyoung asked.

Seungkwan raised the tip of his mouth, “Hyung, I’m underage.”

Soonyoung gasped genuinely before chuckling, “Oh yeah. I forgot you’re still a virgin.”

“Wha— Hyung! You’re despicable!” Seungkwan wanted to bash the other male with anything he can hold now but his hand fell on Jihoon’s guitar on the side so he immediately abandoned the thought. Only a person with death plans would want to damage Jihoon’s guitar at any given time.

“I want to go too, if you don’t mind, Jihoon-sii.” Jeonghan finally said after having a good laugh at Soonyoung and Seungkwan just now.

Jihoon smile vanished as he heard Jeonghan’s request. Yet, he managed to reply, “You heard it from Soonyoung. Tonight is still Fullmoon… aren’t you going to Seungcheol’s chamber?” The pain of the question hits him harder more than he had allowed it. _Damn it._

“Ah,” Jeonghan bit his lower lip, tensed and apologetic. “Right, I forgot.” Jeonghan turned on his heels and exited the room without any other words said.

Jihoon stood still there with his hand grabbing tight at the side of his trousers. The clutching on his chest is aching that his ears were about to pop. He couldn’t hear anything.

Soonyoung sighs as he placed an arm around the smaller male as he said, “Aish… this is why I couldn’t leave you alone. You should really forget about Seungcheol. I’m also here.” Soonyoung grinned.

Jihoon snorted as he glanced up at Soonyoung. “Stop it. I know you’ve always been aiming for Seokmin. Why do you even waste your time with me?”

“Ah… Seokmin and I are cool. But Seungcheol-hyung should know that if he doesn’t get a grip on himself and not come back for you… I’ll take you as my mate instead. He doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

This time, Jihoon laughed harder, his little form shaking. “I don’t think he’s missing out. Jeonghan is the most beautiful creature there is.”

“Jeonghan-hyung was chosen by Seungcheol-hyung’s parents. I don’t think Seungcheol made the decision himself—”

“Let’s just not talk about this.” Jihoon mumbled as he walked towards the door, “Seungcheol and I may have the past but a pureblood like himself needs a Carat for a mate... I will never be one.”

“Jihoon ah…”

“Let’s go…?” Jihoon pointed towards the Library. “We have more pressing matters to attend to. We have to make sure nobody touches Mingyu and Wonwoo. If someone else finds out their true existence, they’ll be in great danger.”

Soonyoung nodded and once again rechanneled his focus, “Oh right. Mingyu and Wonwoo are more important at this point.”

“Hang on, guys… does anyone of you knows if they already have consummated their bond?” Seungkwan asked behind the two older males.

Soonyoung shook his head, “I don’t think so. Wonwoo seemed unaffected by the first full moon.”

Seungkwan crunched his nose, intrigued. “That’s strange…”

“Why?”

“I wasn’t too sure looking at Wonwoo-hyung alone earlier. But when Mingyu-hyung arrived and stood there together, they’re about at their peak of their bonding. Shouldn’t they consummate, already?” Seungkwan asked or more like making a point because he knows what he is talking about. Boo Clan are known for carrying best bloodline of Carats over the centuries. They are on top of Training their Carats and Seungkwan had learned significantly a lot about Carat Mating and Bonding stages.

“Oh well,” Soonyoung shrugs, “It’s still full moon, isn’t it?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse.  
> The chapter is a mess. Too much going doesn't it?  
> Also, the guys could have found out in another way. I think it's too fast paced.  
> Also, I didn't like how weak Wonwoo is in this kind of confrontation. If I were him, I would have  
> run (?). Lol I think I'm talking through Wonwoo's subconscious. I didn't plan  
> to write him this way, I wanted him more to sound like he's on top  
> of the situation but then I ended up writing him like cornered mouse. OMG i failed as a writer.  
> But oh well, maybe how he acted here is more natural for his age and situation? Idk.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, Soonyoung ah, is that a hint for smutty meanie next chapter? lol idk.
> 
> anyways...fast update too yay!  
> And banner credit to le self lol I have not touched .psd in 4 years since I have always had  
> art maintainer with me but since my preshes one isn't yet a full Carat,  
> she's off commission for a banner-making job. So I did it myself. crappy art is crappy but that should do.   
> until the time she devotes herself to #meanie couple, we will be stuck with my crappy art. lol
> 
> Alright that's it. love you guys. The plot hasn't started yet. Subs and comments pls.


	8. Very High (Aju Nice)

 

**Chapter Eight**

Very High  
(Aju High)

 

 

Junhui didn’t go farther than halfway the wide quadrangle of the Nether territory on their way to the Black Zircon Dormitory as Mingyu asked him to. Junhui might be half-Nether by blood but he is a Carat too. Any unmated Carat getting this close to the Nether dormitory during the Second night of the First Fullmoon is suicide. With his mind already occupied with Wonwoo’s sudden change of aura, he wouldn’t be able to fend Junhui from any unnecessary attention of the Nethers.

“Well, then… I’ll see you tomorrow.” Junhui shrugged his shoulder, “You take care of Woon-ah.”

Mingyu nodded back and waited for Junhui to safely walk back to the general student’s side of the school. When certain Junhui is safe, his attention returned to Wonwoo who just stood there quietly beside him. “Come on…”

Wonwoo managed a nod as he walked beside Mingyu in silence. There is a good distance between them, both aware that the mere sight of them walking together could raise questioning stare from the Nethers who were still basking under the bright night sky.

Mingyu didn’t like the distance but because he valued the importance of Wonwoo’s well-being, he contented himself just by knowing that Wonwoo is just within his reach. He couldn’t be any happier to find themselves entering the Black Zircon. They only need to pass the wide entrance where a good amount of Nethers still loitering around there.

Walking up the left staircase, he followed Wonwoo who just quietly walked his way to the third floor, shrugging off the juniors who bothered bowing to him. As far as Mingyu is aware, Wonwoo might have shown his aloofness quite a lot but he isn’t this passive towards the juniors. Clearly, something is completely wrong with Wonwoo.

Mingyu couldn’t wish for Wonwoo’s chamber to be any closer. Yet, arriving at the third floor, they crossed the hallway at the very end and was glad that the hallway is completely abandoned. It looks like the students who owned the chambers at the left wing has already retreated back to their chambers or they have visited the chambers of their respective mates.

At the very end of the hallway is Wonwoo’s chamber. Mingyu couldn’t contain himself knowing that in a moment or so, he would be able to draw Wonwoo into his arms and make sure he’s alright. The weight in his chest is growing wilder each moment passing, making his very core boiling in an anonymous extent.

Wonwoo twisted his keys and pushed the door opened, quickly glanced at Mingyu to silently invite him in. Wonwoo entered first, walking slowly inside while he leaves the door opened. “Come inside when you’re done with Hansol.” Wonwoo added.

Mingyu’s lips pursed, tearing his eyes away from Wonwoo’s back figure before he closed the door and looked beside him, crossing his arms over his chest, “Hansol, seriously, what is it about now?” The annoyance was apparent but he sighs, “You should be ashamed. Even Wonwoo who is not even Nether-born was able to detect you even in your  _Incognito_.”

Hansol who released his Nether Incognito Camouflaging technique stood there unabashed by getting caught on his tricks. He leaned against the wall as he said, “I was waiting since earlier.”

Mingyu raised an eyebrow, “For what? For Wonwoo?”

“No,” Hansol sighs, “…for you, of course.”

“Why?”

“Headmaster Choi,” Hansol started and when Mingyu raised a brow towards his way of addressing the certain person, he corrected himself, “My father wanted me to let you know that there was a request for private transport from the House of Kim.”

Mingyu’s heart throbs in painful jabs as he repeated what Hansol had said. He knows what Hansol is talking about. Pleiades is a secret location, unless one is determined to find it, finds it but most prefers to gain access in an easy way. A special coach from the school service of course. At this point, the House of Kim has requested for such. “Do you know who is coming?”

Hansol shook his head, “I believe my father didn’t manage to find out. How about you? Do you have any idea who would be visiting you from your Household?”

In Mingyu’s head right now is a chart with countless faces that forms the strong house of Kim. One thing for sure though, Heechul-mother won’t be one of those who would personally travel this far just to see him. Although that would be great, yet, somehow, he doesn’t feel like having his Household involve themselves this early into their relationship.

Him and Wonwoo have just started warming up to each other. Having a family member on sight to spy on their progress is unnecessary.

“I don’t have any idea.” Mingyu belatedly replied.

“I see.” Hansol nodded, “Well, then. I don’t want to keep you for long. That was all I needed to tell you.”

“Uh.” Mingyu only replied absent-mindedly. Not even in his best mood to say his thanks but he’s a demon, and hearing one being grateful is next to nothing.

When Hansol left, Mingyu found himself standing there still, unsure of what to do. His mind unconsciously wandered deeply into his subconscious as he tried to figure out all things that have happened today –with Wonwoo and the news Hansol had delivered. Whether there’s a connection between the two events or not, it was still a cold hard truth that this isn’t what he wanted to happen.

Mingyu was still subconsciously in his thoughts when he decided to come in. Wonwoo didn’t bother lighting the lamps in the hallways and the sitting room of his chamber. But he could see the flickering of flames on the walls coming from the other male’s bedroom.

He walked slowly there and the strong scent in the air successfully thrashed all the worries the day had given him. The scent is thick, alluring beyond words, delectably sweet that it is almost sinful not to indulge himself in it.

Mingyu followed the scent and found pieces of Wonwoo’s daytime clothing discarded on the floor like a trail towards the bathroom. The door in the bathroom is slightly open, the lamps are dimly lit there while the thin fogs made it even dimmer.

Wonwoo is in the bath. Mingyu could tell just by the feeling Wonwoo unconsciously sends him.

Mingyu paused with his heart throbbing in an electrifying way. Should he come in or should he give Wonwoo his well-deserved privacy? After the turmoil that the Carat experienced today, he at least deserved this solace, right?

Willing his wild imagination away, he turned around.  _I’ll wait until he’s finished._

“Mingyu ah…?”

Mingyu winced, groaning to himself silently before he shrugged and pushed the door opened. He walked swiftly inside, completely underestimating the beauty of his mate and the existing bond that ties them together. Mingyu froze still, his heart is burning pleasantly with the desire of owning this particular person.

Wonwoo sighs, glancing up as half of his body submerged under the soapy water. With a blush coloring his face, he tried to sit upright but failed. He weakly murmured. “I’m sorry. I suddenly felt  _weird_.”

It took a minute or two for Mingyu to reply at this. He had to reassess his wits for him to have a sensible reply before all he could think of now is how milky and smooth Wonwoo’s skin is under the dim light. The wet embarrassed look of the usually tough male was also a huge distraction. “… does the bath makes it feel better?” Mingyu growled mentally to himself.  _Really, that is all you have to ask? Wonwoo is affected by full moon and he isn’t even aware of it!_

Wonwoo looked away, his eyes following the cute gestures of his fingers playing with the suds on the surface of the water. “A bit.” He mumbled.

Mingyu bitterly pushed the awkward feeling down his throat. He felt the difficulty in Wonwoo’s voice and as he tried to get a hold of his racing heartbeat, he finally was able to discern the difference of both his and Wonwoo’s scents enveloping the air.

He didn’t realize. Oh how such an idiot he is.

Was it only today? Wonwoo’s scent changed completely. It was like caramel, chocolate and a rare kind of mint mixing in the air with a perfect amount of spice in it, it was the kind of flavor Mingyu is often seen attracted when it comes to indulging himself with treats.

Just how much the bond knows what the other wants. So, mating knows all the tricks to get one crazy over their mate.

Mingyu has definitely fallen crazy especially with the realization that Wonwoo is ready.

He limitedly smiled to himself as he snatched Wonwoo’s right hand and held his gaze too, “Do you want to warm up a bit?”

Wonwoo eyed Mingyu confusedly. Unsure of what to answer, he just squeezed on Mingyu’s hand that is holding his and the gesture alone made him slightly better already. He doesn’t understand what Mingyu had asked but hell with it. He gave a nod.

Mingyu nods, flexing his whole body as he leaned closer to scoop Wonwoo out of the tub that made the latter gasped in surprised. How Mingyu managed to lift him up flawlessly without making an accident must be a Nether-thing. Their capabilities on doing things are just admirable. But then, Mingyu always has the right amount of muscles to pull such simple task, Wonwoo could tell. He can feel the muscles against his very skin.

Mingyu placed the dripping male on top of the bed to which the male disliked. It was something about the bed going to be wet but Mingyu promised him that demons have a trick or two to fix that problem later.

Wonwoo’s argument was left for later discussion when Mingyu tossed his own now wet shirt to the floor, showing his well-toned bronze upper body. The tight perfect lean abs move beautifully as he changes weight in between Wonwoo’s thighs, his strong arms caught Wonwoo’s wrists and pushed it above his head, encaging him as he leaned in to capture that sweet pair of gorgeous lips.

The bath had warmed and softened Wonwoo’s milky skin that it felt undeniably nice against Mingyu’s larger form. Every dip of their tongues elicits beautiful moans between them, hot and needy. Their skin became extremely hot a second after as Wonwoo managed to pull his right arm away from Mingyu’s strong grip to only pull the latter’s head closer, deepening the kiss as if it’s the only thing that keeps him alive.

Mingyu deliciously groaned to the activeness his little Carat is showing, it is a clear sign that Wonwoo is…in  _heat_  in a sense. It’s Fullmoon after all. Not only Wonwoo’s bold movements say it all but also his beautiful body, the hot flesh and the apparent hard-on of the said Carat in between their body. Mingyu mused, grabbing the freed wrist of the other’s again and pinned it back over the head against the pillow. He kept it there with his dominant left hand while his right hand started mapping the soft sides of the others, from his perfect jaw, his shoulder, collarbone, his chest, his perky left nipple, his belly button and down to his buttocks.

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo by the butt cheek just so he can grind back down, making sure the latter’s hard cock is met with Mingyu’s equally hard cock inside his trousers.

Wonwoo hitched his breath, moaning as the act repeated several times that he pulled away from the kiss to stare at Mingyu’s auburn eyes. He didn’t realize that Mingyu’s eyes switched to his demon, even his aura changed too. Yet, it didn’t scare him even one bit. Mingyu’s demon form is not far from his normal, if any, he’s become even more handsome and… _hot_.

“Tell me what you want me to do, baby.”

Wonwoo found himself staring hotly on those perfect set of plump lips as it murmured back to him, the eyes that stare through his whole existence and the tiny crunching of the nose that constantly understanding any sort of change of the scents between them. Mingyu is mesmerizing. He sighs to this fact as he managed to find his voice, deep and sultry, “…do anything you w-want.”

Mingyu released a soft chuckle, “Anything?”

Wonwoo nodded, “…just hurry…” He huffed he grinded into Mingyu’s, “…I’m aching everywhere.” He urged. He doesn’t know how to explain it but it seemed like the ache is intoxicating and his only sort of relief is Mingyu’s touch.

Mingyu nodded and leaned in to give Wonwoo a searing kiss before his lips move down to pepper kisses on the perfect jaws and neck. He kisses there, puffing hot breath that he realized Wonwoo absolutely appreciated hearing the contented moaning from him. His mouth then traveled down once again found the left nipple with a flick of his tongue.

“Mmmph…” Wonwoo to the gesture and again when noticing that Mingyu used his teeth gently on his sensitive nub. It’s not painful, in fact, it was sensuously firing the moment. If Mingyu isn’t holding his wrists, he would have yanked him by the hair now. Mingyu’s hot mouth doing wonders on his luscious body is enough to drive him crazy.

Mingyu’s attention turned to the other nipple and did the same with the same response from the Carat before trailed kisses down to his tight stomach, his cute belly button that is beyond sensitive. When he went even farther south, he released Wonwoo’s wrists and the latter took it as a cue to sit up shakily and placed his right hand on Mingyu’s shoulder, pulling him up to give him an open-mouth kiss again.

The two were puffing hot air between them as the kiss ended. They then stared at each other for the longest time trying to understand what the other is feeling before Mingyu broke off as he grinned, his left hand carefully traveled down again to snatch the hot hard cock of the Carat.

“Mmhh… Mingyu.” Wonwoo’s face is a hot mess of red as he realized that his cock almost jumps eagerly into the ministration.

Mingyu warmly smiled, loving the reactions from Wonwoo as he carefully pumps the responsive cock of the latter’s. He took his utmost concern to tend the organ to Wonwoo’s best pleasure. As Wonwoo is busily moaning, Mingyu found the neck of the latter invitingly open for his mouth launch on. And so he did, teeth gracing against the supple flesh eliciting even wonderful moans from other.

Several more expert stroke on Wonwoo’s cock, the latter grunted as his abdomen felt the tightness before he succumbs to the sensation and pleasure of coming, a long ribbon of white fluid coloring Mingyu’s tight abs.

Wonwoo’s flushed face met with Mingyu’s demonic look of satisfaction and although the former wanted to cover that smug face he admits it’s a hell of a good image to look at while he comes down from his heights.

And yet, before Wonwoo could, Mingyu pushed him back to the bed, carefully picking the wet strands of hair covering the forehead of the others as he whispered, “From here on, I can’t promise to be gentle…” Glinting auburn eyes met with Wonwoo’s soft brown eyes

Wonwoo nods. “I understand…”  _Because my body is still on fire._ He mumbled in his head.

Wonwoo liked the hesitation from the demon but he is also enticed on how the night will occur with Mingyu completely falling into his demonic desire to devour him. He stared at that handsome face, nothing in that face looks out of place, perfect features that Hell have carved solely for his own possession. Wonwoo felt blessed to have such a man his mate.

Wonwoo palm pulled Mingyu’s head to give him another kiss as he let his other hand travels the taut shoulder and down the gorgeous set of abs, hard and powerful against his fingertips. “Hot…” Wonwoo puffed out, completely enthralled by what is in front of him.

Mingyu’s jaw locked, completely taken deliciously by the sudden comment of the other. Wonwoo is paying attention to him, his body and his indulgence to the activity. Nothing is comparable to that feeling of wantonness in the most mutual level.

With Wonwoo’s careful fingertips fallen south to Mingyu’s zipper, the two found themselves hitching their breathing, both eyes seeking final permission from each other. And Mingyu smirked while his hand placed over Wonwoo’s uncertain one, to encourage him on his little venture.

Wonwoo nods and pulled the zipper down, all the while not taking his eyes from the auburn eyes of the Nether. His hand blindingly, yet knowingly, traced the outline of the definitely rock-hard cock of Mingyu’s. He hitched at how hot and apparently enormous it is against his touch. He almost squeaked as Mingyu temporarily pulled away to remove his trousers and his underwear in a way that it’s almost way too fast for Wonwoo’s state right now.

Mingyu crawled back to the bed, his tight muscles dance at his every move before he kneeled in front of Wonwoo. His cock springing hard and in need of attention as he leaned into Wonwoo. The burning feeling in his core is screaming for a luscious union this instant and Wonwoo’s naked flushed body underneath him is a sinful display of an open feast.

“A-are you in pain too?” Wonwoo asked, his fingertips again moving against his abdomen and openly, yet awkwardly, enveloped his fingers around the Nether’s raging hard on. It awarded him a delicious moan from the Nether and so he kept on stroking the organ.

Mingyu felt the increasing desire on his chest and down his lower abdomen but he’s certain for sure that it would not be enough to put down the fire he is feeling. With mouthful kiss, he grabbed hold of Wonwoo’s sinful hand that was on his cock as he said, “Can’t take it any longer, babe. If you must…”

Wonwoo nodded as he pulled his hand away and adjusted himself comfortably underneath Mingyu, “…I think I’ll be fine.” He whispered back.

Mingyu’s hand once again caresses Wonwoo’s side before stroking the now hardening cock of the Carat. He licked the side before taking in the whole into his mouth, tasting the delicious unique taste of Wonwoo’s come from the moment before. Wonwoo grunted beautifully to the attention in his lower region but winced when he felt that Mingyu began on caressing his entrance and dipping a finger in. “…babe?” Mingyu pulled away from Wonwoo’s cock just to catch Wonwoo wincing.

“I’m fine, I’m fine…” Wonwoo replied, hitching his breath. In fact, Wonwoo forgot there for a moment that a male or a Carat male at that matter lubricates by themselves while mating until Mingyu managed to push his finger in just easily. It was uncomfortable but not in the least painful. “Mingyu ah, you don’t have to go easy on me.” He mumbled after his tiny realization.

Mingyu didn’t listen. It was not about preparing Wonwoo, it’s about him wanting to do these things to him. He kept licking the tip of Wonwoo’s length as he began pushing a second finger now into that hot tight entrance of the others. He moves it there, deeper as his fingers could go while gracing gently into the supple and sensitive muscles inside.

“Oh God, Mingyu…”

Mingyu smirked, “It’s oh Satan…” He managed to retort while leaving Wonwoo’s cock to only lick the underside and down towards the wet hole of his mate. He gave all his attention there with Wonwoo endlessly mumbling between cute curses and soft moaning. When satisfied with himself, he pulled back and climb up against with Wonwoo underneath him. “…babe…”

Wonwoo tried to keep his sanity together as he shook his head, staring back at the desire dancing in Mingyu’s eyes. “I don’t care and just do it.” Wonwoo mumbled, parting his legs to accommodate Mingyu’s body into him. Mingyu’s cock is already venturing before his tight wet entrance and he doesn’t have half the mind to think of anything else.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Wonwoo replied.

With Wonwoo’s reply, Mingyu only guided his rock-hard cock slightly before it managed to enter through the tight delicious muscles, flexing into the hotness before it settled in like a perfect fit. Mingyu’s tip nestling perfectly just before Wonwoo’s yet undiscovered pleasure spot.

Discovering it was not a difficult feat after Mingyu moved according to Wonwoo’s comfort, pulling and slamming all the way in and successfully brushed into the soft sensitive spot.

“Min…gyu!” Wonwoo’s eyes closed, his body melted to the pleasure and the light feeling in his stomach felt so much stronger that all he could do is to move his hips into the other’s powerful thrust. The initial pain was severe yet it was completely covered with increasing pleasure in each thrust. He could feel Mingyu’s hard and huge length all the way in, precise in each adventure to hit what felt like his most sensitive part of his body.

It was heaven yet at the same time felt like hell as his desire to be devoured cannot be put out easily.

“Mingyu…more…” He mumbled, his face already flustered like never before, his skin as hot as the lava and his entrance squeaking wet and needy. “Ah… fuck…more.” He endlessly said.

Mingyu liked it, loved it yet curses at knowing that Wonwoo is under the influence of Fullmoon more than anything else. As their first time, this is rather too much for them both but just like any other mate, it is his responsibility to cater to his mate’s needs. And who is he to say otherwise when the pleasure on his gut is more than he ever expected.

_Fuck, Wonwoo… you’re sexy as hell._

With that thought, Mingyu released his grip on Wonwoo’s hips and pulled himself out to which the latter threw him a glare for doing it. He merely chuckled and managed to flip Wonwoo to all fours. He quickly revisited the inviting wet hole of the other’s with his actively still hard cock and began ramming inside. His thrusts now is a lot powerful and if Wonwoo was a moaning mess with his pleasure spot being hit gracefully, now he is a cursing mess with the said spot rammed in perfect nudges.

“Mingyu… you demon…so hot...” Wonwoo’s eyes pricked in light tears as he kept his body up but his arms weakened, “….fuck it… oh…mm…” It was even more when Mingyu gave his attention to Wonwoo’s sensitive cock, pumping it in the time of his thrust.

Wonwoo groaned as he abruptly came when Mingyu endlessly hit his spot and all the while pumping his length.

Yet, the night didn’t end there, Mingyu is, after all, a Purebred demon and he did say that he won’t be able to be as gently as they go on. Because Wonwoo found himself coming for umpteenth times that night, his whole body sore yet Mingyu is not half-done yet.

Fullmoon is one hell of an aphrodisiac covering the whole Earth that affects any living mated individuals enjoying their physical aspect of their mating to the maximum.

 

___

“Seungkwan ah,” Mingyu sat beside the said male to which the certain mate gave him a grimaced look down. He raised a brow back to Hansol before he ignored the latter and resumed his question, “What’s the chances of a Carat getting pregnant during Fullmoon consumption?”

Seungkwan coughed up the melon milk he was enjoying after his lunch with Hansol before the certain inappropriate question was thrown at him by a flustered Mingyu. “…hyung!” He pouted while Hansol gave him a tissue.

Hansol too gave Mingyu a dry glance.

“…just asking.” Mingyu huffed.

Seungkwan sighs, “…if you’re that curious then the answer is VERY HIGH, hyung. Aju High.”

Mingyu gulped.  _Wonwoo is so going to kill me._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> This smut is me waking up in the morning and wrote in one seating. so adios for insensibleness and  
> the randomness and my lack of experience in writing meanie smut. it's my first. so im done. I'll kill myself.  
> alright, tonight is my birthday night out so I'm off drinking my sorrow of fail away.  be easy on me.


	9. Passionfruit Sunrise

**Chapter Nine**

Passionflower Surprise

 

Mingyu found it hard to leave Wonwoo’s side even after a couple of hours he has woken up. The strong scent of their consumption is thick in the air that even a pure human can automatically recognize. The warmth radiating from the Carat’s body against his has become entirely one with him, a strong indication that they have now completed their bonding.

Wonwoo’s breathing is steady and calm but there was no sign of him waking up soon –Mingyu has at least expected that. He couldn’t help but felt a little apologetic towards Wonwoo knowing that he acted like a real demon in feral. It was true that the Fullmoon was a huge factor as to why he wasn’t able to tone himself down last night but he should have at least tried.

But then again, the Fullmoon last night (being first one for this year) was far stronger than he thought it would be. Just like any other mated individual, Mingyu was not an exception to its full effect.

Mingyu found himself peacefully lying there to the comfort of Wonwoo’s on his arms for another half an hour, loving the scent forming between them –the perfect blending of their scents becoming one. If Mingyu could see the scent in colors, it would be a mixed of gold and black. Although those colors are mostly dominant colors, their beautiful bond made the colors look warm like candles glowing in the distance at night.

_ It’s perfect… you and I… _

Mingyu could stay there all day admiring and appreciating their progress but he has to go somewhere like fetching them food or something. And besides, after what happened last night, he thinks he needed an advice or two from Seungcheol who is the most experienced in the mating department.

Willing himself out of the bed, he nearly jumped back in again when Wonwoo made an unappreciative whine unconsciously to his sudden absence but he succeeded to resist this. He walked around the bed to slightly draw the curtains open just enough to let some bit of sunlight.

The sunlight drapes over Wonwoo’s exposed bareback and Mingyu had the urge to castrate himself seeing how badly he had bruised the Carat’s body last night. Deep reddish scratches, bites, and marks colored the pale white skin. Although Mingyu knows that a simple Astral trick of healing will do to smudge out the bruises, the fact that they were there felt awful.

Mingyu should really watch himself to not become this type of a demon who physically take advantage of his mate. 

Mingyu pursed his mouth as he went towards the bed and traced his fingertips lightly against the bruises that made Wonwoo groaned on his sleep. “Sorry, babe…” Mingyu whispered and patted Wonwoo’s head instead to lull him back to sleep peacefully again.

Mingyu was to remove his hand from Wonwoo’s forehead when his demon eyes changed colors and see flashes of events from the near future. It’s not so uncalled for a Nether to have a sight of foretelling (or omen) when contact is made but it was nonetheless an occurrence that makes one feel unexplainable emotions.

_ “No, Mingyu, ah… Nobody! I’m telling you, nobody!” Wonwoo paced back and forth aggravatingly, his fists curled swinging with his walk. _

_ “Come here,” Mingyu reached out his arms and waited for Wonwoo to acknowledge him and the latter did with a little hesitation. He then whispered, “Nobody is taking our baby away.” He assured. _

_ Wonwoo’s eyes changed shade, a shade that looked so foreign and imposing even the bearer felt dominated by it. It was the shade of gold and blue eyes that looked ethereal beyond words. “They’ll be sorry.” Wonwoo spat out the words, soft but deathly threatening. _

Mingyu replayed his foresight many times in his head before he stood up and calmly went to the door. Since when did Wonwoo possess those unique Astral eyes?

 

 

“Seungkwan ah,” Mingyu sat beside the said male to which the certain mate gave him a grimaced look down. He raised a brow back to Hansol before he ignored the latter and resumed his question, “What’s the chances of a Carat getting pregnant during Fullmoon consumption?”

Seungkwan coughed up the melon milk he was enjoying after his lunch with Hansol before the certain inappropriate question was thrown at him with a flustered Mingyu. “…hyung!” He pouted while Hansol gave him a tissue.

Hansol too gave Mingyu a dry glance.

“…just asking.” Mingyu huffed.

Seungkwan sighs, “…if you’re that curious then the answer is VERY HIGH, hyung. _Aju_ High.”

Mingyu gulped. _Wonwoo is so going to kill me._

“Why, you think Wonwoo-hyung is pregnant?” Seungkwan asked, “… as far as I know… I don’t think that’s possible but did you get a foresight or something? You look so certain.”

Mingyu didn’t get to answer quickly but the two younger ones could pretty much tell what is up. Instead of denying, his eyes fixed on another Pureblood Nether, “How often is your premonition becoming true, Hansol ah?”

Hansol nods his head to the side as he carefully answers, “I don’t get many premonitions because my contacts with other people are limited but whenever I do get one, it’s almost always like a puzzle. I don’t realize that I’m already living that event from my premonition until it was over. And you know Nether’s premonition only shows half the truth of the actuality and it’s always the dark side of the truth that is shown. It’s a trick of Hell.”

Obviously, Mingyu knows this. He just needs to hear it from someone else.

“I’d worry more if the foresight comes from Jihoon hyung. Perfect half-breeds are pursued because of their rare talents of fortune-telling –more powerful than of the Astral’s.” Seungkwan added.

Mingyu knows this too. Jihoon has always been accurate with his premonitions and it’s always been scene by scene and word by word. Had Jihoon already seen that he and Seungcheol would not be together that he gave the latter up easily when the time came?

“But if you’re telling me now that you had a premonition about Wonwoo hyung being pregnant and you have consummated last night during the second night of the first Fullmoon of the year, the chances are still very high,” Seungkwan mumbled and grinned while sipping on his melon milk. “Will it be a pureblood demon or a pureblood angel baby~” Seungkwan sing-sang.

Thing is, Wonwoo is still going to kill him.

 

Soonyoung entered the Andromeda Building and went straight to the Dance Practice room. He peeked inside and smiled widely to see the most diligent dancers among the Music Clubs. Junhui, Minghao and Chan are already there dancing to the latest mix the four of them have choreographed.

He’s not the person to usually skip dance practices but his mind is currently occupied with thoughts of Wonwoo skipping the whole day in class. If yesterday didn’t happen, he would have thought that Wonwoo had played revenge with him today. But then Wonwoo isn’t the type to take revenge so that’s clearly out of the picture.

So, Soonyoung quickly jumped into a conclusion that his best friend finally lost his innocence last night –during the Fullmoon too. _How hardcore can you get, Wonwoo ah…_ He mumbled in his head.

That though only gave Wonwoo a valid reason why he had skipped the class today.

Soonyoung turned around without letting the dancing trio to notice him. He quickly proceeded towards the Recording Studio that houses the resident artist Jihoon –most of the time. Soonyoung sometimes is convinced that Jihoon lives in the Recording Studio because he’s there all the damn time. _Come to think of it, what dorm does Jihoon go to?_  Being a perfect Astral-Nether half-breed, he has a choice which dorm he would prefer, whether the Nether’s Black Zircon or the Astral’s Sapphire Chateau.

Soonyoung shook his head, clearly doesn’t have any idea. He took a mental note to ask Jihoon about it somehow because they have been friends for three years and still he doesn’t even know where Jihoon lives in this school. He’s such a good damn friend.

Soonyoung pushed the door open after a few knocks. He was right to assume that Jihoon is inside already engrossed to the beauty of the music he is creating. He assumed the seat beside the lithe man and only then the other took notice of him. “I’m really convinced you never leave this cramped space of a Recording Studio.”

“And this is an issue to you?” Jihoon slid his earpiece away from his ear as he cocks his eyebrow towards Soonyoung.

Soonyoung sighs, unthreatened by the other. He only placed his ankle on top of the table, “Wonwoo missed the class all day.” He mumbled and added, “Not that you didn’t know that already.” He could see the lack of surprise from the smaller male.

“He won’t be attending classes in a while.” Jihoon nods to this information.

“Why?” Soonyoung automatically asked but rephrased his question, “Do you really think the two finally consummated their bond?”

“It was due.” Jihoon shrugged and noted something down his journal something about a change in the lyrics he is currently working on. He’d appreciate it if Soonyoung will leave him alone for now.

But that’s not really Soonyoung’s style. Soonyoung is naturally the caring type, making sure everybody he knows is in a good form, making sure nobody is left alone –and he does all of this in such a cool way.

Jihoon knows that Soonyoung stays unmated because he put it upon himself to never leave Jihoon alone with what’s going on between him, Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Soonyoung is really that type of a guy. So, it won’t be a shock to see him fussing over his best friend, Wonwoo, having to miss class or that finally have officially fully mated (to a Princeblood Nether at that).

“Wonwoo during Fullmoon, really now?” Soonyoung groaned to himself, “This is what you get for not paying attention to Mating Ideology class… Carats-”

“Mating Ideology subjects have different pieces of training. It varies to each class. Remember, all these while, Wonwoo had been pretending to be a Nether that he wouldn’t be that well-educated about Carats during mating as much as you do.”

“Ah,” Soonyoung clicked his fingers to this fact. “That’s right. He isn’t on my Mating Ideology classes.”

“I’m sure he had it bad last night. Seeing it’s also their first sexual mating, a purebred demon like Mingyu can go all night—”

“Stop!” Soonyoung covered his ears and shut his eyes closed. “I _don’t_ need details. Please!”

“Well, you were worried.” Jihoon shrugged and continued on moving sound clips on the panels on his computer.

“What he really needs now is a good easing potion or something…” Soonyoung mumbled while noting a few different easing potions he had learned from one of his Mating Ideology. God knows how much Wonwoo’s body is hurting right now.

“For Wonwoo’s case, we are talking about a _Passionflower Sunrise_ …” Jihoon mentioned and looking at Soonyoung’s face who nodded eagerly to agree to him, he added quickly, “…potion-making is my weakest mark.”

Soonyoung sighs as he placed his head forlornly against his arms on the table, “Oh yeah, how did I forget that. You nearly fed me poison back on our freshman year thinking it was a hair-color-changing serum.”

Jihoon’s fingers paused from tapping at the keys as he turned to look at Soonyoung with a beet red face, “That was clearly an accident.” He gasped out heavily as he added, “I got a lot better since then.”

Soonyoung smirked, “Well… between you and me, your mark is still higher.”

“How dare you compare my potion-making skills with yours?” Jihoon glared but then let out a cackle, “You absolutely don’t have any talents in cooking at all –of any kind.”

“Wah… That’s so low.” Soonyoung’s eyes widened as he pouts, “Still… Wonwoo could use some _Passionflower Sunrise_ right now.”

“I’m not an expert,” Quickly Jihoon thrashed the idea that might be playing in Soonyoung’s mind right now. “…it would not be me who is going to poison the Princeblood.”

Soonyoung raised a brow to this foreboding comment.

Jihoon quickly coughs, “What I mean is, I would not risk it. I’m not an expert, I tell you. How about Seokmin-ah? He’s very good at making potions. Other than that, he’s a fine bred Astral… he would the best at it.”

“He will be wondering who it will be for… besides, he doesn’t know about Wonwoo being Princeblood or an Astral at that matter.”

“Oh yeah, that’s probably not a good idea.”

Before Soonyoung could say anything back, there was a knock at the door. Soonyoung stood up lazily and opened the door. “Oh, Jeonghan-hyung…”

Jeonghan had his straight beautiful hair tied back loosely but that still didn’t change the fact that he is just god-damn beautiful. His hair back like that only allowed his face to be more noticeably gorgeous, full and enthralling. “Sorry, I’m just looking for Wonwoo… haven’t seen him around all day.”

 _Why are you looking around for Wonwoo?_ Soonyoung wanted to ask but then it was revealed from yesterday that Jeonghan has always been looking after Wonwoo from afar as he had always suspected Wonwoo being Princeblood.

And it’s something about the Yoon Clan of which Jeonghan is from has always been the underground _Messengers of the Princeblood_. What they do and what they know is what Soonyoung is dying to know.

“He hasn’t really been around all day,” Soonyoung answered.

Jeonghan nodded to himself silently.

A prolonged silence followed after that, none of them made any sort of movements. All fell into a trance of wanting to ask or say something.

Soonyoung for an instance felt the tension between the other two. Soonyoung knew that Jeonghan has no idea between Seungcheol and Jihoon’s past but he knew Jeonghan is not entirely oblivious of how Jihoon awkwardly acts around him. Well, everybody can tell that Jihoon and Jeonghan are the most awkward members in the Music Club.

To be honest, Soonyoung can handle being around Jihoon and Seungcheol but never around Jihoon and Jeonghan. He just doesn’t know how to work with words between them.

“So, we think that Wonwoo and Mingyu mated last night.”

Soonyoung and Jeonghan looked at Jihoon abruptly, both surprised with the way Jihoon chose to break the silence. It worked but the two would have preferred a different approach but then, aren’t they all wondering about Wonwoo anyway?

“I thought so too.” Jeonghan nodded, “It’s Fullmoon last night… I bet Mingyu didn’t have any choice.” He added and sighed to himself, worries fixed on his timelessly beautiful face. “I wonder if Wonwoo is alright in the end.”

“He is.” Jihoon assured.

Soonyoung peeled his eyes away from Jihoon for a minute and asked Jeonghan, “Do you have any _Passionflower Sunrise,_ Jeonghan-hyung?”

Jeonghan was surprised by this question but after putting some more thought into it, he understood where the question is coming from, “I don’t have much left.” Everyone in the school knew his mate is Seungcheol and he should have one in stock of such potion.

Jihoon’s fingers entirely froze tapping at the keys again, his face turned a little paler than the usual.

Soonyoung noticed this so he quickly diverted Jeonghan’s eyes away from Jihoon because that’s the least he could do for Jihoon –to cover the hurt. “Do you know how to make one?”

“Do you want to give it to Wonwoo? I can probably make one.” Jeonghan said as he walked towards the door.

“I’ll help you.” Soonyoung quickly stood up and offered.

Jihoon rolled his eyes as he judgingly looked at Soonyoung. “You can’t even cook rice. What do you mean helping to make such a complicated potion?”

“Hey… told you, I can’t be a complete fail—”

“Yes, you are. Just admit it.” Jihoon sighs to himself and stood up after folding his laptop to the side. “I’ll help instead.”

Soonyoung gave Jihoon a worried look but the latter just gave him a glare. _Pft. Trying to be tough now, huh._

Jeonghan nodded to the idea and happily smiled. “I’m sure I have all the ingredients in my chamber if you don’t mind coming with me.”

Soonyoung was to decline seeing how this could end up badly for Jihoon but the latter cut him into it, “I don’t mind at all.”

 

 

Jihoon thought he was prepared for whatever he would find in Jeonghan’s chamber. He thought he had won over the hurt that Seungcheol’s mating with Jeonghan had done to him but he completely overestimated himself because the moment he entered Jeonghan’s chamber, the unique unmistakable scent of Seungcheol is still apparent in the air.

How recent or how frequent had Seungcheol visited Jeonghan in his chamber and vise-versa is no longer what matters because Jihoon for sure has no place to question this.

Jihoon felt Soonyoung’s hand brushed on top of his. Soonyoung’s slanted small eyes looked at him with such worries that it made him either comforted or annoyed at himself. “Stop pitying me.” He mouthed under his breath.

Soonyoung mumbled back an attempt to argue but was not able to when Jeonghan returned from his bedroom and dragged them both to the kitchen area.

Jihoon followed Jeonghan without a word thinking at the same time how lucky that damn Seungcheol is to have such a wonderful, gorgeous and kind-hearted mate. Maybe Seungcheol knew this perfectly, explains how he never once turned around and looked for him after the decisions were made.

Jihoon groaned inwardly. Man, he got to stop walking down that path of despair. It has been three years, he should really move on. It’s unfair to have these thoughts in front of Jeonghan who doesn’t have any idea that Jihoon had loved the same man.

“All we need are passion flower, peony, and snapdragon petals… I have all of them.” Jeonghan grinned.

“You must be quite an expert in making one,” Jihoon replied as he assumed the opposite side of the table, his hand finding the snapdragon petals and decided to work on that ingredient first.

“I… had to learn.” Jeonghan became flustered and had a tough time on choosing which item to pick first as he stammered, “…since Seungcheol is a pureblood and all.”

Jihoon ground the petals rather hardly now as he felt like his heart stopped for a moment before it started squeezing and grinding painfully. His chest felt heavy that he’s becoming numb. He couldn’t say a word back and only distracted himself from grinding the petals.

“I think that’s perfect, Jihoon-ah.” Jeonghan smiled at the man, referring at the snapdragon petals Jihoon is working on.

Jihoon hesitated in stopping as the knot in his chest hasn’t calmed down yet but Soonyoung kneaded him by the side so he pushed the bowl towards Jeonghan.

“Thank you.”

Soonyoung noticed Jihoon’s mood dropping and he knows that it was really a bad idea for bringing Jihoon in there in the first place. But, Jihoon is naturally stubborn, that much he knows too. So, rather than dragging Jihoon out of that place, it’s a better option to just distract him. “So, Jihoon and I were in the library last night and we found out a few things about Princeblood.” Soonyoung started.

Jeonghan managed to look up from mixing the ingredients to show he’s listening, “And what did you find out?”

“Some believed Princeblood is a myth.” Soonyoung answered.

“Between us, you know that that’s clearly a lie.” Jeonghan laughs and accepted Jihoon’s help in grinding more ingredients. “Yoon Clan knew about Princeblood’s existence ever since.”

“Princeblood according to the myth is the blood given by the God himself to a certain individual, allowing that person to hold greater command over its kinds –hence the name.” Soonyoung recited straight from the context he has read last night.

Jeonghan nodded to this, “I know about that but as far as I was told, there could only be one Princeblood at a time. Princeblood has never been presented by two or more individuals at the same timeline. It has always been one after another and it could only be a Nether or Astral at a time –never both.”

“That’s exactly my concern.” Jihoon agreed to this and Jeonghan gave him a nod and a smile that made Jihoon’s stomach churn, not because he feels ill about Jeonghan but because he’s just simply jealous of him –honestly.

“There could only be one Princeblood at a time…and here we are… Mingyu and Wonwoo both Princeblood at the same time.” Soonyoung’s face look conflicted as he crunched his nose to his next statement, “So, you’re telling me one of them is fake?”

Both Jeonghan and Jihoon looked at Soonyoung for far too long before they shake their head.

“I wouldn’t say fake because definitely, both their scents are genuine. It’s just strange and puzzling.” Jeonghan mumbled.

“Maybe it’s truly a rare case and it just goes to show how much we know nothing about this at all,” Jihoon muttered and grabbed the empty phial from the side and gave it to Jeonghan and let the latter transfer the finished product. “We have to do more digging. I just feel like anyone could go after both Mingyu and Wonwoo any time.”

“There just a lot of dangerous people out there.” Soonyoung nodded to agree.

Jeonghan sighed to himself, “As far as I know, Pureblood Nethers or Astrals have always been on a lookout for a Princeblood whether they believe it exists or not. It’s a rare kind that can give them more power so why not take it for themselves.”

“No wonder Wonwoo chose to cover his identity.”

“And Mingyu to be contented being just the illegitimate son of the Kims. I highly doubt it the House of Kim knows that their Mingyu is a Princeblood.” Jihoon mumbled, “If they knew, they wouldn’t have approved of Mingyu mating with just a Jeon fine bred Nether. They would have chosen a pure Carat— unless…”

_…unless the Kims know that Wonwoo is a Carat!_

The three looked at each other with eyes wide open. All of them thinking the same thing along the line. There is just so much possibility, either which is so dangerous to just even think about it. They just don’t know how much the other people know of Wonwoo and Mingyu’s situation right now.

Anybody could really be after the two.

“Ah, this is really driving me nuts!” Soonyoung yanked at his silver hair, gritting his teeth. Nobody is touching his best friend, definitely not under his watch!

 

Soonyoung admitted that the Black Zircon Dormitory is the least of his favorite places in the whole school. The place is so terrifying and the dense scent of Nethers is almost choking him to the point that he swore he could hear their devilish intention of devouring him. He definitely doesn’t have to look at them in the eyes to know this. He nearly pissed his pants silly.

_Wonwoo, you sick bastard! How the hell did you manage to stay in this hideous dormitory for nearly three years without slicing your own throat!_

Soonyoung doesn’t know whether to suddenly feel proud about Wonwoo’s guts or just steal him away from this sickening place the moment he sees him.

_You’ve really suffered a lot, bru._

These thoughts didn’t help the terror he feels and the shaking on his knees. All because he was tasked to deliver the _Passionflower Sunrise_ to Wonwoo after it was done. Jihoon said he had some recording to do and Jeonghan had to make some school project with Jisoo. Now, he’s here all alone in the pits of hell where hundreds of horrendous demons are eyeing him like he is some kind of a tasty spicy chicken leg.

He’s really going to piss his pants now.

“Soonyoung-hyung?”

 _Oh heaven, Seungkwan! I’ve never been so happy to see your graciously ugly face!_ Soonyoung happily chanted in his head as he heard the voice of a fellow Carat-Astral born. Probably, he shouldn’t really be insulting the said boy when the man could easily be his savior at this moment. “I didn’t mean it.”

“You didn’t mean what?”

“That you’re ugly.”

“ _What_.” Seungkwan’s brow raised, but the older one didn’t repeat what he just said and he let him off this time because he could just see the sweat and lack of color on the other’s face, “… what are you doing here, hyung?”

Soonyoung sighs, “I need to give something to Wonwoo.”

“Ow,” Seungkwan spotted the lid of the vial peeking out of Soonyoung’s pocket. “I see. So, you found out too? Here, follow me.” He jerked his head up the stairs, “Wonwoo hyung’s chamber is at the third-floor left wing.”

Soonyoung found it hard to move his trembling legs for a moment and he needed to rush after Seungkwan two steps at a time. “Wow, for a Carat-Astral born, you’re quite comfortable here, Seungkwan ah.”

Seungkwan grinned, “Nobody touches me since I’m Hansol’s mate.”

“Pct. Must be nice to be mates with a fine pureblood.” Soonyoung mocked. “You’re living the life, Seungkwan ah.”

Seungkwan breathes through his nose, a subtle passive laugh followed. “We were both raised together, knew from the start we were to be mates. Resisting is futile.”

 _Bitch, don’t sound so oppressed. Hansol is about the most handsome…hottest pureblood out there. I bet you have been wagging your tail to him all your life._ Soonyoung couldn’t help but think.

 

Mingyu pulled down on Wonwoo’s collar to reveal his lower neck and sighed to see that there were no traces of any bruises or cuts from last night’s event.

“I already told you to stop worrying. I learned a thing or two about self-healing.” Wonwoo mumbled as he took a sip on his herbal tea before he crawled on top of Mingyu’s broad body.

They are lodging at the sofa after their first meal of the day. It was late in the afternoon that Wonwoo finally woke up and dragged himself out of bed to freshen up under the shower. Mingyu at that time has already prepared a meal.

“Do you still feel nauseous?” Mingyu asked, pulling Wonwoo closer to his chest as the latter sprawled on top of him. It’s somehow comfortable being this close to each other.

“Rather than being nauseous. I just feel strange.” Wonwoo laughs, “And maybe my bottom half hurts…like a lot.”

“Sorry.”

“You’re apologizing too much for a demon.”

“I’m not so nice to other people.” Mingyu mumbled while he reached out his left hand and gave Wonwoo a little back massage, relieved that Wonwoo took care of the outer cuts and bruises on his whole body after his shower earlier. Muscles though need more time to heal.

Wonwoo heartily laughed. “Yeah, I remember you don’t even smile to other people.”

“See! I’m a real demon!”

“I believe you.” Wonwoo grinned. “I don’t need more proofs.” _You proved enough last night._ Wonwoo added in his mind and quickly got flustered when he remembered that Mingyu can hear his thoughts. He bit his lower lip as he buried his head on Mingyu’s chest.

Mingyu’s chest shook as he laughs, “It’s nice to establish trust this early you know.” He grinned and his canine teeth showing again, handsome with them as ever.

They were like that for several minutes, talking about random things here and there when Mingyu sniffed the air, hearing footsteps coming towards them.

“What’s wrong?” Wonwoo noticed Mingyu’s sudden concerns.

“Ah, the guys are coming. Excuse me, love.” Mingyu planted a haste kiss on Wonwoo’s forehead before he patted Wonwoo to get off him for the meantime.

Mingyu could see the discomfort on Wonwoo’s face when he moved away. The exhaustion is also apparent but nonetheless, he looked quite different than before –like he has a different radiance.

Mingyu went to the door and opened the door to see Soonyoung was about to knock on the door. The look on Soonyoung’s face is comically surprised that it’s somehow funny. “Come in.” He stepped aside to give enough space for the said guy and Seungkwan who stood behind him.

Soonyoung hesitantly stepped inside and the moment he did, he almost fainted with the density of the scent in the air –just a whiff is enough to overwhelm anybody. It’s the kind of scent he hasn’t encountered in his life.

It’s a real definition of _pure_. And nothing in this world is pure anymore.

_Is this a Princeblood’s true scent? Its weight is enough to make one kneel._

And Soonyoung felt exactly that.

“Wow, it seemed like I stepped into God’s heavenly chamber.” Seungkwan clearly noticed the same thing. Only that he handled it vocally.

Meanwhile, Wonwoo jumped to his feet, surprised to see both Soonyoung and Seungkwan for the first time in his chamber. He looked flustered just looking at his face aside from the fact that he looked extremely uncomfortable and exhausted. He looks gorgeously radiating for a tired person though.

“I’m just worried why you miss class all day.” Soonyoung found himself explaining, “Seeing you now, I hope you realize now why the class is empty the next days after Fullmoon.”

“I…a…” Wonwoo couldn’t find the right words to say obviously, “…it just has to be done.” In the end, he managed to say and it didn’t come out right.

And Mingyu had the decency to laugh at this. Wonwoo glared at him that made the Nether looked away.

“Nevertheless, we wanted to give you this.” Soonyoung fished out the vial from his pocket. “ _Passionflower Sunrise._ It’s a potion to ease the effect of Fullmoon after mating. It helps to sedate all sorts of discomfort..urg… it’s a Carat-Astral friendly serum. Jeonghan and Jihoon both made it.”

Both Seungkwan and Mingyu raise a brow to the last statement. Is it true that Jeonghan and Jihoon worked together to make the said potion? Is that even possible? In this lifetime?

Meanwhile, Wonwoo received the phial and glanced up at Mingyu to see if it’s alright to take the said serum.

“It’s alright, babe. I was meaning to ask Jeonghan-hyung to make you one of these if you still feel uncomfortable by tonight.” Mingyu approved.

Wonwoo nods as he popped the phial opened. The mixed scent of flowers and herbs was enough to make Wonwoo crunch his nose disgustingly but the three were eyeing him, all anticipating for him to take the serum.

Wonwoo closed his eyes shut and brought the potion to his mouth and tilted it. The first taste was pure acid, nothing close to any fancy tastes that he almost choked terribly. But he calmed down when Mingyu caressed his back and only then he managed a huge gulp.

He swore he will never going to go through another fullmoon if he has to drink one again. Too bad, there’s four significant Fullmoons in a year.

“I never liked those as well.” Seungkwan mumbled.

Soonyoung confusedly eyed him, “I thought you and Hansol were too young to consummate.”

Seungkwan pouted, “No, I’m not talking about _Passionflower Sunrise_. _Bloodroot Sunrise…_ They’re almost similar but the other helps to calm down desire for underage.”

Soonyoung laughs at this more than he probably should. Even Wonwoo who is still disgusted at the taste of the serum he just had, also cracked a smile.

“I’ll appreciate it if you guys don’t laugh.” Seungkwan huffed.

“Must be really hard to control yourself around _hottie_ Hansol.” Soonyoung grinned at Seungkwan who is already suffering a beet-red face.

“Hyung!” Seungkwan growled.

“Not for long though,” Mingyu pried into the conversation. “Seungkwan had turned nineteen last month and Hansol’s birthday is due in ten days.”

“Waaaaaaaaaaah!” Soonyoung and Wonwoo both squealed. “We should throw a party!”

“Hyung…!” Seungkwan could just wish for the ground to open at any moment now and let a monster pull him down into the abyss. Yup, he’d much prefer that than having to be in the middle of the two’s amusement. He then pouted at Mingyu, “And why do you even know this information, Mingyu-hyung?”

“Because Hansol hasn’t ever stopped counting the days.” Mingyu immediately answered.

Seungkwan’s face turned even redder now as he groaned, his knees becoming weaker and weaker. He ended up sitting down on Wonwoo’s couch. This is probably a bad idea to be here at the moment. Being flustered like this and being somehow affected by the thick scent (princeblood scent) in this room are a lot for him.

“Alright, babe.” Mingyu took his coat from the coat hangers and gave a quick kiss on Wonwoo’s lips, “I shall leave you with these two for now. I have to meet with Seungcheol-hyung.”

Wonwoo nodded and walked Mingyu to the door to where he was awarded a searing full mouth kiss that was enough to free butterflies on his stomach. Man, Mingyu got him good.

When he returned to the sitting room, he was faced by Soonyoung with his overly anticipating face.

“So, tell us, how did it go last night?”

“There is no way I’m going to tell you.”

“Oh come on now…”

“No…”

“Was it good?”

“I’m not telling you, Soonyoung ah…”

“How many times did you guys do it?”

“I am not telling you.”

“So, are you pregnant yet?”

“HELL NO…!”

Seungkwan whistles at the corner to himself and Wonwoo didn’t like the sound of that. At all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize that the chapter is getting longer and longer lol. And heavier too. I'll let you guys  ponder on the plot yourselves. There's a lot of loose hints in this chapter and i promise to tackle them in the next updates.  
> And oh, thanks guys! Comments feed the muse. Appreciated all the previous comments. Love yous.  
> you can add me in twitter @deegyuwoo


	10. Club Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, guys now we have reached the point where all Seventeen members knew of meanie couple being mates and it’ll be messy from now on. Also, you get to see more about the side-pairings and how messy the love-lines are.

**Chapter Ten**

**Club Routine**

 

 

Jeonghan placed the food container at the kitchen table. He looked around and almost growled at the state of the chamber. No matter how many times he checks this place, it’ll never be enough because Seungcheol seems to have a habit of just leaving things behind. And it’s getting worse each time.

To be honest, like any other mated individuals today, he’s no exception from being exhausted but it just annoys him to see all the clutters scattered everywhere. He planned to just deliver Seungcheol’s dinner because he happens to make extra dinner with his best friend, Jisoo, earlier but he couldn’t resist himself from tidying the chamber quickly.

With a damp towel he picked up from the sitting room’s couch (and he really wonders how the hell it got there), he proceeded to Seungcheol’s room. “…like seriously…urgh…!” He groaned to himself finding the room completely turned upside down.

He stood there for full five minutes, wringing the damp towel harder each second, debating to himself whether to just turn around and pretend he didn’t see the state of the room or just take it all in and be a dutiful mate he must turn to be.

What’s worse is that, the second option seem to win always easily.

Groaning to himself, he began throwing the towel in the laundry bag, together with Seungcheol’s trousers scattered on the floor. One after another, he didn’t realize just how his half an hour got occupied with just tidying the room.

“You know, you don’t have to do that.”

Jeonghan paused from puffing the pillows and stood up straight, his mate, Seungcheol obviously just arrived from his night class. He looked like he was running on the way there with the evidence of his hair disheveled. “I didn’t have to do it if you at least clean after yourself.”

“I can clean after myself.” Seungcheol dropped his bag on his study table, noticing that Jeonghan had managed to dust around there too.

“I hardly think so.” Jeonghan now moved towards the large twin windows and drew the curtains closed. He turned around to see Seungcheol just simply following him with his stares. He sighs to himself, “Look, I seriously don’t want to argue with you about this again.”

“I’m not arguing with you.”

“Good.” Jeonghan sat on the bed as he said, “It’s at least my duty as your mate.”

There’s a bitterness spreading inside of Seungcheol’s mouth that travels down his throat and slowly towards his chest. He has to look away from Jeonghan’s ethereal face just so he could at least make a reply, “You’ve done a lot.”

Jeonghan stood up and walked towards Seungcheol, he patted the latter’s head, smiling rather thinly. “Same goes to you.” He whispered before he turned towards the door.

Seungcheol could smell the hint of distress in Jeonghan’s voice and no matter how he wanted to ignore that, it’s almost impossible because they’re mates, they share a bond, they share emotions and that’s the hardest to ignore.

So, he wasn't surprised to find himself holding onto that slim wrist of the other. “I’m sorry.”

Jeonghan paused, his chuckle sounded empty as he looks back, “Don’t apologize to me, didn’t I tell you that already?”

Seungcheol didn’t say anything, he too is overwhelmed with thoughts he hasn’t tried to face yet.

“You should stop worrying about me. I’ve been raised to do exactly this.” Jeonghan muttered, “… If I can’t do at least this… cleaning up after your mess, taking care of you…even sleeping with you… how much of an embarrassment would I be for my family—”

“— hey, stop…” Seungcheol’s jaw locked as Jeonghan’s emotions spread all over his chest too, mirroring the emotions like they were their own. He curses under his breath, “…are you okay?” Instead, he asked.

It’s so not Jeonghan to break down like this. Jeonghan that he knows always laugh about almost everything, making snarky remarks especially when he gets annoyed with Seungcheol. Lately, though, Jeonghan seemed to be carrying some sort of negative reactions.

“I’m fine.” Jeonghan cleared his throat as he shook his head, snapping himself from these terrifying thoughts. “You don’t have to see me like this. I really have to go. I brought you food though, make sure you heat it up well.” He mumbled as he shook Seungcheol’s grip off his wrist. He rushed out of the bedroom.

“Is it about my family’s request?” Seungcheol asked as he followed Jeonghan, catching him at the doorway.

Jeonghan slipped into his shoes and chose not to answer the question thrown.

“Is it?” Seungcheol asked again, leaning on the wall.

Jeonghan managed to wear his shoes and went the door, “I’m sorry, I can’t do that.” He breathes deeply before he continues, “If I get pregnant now, it’s a game over for me. I have to at least save my heart.” He twisted on the doorknob.

 

 

Mingyu met up with Hansol by the stairs on the third floor, glad that the younger got the message of a sudden meeting. Hansol always has that great sense of timing when it comes to people needing him. If the boy isn’t a demon, he could perfectly past as a guardian angel.

Having that thought made Mingyu chuckle to himself that gained him a grim look from Hansol. What would Hansol do if he finds out what he thought of him?

Mingyu turned away as he silently followed Hansol up the stairs to the fourth floor where Seungcheol’s chamber is located.

Hansol knocked on the door and instantly stepped back as the door opened wide. His face isn’t surprised but nonetheless uncomfortable. He nods his head to the older student, “Jeonghan hyung…” He acknowledged the said Carat (and part Nether-Astral).

Mingyu was of course not surprised to see Jeonghan in Seungcheol’s chamber, the two are mates after all. But they were not in that kind of a loving mutual relationship either to see them together like this. “We will just come back.” He pulled Hansol away.

“No, Mingyu.” Jeonghan sighed, he looks a little distant but worried at the same time. “I’m about to leave.” When he said this, he just glanced at Seungcheol who was leaning at the wall nonchalantly before he completely left the chamber.

“Wait, Jeonghan hyung!” Mingyu ran after him, “Do you want me to walk you out of the building at least?”

Jeonghan laughs, his full toothy smile in a display. “You’re so sweet. No wonder Wonwoo fell for you.” He started walking though, “But I’m okay, Mingyu-ah. I’m a Carat but I’m a part Nether too so I’m not that weak.”

“A-alright.” Mingyu hesitantly agreed and just followed Jeonghan’s figure walking down the stairs. When he turned and walked towards Seungcheol’s Chamber, he found the latter with a passive gaze, “Really, don’t tell me I’m preaching but you could be a little caring of Jeonghan-hyung.”

Seungcheol didn’t respond to this, instead, he sat on the couch next to Hansol who already got himself comfortable in there. “…so what brings you here?”

“Mingyu-hyung is right,” Hansol mumbled instead of answering the oldest. “You’re not the only one who is forced into this mating. Jeonghan-hyung too.”

“I’d really hate to say this, guys,” Seungcheol sighs, “…BUT PREACH.”

Mingyu clicked his tongue, “Someday, karma will get you.”

“Karma is a devil’s game.” Seungcheol nods his head, “I’m a demon.” If that wasn’t obvious, he also bared his demon eyes towards the two younger ones who rolled their eyes away.

“You’re an asshole of a demon,” Mingyu commented but then inwardly chuckled. Who is he kidding now? A demon will always be a sick bastard and he’s talking to one so there should not be any surprise there.

Seungcheol threw them a lifeless gaze again, “You guys, must be so damn happy to have your mating go as planned.”

Mingyu pouted, “Alright, you won. You’re the most depressed one among everybody. But I just hope that at least let Jeonghan know why you can never warm up to him. That even now, you’re still madly in love with Jihoon hyung.”

“It wouldn’t do anybody any good.” It was Seungcheol’s short reply as he asked back, “So, really, what brings you, guys, here?”

Mingyu wanted to argue but realized that the three are older than him, much more experienced in this relationship and the fact that they have been going round and round with this, he prefers to not get involved. “There was a request from the Kim for a visit.” Mingyu started, “I seriously don’t have any idea who might be coming.”

“Well, it’s not so unexpected, isn’t it? The Household will always want to meet the mates. I’d hate to pop the bubbles, kids. But it’s all about the Society here.” Seungcheol said, the matter of fact. “I hope you didn’t forget to tell Mingyu that the Jeons had sent in a request for a visit too, Hansol.”

Hansol immediately widened his eyes and grinned, “I… I forgot. The request came in late this afternoon.”

“The Jeons too?” Mingyu groaned. “What do they want from us? I mean, can they wait for the school break? We are scheduled to visit both households anyway.”

“Maybe you’re forgetting the fact that you two are both Princeblood. The household _always_ protects their own.”

“The Kim doesn’t know I’m a Princeblood.”

“Ow, how sure are you?” Seungcheol eyed him, shaking his shoulder to make a point.

Mingyu didn’t like the sound of that at all.

 

It took Wonwoo exactly two days to come out of his chamber and it was hard not to notice the students looking at him strangely. It was not in a strange way but more in a curious way but he survived the day and that was acceptable for him at least.

Soonyoung was there to help him become less publicly awkward unless they’re alone and the guy can’t stop asking him how his body felt or what the change is in his mating progress with Mingyu. The guy is clearly fuzzing about him. He’s becoming like a mother or something, it’s ridiculous.

“Wonwoo hyung!”

Wonwoo gasped, his hand grabbed his chest, utterly surprised with the younger popping up beside him. “Seokmin ah.”

Seokmin smiled widely as he walks beside Wonwoo, passing the Art Club on the second floor of the Andromeda Building. “I haven’t seen you at all for the last two days. Soonyoung ah got really bored.” The boy said.

Wonwoo rearranged his messenger bag on his other side, to keep it from rubbing between them while trying to pass through several students from random clubs. “I… I—”

“Don’t worry,” Seokmin leaned close to him and whispered, “…I know.”

It only took a few seconds for Wonwoo to be surprised before he hastened his grip on the handle of his bag, “Soonyoung told you?” He is so going to have a word with that domesticated _tiger_.

“Soonyoung? Soonyoung didn’t say anything.” Seokmin mumbled, “Mingyu told me.”

Wonwoo felt his airways blocked up that he ended up coughing. The students looked at his ways that he has to turn away and whispered back to Seokmin, “Mingyu told you?”

“He really didn’t tell me… it kind of went like this.”

_ Mingyu has his back leaned on the chair, his feet on top of his desk as his book covering his face. He could hear his classmates muttering around him but because there were only several of them who came in today, the class is almost in silence. _

_ He could have skipped class today and the professor could not be bothered. It’s the day after the first Fullmoon, as far as he knows, it’s a very significant time for mates to be around each other and so having them missing class is somehow acceptable. _

_ He couldn’t help but remember last night when he had to use his demon incantation just to interrupt Wonwoo on his risky behavior… like, he clearly knows that Wonwoo will be affected by the Fullmoon but then, they’re not at that phase yet. He did the right thing of preventing the risk. _

_ But last night though… Wonwoo is so damn hot. Fullmoon or not, he has always find Wonwoo sexy and he couldn’t wait for their first mating…whenever that would be. _

_ “You shouldn’t get horny in the class, Mingyu ah.” _

_ Mingyu’s eyes peeked out underneath his book to find his Astral classmate, Seokmin, eyeing him brazenly from scribbling something in his note. Instead of commenting back, he replied back, “Why are you even here? Aren’t you spending a hot morning with your mate?” _

_ Seokmin cackled, “I don’t have a mate though.” _

_ Mingyu raised a brow, “I thought you are getting it on with Soonyoung-hyung?” _

_ “That was a nice thought,” Seokmin smiled to himself, “…but Soonyoung is busy being the mother hen of everybody.” _

_ “He’s really that kind of a person, isn’t he?” _

_ “It’s because he’s so outgoing he gets on pretty easily with everybody and then he couldn’t help but take care of them all,” Seokmin said, there’s a clear tone of admiration in his voice. “He’s selfless.” _

_ “You clearly like him. So, are you just going to wait around?” Mingyu sat up straight now, putting his book back on top of the table. _

_ “Obviously not,” Seokmin sighs, “…but not at the moment. It looks like his best friend, Wonwoo, is his top most priority at the moment?” _

_ “Wonwoo?” Mingyu found his brow cocking to this. “What’s wrong with Wonwoo?” _

_ “You know Wonwoo, right? Of course, you do. He’s a pureblood Nether too.” _

_ Mingyu instantly nodded. “…so?” _

_ “It looks like Wonwoo got himself a mate and it really worries Soonyoung…like I mean, who wouldn’t be worried. Wonwoo’s scent change drastically –it makes one somehow wonder who the hell his mate is. One cannot just change scent that much. One heck of a mate, right?” _

_ Mingyu nodded to this. So, it’s really true what Wonwoo told him that a select few have recognized the change of his scent and it looks like Seokmin is one of those few. “I’m sure it’s not something to worry about.” _

_ Seokmin nodded but he shook his head right away, “Do you think Wonwoo got himself a Carat mate? I mean, that makes sense, right?” _

_ “No.” Mingyu quickly replied, pursing his lips to the idea. _

_ “He’s a pureblood Nether.” Seokmin pointed out. _

_ “Doesn’t matter.” _

_ Seokmin laughs, finding Mingyu’s replies both hilarious and strange. “He’s quite popular among the Carats, you know. Even among the Astrals, I often hear his name… let’s just say, he’s somewhat a competition.” _

_ “He’s not getting a Carat mate or an Astral.” _

_ “Why?” Seokmin asked, brows furrowed, a little curious as to why Mingyu is acting like this,”…there’s even a rumor that Wonwoo has taken Soonyoung for a mate.” _

_ “They’re not.” _

_ “Well, they’re really close. Who knows what goes behind closed doors.” _

_ “NOTHING.” _

_ “WAH… MAN… CHILL.” _

_ The students who bothered to attend the class looked at them curiously with the way Mingyu is glaring at the confused Seokmin. Well, it’s not so surprising to see a demon about to chew on an angel anyway. But the two should keep it down because the Astral teacher in front of the class is not taking it easy on them if they make a mess now. _

_ Mingyu sighed, disregarding the stares from the other students as he replied under his breath, enough for Seokmin to hear, “Wonwoo is my mate. So, don’t you worry about anybody taking your Soonyoung away.” Mingyu’s demon face didn’t soften much after that and Seokmin finds that even more intriguing. _

 

“That man should learn to keep his outbursts down.” Wonwoo shook his head to himself but his face felt hot at the moment and he couldn’t get pass Seokmin’s maddening smile at him. He then eyed Seokmin, “And you… word of advice, be more assertive of Soonyoung if you really like him.”

Seokmin’s smile vanished instantly as he sighs to himself, he then mumbled, “I’ll try.”

“Don’t just try. Do it.”

“Yes, sir!”

“You’re an idiot.”

“This is the longest talk we’ve ever had.” Seokmin then added, “We will have more in the future. Because it’s going to be really tough from now on…” He said this as he opened the door to the Recording Studio and disappeared there.

Wonwoo confusedly stares at the closed door, debating whether he asks Seokmin about what he meant or he just didn’t hear him right. With that last thought, he found his way towards the Dancing Studio.

He could already hear the sound of the music and screeching of shoes against the wooden varnished floor. When he opened the door, he could see the best four dancers already engrossed into the beat.

He knows this song, Soonyoung has been working with this song for so long now and it has finally got completed.

_ “Highlight…” _

He smiled looking how mystifying the look of the four of them dancing in perfect synchronization but each one of them has their own individualities.

Soonyoung’s constant cheer throughout the dance routine made it the more entertaining to just watch them. Soonyoung is always passionate to the beat, Minghao never disappoints on how accurate he is with his movements, Chan –the youngest, he’s simply ferocious while Jun is smooth…he makes love to the beat.

“I’m speechless… do you always think of my _brother_ that way?”

Wonwoo choked on whatever mysterious blockage appeared on his throat as he tried to release it out of his system. He gasped out, his chest heaving as he clutches on it. He definitely had enough shock for today. “Mingyu…” His face beginning to return color to only be covered with more red. “What are you doing here?”

Mingyu didn’t stare at his mate, instead, he kept his eyes on the four dancers still performing. “What do you mean? Didn’t you know I’m also a Music Club member?”

Wonwoo’s eyes suspiciously glanced at this amazingly (he knows it already) taller mate. “I haven’t seen you once here.”

“Of course you don’t.” Now, Mingyu returned Wonwoo’s little stare, checking him up from head to toe. He finds that gesture cute. “I’ve been trying to keep my distance before all arrangement about our mating is done. Didn’t I tell you that?”

“W-well, you did. But how come I haven’t seen you around at all… It’s hard to miss each other here. Music Club is small.” Wonwoo pointed out.

“Simple, babe.” Mingyu stepped closer to Wonwoo, resisting the urge to just give him a kiss right there but obviously they can’t do that. He explained, “I knew of your routine. You do Dancing class during Monday and Tuesday, I do Hiphop class. Wednesday, Thursday you attend Hiphop, I do dance classes. Friday, you attend Music class – I… don’t do Music class.”

Wonwoo raised a brow at this, finding words harder to form as he tried to understand what Mingyu just said. How long have Mingyu been following him or had planned to take him as his mates to actually form this routine without him knowing? Instead of questioning the creepiness albeit impressive deed, he settled by asking, “And why don’t you do Music Classes?”

“…not interested,” Mingyu mumbled.

“Is it because you can’t sing?” Wonwoo found himself chuckling at this thought. “Finally found something you suck at doing.” He couldn’t help but laugh at this thought some more, his body shaking as he laughs heartily.

Mingyu cock a brow at this, the side of his lip twitching, “And you find this hilarious?” He glared at his mate who still couldn’t come down from his laughter and yet, his glare softened as he smiles. He walks towards his mate and easily captured him in his arms as their eyes met only then Wonwoo stopped laughing.

“Oh heaven…”

Jeonghan stopped at the doorway of Dance Studio and peeked behind Jisoo who is left dumbfounded. He spotted Mingyu encaging Wonwoo on his arms and the two seemed to be staring at each other and at the heat of the moment.

At the same time, the music finished and the four dancers have come down from their concentration that they only get to realize what’s happening in the surrounding.

Jun cocked a brow at the scene. It seems to be a genetic gesture between the brothers. 

Minghao was surprised but was able to immediately cover magnae Chan’s eyes saying in his awkward local language that Chan is too young to see this.

While Soonyoung was not amused, “OH MY GOD, GET A ROOM YOU TWO!

It’s official, all of Music Club members now know that Wonwoo and Mingyu have become mates whether Wonwoo would like it or not. He would have preferred a different approach though but this works too.

“…stop, Mingyu.” Wonwoo tried to say, finding it hard to do the deed himself, let alone, taking his eyes from the engaging stares of the other.

“I’m taking you back to my chamber. Now.” Mingyu shortly said after as he broke away from the stares unwillingly. He took Wonwoo by the wrist as they exited the Dance Studio, not even paying attention to those they have left.

“I didn’t really mean they should get a room…or did I?” Soonyoung unsurely pointed at himself.

Junhui only managed to scratch the back of his head, shrugging.

“So, say, Jeonghan ah.” Jisoo started. “Remember about my foresight I was telling you about the week before?”

“About what?”

“About a certain someone who will carry a child.” Jisoo explained, “I think I know who it is about now.”

“Don’t mess with me.” Jeonghan eyed his best friend, somewhat cold sweat finding its way up his face. “Wonwoo?”

“Huge chance.” Jisoo shrugged.

“I hope you’re wrong.” Jeonghan mumbled.

Because the least that they need now is another soul to protect like two Princebloods are not enough already.

 


	11. Silver Locket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *repost

 

 

**Chapter Eleven**

Silver Locket

 

 

            Wonwoo has not been in Mingyu’s chamber before and it never once crossed his mind to ever want to visit the said place. Why? Because Nethers are said to act differently when they’re on their own domain. Surprisingly though, as much as he thought he would be bothered or threatened by this fact, just a hovering kiss on his left cheek carried those worries away.

He could feel his face hot, his entire body is the same as Mingyu’s stare fixed on him. He could feel his body responding to Mingyu’s advances as his nose picking up the distinct scent of the room, instinctively memorizing everything about the chamber because his entirety knows this is his mate’s territory.

And there is just something about this chamber that made Wonwoo extremely light-headed that all he could do was to hold on to Mingyu’s shoulder. He felt sick in his stomach, dizzy too if he pays more attention but that was simply ignored as he nudges to Mingyu’s neck because of as much as he feels ill, his sensuality seemed to be at its peak.

“I w-want to touch you,” Wonwoo whispered, breathing in that honey-chocolate scent that he loved so much about Mingyu and now everywhere around him smelt just like him. He has completely melted to it.

“Sure, you can, babe.” Mingyu replied, his voice hoarse as he picked up Wonwoo who immediately jumped to wrap his legs around his waist. He managed to smirk into that oh-so-natural gesture before he drank into the stupor of Wonwoo’s responsive kisses. He carried him to his room, carefully not knocking anything on their way.

The moment Wonwoo’s back touched the softness of Mingyu’s bed, he made that heavenly satisfied moan. Everything here smelt and felt like Mingyu and he is crazy over that fact because his body knew exactly what it meant to him. 

His body sank deeper into the smooth material, bringing Mingyu with him. Their bodies ground with each other like an unavoidable attraction. Closer and closer yet not nearly enough.

Mingyu’s kisses slid down Wonwoo’s perfect jaw and further down his neck to which the latter responded with his silkiest moan. It encourages Mingyu to take his time there, trailing his tongue while occasionally sucking and biting into the soft skin. “…your shirt…” He mutters as he pulled away to allow Wonwoo to take his shirt off to which the latter did in haste.

Wonwoo discarded his cotton shirt to the floor and pulled Mingyu back down to him, capturing the latter’s lips once again as he could feel his desire soaring uncontrollably. “Min…gyu…” He gasped out, feeling Mingyu’s palm already carving along his hardened cock.

Is it a phase? The need to touch and to be held…It’s irrepressible.

Both fallen captive to the desire to touch each other, they hardly notice how their garments fall piece by piece and definitely how Wonwoo managed to straddle Mingyu to the bed. With low gasps between the two of them, Wonwoo brought himself down, letting Mingyu’s cock penetrate him fully. His body trembled wantonly into the act, holding onto Mingyu’s strong shoulder as he started slowly moving his hips up and down.

Mingyu couldn’t help panting hoarsely into that wonderful heat enveloping his cock and each movement brings him even closer to such pleasure only Wonwoo could ever provide. “…yeah… keep at it.” He whispered to Wonwoo as he leaned in to shower soft bites along the latter’s neck.

“Unf…” Wonwoo’s precise movements quickened and his deep moaning began to go even more erratic as his flushed face plastered with sweat –both of them are.

It was not long after that Wonwoo succeeded into bringing their release and when he thought he put out the desire, he was dead wrong. Mingyu flipped him back to the bed and began thrusting into him vigorously once again. How did he forget even for a moment there that Mingyu’s sexual drive is far stronger than his? Mingyu’s the true demon, after all.

                                                          

Seungkwan released his fingers from the thread and felt the arrow gushing through the air. He felt like that silver arrow had carried away what little strength he has left.

“YA, SEUNGKWAN-HYUNG! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?”

“I told you not to close your eyes.” Hansol shook his head as he watched Seungkwan who snapped back to his senses while opening his eyes to see little Chan gathering used up arrow near the target. Seungkwan looked embarrassed now and hopefully had finally entirely woken up, “Dumbass.” He added under his breath, soft and somehow sounded a little more like an endearment more than the literal meaning of the word.

Seungkwan didn’t pay attention to Hansol as he screamed back to Chan, “I’m sorry, Chan ah. Are you okay?”

Chan, the youngest from the Music Club, returned with a dozen of arrows, pouted to Seungkwan, “You missed me by a hairbreadth, hyung.”

“Sorry.” Seungkwan smiled, flustered now.

“You shouldn’t even be allowed here in the morning. You’re clearly not awake yet.” Soonyoung commented at the side, pulling the bow in a perfect arc to which Jihoon beside him made an approving look. When Soonyoung released the arrow, it neatly hit the target that garnered a loud applause from the others.

Seungkwan just huffed as he sat down on the bench and just let the best archers namely, Junhui, Jihoon and Hansol do their own rounds. Soonyoung is a respectable one too, coming close were Wonwoo, Chan and Minghao in the record. The rest of the Music Club members are somehow decent. Although he definitely hasn’t seen much of Mingyu doing archery as the guy wasn’t that fond of doing extra exercises with Music Club members outside the usual Music activities.

 That said, Seungkwan thought it is somehow admirable that the Music Club members have been unconsciously hanging out a lot even outside the Club activities from the past and recently had become far more often.

Take this random archery practice for example. Usually, it would only be him and Hansol doing a few rounds after their regular morning run around the school but when Jihoon spotted them one morning, he decided to join and then the others join some mornings in a week.

Now, it’s a regular basis. And not only that, apart from Archery they have now share lunch, go study together and even just hanging out –all the while outside Music Club activities.

“Let me try…” Jeonghan finally stood up from the bench, raising his hand.

Seungkwan raised a brow to this. Jeonghan has been hanging around every morning with them doing little archery practice but he has never seen the guy actually trying it. “I wouldn’t suggest to.”

Jeonghan laughs at this, “Have a little faith in me, Seungkwan ah.” He took the arrow and bow from Junhui who made space for him. He positioned himself next to Jihoon who paid little attention to him while doing his own shooting. He sighs as he pulled on the thread, straightened his back while focusing on the target. He took another breath before letting go of the thread. The whooshing of the silver arrow was thin and firm as it hits the target. He smiled satisfyingly, “I was afraid I was getting rusty.”

The others were quite shocked to even respond with an applause while Jihoon stood there for a full second before he broke into a timid smile, “…that was quite good, Jeonghan-hyung.”

Jeonghan responded with a nervous smile. “… I was lucky.”

Jihoon nods while he pulled another shot and like a real expert, he hit the target neatly. He then sighs as he glanced back at Jeonghan, “Your stance was of a real archer. It is as if you’ve been raised into archery.” He commented. 

Jeonghan’s smile gradually vanished as he pulled another shot and just like earlier, he hit the target flawlessly. “Yoon Clan… is an organization. We’ve been trained to excel in almost everything.” He honestly said, “Jisoo is from the organization too… we grew up together there.”

“My mother is from Yoon Organization too.” Chan commented, “Although when he became a mate with my dad, he withdraws from the Organization.”

“I thought Yoon Organization split up or something.” Soonyoung crunched his nose to the idea, “My mother told me he once a part of it.”

“We just went underground.” Jisoo responded to this, “I always wanted to ask, Soonyoung ah… is your mother Kwon Jiyoung?”

Soonyoung nodded, “Proud son!” He punched the air with the biggest grin.

“I see…” Jisoo responded.

Whereas, Hansol and Seungkwan looked at each other awkwardly learning this fact about Soonyoung’s ancestry. Seungkwan pulled Hansol to the side despite his resisting to be questioning now. “Wasn’t your father’s long-time lover is this guy called Kwon Jiyoung?”

Hansol’s lips pursed to the side as he hummed to his thoughts, “They didn’t end up mating though… You see, Choi Clan is strict with keeping the Nether Pureblood in check. I believe Kwon Jiyoung wasn’t a carat –he’s a perfect half-breed—”

“Like Jihoon-hyung!” Seungkwan hissed back.

“…so eventually, they didn’t end up together. And so my father mated with my mother…and so there was me.”

“That’s sad…” Seungkwan mumbled but then he worriedly glanced at Hansol, “I mean… there is you now so that’s really not entirely bad either.” He quickly explained himself.

Hansol only smiled a little at this, somehow comforted that even though he did not feel any parental love at home due to this fact, Seungkwan was there to appreciate him as much as necessary since they were little kids. Seungkwan is everything he has.

Meanwhile, Jihoon who stood the closest to the two overheard what they were discussing. His heart clenched to this, about Hansol not getting much fondness through this seemingly strict tradition of the mating of the Choi’s and most especially… he now understood why Soonyoung is acting this way around him.

Soonyoung sees his mother through Jihoon’s current situation. It’s not a wonder that Soonyoung had put it upon himself to take care of Jihoon throughout this mess because he clearly understood what his mother had suffered through the same mess.

Half-breeds are only good weapons for the society but not as living individuals with emotions.

“ _Ah… way too early for all this drama_.” Minghao was heard commenting offhandedly at the side in his mother’s tongue, sighing as he overheard almost everything. “ _It really frustrates me._ ”

“ _Minghao…”_ Junhui hissed beside him, warningly.

“ _Are we not allowed to tell them?_ ” Minghao hissed back.

Junhui shrugs, “ _We are not in a position wherein we can just say anything. Father didn’t want us to get involved.”_

_ “Not even to Mingyu?” _

_ “I think Mingyu is beginning to realize things.”  _ Junhui said, _“…until he’s ready to find out what happened seven years ago. You are not to say anything.”_ Junhui warned.

Minghao huffed, crossing his arms before his chest, _“If you say so.”_

“I really wish you two would stop talking in your dialect.” The youngest, Chan, pointed out. “It’s suspicious.” He whispered this last bit.

Junhui looked away while Minghao chuckled, “Aiiiyi~~ our cute _magnae_ is so smart.” As he smothered him fondly.

“Stop.” Chan ran away from Minghao to only be caught into Jeonghan’s arms. “No, Jeonghan hyung. I’m not your baby.”

The others laugh at this.

 

“Baby, wake up.” Mingyu hovered on top of the still slumbering mate, peppering kisses all over his beautiful face. “… It’s late in the day.”

Wonwoo slowly opened his eyes and found Mingyu looking at him, “You already had a shower?” He noticed Mingyu’s wet hair and already changed into his casual weekend wear. “You smell nice.”

Mingyu chuckled, “I’m not gonna say this but…you do need to go shower.”

Wonwoo grunted and rolled to the other side of the bed. He only then realized he isn’t in his own bed and most especially he isn’t in his own chamber. He sat up abruptly that made him curse when his back answered back to him with an earth-shattering pain. His stomach wasn’t in the best condition too as he almost threw up. He shook his head, managing to look around, recognizing the scent of the room, “Mingyu’s chamber…” He reminded himself.

“Yeah…” Mingyu responded and stood up from the bed, “You should get up. I think the Music Club is trying to set up a surprised party for Hansol and Seokmin ah.”

“Oh crap…” Wonwoo agreed, “I almost forgot, it’s their birthday coming up soon.” He slid out of the bed, standing stark naked there in front of Mingyu who only laughs at his sudden change of color in his face upon realizing this.

“Come on, sexy. Go to shower… You can use my clothes… they’ll be a bit bigger on you but it will do.” Mingyu pulled Wonwoo towards the bathroom. “I’ll get the breakfast ready.”

 

Wonwoo looked at himself in the mirror and pouted. Mingyu’s clothes are a little bigger alright but because the latter chose the simplest and the most appropriate wares, he let it slide. Plain white t-shirt underneath his navy thick-knitted cardigan paired with distressed jeans. Somehow he looks amazing, Mingyu must know how he could look good in his clothes.

Checking himself once more in front of the mirror, he turned around and went out of Mingyu’s room. His eyes looked around and smiled to himself to find Mingyu is as neat as he is. He feels better knowing that because he himself liked to keep his things as neatly as he can. This didn’t surprise him though because Mingyu has always been utterly caring towards him, he might have been looking after himself quite well too.

The rest of the chamber looked almost exactly as Wonwoo’s. Only that Mingyu’s room is far darker, more of Nether items lying around and his kitchen looked more in use. The kitchen is stacked with different apparatus, cooking tools, and food supplies. It definitely what he had expected.

“You look good.” Mingyu nodded to him, his eyes openly dancing checking up his mate wearing his clothes. There’s something sexy about that fact.

Wonwoo didn’t reply. He was shy. Instead, that reminded him that he is meant to look for his locket he has kept on his cardigan he was wearing last night. It wasn’t on his cardigan already when he found it folded on the bed. “Mingyu ah, did you find my locket?”

Mingyu paused from his cooking before he turned around. He pointed at the counter, “It’s there, babe. It fell off your cardigan.”

Wonwoo looked at the counter and found his silver locket and sighed, “Thank you. What will I do if I lose this…” He mumbled to himself. He grabbed the locket and slipped it into the front pocket of his cardigan. With that act alone, it allowed Wonwoo’s eyes to change into darker color.

“Is that the locket you speak of?”

Wonwoo nodded, “It’s my father’s. It’s a Nether-item used to magnify demon control over what it’s made for… in my case, it’s more into helping me control my Nether cover.”

“Hm…” Mingyu replied as his attention returned to cooking. It’s the first time he had seen Wonwoo wearing one although Wonwoo had mentioned about relying on one before. He just didn’t expect it’ll look really familiar to him. Yet, he shook his head. There’s really no point in bringing up the past now. Not until Wonwoo decides to open up. “You haven’t been wearing it in a long time...”

Wonwoo’s face turned red, “I thought the blood I get directly off you was more than enough to keep my Nether cover…so I decided I don’t have to wear the locket around anymore.”

“And what makes you wear it again?” Mingyu asked.

“I…” Wonwoo looked away from Mingyu while he mumbled, “…it just that everybody was talking about me changing scent and everything and the fact that my real Carat scent slipped out in front of Soonyoung, Seungkwan and Jihoon three days ago… I just think I would need to wear the locket again… who knows what our physical mating had done to me… ” Wonwoo bit down his bottom lip.

Mingyu’s serious expression softened, “…you’re worried?”

“Worried?” Wonwoo blinked, “…about my cover failing? Of course, I am. Nobody’s ready for a Princeblood to walk this Earth.”

Mingyu nodded, “You’re dead right.”

 

Wonwoo knocked on the door carefully. He doesn’t want to get unnecessary attention from the other faculty members who looked at his way and then returned to their own businesses. He sighs and knocked once again.

The door opened eventually and there stood in front of Wonwoo the headmaster of the school, Hansol’s father, Choi Seunghyun. The headmaster stepped aside and let Wonwoo in. “Come in, Wonwoo-ssi.”

“Sorry to disturb you in such a short notice.” Wonwoo started as he assumed the seat before the headmaster’s desk.

“I believe I was the one who called you over. So, don’t be silly.” The headmaster said, his voice the deepest Wonwoo have ever heard. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” Wonwoo quickly answered.

“That’s great.” The headmaster nodded his head and silence came right after and it stretched for a full minute before the elder decided to hesitantly continue, “I didn’t want to disturb you so soon right after you have physically mated with Mingyu-sii… oh Hansol told me.” Headmaster Choi explained himself and watched as Wonwoo’s face started to turn red.

“Yea…” Wonwoo nods his head, as he looked away. Of course, Hansol told his father knowing the younger guy has always been the eye for the headmaster. A kind thought but creepy at the same time.

“What I wanted to ask is that… three days ago, I believe your carat scent slipped out, what happened? Where you in danger?”

“Ow,” Wonwoo shifted on his seat nervously, “…something occurred. I got nervous or some sort I wasn’t able to control myself. I’m sorry if I worried you. My family must have been worried as well. I believe they already heard of this incident?” He asked back, knowing full well that the Headmaster has always been in contact with Wonwoo’s foster family, the Jeons.

“I’m sorry, I had to tell them about this incident.” Seunghyun admitted. “Nobody is expecting your cover to fail especially when Mingyu had you covered with his demon blood. That being the case, I’m sure you still keep your father’s locket around, right?”

Wonwoo’s face fell, dejected and embarrassed. “At that time, I didn’t have it around with me.”

The Headmaster’s huge beautiful demon eyes glinted in auburn red before it switched back to his normal brown. It reminded Wonwoo for a moment there that the Headmaster is indeed a pureblood Nether, born and raised in the House of Choi. The headmaster sighs, excusing himself with a cough. “Always have the locket around you, Wonwoo-ssi. That locket is not just a demon item to help you with your cover. That locket, like your late father had said, signify everything that you are in this world.”

Wonwoo didn’t respond. Of course, he knows this much because this is exactly what his late father said to him while he handed him the locket.

“To be honest, Wonwoo-ssi. I don’t know much about your father, although your mother was a good friend of mine. So, when your foster father told me to help you out in staying in Pleiades under a mask of a pureblood Nether, I was not able to decline this…” The Headmaster muttered, “But do you know what’s more interesting?”

Wonwoo shook his head, wasn’t even in the least interested on what the Headmaster is talking about because he is only here in his office to find out if his foster family has been told about his little accident.

“Your parents…” Seunghyun started, his eyes fixed on Wonwoo’s, “… are you aware that they’re both pureblood Nethers?”

Wonwoo blinked to this information. “What do you mean?”

The Headmaster’s face looked as surprised as Wonwoo, something so unlike the guy because he normally wears a passive expression on his face. “Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho… I believe were your parents, right?”

Wonwoo hesitantly nodded to this. He doesn’t know where this conversation is going now.

“Jungs Household are the minor family of the Jeons who are all Nethers…your mother, Kim Jaejoong is Kim Heechul’s blood brother. All Kims are pureblood Nethers. I just can’t see you as a Carat in the picture.”

Wonwoo’s heart raced faster than he would prefer as his the color on his face quickly drained. Pale face looked up to the Headmaster as he stuttered, “W-why a-are you only mentioning it now, Headmaster Choi?”

The Headmaster sighs, shaking his head, “I always respected your family’s request so I didn’t want to get involved more than I was asked to. But this is as far as I want to play ignorant. You’ve always wanted to know how your father got killed, right?”

Wonwoo nodded meekly. There were more questions in his head right now than answers. And what about his parents being all Pureblood Nethers? Supposed that could be a hell of a mistake, right?

“Seven years ago was when your father died… seven years ago too, Kim Household almost lost their youngest heir. These two incidents may or may not be related.” 

“The youngest Kim heir… Mingyu?”

“Try to ask the right questions, Wonwoo-sii…and ask the right people.”

Wonwoo’s heart sunk and he couldn’t hear the rest of what the Headmaster said when he stood up. He went to the door and turned to automatically bow. “Thanks for today, Headmaster Choi.”

“Due to the incident, the Jeon Household sent in a request for a visit. Your foster brother is coming, assumingly. I think you might want to know that.”

“Thank you.” Wonwoo only replied and exited the Headmaster’s Office with his feet entirely weak. His breathing is raggedly short each time as flashes from seven years ago flooded his mind.

_ This is absolutely crazy. _

 

“Wonwoo ah?”

Mingyu slowly walked towards the further side of the Black Zircon’s rooftop where he could clearly determine Wonwoo’s scent. The breeze from that high up is refreshing as the sunset is on its way to vanish in the horizon over the Lake Infinite.

He found Wonwoo sitting at the bench there looking into the horizon alone with his earphones stuck in his ears. He could tell Wonwoo has not noticed him so he leaned over, embraced him from the back and planted a peck on the crown of his head. Only then Wonwoo noticed him with a soft gasp.

“Mingyu ah.” Wonwoo’s face immediately has gotten flustered but at the same time, nuzzled closer into those strong arms of his mate. As much as he felt conflicted right now, he knows his whole body aches for that closeness.

Mingyu withdraws to only turn to the other side and sat beside Wonwoo on the bench. He pulled Wonwoo to his side to which the latter leaned on his shoulder. “What’s worrying your pretty little mind?”

Wonwoo didn’t say anything, he just leaned even closer to that warmth as his fingers played with Mingyu’s fingers on top of his folded knees.

“Alright, babe… you don’t have to tell me.” Mingyu whispered, “…tell me whenever you’re ready.”

Wonwoo nods quietly.

 

 

“Happy Birthday to you~~~”

Both Seokmin and Hansol entered the Hiphop studio unsurely when the lights turned on and confetti flying all around the room, party hats are all worn each by the Music Club members. A good amount of party foods and cakes were sitting in front of a round table set in the middle of the middle sized room. 

“When did…” Seokmin wanted to ask but looking back how the others have been acting around him for the past few days, now it all made sense. He giggled, “You were the most obvious, Soonyoung ah.” He commented and the said boy only grinned the widest.

Meanwhile Hansol just smiles shyly. “You’re so dead if I find out you were the mastermind.” He hissed at Seungkwan.

Seungkwan shrugs, “I might have played my part but I was not the mastermind.” He leaned closer to Hansol, “It actually was Mingyu and Soonyoung and Seungcheol hyung.”

True to that, Mingyu was all grin at the side and it was strange to see the said guy finally appearing with all the Club members in one spot. It was really clear now that Mingyu has been trying his hardest to keep his distance with Wonwoo the whole time until they become officially mates.

Now, it’s rather amusing to see Mingyu and Wonwoo finally standing next to each other. Perseverance is the key, Mingyu had proved that.

Well, they’re all just going to ignore Seungcheol just quietly stood there at the side not trying to mix in with the others. At least, his presence is more than appreciated. They’d much prefer him less awkward though but that would be asking too much.

The party was a blast, music was strictly hand picked by Jihoon for the party and games were organized by Soonyoung, Minghao and Jeonghan. Everybody had taken important roles throughout the party and each one of them knew yet doesn’t want to vocally point it out, but other than this event being Hansol and Seokmin’s party, it seemed more like an event to finally coin their friendship with each other officially.

Because they have now become more than just Music Club members, they have noticed just how much the last two months they have crossed that line and there’s no turning back from there.

Was it because of Wonwoo and Mingyu’s mating? Those two were the missing links to get the others together like this. Whatever was behind that seemingly miraculous pull, it is much, much welcomed.

“So, hey… before we forget.” Soonyoung stood on top of the chair as he announced. The rest of the club members looked on his way.

Wonwoo knew what was coming so he shook his head to this.

“We have a very special gift for our dear Hansol.” Soonyoung continued.

“OH HELL NO!” Seungkwan was heard yelling at the other side of the room but had found it hard run away from both Junhui and Seokmin and especially from the ribbon that Minghao has wrapped around his neck. “Don’t be ridiculous, you guys!”

“Since today you’ve turned nineteen and all…” Soonyoung laughs at his own words, “Here is the most suitable and _willing_ mate of all. Seungkwan~”

“I’m going to kill you, hyung!” Seungkwan’s face turned instantly red as he eyed Soonyoung murderously.

Whereas Hansol laughs the loudest, finding everything hilarious and amusing. “I’ll take that.”

Seungkwan’s murderous eyes quickly fixed on Hansol’s. “Oh no, you don’t.”

Everyone laughs, shaking their head. _So cute._ They all mentally commented. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	12. Reminiscing Memories [Verkwan + Jicheol]

**Chapter Twelve**

Reminiscing Memories  
  


> Verkwan - _The Sun Has Shone_  
>  Jicheol - _The Sun Has Set_  
>  Jeonghan/Jeongcheol with Jisoo  
> Seoksoon  
> Junhao
> 
>  
> 
> Verkwan - _The Sun Has Shone_
> 
>  
> 
> The sun doesn’t shine on him.
> 
> Hansol struggled to get out of bed, careful not to fall on his way down as his short arms grabbed hold on the silky thick covers. Proud at his little feat, his little footsteps echoed throughout his ridiculously huge bedroom as he ran towards his glass windows.
> 
> The sun is barely rising along the horizon or that, he just couldn’t see it with his little form barely reaching the bottom edge of the window frame. He looked around and found a step ladder he insisted of keeping, placed it before the window and looked outside.
> 
> The sun hasn’t shone yet, that now he could tell.
> 
> Yet, that fact doesn’t stop the engine from roaring at the driveway, blinding front lights lit the wide garden at the front before the car took its leave.
> 
> Hansol’s heart sank. His father left once again for another long stay at Pleiades School where he sat as the Headmaster. Will it take days this time? Weeks or maybe months? Hansol is never certain on this one.
> 
>  
> 
> Hansol is surrounded by luxury all his life, attentive maids and a very trustworthy butler who follows his every whim. He’s the typical Pureblood Nether in this generation, born to the glorious name of a pureblood Choi Seunghyun and to a fine carat mother he can no longer remember the face. When did he last seen his mother? She was barely around in the first place and when he turned five years old, she disappeared for good and his father was not bothered by this.
> 
> And so is he.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hansol ah, ah~~~”
> 
> Hansol turned his head to see his cousin, three years older than him, Choi Seungcheol, leaning over with a spoon of frothy cake. Lazily, he chomped on it.
> 
> “Right… it’s good, isn’t it?” Meanwhile, another pureblood from a neighboring clan, a close family of Choi, the Kim’s youngest heir, Kim Mingyu, jumped between them and grinned, “I made it. Junhui-hyung’s father gave me the recipe. Junhui-hyung’s father is so good at cooking! _Uncle_ Hangeng is my favorite in all Kim Household.”
> 
> Hansol doesn’t talk much, he’s convinced he doesn’t have any reason to. He hates being around people and he knows for sure it is mutual for those people around him. He doesn’t get himself involve with a lot, they’re all temporary for him. They’re there because his father asked them to, to fill in the gap of his absence –to appease his son’s loneliness.
> 
> “Can you all get the fuck off, Hansol?” Lee Jihoon, a perfect Half-breed from the Lee Clan, a far cousin of Seungcheol and his best friend too, showed up with a small saucer with a huge slice of cake Mingyu made. He pushed it towards Hansol and said, “Here’s to your seventh birthday.”
> 
> “Oh hey… where’s my cake, Jihoon ah…” Seungcheol eyed the said slice of cake before pulling his most adorable pout he could ever awkwardly muster.
> 
> Unaffected by this ridiculous antic, Jihoon shrugs, “You’re old enough to get yourself one…”
> 
> “But I want you to give me a slice…” Seungcheol argued.
> 
> “You’re ten, you’re old.”
> 
> “But I want one…Jihoon ah~~~”
> 
> Jihoon obviously wanted to ignore this but looking at the older guy’s huge eyes desperately begging for this small affection made him groan and reach for the step ladder to grab another set of saucer but Mingyu, being the most dependable boy among all purebloods (and a giant), helped him. He sighs to him, “Mingyu… I don’t know how you can hang around this condescending Choi purebloods.”
> 
> Mingyu only smiled with his canine teeth widely before petting the slightly older male and said, “But Jihoon-hyung has been hanging out with Seungcheol-hyung far longer than I did. I think you guys really, really like each other.” 
> 
> Jihoon’s cute chubby face turned bright red with the Kim’s remark before he barked, “Ridiculous. Of course, not!”
> 
> “I like Jihoon ah.” Seungcheol chirped at the side, taking the saucers off Jihoon and sat beside the cake and took a piece for himself, “I’m going to make him my mate when we become adults.” He added.
> 
> Mingyu grinned while Jihoon’s face turned even redder before excusing himself, saying he needed to use the bathroom or something. He was obviously taken aback by Seungcheol’s blatant confession. It’s funny to Mingyu because it isn’t the first time he has heard of this. This has been an ordinary conversation between them.
> 
> “Did you make a wish, Hansol ah?” Mingyu joined them at the table. “You’re seven, so you can make seven wishes.”
> 
> Seungcheol laughs, “It doesn’t work like that, Mingyu ah, you dumbass.”
> 
> “Ae?” Mingyu pouted, “Jongin hyung said I can make seven wishes when I turned seven last year… Jongin hyung doesn’t lie.”
> 
> “Nethers are demons by nature. Demons lie.”
> 
> Mingyu’s brows furrowed, pouting even more but he sighed and looked at the birthday boy, “Okay, Hansol ah… make one wish… only one wish because Seungcheol hyung is greedy.”
> 
> “I don’t want.” Hansol quickly replied, for the first time since he was dragged out of his playroom by these trio who he couldn’t shake off since they were toddlers. They’re the stubborn ones who remained with him –unlike his own parents who did not even show up on his birthday.
> 
> “Ah why?” Mingyu asked.
> 
> “I don’t believe in wishes.”
> 
> Seungcheol’s lips twitched, unamused. “Seventh birthday wish is very important. It’s almost a tradition to have one.”
> 
> “Don’t be absurd.” Hansol replied as he munched on another slice of cake, ignoring his friends bizarre suggestion.
> 
> Yet, he knows once the _hyungs_ are already at it, they wouldn’t be stopped. So, he was not surprised to find them scramming to find all the necessary ingredients at the kitchen and spent the next three hours to make another sponge cake since they’re stupid enough to eat the previous cake Mingyu made without remembering Hansol needed to make a wish.
> 
> All grin on their faces, Mingyu, the representative offered the cake with the candles lit up, “We offer you our sacrificial blood to fulfill your wishes, Hansol ah… our blood will not rest until your wishes come true. This is a demon’s promise.” Mingyu dramatically said to which made the other older ones snicker at the side.
> 
> Hansol, with the lack of will to argue with the older hyungs, he took a short moment to casually make a wish before he blew the candles.
> 
> Hansol didn’t take it all by heart because there is nothing more annoying than making a big fuss over his birthday.
> 
> Because Hansol is merely a product of a family obligation and nothing else. His own existence makes him sick. Why can’t people see that and just leave him alone?
> 
>  
> 
> “Ah, you’re so beautiful.” Fluffy light brown hair bounced over the table, struggling to get up the chair because looking at the said small boy, everywhere else looked extremely big to him. “Your eyes are so big… oh my god, they’re so beautiful… are they real, are they real?”
> 
> Hansol blinked, placing his cup of milk back to the table as he tried not listen to the other boy his age who popped up this morning with his parents who were now talking to his father in the study room. They left this overly hyper boy behind with him.
> 
> “My name is Seungkwan… Boo Seungkwan.”
> 
> Sighing exasperatedly, he limitedly nod and replied, “It is nice to meet you, Seungkwan-sii. I am Choi Hansol.” Like a well-raised pureblood, he replied politely.
> 
> “Ae? I thought you are Vernon?”
> 
> Hansol’s eyes furrowed, “Vernon?” He repeated even though he is quite aware that most of the seniors from the Choi Clan would call him _Vernon_ when dealing with the other Clans. He is just genuinely confused how such a young boy would refer him as Vernon.
> 
> The boy Seungkwan nods several times as he said, “Yup. My parents told me I will be Vernon’s mate.”
> 
> “Whut.” Hansol immediately felt uncomfortable on his seat hearing this. “What do you mean?”
> 
> “I don’t know.” Seungkwan shrugged, “I don’t think it’s very important.”
> 
> “It’s very important.”
> 
> “Maybe. If the adults are talking about it.” He jumped off the large chair and went closer to Hansol and grinned wider, “But I like to be friends with Hansol ah.”
> 
> Hansol leaned away, his face full of distrust, “I don’t need a friend… and why would you even want to do that?”
> 
> “Because Hansol ah is so beautiful… ah… your eyes are so huge… your hair is so silky. Ah! I like everything about you, Hansol ah.”
> 
> _ You’re crazy. _
> 
> “It’s decided, we will be friends.”
> 
> _ You don’t mean that. _
> 
> “I wish you are Vernon so we become mates and then I will be able to stay with you forever or something like that… I heard mates are supposed to be like that, right? Right?”
> 
> _ You’re wrong. _
> 
> “I want to stay with you forever.” Seungkwan smiled, his smile wider now and placed his hand over Hansol’s hair, patting it gently, “I really, really like everything about you. So, don’t be lonely, anymore, okay?”
> 
> Is it what they call, true mate? Mates that have been bonded way before they have met? Mates that understood each other way before the other talks… mates that can transcend all barriers. 
> 
> _ Only one wish… wishing for a mate that was born for only me… a mate that would stay forever… a mate that will happily look forward to our future together and would not let our kids fall the same fate as I did. _
> 
> “Let me introduce myself again. I’m Choi Hansol… also called Vernon by the adults.”
> 
> _ Are you be the answer to my wish? Boo Seungkwan? _
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The sun has shone.
> 
> _ Beautiful. _
> 
> Hansol stares intently at those gorgeous eyes, cute nose and adorable pouting lips before he snickered, “Silly, don’t give me that look.”
> 
> Seungkwan shivered as he tried to push Hansol off him who weakly rolled to the side of the bed, “Dude, this is awkward.”
> 
> Hansol chuckled as he buried his face onto the pillow and pulled Seungkwan to his embrace, “Alright. Maybe not tonight.”
> 
> Seungkwan breathes in the distinct yet familiar scent he loved the most of his now of-aged mate. He scrunches his nose as he looked up, “Sorry, but this is really awkward.”
> 
> “It’s only awkward because you’re frozen still there.”
> 
> Seungkwan pouted, “Because… I mean, I know what to do… We have known this will happen once you become an adult. But… dude, I’m terrified.”
> 
> “Why?” Hansol stirred and placed his head against his angled arm to stare properly at his mate, “Why are you terrified? Did I do something wrong?”
> 
> “No!” Seungkwan quickly replied, “It’s just that… we have known each other for so long… and all of the sudden we will have sex…and you’re so beautiful..er… handsome…like ever… and you staring at me like that makes me feel awkwardly speechless… I can’t breathe.”
> 
> Hansol couldn’t find the right words to say for the moment there before he ended up laughing light-heartedly as he pulled Seungkwan into his chest once again. “Man, you’re driving me crazy…” _Like always._
> 
> “Sorry…Let’s try again tomorrow, alright, Hansol-ah.”
> 
> “Whenever you’re ready, baby.”
> 
> Seungkwan couldn’t reply and just buried his face even more, this progression is something they have both been looking forward to but why is this harder than they think.
> 
> “Let’s take this slow, alright?” Hansol said, “This is all way too much to take in.”
> 
> _ Too much to take in…? Alright, Boo Seungkwan, this is not what you think it is! Calm your head there. Hansol didn’t mean it that way. But how big is Hansol anyway? He wasn’t that big when we were little kids… Oh god, no! Stop your madness, Boo Seungkwan! _
> 
> TBC
> 
>  
> 
> deegyuwoo: it's light, right? it's sad but...idk. I love verkwan so a must to have them have a little focus but I cannot with the smut yet. theyre still my babies. Okay, onwards on Tuesday update to this chapter 12 --- Jicheol focus.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Jicheol- _The Sun Has Set_
> 
> deegyuwoo: I'm sorry, I broke my promise of updating last Tuesday. Geez, I got a promotion and will be transfering to a different job location so I was busy and stress all week for the sudden move. But here I am with Jicheol. And gosh didn't it get deeper and longer than what I was planning to include as side-story. I got a lot of messages to not delete this side-stories and I realized I didn't explain well but I hope with this added part, you will understand me. I will not delete this chapter 13. Just deleting and reposting the same content with added part only for the sake of sending out notifications for updates to all subscribers.
> 
> Alright do enjoy some sad Jicheol. I le cry with the title.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Seungcheol (6) | Jihoon (5)
> 
> Jihoon’s father is the country’s best soloist so when he retired from the Music Industry, he became the most sought-after Vocal trainer. It was not a wonder that aside from being close acquaintance, the Chief family of the Choi clan had requested for Jihoon’s father to coach their only son, Choi Seungcheol.
> 
> This is how Jihoon met Seungcheol.
> 
> Seungcheol’s parents are the society’s most valued celebrity couple. Seungcheol’s parents, Choi Sooyoung and Lee Dongwook are both great actors, famous and from prominent pureblood clans –Choi and Lee Purebloods.
> 
> Jihoon’s mother and Seungcheol’s father are cousins through Lee Bloodline (and Lee Bloodline carries both Astral Finebred and Nether Pureblood, the proud distinction of Lee Clan from the rest of Pureblood clans).
> 
> So, it's understandable that their only son grew up with great expectations shoved over his shoulders. According to Jihoon though, this doesn’t give Seungcheol the reason to be a total asshole –a spoiled brat beyond imagination.
> 
> “Are you really going to make father wait?” Jihoon’s glare hardened as he found the boy of the house, a year older than him, casually sitting by the porch eating a piece of carrot. _What a weird taste_. “We arrived half an hour ago.”
> 
> Long dark lashes over huge darkened eyes flashed back passively to Jihoon, making a huge rude sound of his munching on the carrot on his mouth. “And your point is?”
> 
> Jihoon’s lips pursed. The first meeting with this Choi brat was definitely not good and today is only the second time and he felt like he already had enough. “You don’t know how precious my father’s time is.”
> 
> “And so is mine.”
> 
> Jihoon huffed. “For somebody who can’t even hold a minor note, you do sound unbelievably precious. Not.”
> 
> Seungcheol paused from chewing, eyes darted harder on the significantly smaller boy with light rainbow colored hair. _What a weird taste._ “You talk big for a midget, aren’t you?”
> 
> Jihoon hissed, his grip on his trousers tightened because the demon side in him couldn’t stay still and wanted to chew on the Choi pureblood right now. Jihoon is young and he hasn’t fully mastered controlling either of his blood –this is a struggle known to rare perfect half-breed. Straight up split-personality.
> 
> “Ah…look at you.” Seungcheol beamed, toying voice sounded sickening to the younger boy and he knows this well. He walked closer to the fuming boy and patted his head, “You look like an enraged domesticated kitty.”
> 
> _Don’t snap, don’t snap. Don’t embarrass your father._
> 
> Seungcheol’s laugh is thick. “You’ve much control than I thought. For a half-breed, you’re—”
> 
> “Seungcheol!”
> 
> Seungcheol immediately strengthened his posture just by the booming voice of his father. He didn’t look at his father, instead, he grabbed a hold of the younger boy’s rigid hand and pulled him along the hallways away from there.
> 
> “Where are you taking me?” Jihoon finally found his voice when the older one stopped dragging him and found themselves at the inner side of the Choi’s mansion.
> 
> Seungcheol didn’t say anything, instead he shook Jihoon’s hand away like he has been burnt. He walked over the window and lend over there, eyes focused outside fully ignoring the latter.
> 
> Jihoon gritted his teeth at this blatant rudeness. He couldn’t tell if this is the other boy’s intention to ignore him to just piss him off or that he had truly forgotten that he is with somebody right now.
> 
> Jihoon stayed there for a moment or two figuring out what he should do. Seungcheol was there quietly standing looking afar as if in his mind is a puzzle that needed immediate solving. But, really, what kind of a puzzle a six years old needed solving?
> 
> Possibly a spoiled brat doesn’t have to worry about the world, right?
> 
> Jihoon sighs, turned around and left for now. His father will have to come back some other time.
> 
> The third time Jihoon met Seungcheol was not in the Choi Mansion. They coincidentally met when both of their families got invited for the one year birthday party of one of the Lee Clan’s son, Chan. Jihoon knew of Chan, as they were not only Lee heirs but their mothers are best friends too.
> 
> He just didn’t expect that Seungcheol would be in a Lee party but then again, this only proves that Seungcheol is after all a Lee. The more that he should not be rude to Jihoon at all –because they’re basically cousins.
> 
> “Here.” Seungcheol stood behind Jihoon and handed the slice of banana cake he was striving to grab for the whole three minutes now.
> 
> And when Jihoon thought that the Heavens answer to his plea of a more reasonable Seungcheol, he proved himself wrong.
> 
> “You’re really hopeless.” Seungcheol added while shrugging his scrawny shoulders, “A tiny boy like you should just stay home.”
> 
> Jihoon blinked, his throat dried up instantly as his demon side screamed back at him to slash the other boy’s throat.
> 
> “Really, what can you actually do for this world?”
> 
> Jihoon tried hard to control himself but as he expected, he is still trying to learn a proper control over his demon side, so he was not that surprised to see himself putting the slice of banana cake back on the table in slow-motion before he pounced Seungcheol into the floor.
> 
> All the guests shrieked, scandalized.
> 
> The one-year-old birthday boy, Chan, was the only one pleased to see the display, laughing and clapping to himself with his little hands. Bless his soul, he possibly couldn’t tell that Jihoon could actually end Seungcheol’s life at that very moment.
> 
> Jihoon had sinned, his whole being could tell. Being in a traditional demon cell of torture was only the clear sign of it but he could handle that. The cell is made to torture demons, surrounded with pure stones from hell that could burn up to fifth degree burn for a normal human in a split second and could kill a demon in two days –slowly.
> 
> Jihoon could definitely handle this one, what he couldn’t handle is his Astral side endlessly castrating him mentally on how sinful and embarrassing he has become- repeatedly like a mantra. It is tough to be a half-breed where both sides can dominate at any given circumstances.
> 
> This is a torture one would not want to wish for because nobody escapes their own mentality.
> 
> “Are you not sorry?”
> 
> “No.”
> 
> Jihoon’s teary clouded eyes looked beside him and found the other boy, Seungcheol, with a straight-face, not in a least bother with the effect of this torture cell on his little six years old body.
> 
> While Jihoon’s lithe body is wringing with sweat with the temperature rising enough to boil a cow.
> 
> “When did I let you turn into a monster of a child?” Dongwook, Seungcheol’s father, sighs exasperatedly. He looked away from his son as he looked at the man of the house, Lee Donghae. “I don’t know how I could make up with the troubles my son had caused your little Chan’s birthday.”
> 
> “It was a shock alright.” Lee Donghae mused, “I’m not going to get involved with how you discipline your kid, to be honest. But I just want to let you know that it didn’t bother me. Kids will be kids, they’ll fight and the next thing you know they’ve become best of friends.”
> 
> _Channie is lucky. His papa is always so kind._ Jihoon told himself.
> 
> “They have to learn how to apologize, until then, they’re not coming out of this cell,” Dongwook said.
> 
> Donghae shrugged and looked at his other side to find Jihoon’s father, Cho Kyuhyun who had his arms crossed against his chest. “How about you?”
> 
> Kyuhyun sighed, “I know my son well and he doesn’t give up just easily. It’ll be days until you get an apology from him.”
> 
> “Well, that makes it two of them. They’ve met each other’s nemesis.” Dongwook shrugged back.
> 
> It was four days later that Jihoon had finally tasted hell under his little feet. This is where he realized his limit as he collapsed into the ground.
> 
> When he came to, he could tell he is in his room and he definitely died because this is so good to be true for him. Spending that excruciating four days in that cell had him dreaming for his own bed and it’ll be heaven for him. He didn’t die though.
> 
> “I like you.”
> 
> Jihoon shivered as he heard of that voice, deep and proud. He looked beside him and found the boy of his nightmare sitting on the single couch beside his bed. The other boy looks as pale as the snow, his lips trembling and Jihoon thought he would not see the day this boy would look pitiful.
> 
> “You’ve got guts.”
> 
> Jihoon sighs as he looked away, “I’m not listening to some demon.”
> 
> “I’m sorry, it was all my fault.”
> 
> _The world is ending._ Jihoon thought. Seungcheol has apologized.
> 
>  
> 
> Seungcheol (7) | Jihoon (6)
> 
> His father, Cho Kyuhyun, is pure talent that is why Jihoon has never believed in himself that he would be following his father’s footsteps soon enough. He grew up surrounded with beautiful music, ingrained with the belief of how relaxing melodies could affect one individual. His mother, Lee Sungmin, a finebred Astral of the Lee Bloodline, is another inspiration –a great singer and lyricist himself.
> 
> He wished to be like his parents. A genius in the Music Industry.
> 
> But he is young, he has got so many things to learn and every day is a progress for him. That is why Seungcheol’s comment was a little premature and unbelievable.
> 
> “When you sing,” Seungcheol paused at the doorway before he gradually entered Jihoon’s father’s Music room. “…..you sound like an angel. It’s beautiful.”
> 
> It was too late to hide the blush on Jihoon’s face as he realized that for the first time Seungcheol had willingly attended the class he had been meaning to take since a few months ago. Who even let him in?
> 
> “Ow, father said I will be staying here for a while just so we could become friends or something and the same time, it’ll be easier to attend your dad’s vocal lessons.”
> 
> “We don’t need to become friends.” Jihoon stood away, tucking his little guitar behind him as if it will be contaminated when in close contact with Seungcheol. “And you should have just given up with your vocals.”
> 
> “And why is that?”
> 
> “You can’t sing.” Jihoon quickly said.
> 
> “I’ll take it back. You are not an angel.” Seungcheol mumbled but cracked a smile, something that is not so his style. “But I already said I like you so that counts.”
> 
> Jihoon snarled, stepping back as he felt his knees weakening. “You’re sick in the head.”
> 
> Seungcheol laughs and took the seat that Jihoon evacuated. He smiled and asked, “Now, would you sing for me, angel?”
> 
>  
> 
> Seungcheol (15) | Jihoon (14)
> 
> “I think you should stop singing.”
> 
> Jihoon raised a brow at his now unexpected best friends of ten years. They’ve have come a long way and none of them ever expected this turns of events. Even their other friend, Mingyu, has been endlessly teasing them that they’re inseparable and that they could not leave each other alone –whatever that means. “And why is that?”
> 
> “Because you already captured my heart. It’s so unfair if you keep on making me fall in love with you.”
> 
> Jihoon’s face heated up as his grip on his guitar tightened. “Don’t say such absurd things.”
> 
> “Your voice is my weakness.”
> 
> “Stop that.” Jihoon pouted, flustered.
> 
> Seungcheol laughs as he caressed the said boy’s beautiful face.
> 
> “I’m just going to casually leave the room just in case you two forget that little Seungkwannie is here too trying not to gag.” Seungkwan stood up away from the piano when the conversation between Seungcheol and Jihoon turned rather romantic for their own good. “I’m just going to find Hansol... if I’m lucky. I’m sure he is here somewhere in this gigantic mansion.” He then completely left the room, whistling awkwardly.
> 
>  
> 
> Seungcheol (15) | Jihoon (14)
> 
> Jihoon’s fingers danced between the keys in perfect melodies. He had improved, by a lot that he has gained a reputation among the elite young musicians in the society. His parents are proud and that is enough for him.
> 
> “Hey…..”
> 
> A back hug and soft warm breath tickling his neck that made him pause playing. “Seungcheol?”
> 
> “Hmmm.” The said boy hummed and contended himself just by having the smaller boy in his arms. “I missed you.”
> 
> Jihoon sighs, “Where have you been? You haven’t been attending the Vocal lesson with my dad.”
> 
> “I visited the Kim Household. Mingyu was in a bad condition. He was unconscious for days. The Kim Household was in an uproar.” Seungcheol explained. “But he is okay now. He has woken up.”
> 
> Jihoon nodded, “I’ve heard of it too. I’m glad he is alright.”
> 
>  
> 
> Seungcheol (17) | Jihoon (16)
> 
> “There’s something I have to tell you.”
> 
> “What is it?”
> 
> “I’ll be turning eighteen soon.” Seungcheol started, “Now, it’s time for me to attend Pleiades School… you know, the school Hansol’s dad sits as the Headmaster?”
> 
> “Ow.” Jihoon mouthed. “I see. That’s great. You would learn a lot there.”
> 
> “Thanks,” Seungcheol grinned, “Next year you will follow me there, right?”
> 
> Jihoon nodded.
> 
> “Promise?”
> 
> _Promise_.
> 
>  
> 
> Seungcheol (18) | Jihoon (17)
> 
> “We have determined who will be your mate, Seungcheol ah.”
> 
> Seungcheol smiled as he turned away from his food at this random slip of discussion during their rare dinner together. “Ah, is it Jihoonie, father?”
> 
> “Jihoonie?” His mother, Sooyoung, repeated. “Sure you are not expecting you will be mates with Jihoon, son, right? I personally do not have anything against the child… bless him, he is such a sweet boy. But son, you are well-aware he is a half-breed. That fact alone is a huge disagreement among the Chois.”
> 
> “What do you mean?”
> 
> “Your mate will be from Yoon Clan. Yoon Jeonghan, I believe is the name. He is a Carat born with both fine Astral and Nether blood. He is such a rare gem. I think you would like him.”
> 
> “I would not be mates with anyone else other than Jihoon!” Seungcheol stood up, knocking his chair back and left the dining room, scaring the servants around the place.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey…what’s wrong?” Jihoon opened his balcony doors when he heard footsteps on them and he could tell who they belong to. He quickly ran for the towel and offered it to the boy who was drenched wet with the way the rain poured heavily outside.
> 
> Seungcheol disregarded the towel as he launched on the smaller boy, hugging him tightly as he broke down, succumbing to his weakness.
> 
> Jihoon didn’t say a word and just let the boy weep for a whole half an hour while the storm outside rages on. In his mind, a thousand questions were born and a new fear starting to eat him up. He has not seen Seungcheol this broken up, let alone, this scared. What has happened?
> 
> Over the night, Jihoon stayed up, watching Seungcheol sleep through the pain he isn’t quite brave enough to share. Jihoon was left wondering even more.
> 
> It was two hours after that Seungcheol woke up with his grip tight around Jihoon’s hand. The fear of letting go is apparent and it made Jihoon the more uneasy.
> 
> “Would you care to explain? You’re making me paranoid.” Jihoon mumbled, “If not, I could always use my half-breed advantage. All I need is to touch and I’ll be able to see what you’re hiding.”
> 
> Seungcheol’s lips moved but not a word came out, instead, he pulled Jihoon down to him and brushed his lips against the boy’s beautiful lips. It’s not their first kiss but it’s definitely the first that Jihoon had not pushed him away.
> 
> This time, Jihoon responded to the kiss as if he had been waiting for this his whole life too.
> 
> But Seungcheol is wrong because when the kiss ended, Jihoon’s eyes became a mess with tears pouring rain outside. Seungcheol’s chest turned heavy and his throat became constricted. “You _saw_?” Seungcheol asked.
> 
> Jihoon had seen it. A touch allows a trained half-breed to see or feel what lies beyond a person’s trouble. Apparently, it’s something to do with Choi Household deciding about Seungcheol’s mating to a Yoon Jeonghan none of them has met.
> 
> “Jihoonie…” Seungcheol brought Jihoon’s face on his chest, hoping for the latter to stop shaking as he cries. “Shh… Just please forget what you saw.”
> 
> The next day, Jihoon woke up with Seungcheol staring closely at his face. He sighs and turned around, mumbling. “Don’t worry about me.”
> 
> “Jihoonie…”
> 
> “I’ve prepared my whole life for this.” Jihoon mumbled, “I always knew you won’t be my mate, Seungcheol ah. Half-breeds simply do not have the luxury to mate with whoever they want.”
> 
> “Don’t say that.” Seungcheol groaned and peered over Jihoon’s shoulder, trying to see the other’s face as he spoke, “Didn’t I promise you, you will become my mate?”
> 
> “It doesn’t work like that.”
> 
> “But you’re the only one for me.”
> 
> “Don’t be stubborn.”
> 
> “I’m not mating with anyone else. They can’t make me do that.”
> 
> “As if you can do anything against your parents, especially the whole Choi Clans.”
> 
> Seungcheol gnarled. “Try me.”
> 
> Jihoon bitterly laughs at this as he turned, “It’ll be nice to just run away like this...”
> 
> “Elope?”
> 
> Jihoon nodded and smiled genuinely, “But that would be crazy, right?”
> 
> “I think it’s a good idea. Fuck the system.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I know you two are older than me but this is such a dumb idea.” Mingyu stood before Jihoon and Seungcheol who showed up his balcony one night with their backpacks. “Are you guys actually fleeing…?”
> 
> “It’s only for a while, Mingyu ah.”
> 
> Mingyu sighs, “But you know hyung… they’ll easily figure out that you two would be hiding here… I’m about the closest friend you two snobs have.”
> 
> True to what Mingyu said, the very next day, both the Lee Household and Choi Household are on the Kim Household’s footsteps demanding for their sons to come out. As the main man of the house, Kim Heechul, was not impressed by this demand because the man is a strong believer of free will. “The kids will come out when they wanted to.”
> 
> “What do you mean about this, Heechul?” Dongwook raised his brow.
> 
> “They’re in my Household and they’re welcomed to stay here as long as they want,” Heechul explained.
> 
> “Don’t consent my son into this childish act.” Dongwook gnarled. “And what about you, Kyuhyun? Are you just going to let your son shame you like this?”
> 
> Kyuhyun just stood there, sighing, “Forget it. Between you and me, we already know how those two could play this game. They’re naturally stubborn.” He turned around, waving his hand passively in the air as he approached his car, leaving the Kim Household instantly.
> 
> Days turned to weeks that Seungcheol and Jihoon stayed in Kim Household while they refused to meet up with their parents. It was on the third week that Jihoon woke up shaking and crying, unable to talk
> 
> That very day, Jihoon met with his father and cried to him, pouring everything he had seen in his dream, a dream that is more likely a representative of an impending torturous future. A dream that only shows this person, Yoon Jeonghan’s face, happily smiling towards Seungcheol while the latter embraced the sight before him.
> 
> It is a dream that doesn’t show his happy ending.
> 
> A half-breed doesn’t have a happy ending.
> 
> “I’ve always wanted what the best for you.” Kyuhyun said, “But this is a battle we can’t win, son.”
> 
> Jihoon cried even more and that day, he packed his bag and left the Kim Household with a simple letter left for Seungcheol.
> 
> _I’ve seen it. There is no future for us. Treat Jeonghan ah well, he’ll be a great mate for you. Don’t worry about me. My dad is taking me to a friend, this friend can make me forget. –Jihoon._
> 
>  
> 
> “Don’t wear such a sad face.”
> 
> Jihoon looked up from his reflection on the lake as he sat down at the lake dock. His eyes caught the silver haired boy with strange slanted eyes that he must add look rather ethereal. This boy is around his age, right?
> 
> “Ow, I’m Kwon Soonyoung. I’m the son of this Lee Household.” The said boy cheerfully stretched his hand out for a good handshake that the other boy quickly ignored. “This is the main house of the Astral side of Lee Bloodline where your mother, Lee Sungmin, is originally from. My mother is a Kwon who mated to one of the Lee Astral Bloodline. I’m a Carat though –it’s kinda complicated to explain but if you want—”
> 
> “No, it’s fine.” Man, this boy can talk all day. Jihoon thought as he looked away, loving the warm hue of the sunset over the lake in front of the Mansion. “Must be nice to be a Carat.”
> 
> “Huh?”
> 
> “Being a Carat puts you high up in the Mating Game.” Jihoon mumbled, “You can mate with anybody you could ever wish for…”
> 
> Soonyoung pouted, can feel the sarcasm, more the apparent undertone of sadness in the other boy’s voice. “Not really the case too sometimes.” He replied as his eyes darted far across the field where his childhood friend, Lee Seokmin, the real finebred Astral, playing with the other Astral kids of the Household. “Some circumstances are tougher than the other.”
> 
> “Can’t be worse than a half-breed’s.”
> 
> “Why, do you hate being a half-breed?”
> 
> Jihoon never thought he hated it because that would mean he is putting his parents in the wrong. He loves his parents and they’re never the one to blame. It’s the society’s system that is so fucked up. And there’s something about this boy, Soonyoung, that made it easy to trust him. Jihoon nods to a question. At this moment, he hated being a half-breed.
> 
> Soonyoung nodded but instead of prodding further into the other boy’s pain, he asked instead. “So, why did you come here?”
> 
> Jihoon huffed, splashing his feet in the water, “…to forget. I heard father’s friend can do that. Father’s friend is a half-breed too, so he can do that…maybe.”
> 
> _Ah, you’re talking about my mother, Kwon Jiyoung?_ “And why do you want to forget?”
> 
> “Because it hurts.”
> 
> “What do you want to forget?”
> 
> “Certain things…”
> 
> “I see,” Soonyoung hummed and sat beside Jihoon, soaked his feet in the water too and calmly proposed, “If you are so determined to forget, isn’t it wise to have some sort of a memory backup?”
> 
> Jihoon raised a brow, unsure of what Soonyoung meant. “What do you mean?”
> 
> “I can be your memory backup. Why don’t you tell me everything you wanted to forget?”
> 
> “You’re ridiculous.”
> 
> Soonyoung shrugged. “It’s your choice. Maybe someday you wanted to remember…I’m a good listener and I keep secrets well.”
> 
> Jihoon was vulnerable and he knows it so it was easy to be tempted and so he poured everything all out and true to what Soonyoung promised, he listened well and even offered his shoulders as he cries.
> 
> That same night, he forgot what he had seen far in the future and kept the good memories of loving Seungcheol all too himself. Because loving Seungcheol is what makes his childhood, he just can’t forget what made him the Jihoon he is now.
> 
>  
> 
> **Present time.**
> 
> And the Jihoon that he is now is contented of just seeing Seungcheol across the field walking side by side with Jeonghan who seemingly engrossed telling a good story to which Seungcheol listens to with a smile on his face.
> 
> “Don’t make such a sad face,” Soonyoung placed his three-inch thick lecture book over Jihoon’s head as he followed where the latter is looking at, “You’ve seen this much of the future from the past. You should have been prepared for this.”
> 
> Jihoon shook the book away from his head and finally walked following Wonwoo towards their next class who is also engrossed talking to Junhui. When Soonyoung caught up beside him, he sighs, “Did you forget, I erased my memory of what I’ve seen in the future?”
> 
> “Ah yeah,” Soonyoung grinned, “I forgot you’re a martyr like that.”
> 
> “And you’re an idiot.”
> 
> “Hey, that’s foul.”
> 
> “Oh look, Seokmin!” Jihoon pointed in the other direction to only burst laughing when Soonyoung eagerly looked around for the said boy but the boy wasn't in sight, to begin with. “Look who is another martyr. Stop pretending, you clearly like the guy.”
> 
> “I told you, some circumstances are tougher than the other.”
> 
> “Pft…whatever, dumbass.” Jihoon sighed but his heart started pricking needles again when he caught sight of Jeonghan and Seungcheol before the two disappeared behind a building. This pain he could not get used to.
> 
> The sun has set for them.
> 
> He made the right choice, right? He clearly did. But it hurts so much.
> 
>  
> 
> **deegyuwoo:** I ache writing this. lol and we didn't get to see much of Seungcheol at the latter part especially when Jihoon left that note. Because I belive that part is included in Jeongcheol side-story. I think. Okay i wont make a promise when the next part side-story going to be put up coz im a very busy career woman. haahhaha but i hope you guys enjoy this one. There's a bit of a significant Meanie main storyline thrown in this side-story too. will be explained in the main chapters. okay byeums. Ow comments are appreciated. love yas.


	13. The Stranger and the News

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

Kim Household

Mingyu (4)

Mingyu is the youngest heir of the Chief family of Kim Household, a fine clan of the Nethers. He is the third in line of the Kim Household. He was brought up with this thoughts drilled in his mind- he was educated, dressed and treated as one.

The man of the Kim Household is their birth mother, Kim Heechul, who is known as a man of free will. Heechul is never the one to listen to anybody and often seen breaking the norm. So, this isn’t much of a surprise to mother three dominant sons in the family with different fathers.

The first son, Mingyu’s oldest brother, Kim Jongin, is fathered by Choi Siwon (a cousin of Hansol’s father). Choi Siwon has become the primary mate of Heechul with this union through Choi’s typical ways of preserving Nether pureblood.

Although, as said, Heechul is a man of his own free will. So, that didn’t really stop him from taking a partner of his own choice –his longtime lover, Han Geng. Hence, the second son, Junhui was born into the Kim Household.

The third son, that is Mingyu, is a mystery. Heechul has not said so much about Mingyu’s father nor anyone ever knowing who fathered him. Heechul was ever adamant too to keep his silence.

Despite that, Heechul had raised his three kids with pure love—equal and bright. For some people, Heechul might come off rather careless and irrational but in the Household, he is the key factor that keeps the Household a perfect place for his children.

All his three children adore their mother and have grew up to appreciate this fact…so none of them has ever question how complicated their family tree was.

The siblings love each other.

 

Mingyu felt the sweet chilly air against his face, his hair whipping gracefully all over the place as he giggled. He tightened his grip around his older brother’s shoulders as he screamed, “Jongin hyung…hurry! Junhui hyung will catch us!” Mingyu laughed even more as he turned around and found his second brother, Junhui, playfully running after them.

“Hold on tightly, Mingyu ah...” Jongin raggedly said as he went full speed, running across the meadow, laughing as he pulls on his strength, his demon eyes turned into auburn hue. “Junnie will never get us—oops!”

“Kya— hyung!” Mingyu screamed as he felt his small body thrown in the air for a short moment before arms grabbed a hold of him, breaking his fall. He opened his eyes he didn’t notice he had closed because he got so damn scared. He landed on Jongin’s slightly bigger body while Junhui managed to grab him just upright to not completely crush their oldest brother.

“Are you okay, Mingyu ah?” Junhui asked as he helped the youngest get off their oldest who seemed to take the fall rather badly. “Jongin hyung, are you okay?”

Jongin wrinkled his nose as he groaned to sit up. He grinned foolishly as he said. “You caught us, Junnie ah.” To which Junhui felt flustered about.

Junhui and Jongin, despite being brothers and are only two years apart were awkward duos. It was all thanks to the youngest Mingyu and his precious bright personality that brought closeness to the two whenever the youngest is around.

“Wahhh! Hyungs are the best! Hyungs are my heroes!”

“You’re silly, Mingyu ah.” Jongin chuckled as he peppered the boy kisses on his cheeks that made the boy appreciate the attention even more while Junhui happily stared.

This is the Household Mingyu grew up into. Their other half of their origin didn’t really matter much as long as they all carry their mother’s blood –they’re inseparable.

“Junhui ah, come here. Did you start packing?”

The three boys’ laughter stopped and it echoed through the vast meadow and into the dark forest behind them. They all looked at the end of the patio and found Junhui’s father, Han Geng.

Mingyu pouted, “Are you taking Junhui hyung away this time too, Uncle Han Geng?”

Han Geng walked towards the three boys and leaned down, “I’m not taking Junhui… he just needs to spend some time away with me in our hometown.”

“Why…?”

“…ah how do I say this…” Han Geng scratched his chin as he thought how to explain to the young boys this complicated situation carefully. “…Junhui… because Junhui is not a full Nether unlike Mingyu and Jongin ah… it won’t be good that a half-carat hangs out so much with two pureblood—”

“But we’re bothers!” Jongin chomped on the insides of his jaws.

“Y-yes! You can’t take Junhui hyung away!” Mingyu nodded.

Han Geng sighs, “I’m sorry, boys. But this is for the best.”

“You’re not my favorite anymore, Uncle Han Geng.” Mingyu sniffled as he looked away.

Instead of worrying, Han Geng only chuckled in reply as he ruffled Mingyu’s hair and said, “Silly boy. Don’t let Uncle Siwon hear you saying that. He gets really sensitive.” He whispered and before the youngest say anything back, he smiled and assured, “When me and your Junhui hyung returns, I will teach you more new dishes to cook. How’s that?”

Mingyu’s face brightened up quite quickly hearing this side hobby he recently learned through watching his Uncle Han Geng cooking daily for them. That is why Uncle Han Geng became his favorite person in the Household. The Uncle cooks extremely well.

Sometimes, Mingyu wishes Junhui's father is his biological father too.

“The dinner is ready in a few, kids!” Came out the man of the house, Heechul, walking towards them with his primary mate, Siwon in tow to which Jongin quickly walk towards and gave his own father a hug.

“Jongin…you’re all sweaty. Would you mind taking a quick bath before dinner?” Siwon told his son, picking the wet stray of hair plastered all over his forehead. “Mingyu ah, you come too. Get over here, I’ll bathe you.” He waved at the youngest.

Mingyu quickly ran towards Siwon with the most eager smile on his face, “Yes, please, Uncle Siwon.”

And sometimes too, he wished his real father is Choi Siwon because he has treated him just like his son. Warm and loving.

Yet, he has no one.

 

“Have you ever met Mingyu’s father, Junhui ah?”

Junhui looked away from their teacher at the front and raised an eyebrow at the question coming from Wonwoo who sat next to him. He contemplated for a moment whether to answer or not but he knows that this question has been lingering in the air for so long and probably has been in Wonwoo’s mind far longer. “No, Wonwoo ah.”

Wonwoo nodded, “I see.”

“Why you asked?”

Wonwoo shrugged his shoulders as he looked back to the teacher. “Mingyu doesn’t seem so eager to talk about his father…is all.”

“Nobody knew who Mingyu’s father is, Wonwoo ah. Not even Mingyu himself.”

Wonwoo’s brows crossed confusedly. He scratched the back of his neck as he mumbled, “He seemed to know though.”

“Ae?” Junhui gasped back, careful not to take anyone else’s attention. He leaned close to Wonwoo, “What do you mean he knows?”

“Mhh…” Wonwoo bit on his lower lip as he hummed, “Never mind me. I think I misunderstood.”

“Look,” Junhui sighs, “If this bothers you, you should talk to Mingyu. He is your mate now. I’m sure he won’t mind opening up to you.”

Wonwoo nodded, “Yeah…Think I should do that.” _…That means I have to be truthful to myself too. Am I ready for that?_

 

Kim Household

Mingyu (9)

It’s Mingyu’s ninth birthday and the Kim mansion is packed of purebloods of various clans from both the Nethers and Astrals attended. Mingyu towards his family and friends is a fun loving child, very bright and out-going but towards to most especially the strangers, he is none of that. He plainly hates mixing himself with other people.

Most especially when every single one of them who gets a chance to talk to him always, most certainly, always wanted to know who his father is.

Mingyu did not understand how this could be very important for other people when they were younger but now he slowly realized why many wanted to know. Kim Purebloods are highly regarded, they’re powerful and unique in some ways none of the other pureblood were, and so people often wonder how strong the youngest heir is depending on the other half of his bloodline.

Mingyu’s unknown half of his origin baffled the community, or rather, to be more precised,  scares them.

Mingyu slipped away from the crowd who spied his older brother Jongin who did the same. They’re similar at this matter as he knows his older brother is just as awkward as him in front of the crowd. Pity for his brother though, he has to be there since he will be the next heir after their mother to the Kim Household. He has to make his status known early in his life.

Whereas, his friends Hansol, Seungcheol and Jihoon were busy grabbing food from the buffet and paid no attention to the crowd. They just arrived and Mingyu had already drained himself meeting all the guests so, he decided to just leave them alone for now while he gets some fresh air.

Intending to follow his older brother Jongin to the private balcony at the back of the Mansion, he walked away from the source of the maddening sound of the gathering. Yet, when he arrived at the terrace, his brother wasn’t there but he stayed anyway because he genuinely needed some fresh air. The crowd has indeed suffocated him.

Several minutes later, he heard footsteps coming closer and since he knows that this part of the mansion is off-limit to the guests, he didn’t pay much attention. Yet, his nose picked up the scent none of his family owns. So, he looked back, let his demon eyes shine in the darkness as he armed himself as danger lingers in the air.

“Mingyu…”

Mingyu’s whole body froze still and yet his heart was thumping so hard. He sniffed the air even more and his entire body calmed down voluntarily. The threat in the air is now gone and is replaced with confused ease. “Who…are you?”

“You’ve grown so fast.” It was the reply as the person in the doorway walked calmly towards the other end of the balcony. “And you’re only nine.”

Mingyu observed the stranger, and he couldn’t remember any situation he could have met the man. “Do I know you, sir?”

The man chuckled under his breath, “Maybe… but I’m not sure. You see, I’m just after finding out about where you are.”

The hard thumping in Mingyu’s chest returned all too suddenly that he felt it clenching, his head aching badly. “I’m sorry, Mister. I don’t think I understand—” Mingyu collapsed in the middle of his words as the pain in his head intensified tenfold.

 

Mingyu (11)

“Ah Mister…you showed up this time too.” Mingyu jumped off the lower branch of the tree he is currently trying to hide his now much taller, lanky body.

“And you have gotten even taller in a year.” Replied the man in mahogany-colored trench coat, black top hat covers his mysterious eyes but the smile that lingers on his thin lips is beyond friendly, mirroring a smile on the young boy’s face too. “Here, take this.”

Mingyu eyed the unknown man confusedly as he took the tiny box the man handed. He’s never good with strangers but it has been the third time the stranger showed up in front of him, accompany him for hours during his birthdays. He never questioned the man’s purpose but Mingyu for what he is could tell if anybody pose a threat and with this man –he has absolutely nothing to worry about.

Besides, the man always packed great stories of his adventures and share it with Mingyu all night long. Mingyu indulges himself to this escape that he knew the Kims would not be so happy about knowing he has been letting a stranger converse with him.

Not only that, the stranger smelt a seasoned demon of his own caliber –his above dangerous if he wanted to.

Instead, Mingyu finds himself stubbornly meeting the stranger. “What’s this for, Mister?”

“Your birthday gift.”

Mingyu nodded as he flicked the box open and smiled at the small silver locket sitting inside it. There is nothing special about the locket, if he looks at it from the outside but a locket always hold something within and that made his nose crinkle in both suspicion and confusion. “Mister, I like you but I don’t think it is wise to keep this item— the Kims would not appreciate having the Household get compromised.”

“Even if I’m only giving you what rightfully yours?”

Mingyu brow perked up, “Mine?” His eyes fell back to the silver locket. This time, his finger caressed the silver cover, tiny golden crown etched on it. With quivering lips, he asked the stranger a question that took him three years to bring up. “Mister, who are you?”

The stranger turned, raised his massive hand and slowly caressed Mingyu’s head, the first ever contact the man had ever dared initiate after their three meetings, “I am somebody that knows your father, Mingyu ah.”

Mingyu’s heart ached hearing the definite proof that somewhere out there his father exists and that he is not really alone. “I…I see…”

A bitter smile crossed the stranger’s face, “…strange how you do not ask further about your father.”

“I’m alright not knowing who my father, Mister. Knowing he is out there is enough for me.” Mingyu smiled, “If he is hiding, I’m sure he has his reasons.”

The stranger cackled, “You’re a wise kid.”

“Not so much.” Mingyu sighs.

“Believe me when I say that being not around you is your father’s way of protecting you and the person that would become your entirety.”

Mingyu blinked, his face heating up, “Say what now, Mister?”

The stranger cackled again at Mingyu’s flustered face, “Alright, I think that’s enough for tonight, Mingyu ah. What would you like to hear this evening?”

Pushing his flushed face away, he got momentarily got distracted by the question as he jumped beside the man and grinned, “Alright, Mister. Maybe finish the story about this young Princeblood you were talking about the last time…?

“Ah…” The stranger started, “About the Astral princeblood none of the Yoon Organization knew where it came from?”

Mingyu nodded. “Yeah…the baby that came out of nowhere…baby Wonwoo…”

“Alright. One day, the usual summer morning, the Astrals team of the Yoon Organization would go for their daily morning drill by the forest behind the quarter—”

“They found baby Wonwoo?”

“Ow, I told you about this part already, didn’t I?”

Mingyu nodded excitedly. “Yeah, they didn’t know where baby Wonwoo came from and weeks later they realized that the baby is a Princeblood… the very reason why the organization is even there in the first place… and that reminds me, these guys are so cool I want to be part of that…and then…bad people are after baby Wonwoo…and…and—”

“Relax, Mingyu ah.” The stranger laugh, “Okay, I think I told you too much. Which part did you say we actually stopped?”

“Ah yeah… the part where one year old Wonwoo raised another suffering baby boy back to health…? I think you kind of stopped there.”

“I see. Alright, we will continue from thereon…”

 

“Mingyu ah…hey wake up.”

Mingyu’s eyes fluttered opened and quickly realizes the handsome face of his mate bending down on him. “Wonwoo… you’re back.”

Wonwoo smiled and playfully punched Mingyu’s shoulder lightly, “Why are you sleeping on the couch?”

Mingyu pulled himself up as he yawned, stretching, “I was waiting for you. How you get on with the guys in the library? What were you guys trying to find out anyway?”

Wonwoo sighs, “They believe that there is more information about Princeblood in the library… They’re trying to get as much information as needed.”

“And what did you find?”

“Nothing.” Wonwoo dryly replied as he scooted over Mingyu’s larger, stronger body, fitting their bodies along the couch, “Princebloods are rare… they more likely don’t exist. But then there is you and me so that didn’t really make sense.”

“Yeah…”

“Have you ever wondered about being a Princeblood, Mingyu ah?”

“A lot.”

“You did say about your bloodline coming from your father… is he Princeblood too?”

Mingyu sighs as he gave Wonwoo a quick peck on the crown of his head, “I hardly think so. My parents had nothing to do with me being Princeblood.”

“What do you mean?” Wonwoo looked up beside him to watch his ever striking mate.

“There is more mystery in the lineage of Princeblood, Wonwoo ah. One thing for sure, Princeblood selects another.”

“What do you— ah wait.” Wonwoo chocked on his words as he sat up abruptly, escaped the couch and ran to the bathroom.

Mingyu stood from the sofa and followed his mate, peeked his head in as he knocked, “Babe, you okay?”

“Y-yeah… I just feel light-headed.” Wonwoo returned, face paled and is fanning his face with his palm desperately. “I don’t get much sleep now so expectedly; I’ll feel this way.”

Mingyu’s eyes didn’t leave his mate who walks towards the kitchen to get himself a cold water. He follows him around silently, shaking his head to the thoughts running wild in his skull.

Gulping the last part of the water, Wonwoo turned to Mingyu and resumed asking, “Do you think the Yoon Organization would know more about Princeblood? You know I told you about Jeonghan hyung and apparently Jisoo hyung too being a part of it.”

Mingyu sighs, “Probably makes sense. If you say that Yoon Organization is that kind of a squad that protects Princeblood lineage.”

“Exactly.”

“But you also said that Yoon Organization disbanded, right?”

“According to Jisoo hyung, they just went underground…Or idle. Did you know, Mingyu ah, that Soonyoung’s mother used to be in that Organization?”

“Hardly heard about it. Yoon Organization is rather secretive, and so their members were not to be disclosed too.”

“Soonyoung is suggesting to ask his mother about what he knows about Princebloods since he once a part of the organization.”

Mingyu worried on his lower lip as he sighs, “Wonwoo ah… I’m not saying that you should stop trying to find out about being a Princeblood but you know the risk, right? Don’t trust anybody.”

“But this is Soonyoung’s mother we are talking about, Mingyu ah.”

“I know… It’s not that. But the effect is the other way around. As much as it is dangerous for you, you will be putting them in danger too.”

Wonwoo bit down his lower lip at this realization that even though he is desperate, Mingyu made so much sense. He sniffled as he shivered, “I get what you mean. After all, my father died trying to protect my identity. But you know, call it an Astral stubbornness, but I’m disgusted at myself not knowing who I am, what I am when people shed blood just to protect me.”

Mingyu sighs as he pulled Wonwoo to his chest, “I know…I get you too. Just do it as discreetly as you can.”

Wonwoo nodded.

“Do you want me to help you?” Mingyu offered, “You never asked… Do you still not trust me?”

Wonwoo groaned against Mingyu’s chest. “I do… but I’m scared, Mingyu…”

“Scared…? Why?”

“I’m scared at the fact that our fates might have been already written down in golden pages centuries before we even met. I’m having this bad feeling… I’m scared the more I’m trying to figure things out, you’re always there in the equation— Mingyu, what happened the night about the infamous event that the Kims almost lost their youngest heir… that they almost lost you….what does that mean?”

“How did you know about that?” Mingyu’s jaws locked as he breathes in, “Only a selective few knew…”

“The Headmaster…he mentioned it… it was the same night my father died, Mingyu ah. Tell me how this isn’t related…”

Mingyu pulled away from Wonwoo to only stiffen on his feet to see the definite change in Wonwoo’s natural brown shade of eyes turning to sapphire deep blue eyes, a shade nobody had seen before. The purity in those eyes made Mingyu felt lost and captivated at the same time. “Wonwoo ah...”

Wonwoo winced and brought his palm at the side of his head to massage it. He raggedly breathe in, “Ah…my head aches so badly.” Even Wonwoo’s voice felt a little different, more personality present than usual.

“Here, babe. Think that’s enough for tonight.” Mingyu finally snapped back to his senses as he bent down to pick Wonwoo’s body, carry him (bridal style) towards the said man’s room. He laid him down there to which the other made an appreciative sigh.

“Thanks, Mingyu ah.”

Mingyu caressed his mate’s face and watched as Wonwoo’s usual brown eyes returning back. “I’d hate to tell you this, Wonwoo ah. But I think your Astral side is becoming apparent lately.”

“Huh?” Wonwoo confusedly asked, groaning.

“You’ve been displaying a different shade in your eyes for the past few days. I just hope nobody else had seen it.”

“I did?”

Mingyu asked, “It kind of like my fifth time I had seen it.” _The first time being in my premonition._ He wanted to add.

“And you’re only telling me now?” Wonwoo’s eyes widened, there was panic heard in his voice.

“I didn’t know how to say it… first time probably just a trick, second time during the time we were having sex, the same as the third time. Fourth time was when you got annoyed at Soonyoung and his usual silly antics and just now was the fifth time…so yeah…”

“This is bad.” Wonwoo groaned, “I need to conceal my Astral identity. You reckon it is about our mating? I was doing well concealing it—heck I thought it has become dormant since I didn’t ever once acknowledge I am part Astral. I am more of a Carat, you know.”

“It could be that.” Mingyu limitedly smiles, “Or that, your Astral side felt the need to interfere because of some change in your body, perhaps?”

Wonwoo blinked. “What do you mean?”

“N-nothing… I think we should rest, babe. It’s Monday tomorrow.”

Wonwoo hesitantly nods but Mingyu’s warm body joining him under the cover was already enough to calm him down to sleep. “I didn’t even wash up for bed…”

Mingyu chuckled, “Don’t worry about it…”

“You’re disgusting.”

“Not me, I washed up.” Mingyu chuckled that made Wonwoo glaring at him.

 

“Wonwoo ah, you’re going to be late for class.” Mingyu knocked at the bathroom’s door, and when Wonwoo didn’t answer, he pulled at the knob. “I’m coming in.”

“I think I’m… going to skip class.” Wonwoo is sitting on the floor with his back against the bath tub with the palest face. His face languidly looked up to Mingyu, “I don’t feel great at all, Mingyu ah.”

It took Mingyu a few blinks before he managed to move his body and kneeled before Wonwoo on the floor, “It’s alright. You can skip class, Wonwoo ah. Let me just call somebody— shit, who the heck should I call? Can you stand? Wait, I’ll carry you.” As said, Mingyu carried Wonwoo back to his bed and unfastened his tight button-up shirt for class.

“T-thanks. I don’t know what’s wrong with me all of the sudden.” Wonwoo grunted as he turned and hugged the pillow, displeased as the sudden change of his mood. He woke up nice and bright earlier.

Mingyu didn’t say anything, instead he placed a peck on Wonwoo’s cheek before saying, “You’re fine. You just need to be looked at. I’ll call the Headmaster, I supposed since he knows about your identity and all—”

“Headmaster doesn’t know about me being an Astral and a princeblood at that matter…. All he knows is that, my foster family begged for him to cover my Carat identity. And since he is a friend of my parents so he took the favor.”

“Ow, alright.” Mingyu nodded to himself, “I’ll call Jeonghan hyung… or maybe Seungkwan.”

Wonwoo peeled away from the pillow and raised a brow towards Mingyu suspiciously, “What would those two know… I’ll be okay. I just need a rest.”

Mingyu sighs, “If you’re sure.” Mingyu sat beside Wonwoo and caressed the man’s head to help him ease a bit. It only took several minutes for Wonwoo to fall asleep. He must have been extremely exhausted.

 

Seungkwan, Jeonghan and Soonyoung stood there in front of Wonwoo’s bed with Mingyu patiently waiting for what they were about to say after inspecting the oblivious sleeping Wonwoo.

Seungkwan nodded at the other two while the two shrugs. Seungkwan took it upon himself to look at Mingyu and say, “Looks like a demon’s premonition has some bit of credibility.”

Mingyu’s brow raised. In some other event, Mingyu is often quick-witted, but at this situation, he didn’t get what Seungkwan just said.

“Mingyu hyung… yes. Wonwoo hyung is pregnant.”

“And when you said that his Astral side is starting to be more active…it just natural for his dominant side to show up at times like this. His Astral side felt the change, so it is stepping up… Astral’s mother instinct. Of course, you probably know that already, right?” Jeonghan said.

“Wow, I’ll be the godfather.” Soonyoung grinned wider, “I called dibs first.” He cheekily eyed the other two who gave him disapproving looks.

“What do you think, Mingyu ah?” Jeonghan instead asked Mingyu who couldn’t find a word. He chuckled at Mingyu, “Come on, Mingyu ah. Snap out of it. Anybody could see it from miles away.”

“Wonwoo will kill me,” Mingyu responded finally.

“Well,” Soonyoung winced at the thought, “You only need to survive that part.” 

* * *

*repost

A/N:

Back at the usual timeframe.... lol i dont know what to say since i havent been writing this fic for two weeks. i completely ruined it. anyways, hoping for any form feedbacks. anything. <3 main story/conflict is in the chapter too and we get to see more of Mingyu's younger life and who could that stranger be. seem a very important character. and yas! looks like someone is prego. most awaited. we know but wonwoo doesnt' haahaha. the fun in that, alright. ii must sleep. thank you for patiently waiting guys. love u all.


	14. Paint it Pink

 

 

 

 

Mingyu |13

Mingyu grabbed hold of his stomach as he laughs heartily, finding literally everything funny at this point. “M-mister… that’s ridiculous.” He said in between his endless laughter.

Like the usual during Mingyu’s birthday, the stranger (and somewhat not so much a stranger to him anymore), came to accompany him, telling him interesting stories of the man’s adventures.

“I guess that’s enough for tonight, Mingyu.” The older man said, patting the birthday boy’s head gently. “It’s getting late.”

There’s a better part of Mingyu that wanted to find out who the man is. For the last five years that the stranger had been showing up only during his birthdays, he ought to find out why he gets this visit. Yet, there is this much bolder part of Mingyu that whispered this isn’t necessary. That the man’s identity isn’t important.

“Alright, Mister.” Mingyu nodded. “I’ll see you next year?” Mingyu asked as he watched the man already fixing his heavy mahogany-colored trench coat.

The man didn’t say anything, instead, he nodded and jumped out of the terrace and disappeared into the distance towards the dark forest. Something tells Mingyu, he should really stop entertaining a stranger who shows and disappears in such manner.

The stranger even managed to erase all the traces of him being in there. His scent most especially.

Mingyu sighs to himself as he returned to the hallway. The noise of his own birthday party in the main hall of the Kim mansion resonates to where he stood. _AH, should I go back to this hypocritical party or not?_ He thought to himself.

 

Mingyu woke up to heavy footsteps echoing outside his room, loud and hurried. He growled to this and intended to go back when the footsteps went away.

He must have fallen back to sleep instantly when he woke up, it was already the break of dawn. Yet, for a growing teenager, it was still too early for him to get up. Tossing on his bed, he prepared to drift back to sleep but this intention quickly got interrupted.

His eyes recognized a shadow skipping along his balcony and his better instinct tells him he should be alert. Opening his eyes fully, he sat up gently, his left hand already flew beside his bedside table.

Mingyu had learned to handle countless of combat weapons, swords are one of them and he has his favorite one lying just beside his bed. He grasped the said sword as he let his demon eyes took over his instinct.

The shadow grew bigger against the rising sun behind the tall forest in front of Mingyu’s balcony. The shadow now formed a figure of a full-grown man, standing unthreatened between the opened balcony doors.

Mingyu’s grip on the sword tightened as he tried to make out the figure and the scent that came along with it. Mingyu’s senses are dubbed one of the best among the young elites and this time too didn’t take much of an effort off him to recognize the scent.

His grip on the sword loosened up as he sighs, “Mister…”

“Mingyu…”

“Mister. What are you doing here? It’s still nine months away ‘til my next birthday.” Mingyu managed to laugh.

Upon being recognized, the annual stranger walked towards the bed and sat on the single couch. He isn’t wearing his normal mahogany colored trench coat this time, instead, he was wearing his all-black cloak that covers until his lower thighs.

“What’s wrong, mister?” Mingyu asked, finding the expression the stranger has on his face a little out of sort. Five times he has seen this stranger, he has this aching feeling this time is different. “Wait there, Mister…” Mingyu limitedly smiled and jumped out of bed. He reached for his night cardigan and wore it before he reached for a pitcher of water, prepared a glass for him and the stranger and returned the bedside and handed the glass of water. “Here… have some water, Mister…”

The stranger curiously looked at Mingyu before hesitantly taking the water. He chugged on it silently.

“You looked like you traveled far. What brings you here, Mister?”

“I’m…” The stranger started yet there’s a burden in his voice that he needed to look away before urging himself once again. “Mingyu… there are things you needed to know.”

Mingyu’s head fell to his side as he listened, “Mister… I know you know things about me…and my father.” Mingyu smiled to himself before sighing. “I feel things, you know. Mister always looks out for me. Your annual visits are not all that.”

The stranger smiled, mirroring the smile on Mingyu’s face. “I tried so hard not to get you involved in this, Mingyu ah.”

“Involved with what?” Mingyu asked, didn’t quite feel the weight of the question. At least not yet.

“But you will come to realize that things had to be done sometimes…” The stranger said.

Mingyu shrugged, “I do understand, Mister… some things are tougher this time but sooner or later, they’re all for the greater good, right?” Mingyu laughs, “…this sounds like one of the stories you told me before. This sounds adventurous.”

The stranger laughs soundlessly, his eyes taking in full glance of Mingyu’s features. “Your mother won’t be too happy to hear this but you’re more like your father.”

Mingyu was taken aback for a moment hearing that but as he thought of his mother, Heechul, he nodded. “Yeah, I agree. I’m not like my mother.”

The stranger laughs, “But your passion for taking care of people… cooking for them… and the likes…you’re definitely like your mother.”

Mingyu grinned, “Yeah…” He nodded to this but then he realized one particular thing, “Mother Heechul doesn’t cook.”

The stranger paused for a split second before he winced to this fact too. “Perhaps…”

“Perhaps mother changed these days.” Mingyu shrugged as he disregarded the sudden heavy weight cast on his chest. There’s a reason why he felt like that but he was a little reluctant to actually understand it yet. “Mister, what is it that you wanted to tell me?”

With this question, the stranger returned his gaze on Mingyu. Choosing his words properly now, he started. “Remember the tales I tell you about Princeblood?”

Mingyu nodded. “Mmmh. One of my favorites.” He eagerly nodded a couple times more.

“I know you are way too young to understand everything…and trust me when I say I didn’t want you involved in this.”

“I believe you, Mister.” Mingyu placed his palm on the stranger’s shoulder that gave him that different sensation traveling his veins. There’s something in that contact that made Mingyu’s heart racing. He just couldn’t name it.

“Mingyu.” The stranger’s eyes fixed on Mingyu’s own. “You’re a Princeblood. The ninth of its kind.”

Mingyu throat instantly felt blocked and once he gulped down the pure sense of shock down his throat, it echoed back at him and around the four walls of his bedroom. “Sorry… you must be mistaken.”

Everything that he heard about the tales of Princeblood the very man before him had told him flashes back in his mind all full force that his body jerked back, shaking at the intensity of it all. Does it sound ridiculous that it all actually make sense?

“Mingyu… there are people after the Princeblood. You know that, right?”

Despite that, Mingyu found himself nodding. “Yeah…these people you call, Void Zero.”

The stranger nodded, “Don’t be scared, Mingyu ah.” He assured the young man, “You’re in a safe place.”

Mingyu doesn’t know whether he should be thankful of this or be wary that his existence brings about burden to not only himself but the people around him.

“But I’m so sorry.” The stranger stood up, taller than Mingyu had seen him before.

Mingyu’s eyes followed the change on the stranger’s face, the once solemn and comforting face turned into an avenging, conflicting aura. Mingyu did not know what to do because despite being surprised, worries over the man’s apparent loneliness won over him.

Mingyu watched how the stranger’s lukewarm jet black eyes turned to fiery auburn demon eyes, same eyes that Mingyu had seen countless times  – his very own demon eyes. How their eyes are _almost_ identical, Mingyu wasn’t in his most analytical state to figure this out.

As Mingyu’s eyes caught sight of those demon eyes of the stranger, he fell into a trance that everything happened in a blur that all he recognizes the next is his body hitting the wooden floor with a thud.

Coughing, he could smell his blood coming out of his nose and he could also taste it abundantly on his mouth. Blurry eyesight, he could also see the floor colored thick with his blood as the pain on his chest weight him down.

Footsteps vibrated against the wooden floor, coming close to him but his consciousness is fading as he mumbled, “M..mister…”

“Don’t be scared, Mingyu ah. It’ll pass.” 

The warmth of that voice of the strange returned, even his demon eyes vanished that Mingyu had a hard time believing that the same person had cut him in his chest and left him bleeding on the floor.

And as if that wasn’t enough, Mingyu felt the cold silver lace tightened on his neck before it snapped, hauled off his possession. Mingyu groaned, blood oozing more out of his mouth as he tried to speak. “Where a…re you ta…king t-hat…”

The stranger kneeled down the floor right next to Mingyu, scooping an amount of Mingyu’s blood into a small vial, the silver locket scraping against the floor and the thick blood. It made Mingyu insane.

“Mister…”

“Don’t be sad, Mingyu.” The stranger choked, “In order to save you, I have to save this child.”

“Wh-at.” Mingyu coughed more blood as his eyes finally lost the will stay open. He growled soundlessly. “Wh…at do y-you mean, M-mister…” Mingyu wasn’t sure if his voice was still there as his breathing started to become shallow.

“Your blood is the only thing that can protect this child, Mingyu ah. I hope you’ll understand the things I must do.” The stranger stood up, “And when you’re old enough, you will be the one to protect him.”

_ Who…  _ Mingyu had lost the strength altogether as he wondered to himself what the stranger had said.

“You will find him. He will carry your scent wherever he goes… And… this locket…your locket… he will be wearing it and only then — ”

 

 

Mingyu opened his eyes as the warmth body before him nudges into him, finding more contact between their bodies. Mingyu sighs as he tightened his hold around his mate’s slumbering form as he placed a soft peck on the male’s forehead.

_ He will carry your scent wherever he goes. _

Mingyu breathes into his nose the strong scent of definitely his unique scent now beautifully mixed into his mate’s scent. _Just like he said, I will find you._ Mingyu thought.

Mingyu’s eyes fell on the pale white skin of Wonwoo’s neck and down towards the silver locket that the latter wears. His finger caressed the locket and in his mind played that part of his childhood when he received that locket from the stranger.

_ Ah… why am I dreaming about the past so often lately?  _ Mingyu wondered to himself as he lets off the locket. It is true that he has been remembering the past more often now than before. Is it because he was worried about it all becoming true? Or which of the stranger’s tales are even the truth, he doesn’t know.

After all, the stranger talked about Princeblood through narrative tales, it can be difficult to decipher which part is true or tale. One thing for sure though, the Yoon Organization in the stranger’s story is factual. They really exist.

_ Ah… my birthday is nearing…  _ He thought to himself once again. It could also be one of the reasons why he has been dreaming about the past lately. _Twenty and a father… way to go, Mingyu._ He chuckled quietly to himself.

But wait until Wonwoo realizes he is pregnant, Mingyu won’t find himself chuckling.

 

 

“Wonwoo!”

Wonwoo looked back and found Soonyoung at the other side of the garden who momentarily stopped to wave at him. Looking at the other boy wearing his tracksuit bottoms and drenched with sweat. It’s easy to tell that the boy is in the middle of his morning jog. Wonwoo smiled and waved back.

“Wait there!” Soonyoung yelled and quickly started sprinting again, cutting at the center of the garden to get to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo waited for Soonyoung and almost laughed looking at how ridiculous Soonyoung’s silver hair plastered wet against his forehead. “You jogging alone?”

Soonyoung nodded as he tried to steady his fast thumping heart. “Ye…ah.”

“Why, where’s Chan? You generally go with Chan.”

“I woke up late so Chan went with Minghao and Junhui earlier this morning before dawn. I’m on my way to the Archery Arena… lately, those brats are paying too much effort into perfecting Archery.”

Wonwoo chuckles. “Yeah, it seemed to be the case. I see them there most of the time. Hmm… think I’ll be heading there then. I don’t have any class until late this afternoon.”

Soonyoung nodded to this, “Let’s go then. But wait… why are you alone? Where’s Mingyu? Where are you initially going anyway?”

Wonwoo eyed his friend suspiciously with all the unnecessary questions thrown at him before he chuckles. “I’m not going anywhere in particular. I just figured I needed some nice morning walk… it gets really stuffy in the chamber as so you know, I’ve been staying in an awful lot lately.”

“I see… but where’s Mingyu?”

“I’m just going for a walk, Soonyoung ah… besides, it’ll be a little suspicious to be seen hanging with Mingyu alone too much. You know where I’m coming from, right?”

“Ah yeah…” Soonyoung sheepishly grinned. “I forgot no one apart from Music Club members know you and Mingyu are mates.”

Wonwoo nodded, “That is why.”

Soonyoung nodded to himself as they both silently walked along the garden just to get to the open Archery Arena. _Seems like Wonwoo still doesn’t know he is carrying Mingyu’s child._ Soonyoung figured to himself as he watches Wonwoo silently walking beside him. Otherwise, Wonwoo will be flipping tables right this moment… with Mingyu on it.

 

“Ah good timing, Wonwoo-hyung… Soonyoung-hyung!” The youngest member of Music Club, Chan, noticed them entering the gate of the arena and waved at them. The others quickly looked back, even Minghao who is in the middle of his archery, stopped to wave at them. “Hurry up, we are about to compete with the Hiphop team!”

Wonwoo slowly walked further inside and to his surprise, the best at Hiphop from all Music Club members, namely, Seungcheol, Vernon and Mingyu are all gathered at the bench.

“We are about to three on three but it works better if there’s four on each team.” Minghao added. “Wonwoo hyung should join Hiphop team. Of course, Soonyoung hyung will join Performance team.”

“I like that idea.” Soonyoung gave a thumbs up and joined the rest of their team. “If Junhui is with us, we are sure going to win.”

“Hyung, they got Hansol too. He’s the best among us all.” Chan reminded.

“So?” Soonyoung raised a brow to this, “They got Seungcheol…he’s the lousiest one. Also, Wonwoo is lack of practice… he’s rusty. And Mingyu probably doesn’t know how to hold a bow.”

The said man only raised a brow to this statement but before he could retort, his mate Wonwoo sat down beside him. His whole attention then turned to his beautiful mate. “How’s your walk, babe?”

Wonwoo’s brows furrowed for a second before he sighs. “It’s alright. What are you doing out here?” Mingyu never shows up doing Archery with the others casually like this, and neither does Seungcheol.

Mingyu shrugged, “Well, Hansol dragged us out. We ended up going here and obviously, those brats talked us out into competing. Apparently, whoever loses will buy lunch for everybody.”

“Hm… typical.” Wonwoo shrugged. “Do you even know how to do Archery though?”

“I know a thing or two.”

Wonwoo nodded and hoped that Mingyu wouldn’t make a fool of himself too much. Although he would like to see him failing in the most trivial way. He finds Mingyu breathlessly adorable like that.

The first to compete against each other are Chan and Seungcheol. Now, Wonwoo always knew that Seungcheol’s less favorite combat weapon is an arrow and a bow but he realized that Seungcheol wasn’t that bad as before. If anything, he’s above the standard skills. Chan, though, clearly won this round by eight points ahead.

Second to compete is Wonwoo himself against Soonyoung. The two of them are known to be on par, even during their official subject _Self-defense Weaponry._ So, expectedly, their dual resulted in a tie of twenty-seven. Overall, Performance team was still on eight-point leads.

Next up were Hansol and Jun. The two packed talents in Archery so hitting the bulls-eyes weren’t so uncalled for. The third arrow though decided once again that Hansol will remain the best at it when he scored another yet a ten while Jun grabbed a nine. 

The last, were same age, Minghao and Mingyu. Everybody knows Minghao is good in Archery and he only gets better and better with Jun coaching him in their leisure time. Yet, Mingyu is a mystery.

“Take it easy.” Soonyoung teased Mingyu. “To win this round, Minghao had to miss seven points… Minghao doesn’t just lose seven points easily. Also, you have to hit ten points each time to make that even possible.”

Mingyu dryly looked at the grinning hyung. “Thank you for your excellent analytical calculation of the game, hyung. Now, scoot over."

Soonyoung stepped back to only laugh, “Seriously… take it easy. It’s only a game.”

Mingyu stood tall with the bow on his right hand while the arrow on his left. The rest remembered that Mingyu is indeed left-handed and there’s something about that stance that looked incredibly intimidating.

_ Sexy.  _ Wonwoo breathlessly commented in his mind and sooner regretted it as he spied that maddening smirk curved on Mingyu’s lips. Cripes, he forgot that for some odd reason, Mingyu could hear his thoughts. Now, that guy will find out how much he’d become so attracted to him. 

“Okay, here it goes.” Mingyu lets go of the arrow and it made that swift sound across the field and hits the very center of the target. If everybody felt reluctant to believe that, Mingyu didn’t take a breath before firing the second arrow that hits another bullseye and the third slightly lower than the previous ones  – all though grabbed a perfect ten.

Mingyu handed the bow and arrow to Jun who smiled admiringly to him. Jun patted the younger one’s shoulder, “As expected. You know you’re the only one in the household that can beat father Hangeng in Archery  – and he is a professional archer for that matter.”

Hansol grinned at Soonyoung who still couldn’t believe what he just witnessed. “Ow, hyung… did I forget to tell you…? I learned Archery from Junhui hyung’s father in Kim Household. You say I’m the best in Archery? Truth is, I have never beaten Mingyu hyung before. Also, Seungcheol hyung isn’t bad in Archery. He knew Mingyu will do well, he doesn’t want to make an effort. Seungcheol hyung hates showing off.”

“That’s… unfair.” Soonyoung pouted as he looked beside him. “Don’t listen to them, Minghao… I know you’ll do well.”

“I don’t know, hyung. I think I’m nervous.” Minghao breathes out and laughs nervously. And just like he said, on his first try, he misses the target gaining only two points but he recovered himself by perfecting ten on his last two tries.

“So clich é .” Seungcheol groaned looking at how their score tied. “Last round, we will send Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo didn’t like the idea but in the end relented. “Alright.”

“I’ll go. Since, we are a real rival.” Soonyoung volunteered himself. He also went first and scored twenty-eight this time around. “I could smell victory.”

Wonwoo glared at Soonyoung as he replaced him, standing before the target with his stance completely of the perfect archer. His first try was a perfect ten, thinking that he should make three altogether a perfect ten to win.

His second try was another ten and he calms down this time. He could afford to miss by one point, but no more. He pulled on the string, wincing one eye for better sight. As he tightened his grip before releasing it, something hot and painful started to jab inside his chest, resulting for his untimed releasing of the arrow.

As he lets go of the arrow, he dropped the bow and clenched on his chest, his eyes becoming blurry too. Mingyu ran beside him before he could even drop to the floor. 

“Wonwoo…” Mingyu held on his mate and pulled him back to the bench. “Babe…you okay?”

Wonwoo’s breathing is heavy but as he breathes to drown the pain, the pain gradually vanishes. He shook his head, trying to gain control of his senses altogether. “Just a little dizzy.”

“Alright…just take it easy. We will head back to the chamber once you feel okay.”

“Okay…” Wonwoo’s eyes stayed on the ground as fear started to get a better of him. Sudden dizziness, lack or random appetite over something… changes on his body… could it be?

“Rather than buying you, guys, lunch… I’ll just make dinner for everybody.” Mingyu said, seeing how Wonwoo completely missed the target, resulting for their team to lose. “Besides, I think I owe everybody dinner.” Mingyu said.

“Ow, it’s your birthday, isn’t it?” Minghao said. “Nice.”

 

“Mingyu,” Seungcheol joined Mingyu who is arranging the table for his birthday dinner with the rest of the Music Club. Helping with Mingyu though was Jeonghan who only gave him a casual look. “Have you thought of something about Wonwoo’s pregnancy?”

“Sh… quiet down.” Jeonghan glared at Seungcheol. “Wonwoo doesn’t know. And so most of the guys here.”

Seungcheol worried on his bottom lips as he resumed, quieter now. “You know the school has to be informed of any pregnancy cases. If Wonwoo choses to stay, the school has to take over for the whole term of pregnancy. Thing is, we don’t want the school to get involved with Wonwoo.”

“I know, hyung.” Mingyu replied back, putting more plates on the table. He whispered back to Seungcheol. “One of the Jeon’s and Kim’s are coming for a visit. Whoever those two are going to be can make a plan with us  – they can carry messages between the families. I don’t trust any random messengers carrying the news of Wonwoo’s pregnancy.”

Seungcheol nodded. “Yeah. That’s good. We will have to wait. But you know, Wonwoo will have to know, right? He has to be able to decide for himself.”

Jeonghan sighs beside the two males, “To be honest… We all know Wonwoo isn’t stupid. I bet he could already feel it.”

The three automatically looked at the sitting room of Mingyu’s chamber to find Wonwoo laughing with Soonyoung and Seokmin, engrossed on the comedy Seokmin had been telling.

“Now, guys, dinner is ready!” Jeonghan announced, and all the men from each part of Mingyu’s chamber crowded the dining table.

“I’m kind of jealous of Wonwoo hyung having to eat these tasty foods for the rest of his life.” Chan mouthed.

“Ah this is so good…!” Seungkwan also agreed, and the rest took turns in complimenting Mingyu.

 

Wonwoo slipped under the covers and joined Mingyu who is already dosing off. Wonwoo knew Mingyu exhausted himself into hosting dinner. “Happy birthday…” He whispered as he planted a peck on Mingyu’s lips.

Mingyu’s eyes fluttered open upon the gesture and smiled, “Thank you, babe…”

“I wanted to give you something. But I wasn’t able to get to the town or even prepare something — ”

“It’s okay, babe. I don’t need anything.” Mingyu chuckled, “I only need you.”

Wonwoo paused, and his face went instantly red. “…that.” Wonwoo bit on his lower lip as he looked down on Mingyu’s chest before diving to hide his face there.

“Wonwoo… what is it?”

“…it’s complicated,” Wonwoo mumbled.

“What’s complicated, babe?”

Wonwoo shook his head as he tightened his grip on Mingyu’s arm. “I…I could be pre-pregnant.”

Mingyu froze for a moment before his arms embraced Wonwoo back tightly, “What’s complicated about that?”

Wonwoo growled and lightly bit down on Mingyu’s chest. “So you knew…” He mumbled. “…and you didn’t tell me.”

Mingyu strokes Wonwoo’s nape gently, “I’ve seen it on my premonition… Also, I had you checked with Jeonghan, Soonyoung, and Seungkwan a few days ago.”

Wonwoo growled again, this time, louder. “…and those idiots knew too and didn’t tell me.”

“Everybody’s anxious you will get mad.”

“Half of me wanted to burn all your cooking books, paint your kitchen pink and smash your face right now…” Wonwoo muttered but he sighed, “But half of me wanted to congratulate you… _us_.” The last word was almost audible as Wonwoo’s whole face turned red once again.

Mingyu smiled at this as he pulled Wonwoo’s face up to look at him in the eye, “We will have the cutest baby. You will be the best mother — ”

“S…stop.” Wonwoo looked away, biting on his lower lip, “Too early for this kind of talk.”

Mingyu laughs as he leaned in to plant a kiss on Wonwoo’s lips who willingly responded, soft kisses turning into hot and needy kisses. And bodies turning into one.

“I’m still going to paint your kitchen pink,” Wonwoo mumbled.

“Ah babe…”

“You deserved at least that.”

“Don’t.”

“Goodnight, Mingyu.”

“Yeah. Goodnight, momma.”

“That’s it! I’m going to burn you cooking books too!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”

“Too late.”

 

One day, Mingyu returned to his chamber with not only his kitchen painted in pink, but all his furniture too changed into pink ones. 

He learned the hard way not to mess with a pregnant Wonwoo.

Remember more, he quickly dived towards his shelves to see if his cooking books have been burnt just like how Wonwoo warned him. To his surprise, his cooking books are all there, neatly stacked but with additions-- _Cooking Baby Foods_.

Mingyu grinned to himself. _Ah… Wonwoo… You’re such a cutie._

 

* * *

A/N:

*repost

Okay, so i didnt go physically savage on Mingyu... maybe not this time or maybe i'm just not in the mood writing one. Thank you for those who send messages to me continuing this fic and I really intended to. Just didnt have time and i was sick. back to work tomorrow.lol Alright, from here onwards, I'm going to focus more on the main story... obviously that will include WOnwoo's pregnancy. 

Alright, hope you show me love and say something in the comment box. thank you guys. see u in the next update.<3


	15. Two is Better Than One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick? Coz other source has 10 chaps ahead. enjoy.

 

 

**Chapter Fifteen**

Two is Better Than One

 

                                

“Wonwoo?”

There was no answer when Mingyu called the moment he arrived in Wonwoo’s chamber. He had a late night class, and he hasn’t seen Wonwoo all day because the latter had completely different class schedules.

“Wonwoo?” He pushed out his shoes as he called out one more time but silence greeted him once again. He frowned, sniffing the air thinking relying on his other senses might help him better. Distinguishing Wonwoo’s scent up close, probably inside the room, he went there only to hear the door creaking open and Wonwoo all clad on a thick cardigan, heavy brown trouser, and a beanie. “Babe?”

Wonwoo looked up and smiled as soon as he recognized Mingyu. He walked to him and instantly embraced him tightly, sighing to the sweet warmth now cascading all over his body. “Your presence is no joke…” Wonwoo mumbled.

“How’s your day?” Mingyu asked, giving a soft peck on the top of his mate’s head, “You look good on your beanie…” He added.

Wonwoo giggled slightly to it but his voice is too low he sounded like he was snapping at the remarks. He removed his head from Mingyu’s chest to tiptoe just a little bit to give the latter a quick smooch on the parted lips before he detached himself quickly. “I have to go, Mingyu.”

Mingyu who is still catching up with the reality of Wonwoo’s beautiful lips that were just on his a second ago has to blink several times before he was able to realize what his mate just said. “Where are you going?”

Wonwoo was already halfway to the hallway, putting his pair of shoes as he answered. “Soonyoung called…said he wanted to talk to me or something.” Wonwoo sighs when he managed to slip into his shoes finally. He heavily breathes as he straightened his back, pouting to his mate, “I don’t know what time I will be back, so you go ahead to bed.”

“And what about dinner? Have you had dinner?”

“I got dinner with Seungcheol-hyung and Jeonghan-hyung earlier, so I’m alright,” Wonwoo replied.

“Okay.”

“I’ll see you later.” Wonwoo grinned and ran towards the door.

“Don’t run!” Mingyu called after him.

Wonwoo paused in twisting the doorknob as he turned around, finding the warning quite odd and out of nowhere but seeing at where Mingyu is glaring at, his hand fell towards his stomach and playfully grin. “Right… no running.”

“When it gets too late, send me a message or something. I’ll pick you up.”

Wonwoo nodded and silently exited his chamber, with his hand clenching on his cardigan against his chest. If his other hand weren't holding still against the oak door, he would have slid down to the floor, his knees finally failing him.

To be honest, he is not meeting Soonyoung neither needing to be somewhere else. He just couldn’t look at Mingyu at the moment. There is this terrifying pain on his chest that is weighing him down, the fear that is slowly eating him up –that everything he has with Mingyu will be taken away, sooner or later.

He thought that the fear that taught him to seclude himself from many had already died down the moment he met Mingyu but it was all just a mere distraction. Lately, the same fear had woken up right after he realized he is carrying a child. What idiocy did he dive into allowing himself to get pregnant in the midst of finding out what his purpose in this world? How stupid could he be to drag an innocent soul into this utter madness of society wherein the child could suffer the same fate as he did?

To live a false life in hiding, betraying all the people that have ever cared and most especially, watching them die while wondering when all of these are going to end.

Is being Princeblood all that important? All the souls that have died just to protect him— will all those deaths mean anything? Will his father’s death mean anything right now? Why do they all have to die in his stead?

_Why do I have to see them die?_

Right, an angel’s prophecy is both a gift and a curse that when he woke up from it, his whole body started trembling and couldn’t shake it off— is there any meaning to this at all?

_Am I truly an Astral Princeblood because it makes no sense… I’m walking on a path where blood spills, anguish reflected on pairs of eyes and souls ripped out. I’m no angel; I’m just a monster…and you, child, cannot walk the same path._

 

Mingyu closed the closet door gently as he stood there frozen still. In his head echoed Wonwoo’s distant thoughts, he could almost see the panic in his beloved’s face and quivering lips while these thoughts run wild continuously.

_I’m no angel; I’m just a monster…And you, child, cannot walk the same path._

Mingyu turned around, dropping Wonwoo’s shirt he was supposed to wear for the night as he quickly went to the chamber’s main door where Wonwoo’s scent had lingered. He became certain the moment his hand twisted on the doorknob, Wonwoo’s thoughts are even louder now, even more hysterical.

He pulled the door, expecting Wonwoo standing there in his hysterical state but all that met him was the wake of Wonwoo’s angel dust slowly fading and so was the distinct scent. Before Mingyu could further analyze what just happened, he could hear several doors opening along the hallway. Mingyu hitches his breath, throw a spell or two in hopes to quickly cover Wonwoo’s true Astral scent with his demon’s scent.

Mingyu then retreated inside, closing the door. Nobody must know about Wonwoo’s real identity, most especially now. Anybody could be after them, for personal gain or worse…

“That’s strange… I sniffed a pure Astral scent… It was too strong to miss it.”

“Ha… You’re messin’, man… No one’s here.”

“Strange… could it be that someone has mated with an Astral?”

“Who knows… Second full moon of the year is soon. Well man…”

Mingyu sighs to himself when he heard some Nether students returning inside their respective chambers. That was such a close call and to think that Wonwoo had allowed for such thing to happen. Clearly, the man has been under a lot of pressure to be this careless.

Mingyu leaned on the door and closed his eyes, hoping once again that his Princeblood senses would allow him into Wonwoo’s state. And just like bright lights in the dark, he could feel the chillness of the night air on his very flesh as he could slowly hear Wonwoo’s distant thoughts.

_Damn, I don’t know what to think… I’m scared, I feel like… I feel like…Shit… I’m not one to cry but damn it… Are you listening? Mingyu, are you listening? Don’t find me! I don’t want you to see me this broken… I’m telling you, there’s no way I’m going to let you see my this disgraceful. Give me a moment on my own._

 

Mingyu opened his eyes, soft white curtains fanning against his face. The bed is still empty and cold, he has fallen asleep, and it’s now after midnight. He clicked his tongue as he rolled to the side wondering. _Wonwoo, are you done crying?_

_Do you think I’m that weak?_

Mingyu instantly sat up, eyes wide open and the lingering drowsiness disappeared. He did not expect Wonwoo to reply to him at all, especially in this manner. Since when Wonwoo had started to hear back his thoughts? What is going on?

_Rooftop, now._

 

Mingyu felt the chill air of the night on his face as he arrived there. The rooftop is vast and is never for students to just wander on to, but Wonwoo once mentioned that he took a liking on that spot that the Headmaster eventually permitted him into that place, and Mingyu has been a close friend to the Headmaster’s son, Hansol, to get the same treatment.

There is nothing on that rooftop except an ordinary wooden bench in the very center. It looked completely naked under the night sky, isolated and enchanted at the same time. On that bench, sat Wonwoo who’s gaze fixed into the distance, a good view of the whole school in front of him.

Under the dim lit night sky, Wonwoo’s figure looks enthralling, a kind of beauty only the man holds. The look on his face brings true serenity to the surrounding and the eyes that looked at him. Mingyu sighs. _This beauty is mine._

Mingyu found himself staring silently at his mate longer than he had intended. He fears that his presence will bring about the disturbance on Wonwoo’s calm state. The Wonwoo before him now doesn't show any trace of hysteria that Mingyu had sensed earlier. It was as if Wonwoo was not in any distress. _You’re right, you aren't weak at all, babe._

With this thought, Wonwoo turned to him, not a change in his face –he simply nodded at Mingyu, moved to the side of the bench and gestured for the latter to sit beside him.

Quietly, Mingyu walked over and sat as told. Silence ruled for a whole minute, both content of listening to each other’s beating heart and if they listen closely, they could also hear half a beat of a growing soul somewhere closeby.

Mingyu heard it, and a tiny smile curved on his lips while Wonwoo couldn't help the blush on his face as he looked away.

“It’s growing fast.” Mingyu broke the silence at last.

“Y-yes.” Wonwoo cleared his throat.

“And how do you feel? Are you having a hard time?” Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo’s hand that was on his side and squeezed it, noticing that the other is indeed nervous at the moment by the way his hand was cold. He didn't point it out. Instead, he caressed it silently, in an attempt to warm it up.

“I’m fine.” Wonwoo replied, “I’m a little sick in the mornings, but I expected that. Other than that, it doesn’t bother me.”

Mingyu smiled, “Just let me know if you ever need anything.”

Wonwoo nodded.

Silence once again took over the two and Mingyu has been attempting to speak first, but he doesn't know where to start. Will he just randomly say anything, related or not to the situation or get straight to the point of many things he’s wondering about?

Wonwoo turned to Mingyu this time, heaving a sigh before his beautiful mouth decided to speak finally. “Mingyu… I’m scared.” It took a lot of courage for Wonwoo to speak about his fears but he had also realized that Mingyu is part of his life now, him and their unborn child. If there’s only one thing needed to be done, that is to trust Mingyu with everything. There's only one way to face the future and its uncertainties –face it with Mingyu.

Besides, two Princebloods is better than one.

“I know you are…” Mingyu replied. He squeezed on Wonwoo’s hand, “If simply having me around doesn't assure you, I guarantee that you can believe how much I love you… I'll protect you with all I’ve got.”

Wonwoo’s brown eyes widened for a moment as his cheeks turned bright pink before his irises turned light blue, coughing, “My Astral side wants to puke.” Wonwoo replied, shaking his Astral eyes away and replaced with his usual brown eyes as he calms himself down.

Mingyu laughed, his head falling back, “I know… I can't believe I just said that…” He laughed once again. And once he calmed down, he mumbled, “Which reminds me, Wonwoo ah…”

“Yeah…?” Wonwoo looked at Mingyu’s handsome face and quickly noted to himself how handsome his mate truly is.

“I haven't told you directly that I love you, right?”

Wonwoo blinks once again, surprised to the point he couldn't get his eyes away from Mingyu’s sincere face. “You don’t have to…” Wonwoo’s voice is low, almost unnoticeable as he added, “... I could tell.”

The smile that crossed Mingyu’s face cannot be described. It was that sort of pure happiness mixed with even darker emotion in it –the sort of affection often seen on Nether’s highest form of emotion. It’s pure and thrilling at the same time –it’s truly a unique experience to be loved by a Nether.

It’s the kind of love that would kill for the ones they love. And Mingyu is capable of doing just that.

“Mingyu—”

“Don’t try looking for any information about Princeblood on your own. ” Mingyu said, he could hear Wonwoo’s thoughts about it. “From now on, let's do it together.”

“Mingyu…”

“You don't have to be scared alone,” Mingyu assured him.

Wonwoo didn't say anything as he squeezed back on Mingyu’s hand, appreciating what the man proposed. This is exactly what he needed.

“By the way, aren’t you meant to meet Soonyoung-hyung? Have you met him yet? It’s quite late now.” Mingyu said a moment later.

Wonwoo worried on his bottom lip, “To be honest, I didn’t have to meet him… I just needed to reorganize my thoughts alone…and such… sorry, I lied.”

Mingyu sighs lightly and pulled Wonwoo to give him a peck on his forehead, “That’s alright. We all need an alone time.” He then grabbed the beanie that was discarded at the other side of the bench and placed it back on Wonwoo’s head. “Keep it on so won’t catch a cold. It’ll be bad for the baby…” Mingyu couldn’t hide his huge smile this time, as well as his reddened cheeks. Sometimes, it’s still overwhelming to think he will soon become a father.

“Uhm…thanks,” Wonwoo mumbled back, arranging the beanie properly.

“Should we head back then?” Mingyu stood up first, offering his left hand to his mate.

Wonwoo nodded as he took the hand. They silently left the rooftop, hand in hand, delighted that the Nether students have completely retreated to their chambers that they didn’t have to meet one on their way.

 

“By the way, Wonwoo ah,” Mingyu turned to his side to meet eyes with Wonwoo who just slipped into the bed. When the latter raises a brow to show he is listening, Mingyu continued, “Since when have you started hearing back my thoughts?”

Wonwoo hummed to himself, thinking as to how it occurred but choosing to be as truthful as he can towards Mingyu from now on, he eventually replied. “I didn’t know I could, but Channie gave me an idea.”

“Chan? Our Lee Chan?”

Wonwoo nodded, “It was strange, he approached me yesterday and said that the two of us seemed to be sharing a different kind of bond only the two of us can have. And if I listen closely, I might be able to hear your thoughts too.”

“Ow, it seemed like it worked well.” Mingyu muttered, “And did he say anything else?”

Wonwoo nodded and he even sat down as he remembered clearly what the youngest Chan said. “He said, there were once an angel and a demon, not a couple, they have not met each other before, just warriors of their quests–apparently, this quest is to meet each other in a foreign land where their kind must not know of. To do so, they had been gifted an ability to hear each other’s thoughts.”

Mingyu listened carefully, didn’t even dare to interrupt. And so, Wonwoo continued.

“Thing is, Mingyu-ah,” Wonwoo whispered, “According to Chan, those two never met –to this day.”

“A Fallen Quest,” Mingyu replied as he thought hard, his mind traveling back years and years from when he was barely teens. “I remembered now; there was a book about that tale on Lee Chan’s house. I’ve seen it several times during the time I would be invited to ones of his birthday parties.”

“Really? I didn’t know you know Lee Chan.”

Mingyu laughs, “Babe, you forget I’m one of the young elites of the Nether purebloods, and so is Lee Chan. We do have this little circle where we can’t avoid meeting one another.”

“Right…” Wonwoo raised a brow as he cleared his throat, “So, what do you think about the story, though?”

“There’s a reason why I can’t tell you a lot of what I know about Princeblood or when to get involved.” Mingyu’s face darkened as he continued, “I had a near-death _accident_ when I was thirteen. This caused trauma and so, some of my early memories have been quite fussy. I’ll dream about it quite a lot, though. Especially lately. And as you told me about what Lee Chan had told you, I think I’ve got a pretty clear idea…or that I remembered a story quite similar to that.”

Wonwoo eyed Mingyu sincerely, “…which?”

“That angel and demon you were talking about…” Mingyu worried on his bottom lip, “…are the last known Princebloods. That goes without saying, there were meant to be two in the first place. How they haven’t met each other, how their quest fails, nobody knows.”

“Do you think Chan knows? I mean, he talks about it and hang on, have you mentioned to him that the two of us are Princebloods?”

Mingyu shook his head, “I haven’t… but that kid was always sneaky and smart for his own good to figure these things on his own.”

“Do you think we should ask him?”

“Yes.” Mingyu smiled, “We will try and find him tomorrow.” _Seeing as he could be one of the Sentinels I have been looking for._

_Stupid Mingyu, where’s the thing about being truthful now. Did you already forget I can hear your thoughts? What Sentinels?_

Mingyu’s face became flustered as he got caught red-handed. He grinned his embarrassment, “Sorry, babe. I just think it’s a bit much for me to tell you about it all in one day as it is late already. I’ll tell you tomorrow, I promise.”

Wonwoo was not at all convinced, thinking that it was not completely the first time he has heard about the Sentinels during a conversation when he was younger between his late father and his foster parents. He has now become even more curious especially that Mingyu knew about it too.

“Trust me?” If it’s late enough for this conversation, Mingyu thought it was not late enough to pull a cute expression to convince his mate. He hopelessly smiled like a puppy.

Wonwoo huffs as he turned, lying back in the bed, “Fine, tomorrow.” He relented but not without warning, “We both go to Chan and I want to join finding these Sentinels too. If it has got to with Princeblood and our…baby… _Uhm_ I have to be involved.”

Mingyu smiled, proud at how Wonwoo’s distress earlier tonight has now completely been replaced by pure courage and determination. He kissed Wonwoo’s shoulder as he whispered, “I promise.”

_During the last Sentinels meeting, something went wrong, and the treaty wasn’t made. The last Sentinels never returned to Heaven and Hell and so the treaty was broken and the infamous battle between angels and demons began._

**The Fallen Quest by Lee Eunhyuk**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *repost
> 
> A/N:
> 
> I hope you guys like the update, I know there's nothing much as of now but as Mingyu said, I don't want  
> to overwhelm the chapter with a heavier plot. Besides the purpose of this chapter is to emphasize where Mingyu and Wonwoo's relationship progress now  
> and how they are emotionally in placed in the story. Obviously, these two have feelings and it's complicated  
> (even more complicated for me to write about it).I was kind of worried too that I seemed to write Mingyu as someone who  
> didn't seem to care to involve aboutWonwoo's search about Princeblood. He has his reasons  
> but I completely missed the opportunity to talk about it at the previous chapters. So at least, there's some light here.
> 
> So I missed you guys comments too so here some random questions. Per usual, you can choose not to answer or comment as you see fit.
> 
>  
> 
> 1.) How realistic was Wonwoo's hysteria? Was it too forced? (I'm quite worried about this).  
> 2.) How about Mingyu's reaction?  
> 3.) For the baby, baby boy or girl? (Once the gender is voted for, I'll ask about the possible name.)  
> 4.) How do you like Lee Chan's sudden important role? (I really left him out for so long to have this impact, and if you reread the chapters, I left a few hints that he might know something.)  
> 5.) Any thoughts about Sentinels and who they might be?  
> 6.) Lee Eunhyuk everybody? (I wrote him as Dino's parents already in prev chapters)  
> 7.) Lastly, meanie hearing each other thoughts... so cliched. please calm my heart...it's not that random, right? xD I mean it has historical values to it.
> 
> Anyways, hope to see you guys in the next update. Love you guys...


	16. The Sentinels

 

 

                                

 

 

Hansol’s Chamber – Black Zircon Dorm

“I really think we should wake up.” Hansol murmured but despite his words, he found himself tightening his arms around the warm body beside him. A disturbed growl was heard as a reply, matched with a soft nudge to his thighs and so Hansol chuckled, “Okay, okay, sorry… have some more sleep.” With this, the other sighs, satisfied with the embrace around him as he drifted back to sleep.

Hansol smiled to himself as he softly caressed his mate’s soft hair that he knew Seungkwan appreciates the most. Seungkwan might not be the most vocal about admitting these sorts of display of affection but they knew each other all too well to see through each other’s unspoken needs.

 

“You awake?”

“Hm, you didn’t wake me up,” Seungkwan grunted, giving Hansol a face of betrayal.

Hansol ignored this as he turned his head, burying his face into the pillow as he sighed. His muffled response then was heard, “I tried and then you snarled at me. I know better not to disturb you.”

Seungkwan pouted as the blush colored his face, not because of hearing how childish he acted but upon spotting several long scratches on Hansol’s back. The events from earlier flashed uncontrollably in his mind that he could hear such unmanly squeal eliciting off his mouth. He covered his mouth right away as he turned around, finally realizing. _Oh my— we finally had sex! Fuc— virgin no more, Seungkwan… of all things! Why did I think of that in Soonyoung-hyung’s_ _voice too! He is so going to taunt me!_

“Relax, babe…” Hansol turned again, now held on Seungkwan’s wrist, “I can hear your heart racing…”

Seungkwan’s face now completely turning red, “But Hansol ah…we…we had sex.”

Hansol wanted to say something but his words got caught a little before he cleared his throat. He sighs continuing what he was meaning to say, “Yea… as we became mates a long time ago. We both turned the right age of consummation. We have planned it… you even suggested we do it before the second Fullmoon that is next week because the chance of pregnancy that time would be too high for a first-time mating—”

“I know, I know…! You don’t have to be so blunt… I know what just happened. I’m just trying to convince myself here to let all these sink in. Thanks for being so inconsiderate, Vernon, you fucking demon!”

And before Seungkwan can catch his breath, he found himself in a reverse position wherein he is bound to the bed and Hansol pinning him down. How that reversal happened in a split second, he could only assume that it was one of those sides he hasn’t seen yet from his Nether lover. Hansol might be his best friend for the longest time but there is more unexplored territory of having a Nether for a lover.

One of the many is the thrill it brings.

“There’s something naughty about you calling me ‘Vernon’ in times like this.” Hansol’s demon eyes flashed, lacquered black orbs with the intensity of burning fire that stole Seungkwan’s breathing.

Seungkwan gulped. He knew Hansol isn’t one to display his demon eyes so casually and whenever he does, he means business. A nasty, fearsome business. And yes, Seungkwan could die denying it but there is something sexy on those demon eyes as breathes, “Vernon…” _Damn it, you demon… I’m still sore._ But even that didn’t stop Seungkwan to response to his mate because his whole being has now become a slave to his mate’s touch.

The bond between them that formed at such a young age is no longer innocent.

 

Seungkwan’s eyes fluttered open and as soon as his nose picked up the strong scent in the air, his eyes fixed at the golden ceilings, “Wonwoo hyung’s scent…” He muttered to himself, pushing’s Hansol’s heavy arm off his chest.

Hansol groaned, turning to focus on the said scent his mate is referring. Upon recognizing it, he sat up suddenly, the duvet covers slid down his waist to reveal his well-toned upper body that made his mate fluster once again realizing that indeed, he is no longer that little boy he first met. “What’s going on? Why is Wonwoo hyung carelessly letting his scent cover the whole dorm?”

“Not only that, it is his Astral scent… his real one.” Seungkwan added and before the other could reply, the scent instantly vanished, “Oh… Mingyu hyung’s scent…” Seungkwan’s sighed, easing to the fact that Wonwoo’s scent now completely covered. It left him wondering though what made Wonwoo lose that control. Looks like he has to interrogate the said man tomorrow.

 

Wonwoo’s Chamber – Black Zircon Dorm

 

_I’m no angel, I’m just a monster…and you, child, cannot walk the same path._

Mingyu turned around, dropping Wonwoo’s shirt he was supposed to wear for the night as he quickly went to the chamber’s main door where Wonwoo’s scent had lingered. He became certain the moment his hand twisted on the door knob, Wonwoo’s thoughts are even louder now, even more hysterical.

He pulled the door, expecting Wonwoo standing there in his hysterical state but all that met him was the wake of Wonwoo’s angel dust slowly fading and so was the distinct scent. Before Mingyu could further analyze what just happened, he could hear several doors opening along the hallway. Mingyu hitches his breath, throw a spell or two in hopes to quickly cover Wonwoo’s true Astral scent with his demon’s scent.

Mingyu then retreated back inside, closing the door. Nobody must know about Wonwoo’s real identity, most especially now. Anybody could be after them, for personal gain or worse…

“That’s strange… I clearly sniffed a pure Astral scent… It was so strong.”

“Ha… you’re messin’, man… No one’s here.”

“Strange… could it be that someone has mated with an Astral?”

“Who knows… Second full moon of the year is soon. Well man…”

Mingyu sighs to himself when he heard some Nether students returning back inside their respective chambers. That was such a close call and to think that Wonwoo had allowed for such thing to happen, clearly, the man has been under a lot of pressure to be this careless.

 

 

Seungcheol’s Chamber – Black Zircon Dorm

“Wonwoo…” Jeonghan whispered, his whole body is still shaken up as he had scented the strong Astral scent of Wonwoo just a moment ago. Is Wonwoo okay?

“Hm,” Seungcheol returned from the kitchen, clad only with his flimsy boxer, “Looks like Mingyu took care of it already.” He watched Jeonghan picking his trousers on the floor and quickly wore them.

“…for something like that to happen, Wonwoo might be in distress.” Jeonghan undid his hair and tied it all over again in a tight bun.

“Maybe so, can’t blame him. Hormones and everything too.” Seungcheol replied, “Are you not staying the night?”

Jeonghan paused from buttoning his shirts as he returned his mate’s gaze, he chuckles, “Me? Staying the night?” He laughs emptily again, “Come on, Seungcheol ah. Between you and me, we both know you don’t want me here.”

There’s a grim that crossed Seungcheol’s face before he let go of a shuddering sigh, “I don’t know how you get to that conclusion. You are my mate, you’re always welcomed to stay.”

Jeonghan’s eyes weakly stared at Seungcheol’s passive gaze and it scares him how those eyes clearly display what Seungcheol really felt inside. There’s something falling, breaking inside Jeonghan’s chest the more he stares at those eyes, “Hmm… Indeed we are mates. But that is all, isn’t it?” Jeonghan’s laugh is half-hearted, the kind that not all people are accustomed to because Jeonghan in their eyes is a perfect individual, can get everything he ever wanted simply because he has a face of the goddess.

“Jeonghan…”

Jeonghan walked towards the door, “I’ll be back during the Fullmoon nights. As your mate, I have my duty. I can do, at least, that much.”

“Jeonghan, wait.” Seungcheol called out but Jeonghan already made his way outside the room and completely out of the chamber without having one more glance back. “Dammit, Jeonghan….” _No, damn you, Seungcheol—is more appropriate._ He thought to himself.

What did he intend to say if ever Jeonghan had stayed? He knew full well that he could not make their situation any better. A disgusting creature he truly is. Up until this very moment, he still doesn’t know what to say to Jeonghan or what he feels about him. The fact that they have become mates and abide by the codes of mating doesn’t truly allow their souls to become one.

Because Seungcheol is not all in it.

Man, he tried. He tried all sorts of self-brainwashing, self-condemning –everything- just to make this mating works. Hell, Jeonghan is about the perfect mate one could get. Sexually, Jeonghan satisfies him and there is no asking for a better pair.

He is just a horrible man because all these kind gestures towards Jeonghan is a bitter attempt to honor Jihoon’s final request.

_I’ve seen it. There is no future for us. Treat Jeonghan_ _ah_ _well, he’ll be a great mate for you. Don’t worry about me. My dad is taking me to a friend, this friend can make me forget. –Jihoon._

 

 _Ah, is it better to just forget everything, Jihoon ah? Did you forget everything about me? Am I alone missing about us? If you don’t remember, then you won’t be in pain anymore, right? Unlike me._ Seungcheol walked towards the windows and could see Jeonghan’s fleeting form walking away from the Black Zircon Dormitory. _As you wish, I’ll treat Jeonghan well. Don’t you worry and I hope you find your own happiness._

 

Jihoon’s Chamber – Sapphire Chateau Dorm

Jihoon’s grip on his book loosened and the book slid to the floor, a huge thud it recreated but it didn’t drown the shuddering on his chest. Jihoon’s hand grabbed hold on his chest as his head turned to look outside to where the Nether Black Zircon’s dorm is located. His eyes pricked before an abundant amount of tears started cascading his face.

 _Damn fucking half-breed senses. I don’t have to feel these emotions. I don’t wanna cry._ He cursed as he whimpered uncontrollably. With his half-breed imminent senses, he could sense literally anything, so long as both his Nether and Astral sides allow, and seemed like both his two sides are fucking masochists that it only let him sense torturous things like this.

After hours of crying to himself, Jihoon stood up with shaky legs and each step feel heavier each time. He finally reached the bed and allowed his body to fall there languidly. “Tomorrow waking up will be different.” Jihoon muttered, “…since you’ve made your decision, Seungcheol. Starting tomorrow, there will be nothing between us but the duty we must stand together, the Sentinel’s Enigma.” Jihoon’s trembling hand was brought before his face to look at the silver ring between his thumb and forefinger.

In his hand, is the Seventh Sentinel’s ring and having that ring in his possession calls for a duty he must serve. He sighs to himself, “Seungcheol, I know you own one of these rings… you just don’t know what it is all about. And these rings should be the only reason why I must stay around you… _nothing else._ ” He once again convinced himself.

 

 

Kim Household – Junhui (14) | Mingyu (13)

The whole house is in an uproar. It was not that long time ago that Junhui arrived back in the Kim Household together with his father, Hangeng. But what disturbed the calm of the night is not their arrival but the footsteps that aimed for the right wing of the Household to where the youngest of the heirs resides.

“Junhui, stay here.” His father instructed him.

Yet, Junhui shook his head as he followed his father. He has not seen their youngest for several months now and he wished to see him at once. There are so much he wanted to tell Mingyu. And it looked like his father is going that way, and so are the other servants.

Following suit his father, they arrived outside Mingyu’s room. The servants waited for Hangeng to open the door and the latter didn’t hesitate in twisting the door open in haste. Once the door opened, a strong shift of scent covered the whole area carried by a strong gust wind that knocked the servants off their feet. Only Hangeng himself was left standing with Junhui holding onto him.

Getting through the initial shock of what welcomed them, Hangeng walked inside Mingyu’s chamber and paused at scanning the room. Hangeng’s eyes fixed on the lone figure before the wide-open windows.

“Yunho ah…”

Junhui heard his father muttering, obviously recognizing the stranger by the window. Yet, he couldn’t focus on it anymore as his eyes spotted Mingyu on the floor bathing in his blood. “Mingyu!” He ran to Mingyu quickly.

As if to only remember that the reason why they barged into that room is to aid on Mingyu’s distress call, Hangeng looked at the floor to find his own son trying to lift Mingyu unconscious body off the floor.

“Father… Min-mingyu is…” Junhui’s cries got caught in his throat as he desperately tried to assess the situation.

 

 

Hangeng ran towards Mingyu’s body on the floor and lifted the boy. As he swung around to have another glance at the other man by the window, the man already fled the scene with only the curtains waving in the wind.

“Yunho ah… what have you done?”

Junhui once again heard his father, mentioning the name twice now.

 

Present.

That man’s name carved on Junhui’s head. It was that man that tried to murder Mingyu back then but his father told him a different story.

_Junhui ah, that man will never hurt Mingyu._

_He tried to kill him, father._

_Things… are not what it seems._

_How sure are you, father?_

_It goes like this,_ _Junnie_ _ah. I am your father, I will not hurt you._

And it clicked, direct words are no longer necessary as his father’s words lit some parts of Mingyu’s mysterious origin.

_And why did that man has to die then?_

_Because it was due. He has done what he_ _needed to be done_ _and you, my son, will see to it that that man’s death will not go to waste._

_I don’t get it._

_Perhaps, that ring will tell you?_

 

Junhui looked at the silver ring on his palm, it is thick yet light to hold. He has not worn it or tried as he felt like this ring, an heirloom from his father, carries such huge responsibility that he would not dare take it lightly to casually wear it around. What did his father call it again? The fourth ring of the Sentinels?

“Junhui ah, have you seen Chan around?”

Junhui closed his palm to hide the ring, slipped it into his pockets as he looked up to find both Wonwoo and Mingyu walking inside the Dance Studio. They looked like they are in their casual gears, probably out for a walk? “Ah, Minghao and he went out to get some cola. They’ll be back soon.”

“Ah I see.” Wonwoo mumbled, “We will just have to wait then.” He sat right next to Junhui and smiled.

“Do you need him for anything?”

“Ah, we just want to ask a few things,” Mingyu said and sat at the other side of Junhui. “Ah, now that we got you alone or something. I have to tell you something, hyung.”

Junhui’s brows crossed and he only saw Wonwoo’s eyes bulging widely followed by his whole face starting to turn extremely red. He turned to Mingyu at this point because he must admit, he almost wanted to choke laughing seeing Wonwoo that flustered. “What is?”

“You have to keep it a secret though,” Mingyu warned.

Junhui raised a brow, “Have I ever…?”

Mingyu smiled, “Junhui hyung, you are going to be an _uncle_.” Mingyu whispered the last word and watched the man’s shock turning to a heady laugh. “Yup. Wonwoo is pregnant, hyung.”

“Wah…”

“Oh stop…” Wonwoo mumbled to himself as he watched Junhui and Mingyu hugging each other. He has not seen the two ever this close and this convinced him, once and for all, that two indeed shared a household. He felt emotional looking at this scene and his embarrassment had been completely forgotten.

“Wah… such a great news. Wonwoo, congratulation. Really, welcome to the Household, if I haven’t told you that yet.” Junhui quickly embraced Wonwoo who eventually returned the gesture.

Wonwoo realized that telling the news is not so bad now.

In the midst of it all, Junhui didn’t realize the ring he held so secretly rolled out of his pocket and along the floor. It stopped ultimately as a shoe stepped on it, fingers then picked it off the floor. Only then the owner realized two more people arrived in the studio.

The three looked at the two new people by the door.

“Wah, Junhui hyung is indeed one of the Sentinels, huh?” Chan inspected the ring, the clear S.V.T initials on the ring proved it.

Minghao who stood beside Chan looked at the ring and then the latter. “Chan knows about the Sentinels too?”

Chan chuckled, “Sure. I met all twelve of them. You know one thing in common about Sentinels, they flock around a Princeblood, whether that they are aware or not.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no words.
> 
> Hit me up some comments my darlings.
> 
> a.) About Verkwan?
> 
> b) Jeongcheol?
> 
> c.) Jihoooooon my baby my boo i swear i dont resent you!
> 
> d.) Junhui....
> 
> e.) Sentinels, any more idea?
> 
> f. oh f for fuck! The stranger's name has been revealed! Hang on... Yunho?
> 
> ok byeeums.


	17. Counting

 

 

 

_{Previously}_

 

“Wah, Junhui hyung is indeed one of the Sentinels, huh?” Chan inspected the ring, the clear S.V.T initials on the ring proved it.

Minghao who stood beside Chan looked at the ring and then the latter. “Chan knows about the Sentinels too?”

Chan chuckled, “Sure. I met all twelve of them. You know one thing in common about Sentinels, they flock around a Princeblood, whether that they are aware or not.”

 

_{Present}_

Mingyu and Wonwoo looked at each other in utter disbelief. Here they are thinking of so many ways how to approach Chan and ask him further about the stories he had told Wonwoo the other day, yet all came down to quite a surprise.

Not only that, it seemed like Chan is not the only one involved with this group, called Sentinels. Looking at how the shocking conversation went, Junhui and Minghao seemed to know something too.

 _Do you know anything about your brother being one of this thing…sentinels?_ Wonwoo eyed Mingyu, referring to Junhui.

 _No, I didn’t. I had a hunch though. I know Soonyoung is one of them, Seungcheol-hyung too, Hansol…and even Jeonghan-hyung._ Mingyu replied, his eyes never leaving the sight of Chan still entranced by the ring on his palm to which Junhui took a moment later after his own surprise.

_What? Soonyoung? Hansol? Seungcheol, Jeonghan? What’s the deal about Sentinels?_

_Babe, when Chan said that there’s something in common about Sentinels –that they flock around Princeblood. It’s just a natural order. Remember when I said, pay attention to those who have realize that change in your scent when we became mates? Those individuals may or may not be aware that from thereon they have evidently played a role of your Sentinels._

Right there, Wonwoo’s mind went blank for a moment before he allowed himself to take a trip back from months ago, to truly understand what Mingyu said.

~

One. Soonyoung.

Soonyoung let out a cackle, “You were looking at me so.”

“That’s because you’re leaning over me, like your face is literally hovering over my face, you dumbass.” Wonwoo groaned and eventually sat up. His back made a hard twist but with a little stretching, he relaxed.

“Ow,” Soonyoung grinned, embarrassed. “I’m just trying to scent you.”

Wonwoo eyed his best friend worriedly, “And why is that?”

“Nothing. Don’t mind me.” Soonyoung shrugged his shoulder and hummed to himself, “It was just not you… there’s a sudden shift in the air…”

~

Two. Jisoo.

“Wonwoo ah?”

Wonwoo stopped from walking mindlessly along the dark corridor towards his first class of today. He met eyes with a senior student, Jisoo, who he finds very accommodating to talk to sometimes. He bowed, “…. ‘morning, Jisoo-hyung.”

Jisoo smiled, the shimmer in his eyes is just like staring at God himself. “Are you alright?” The senior ask. “Are you sick?”

Wonwoo’s eyebrows furrowed, his lips pursed worriedly. “I’m alright. I’m not sick. Why you think so?”

Jisoo sighs, his chest heaving, “Ah, that’s a relief. I just thought there’s something strange about you. But maybe it’s just me. Think I should retake Art of Foresight again. I’m rusting.” Jisoo laughs, “Well then, I’m off. Take care.”

Wonwoo hesitantly waved goodbye to Jisoo who ran towards another senior, Jeonghan, who was waiting at the end of the hall. He also waved at Jeonghan when the latter waved at him, smiling widely before they left the hall together.

Wonwoo shook his shoulder. Something is seriously strange. Is this the shift of air Soonyoung mentioned yesterday? It was not like he doesn’t have any connections with them (Seungcheol, Hansol and Jisoo) before. Heck, they were all Music Club members. But they were not that close to actually bother asking if one is alright. Just like how that conversation transpired between him and Jisoo just now.

~

Three. Jihoon.

A minute before the class started, Jihoon occupied the next seat beside Wonwoo. “Mind if I sit here, Wonwoo-ssi?”

“Go ahead,” Wonwoo gestured towards the seat. It was not like the first time he sat beside Jihoon. There was a lot of times actually sharing the space on the floor during their Music class lesson with the other guy. He doesn’t find that troublesome.

“Thank you.” Jihoon said while looking openly at Wonwoo’s face for longer than necessary. A flash of auburn demon eyes crossed Jihoo’s small eyes in a span of few seconds before he shook his fringe to snap himself out. Panic crossed his beautiful small face, “I’m sorry. I get that sometimes.”

 _Did Jihoon just prophesize something there?_ Wonwoo thought but panic and worries might cloud his already muddled mind, he doesn’t want to create any more awkwardness between them. “That’s alright. It can’t be helped.” Wonwoo replied although all he wanted was to ask the smaller guy what he had seen. Is it a foretelling or nothing but a bad omen?

Jihoon didn’t crack a smile back, he just nodded and looked straight to the front, focusing all his might to the teacher who has now arrived. It’s obvious that Jihoon has no plans of telling him what he just _saw_.

~

Four. Seokmin.

Soonyoung’s small eyes narrowed with a serious gaze, “To be honest, it was Seokmin-ah who has noticed the change of the air around you a week ago. But because you didn’t say anything, I brushed it off. Lately, though, your scent changed so much. It’s different. I’ve known you quite well to know it changed.”

“Why would he say that? We haven’t even been near each other.” Wonwoo responded.

“Seokmin is a fine-bred Astral, his senses is far superior to mine, he smelt the change before I ever did. So, have you taken a mate?”

“Soonyoung…”

 

And to think that Soonyoung clearly warned him about Jihoon’s Prophecy a while back that clearly similar to what Mingyu has always been saying.

 

~

Soonyoung quickly kneeled while grabbing his wrist. His eyes reflected the same worries on Wonwoo’s eyes. “Jihoon wanted me to tell you something.”

“Jihoon?” Wonwoo’s eyes widened. Why is everybody acting strange? They barely have anything to do with each other besides being Music club team members. Now, they started to convey their worries with Wonwoo?

Soonyoung nodded, “He told me to tell you to pay attention to several few who could scent the change in you.”

“What does that mean?” Wonwoo’s breathing started to turn erratic now.

“Perfect Half-breds just like Jihoon have the advantage you know. They’re gifted with Astral’s prophecy and Nether’s premonitions. He said, not for long these people will gather around you and see the real you— I don’t know the gracious _hellbound_ he’s talking about. But if he went all lengths to warn you about this, you better pay heed.”

 

 _‘He said, not for long these people will gather around you and see the real you.’ Soonyoung said that, about Jihoon hyung. What does that mean?_ Wonwoo worried on his bottom lip as Mingyu clasp their hands. _Does Jihoon mean these people are Sentinels and that they will eventually find out I’m a Princeblood?_ Suddenly Wonwoo couldn’t breathe, the realization is so burdening in a sense that people around him, who he by now learned to treasure, might become involved in his twisted cruel fate. This is exactly what he has feared.

~

Five. Junhui.

Wonwoo sighs in relief but then realized that the problem still unsolved. “So, how come they’ve been telling me my scent have changed?”

“They? Not only Jihoon?”

Wonwoo nodded weakly, “Soonyoung mentioned it. Jisoo… Jisoo who I’m not even closed with also asked if I’m sick or what.”

“Those Astrals… they’ve got some great senses.”

“And Junhui…”

Mingyu raised a brow hearing the name. “Ah, Junhui…” Mingyu sighed. “I believe he didn’t mention to you we share a mother?”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened, his fingers tightened his hold on Mingyu’s own. “I didn’t know… Mingyu, how involved are you with people around me?”

~

Mingyu bowed slightly, “Junhui hyung…” He addressed the older male.

“Is Wonwoo ah okay?” Junhui asked right away, worries rushed apparent on his foreign face.

Mingyu’s face showed an unguardedly surprised look but it was replaced by a calm flustered face, “I see… So, Wonwoo did say that you are one of those who had noticed the change. So, you’ve figured out.”

~

 

And Mingyu hinted him more than enough to learn to trust people.

~

Mingyu sighed out, cupping Wonwoo’s face, “Tell me honestly because everything happening to you and me and people around us reacting to you like this could be explained if you answer me truthfully.”

“What…” Wonwoo’s heart raced but Mingyu’s brown seeking eyes made his pulse relaxed.

“The reason for your disguise… is it because you carry an Astral princeblood?”

Princeblood. The only and the last time he heard someone mentioned that classification of Astral blood is the same night his blood father has been murdered and since then he was forced to cover up his Astral bloodline, and his Carat blood.

Princeblood, almost a myth, never existed and a product of fantasy. Why does Mingyu know about this?

“Wonwoo…”

Wonwoo choked on his shock as he tried to pull his hand away. “Mingyu…”

Mingyu bitterly laughs as he looked away, “What a sour fate. There’s no wondering why the others are attracted to you like this. They could smell the Princeblood on you… yours and mine.”

“Mingyu’s Princeblood too?”

Mingyu nodded, his mind is somehow filled with thoughts he didn’t know was possible. They’re mating or finding each other is far complicated than they first thought of. Is it predetermined fate? “Listen, babe. Just like Jihoon had said. Pay attention to the ones who can scent the change…”

“Why…?”

“They’ll be your people as I have my own.”

“I don’t understand…”

Mingyu smiled, “Soonyoung, isn’t it? Hoshi? Your best friend?

Wonwoo nodded. “What about him?”

“Didn’t you say he has smelt the change?

“Yeah.”

“Then, learn to trust him?” Mingyu smiled warmly, “You’re no longer alone in this fight, you know.”

~

Six. Seungkwan.

The door in the Recording room opened widely and loudly at that. Two figures walked in with both confused look on their faces. Walking gently inside with careful strides, the taller one out of the two sniffed the air and made an unsure face, “Can you smell that scent, hyung?”

Wonwoo’s eyes carefully left Soonyoung’s face to fall straight down the curious pair of the new person, “Seungkwan ah, what do you mean?”

The said younger boy pouted, unhappy at the fact that he couldn’t name that thick scent in the air. He just hates not knowing things. “This scent…” He fans his hand in the air, he turned to the other person who arrived with him, “Jihoon hyung, you can smell it too, right?”

It shows in the said man’s face that the answer is a yes but he preferred not to answer that or say what he thinks of it.

Wonwoo’s eyes seek answers with Jihoon’s distant gaze but he was not given the answer that he needs. He looked back at his best friend instead who eyed him just as confusedly, his nose scrunching up to the scent that Wonwoo apparently is the only person who couldn’t distinguish.

 

Seven. Jeonghan.

Jeonghan sighed as he moved away from the door and closed it, “Wonwoo ah, you’re not the only one who has known about the Princeblood. It’s easy, come out as a Princeblood and these three will bow their heads to you.”

“Jeonghan-hyung… how…”

“I’ve always known.” Jeonghan said, “My father made sure I look after a certain boy who carries a blood superior to all Astral kind. It just happened to be you, Wonwoo ah.”

 

Eight. Nine. Minghao. Chan.

 

“Wah, Junhui hyung is indeed one of the Sentinels, huh?” Chan inspected the ring, the clear S.V.T initials on the ring proved it.

Minghao who stood beside Chan looked at the ring and then the latter. “Chan knows about the Sentinels too?”

Chan chuckled, “Sure. I met all twelve of them. You know one thing in common about Sentinels, they flock around a Princeblood, whether that they are aware or not.”

 

~

Ten. Eleven. Seungcheol. Hansol.

 _Do you know anything about your brother being one of this thing…sentinels?_ Wonwoo eyed Mingyu, referring to Junhui.

_No, I didn’t. I had a hunch though. I know Soonyoung is one of them, Seungcheol-hyung too, Hansol…and even Jeonghan-hyung._

 

 

“Originally, there’s a total of seventeen sentinels but up to date, there’s about twelve left over many centuries. Yet, even the amount changed recently,” Chan sat down on top of the table at the corner of the room. “It’s a very eventful event. One of the previous Sentinel’s son had woken its fate and become a Princeblood. It’s an event no one has seen before. That leaves his position as Sentinels becomes void. Hence, eleven are left.”

“Being a Sentinel is hereditary?” Minghao asked to which the others are surprised about. They all think that the more shocking of the things Chan revealed is the fact that there’s the thing about Princeblood. Yet, Minghao seemed not surprise and more interested in Sentinels.

“It depends,” Chan hummed. “In my case, my mother is a previous Sentinels. He lost his claim to the title when I was born, hence, I automatically became one of this generation’s Sentinels. In Seungcheol hyung’s case, it wasn’t of his parents but his grandfather. It’s different to some. Some might not even aware they’re Sentinels until they were exposed to a Princeblood. Take Soonyoung hyung for example, I’m sure he isn’t aware he is a Sentinel. But he is one of those who have been unconsciously drawn to Wonwoo-hyung because whether he realized it or not, this is the role that he has to play being a Sentinel.”

“Ah so, this is the weight of the responsibility of this ring?” Junhui murmured to himself, looking at the Sentinel’s ring calmly.

“Chan ah,” Mingyu finally found his voice, “What do you mean about this Sentinel’s son becoming a Princeblood… Who is it?”

Chan’s eyes left Junhui before it fell between Wonwoo and Mingyu. He sighs, bit his lips as he massaged his arm, looking like he’s hesitating for a moment. “The Lee family has been a tracker of Sentinels and Princeblood over the centuries. I always knew Wonwoo hyung and Mingyu hyung are Princebloods. As far as I know, Wonwoo has always been a Princeblood. But Mingyu hyung became a Princeblood in a bizarre way –apparently the first occurrence since the Fallen Quest.”

There’s a loud thump shook Mingyu’s chest hearing it. There’s also a ringing in his ear that he needed to shake his head to release himself from it.

“Have you heard this phrase, ‘Only a princeblood opens a path of another’s’? Apparently, that’s exactly what happened to you Mingyu-hyung…”

“Ah, I get it now.” Mingyu’s shoulder slumps weakly to the side. Remembering that stranger’s story on one of his visits during his birthdays.

Mingyu (11)

Pushing his flushed face away, he momentarily got distracted by the question as he jumped beside the man and grinned, “Alright, Mister. Maybe finish the story about this young Princeblood you were talking about the last time…?

“Ah…” The stranger started, “About the Astral princeblood none of the Yoon Organization knew where it came from?”

Mingyu nodded. “Yeah…the baby that came out of nowhere…baby Wonwoo…”

“Alright. One day, the usual summer morning, the Astrals team of the Yoon Organization would go for their daily morning drill by the forest behind the quarter—”

“They found baby Wonwoo?”

“Ow, I told you about this part already, didn’t I?”

Mingyu nodded excitedly. “Yeah, they didn’t know where baby Wonwoo came from and weeks later they realized that the baby is a Princeblood… the very reason why the organization has been formed… and that reminds me, these guys are so cool I want to be part of that…and then…bad people are after baby Wonwoo…and…and—”

“Relax, Mingyu ah.” The stranger laughs, “Okay, I think I told you too much. Which part did you say we actually stopped?”

“Ah yeah… the part where one-year-old Wonwoo raised another suffering baby boy back to health…? I think you kind of stopped there.”

“I see. Alright, we will continue from thereon…”

 

 

Mingyu had not been so brave enough to remember everything in details after the nightmarish attack of the said man two years after the story was told. Everything the man had shared with him, in a form of a tale, he has tried to forget. This man he has grown so fond of turned around and stabbed him in his chest, yet, he didn’t resent him and that made him even more furious and confused inside.

But right now, it all fell into the right places. Those tales are not merely a product of an old man’s imagination. And that suffering baby boy in the story is no other than himself, Mingyu.

 _Wonwoo ah, looks like we have met early in our lives. Fancy that._ Mingyu half-heartedly chuckled in his mind. He wanted to add how grateful he is that Wonwoo had given him a chance to live. Even to the point of turning him into a Princeblood –how a one-year-old Wonwoo can do that is another powerful mystery of being a Princeblood.

Whether it is fate or not, the fact that they have met once again is what matters.

 _Thank you for choosing me._ Mingyu limitedly smiles to Wonwoo who in return gave him a confused look. _This life, I owe it to you._

Wonwoo doesn’t understand but the feeling that Mingyu is unconsciously radiating to him is both sad and grateful, it’s putting him into a spot where it makes him terribly sick in the stomach that he instantly stood up to exit the room and ran across the corridor to get into the nearest bathroom.

Mingyu is on the cue to follow his mate worriedly.

When Mingyu arrived at the bathroom, Jeonghan happened to be inside and leaning over Wonwoo, massaging his back as the latter emptied his stomach.

“You’re okay, Wonwoo…” Jeonghan repeatedly said as he kept on massaging Wonwoo’s back. He then looked back to Mingyu who stood there unsure of what to do, “Does this happen quite a lot?”

“Only in the morning.” Mingyu said as he walked over the two to which Jeonghan allowed Mingyu to replace him and attend his own mate. “Sorry, babe. Think I might have given you a shock there.”

“Hmm…it’s fine.” Wonwoo sighs, shaking. “I…think were both are.” He breathes in and straightened his back, flushed the toilet and went to wash up over the sink. He looks at himself in the mirror and almost chuckled to himself how pale he has become. Yet, he didn’t as he could also see the worries on both Mingyu and Jeonghan’s faces.

“Jeonghan-hyung, what’s the truth about Yoon Organization? Does it have something to do with the Sentinels?”

Jeonghan’s eyes widened for a moment, his feet even stepped back before he sighs to himself. “Yoon Organization is a known Organization to harness combatants for the society. Truth is, this is only a front. They’re truly are a bunch to help aid the Princeblood over the centuries. But, among those members of the Organization, selective few are the core of the Organizations, as you said, the Sentinels. The reason why the Yoon Organization went underground is because these Sentinels chose to leave the organization, some went to focus on their families, some went into hiding bringing you, Wonwoo, secretly under their watch. At that time, you were the only Princeblood around. Mingyu came into the scene a year after that.”

“I see…” Is all Wonwoo could really say at the moment.

“Wonwoo, the first time I saw you is when you’re a tiny little baby in Yoon Organization Quarter but that’s the only thing I remembered about you. I was young too, you know.”

“Were my parents part of the Organization too?” Wonwoo asked.

Jeonghan bit his bottom lip, looking away as if he is pushed into the corner, hesitant to say anything.

“Jeonghan hyung…”

“Wonwoo, I don’t think you’re ready for this.” Jeonghan said.

“I had so much shock today that one more wouldn’t make any difference. How the hell other people know about me more than what I know about myself?” Wonwoo’s sharp jaws locked. The determination in his face is so apparent that Mingyu behind him had to massage his shoulder to calm him down.

“Wonwoo,” Jeonghan dragged his voice, “You…you never had parents. The parents you knew is Mingyu’s real parents.”

Mingyu shook his head. After all these times, he always knew it’s going to come to this.

 

 

* * *

A/N: There's really nothing special in this chapter because i basically copy/pasted from previous chapters to tie all loose plots and to see how these are all connected. I also added some major plottwist (if you can call it that way).

So, what do you think?

I know it has not been clarified about the objective but I have backstory for each of them. wait for it. comment when you can. thanks.

 

also have a proper look for the  family tree. Information on it is based/updated on the recent chapter. it'll help you understand the structure of the characters in the story. ty.

[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/6f0ac2726b0c26d82908dd3b70c1c66b/tumblr_orv8vg71Nv1w466x0o1_540.jpg)

and here's a version of my scribbles.

*yes, i know i have Seungcheol's name typo to his mother. lol sarreh

tell me what you think. xxx

 


	18. A Fallen Quest

                   

_{Previously}_

“Were my parents part of the Organization too?” Wonwoo asked.

Jeonghan bit his bottom lip, looking away as if he is pushed into the corner, hesitant to say anything.

“Jeonghan hyung…”

“Wonwoo, I don’t think you’re ready for this,” Jeonghan said.

“I had so much shock today that one more wouldn’t make any difference. How the hell other people know about me more than what I know about myself?” Wonwoo’s sharp jaws locked. The determination in his face is so apparent that Mingyu behind him had to massage his shoulder to calm him down.

“Wonwoo,” Jeonghan dragged his voice, “You…you never had parents. The parents you knew is Mingyu’s real parents.”

Mingyu shook his head. After all these times, he always knew it’s going to come to this.

 

A Fallen Quest

_{Mingyu | 3-Month}_

_It was a sad night. The usual bright orange-hued afternoon was completely covered by dark, ominous clouds. And when the first lightning struck the surrounding which brought a second worth of total brightness, only then I could see the path we are heading._

_The grim look on my mate’s face and the bundle of tiny life tightly secured on his right arm firmly left a traumatic image in my mind even after the surrounding turning fearsomely gray once again._

_The repetitive sounds of a pair of horses clip-clopping along the unfriendly terrain eventually blended into the background when the thunderstorm started._

_Another display of frightening chain of lightning allowed me another glance at my mate whose body gradually soaked under the rain. He hates this idea, I know him way too well to know this mission threw him off into looking like a lonely, emotionless man._

_To betray his best friend is possibly the most painful thing, he probably felt like a total scum right now. Yet, things have to be done. It just sad it has to be us._

_Before the steep bridge, the horse that he rode stopped as he looked back at me with yet a pair of resentful eyes as he asked, “Are you able to keep up?”_

_I couldn’t find a word to answer. We have been traveling on horses for the past four hours or so. To think that we have been traveling stealthily for nearly five days before then and was given the most important request befitting to Sentinels that we were both exhausting physically and mentally._

_“Babe?”_

_“Yeah…am fine.” I breathe in, trying to look away. It was hard to overlook the injuries he had suffered from the attack earlier on as we crossed the border. Really, those Void pests are growing in numbers so rapidly lately –they’re worse than reptiles._

_Was leaving the Organization to blame? One less squad to control those freaks could really allow them running free all over the unsafe grounds after all. Well then, this is another sick cycle of being Sentinels, leaving the Organization was one of those things that cannot be helped._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“The sooner we arrive at the Kim Household, the better.” I just want it all to be over. “Moreover, you’re bleeding out. We have to have you looked at.”_

_“Nah. Don’t worry about me.”_

_“Dumbass, don’t try to sound tough.” I urged the horse to move beside him, stretched my arms towards him, “You’ve been holding him since we left. Let me hold him from here on.”_

_He hesitated so I stared him down. Sighing out loudly, he relented in the end as he slowly transferred the soft warm innocent soul into my arms. The weight of the tiny infant isn’t measured by his actual weight but the intensity of raw, young power he truly holds._

_Holding the first Princeblood of a century was genuinely heavenly captivating, but holding another Princeblood in existence is both an honor and frightening at the same time._

_It’s a rare case and probably had never happened once since the last quest had fallen –before Earth became the battlefield of the superior forces of Angels and Demons._

_The infant looked frail, he is pitiful that all I could do is to tighten my grip on him. If I was listening through the shock, this baby barely survived his birth and the first three months, he was barely living. It was hard to think that this baby is the fated Nether Princeblood and would rule in his prime._

_The infant looked straight into my eyes, although blindingly yet there was undoubtedly a strong pull in those innocent eyes. It was heavy yet compassionate. Such a strong emotion coming from a young soul.  “You have the eyes of your mother’s and definitely your father’s smile… ha…I could already see you smiling with your crooked teeth.”_

_I would have been endlessly captivated by those soulful eyes if only my mate didn’t gesture for us to move along._

_“If you are sure that we should head on, we better leave now.” He muttered, tightening his makeshift bandage around his waist._

_Right, we need to hurry. The longer we stay here, the more dangerous it will be for us. Those injuries had to be looked at too._

_Giving the infant another pitiful glance, I wrapped his small face with the silk cloth before pulling him closer to my chest, given him the protection he needed for the rest of the journey._

 

_Crossing the borders between the lands of Astrals and Nethers is straight-up dangerous, the places between secured locations are swarmed with the Voids whose main purpose is to destroy the existence of the purer ones. Yet, it was harder of a quest to infiltrate the highly secured Kim Household without any other soul to notice them._

_Other than the Head of the Household, of course._

 

_So, when the said Head of the Household stood there in front of the huge glass sliding door on his night cloak waiting for us showed how we might have infiltrated the mansion but not under this man’s very nose. Truly, Kim Heechul has the best sense there is._

_“Mind explaining to me why my two idiot juniors who I have not seen in such a long time ended up on my veranda on such a foul night?” Heechul asked, arms crossed over his chest, staring us down._

_“Hyung,” I started. It’s true I have not seen this older comrade in quite some time and I do not want to get anything to do with him. Yet, this is what I was requested to do. “May we come in?”_

_Heechul gave us another glance over before his eyes fell on my mate who is quietly standing at the corner, possibly shivering cold while trying to stay conscious with the amount of blood he is losing each second. Worries reflected in the older one's eyes but were quickly replaced by annoyance. “Indeed, you two are idiots.” He sighs, “Come on in…before that baby freezes to death too.”_

_I stared at the little bundle and I almost forgot how to breathe when I noticed that the natural warmth of the baby is almost fading away. I quickly followed the man of the house inside and almost cried feeling the warmth of the eternal fireplace in the middle of the room._

_“Hannie, we have guests,” Heechul announced. “Not that you haven’t scent them already.”_

_The said person turned around, giving them his most precious smile before bending over the crib to place his one-year-old son, Junhui if I’m not mistaken. Hangeng, the most kind-hearted individual I have ever come across. He is also Heechul’s secondary mate. “Hyukjae ah,” He addressed to me and then to my mate behind me, “Donghae ah, it has been a while, you two.” He walked closer to us and gave us light welcoming embrace._

_“So?” Heechul at the side was ever impatient and stared at us passively before his attention fixed on the baby that was in my arms once again. “Didn’t realize you gave birth, Hyukkie ah.”_

_“I…” I couldn’t find the right words. I exactly know what to say, the long journey should have already given me the chance to prepare what to say but I was left tongue-tied once again._

_My mate, Donghae, walked towards Heechul as he fished a letter out of his breast pocket, “Jaejoong hyung wanted me to give you this.”_

_Heechul took the flimsy piece of parchment with his careful beautiful fingers and quickly read it,_

_‘My brother, there are things that I must apologize to you. One of them is disappearing and leaving the Household entirely in your care, I am terribly sorry. You have in the end carried the role perfectly and proudly. Second, by the time this letter will reach you, I will no longer be around. Hyung, I’m sick. That is why I will be leaving you my most important person,’ Heechul found himself choking at this part and quickly glance at the baby I am holding before resuming reading the letter, ‘His name is Kim Mingyu, three months old, and a very happy baby. He was a weak baby but he is alright now, an angel had given him strength. Hyung, nobody must know Mingyu is my child, definitely nobody. This will be my last favor, take Mingyu as your own. Please, I beg you. Nobody must know… especially his father. Don’t let his father find him. Please don’t let him find him. I will be forever indebted to you.’_

_The Heechul I know barely shows any downcasted emotions, he’s always so willful, proud and bright. He always has that winning smirk on his beautiful face but that person is not in front of me at the moment. The Heechul that stood before me is simply a grieving brother holding dearly on his deceased brother’s final request. I have never seen him so vulnerable since I first met him, a few decades ago._

_A moment later, Heechul decided to tear his eyes away from the letter and shakily walked closer to me, extending his arms to hold the baby. The baby that was ever so considerately quiet since we left for this journey began making little inaudible sounds, a smile was paid to his soon to be the mother he will learn to recognize. “Hey, Mingyu, by the law of Kim Household, you are the third heir and you will remain like that. I might not be your blood mother but I will take you as my own. But before that, when the time comes, I want you to know that your mother is Kim Jaejoong.”_

_The baby chuckled as he intently listened to Heechul’s every word as if he could perfectly understand._

_“Now, why would Jaejoong want to keep you away from Yunho?”_

A Fallen Quest  
by Lee Eunhyuk  
 _Page 113_

 

_Lee Chan 11 | Kim Mingyu 13 | Yoon Jeonghan 15_

 

_“Chan ah, whose baby are you?”_

_“Ah Jeonghan hyung! Will you stop asking that!”_

_The older one only chuckled and sat beside the younger one, “What are you reading? Hey, do you even know how to read?”_

_“Of course, I do,” Chan mumbled and closed the book to which the older male had taken an interest on by grabbing it away from Chan, “Hyung, stop… my mother will find out I’m reading it.”_

_“Shhh,” Jeonghan ignored the younger one and flipped the book to_ _where the other was reading last. He silently read the part, ignoring Chan who keeps fussing beside him._

_“Hyung…”_

_“Chan,” Jeonghan closed the book after finishing the part, “Isn’t the Mingyu in this book the same Mingyu that is in critical condition right now?”_

_Chan sighs, “I don’t know. I found this book a while back but my mother strictly told me not to touch it ever again. But when I heard that Mingyu-hyung was attacked a few days ago, I went to sneak this book to find out why Mingyu-hyung was attacked. Hyung, do you think Mingyu’s father had found him and was the one who attacked him?”_

_Jeonghan sighed, “Silly boy, what are you talking about? This book right here is merely a tale made for entertainment. Don’t be worrying yourself too much.” Jeonghan stood up and just in time his parents popped into the door to tell him they must go, “Alright, it seems like my parents have finished their transaction here with your parents.”_

_“Hyung, when will you visit me again?” Chan stood up, not without hiding the book behind the throw pillow._

_Jeonghan laughs as he pinched Chan’s nose, “I don’t know, Channie ah. But I do hope it will be soon. For the meantime though, keep reading that book so when we meet again, I will like you to tell me everything about it.” Jeonghan patted the younger boy’s head before he followed his parents._

 

_Lee Chan (17) | Kim Mingyu (18) | Yoon Jeonghan (21)_

_Pleiades School of the Nethers and the Astrals is truly a place where one felt belonged. The place is massive, every building is made in intricate designs surrounded by high trees, blooming field of flowers and joyous atmosphere._

_Chan adored the place already._

_“Eherm, whose baby are you?”_

_Chan usually finds this phrase extremely annoying beyond doubts but as he has not heard of this for more than six years, he welcomed it with pure delight, “Jeonghannie hyung’s…” He answered charmingly._

_“Wow, you have not grown any taller at all.”_

_“I have, hyung.” Chan pouted with contempt on his face._

_“Okay, maybe just a little.” Jeonghan laughs, “So, I assume you owe me a story to tell?”_

 

_Leaning over the veranda on one of the less crowded terraces of Andromeda building, Jeonghan and Chan caught up with what has been happening in the last six years they have not seen each other. Including that was the promised story Chan was meant to tell Jeonghan._

_Jeonghan sighs to himself as he stretched his arm out, pointing towards the field, “Can you see that golden-haired guy there?”_

_Chan tried to scan the populated field but it was easy enough to single out the said golden-haired guy. “Yeah.”_

_“His name is Kwon Soonyoung—”_

_“Ah, I heard of him. His father was one of the Astral Lees. I met him once or twice during the Lee Bloodline gatherings.”_

_Jeonghan nodded, “He is the leader of Performance team of the Music Club. I think you should join. You love dancing, right? Just like your parents.”_

_“Oh yeah, thanks. I’ll have a look at it.”_

_“Sitting beside that Soonyoung guy is Jeon Wonwoo, he’s the brunette one,” Jeonghan said, looking at the usual disinterested face of the said man as he endlessly trying to ignore his best friend’s yapping. “He is the other main character in your mother’s book.”_

_Chan watched the said oblivious boy who has now obviously got tired of the other man’s attention so he stood up, packed his things and stormed off._

_“There, under the Oak Tree, you will find another student,” Jeonghan mumbled, “I know you can recognize him. You met him a couple of times, haven’t you?”_

_Chan looked at the Oak Tree and true enough, he found a familiar face among the crowd, “Mingyu-hyung?”_

_“Yes,” Jeonghan nodded, “He is the other main character of the story. Those two are due to meet, Chan. And when they’re bound to, they will need us. Especially you, the only one who knows the entirety of their past.”_

_“But hyung,” Chan stepped back, “You told me the story isn’t real.”_

_Jeonghan sighs, “The book contains your mother’s diary, it is the duty of the Lee Clan to record any events about the journey of a Princeblood… or Princebloods in this case. As you are your mother’s son, you will carry the same duty. You will keep a close eye on those two…”_

_“Hyung…”_

_“As one of the Sentinels.”_

_When one day, someone will call upon Sentinels, only then you will become one and your duty must be carried out._

_Chan’s parents have mentioned it on more than one occasion. Chan knew from thereon, he has his own duty._

 

_{Present}_

 

“Wonwoo,” Jeonghan dragged his voice, “You…you never had parents. The parents you knew is Mingyu’s real parents.”

Chan arrived just in time to hear Jeonghan finally cleared the truth out of the way. Chan wished for a different way to carry this out but there is no longer going back from it. This is the truth that is long overdue.

Wonwoo and Mingyu both deserved to know their past before moving forward.

“What’s going on?” Came Soonyoung who noticed Chan by the hallway on his way to Jihoon’s Studio Room. The state of everyone that seemed frozen in time weighed so much stress on his chest.

Soonyoung’s eyes fixed on Wonwoo who had his hand firmly planted against his stomach, that very hand is trembling and so is his lips. “Wonwoo ah.”

Wonwoo momentarily moved, his pleading eyes met Soonyoung’s concerned ones, “Soonyoung ah,” He mumbled and as he closed his eyes, the stream of tears cannot be stopped anymore.

Jeonghan was the first one to gather Wonwoo in his arms, while he closely watched Mingyu staring at the ground with his lips pursed and hands balled into fists. “Mingyu…”

Yet, Mingyu didn’t say a word, his eyes are glassy and vulnerable for everyone to analyze how greatly shaken he is learning this bit of his origin. There’s a huge ringing in his head, defeating any other noises, much less, the other guys trying to reach him.

“Mingyu…calm down.” Jeonghan’s eyes widened as he pulled Wonwoo away towards the door. The heavy scent of pure Nether masking the place is so strong that they all could feel their skin crawling. “Shit, Mingyu… he needs to calm down.”

“Idiots,” Seungcheol arrived in the hallway looking at the scene where he could see everyone started panicking. He noticed right away the drastic change of Mingyu’s inner demon scent, the rough change of his whole stature, darker hair with darker amber demon eyes. “How do you expect a true demon would react when told everything he knew was a lie?”

Seungcheol walked inside and as soon as he stepped in, the flames flickered and died into darkness. What transpired inside there between Seungcheol and Mingyu was only for them both to witness for when the flames grew again, there was no trace of the two Nethers.

“Hm, demons…” Soonyoung mumbled, only now managed to walk towards Jeonghan and caressed Wonwoo’s nape as he said, “Wonwoo, do you want to talk about it?”

Wonwoo remained on Jeonghan’s arms. His eyes might be flooding in tears but the determination is unmistakable the moment he straightened himself up, looked each one of them in the eyes and said, “If there is one who needed to talk, it won’t be me. Mingyu… Mingyu is not the kind to get easily shaken up. So, damn it, speak up… anyone of you. How the hell did I end up under the care of Mingyu’s parents?”

“Wonwoo, it’s alright.” Jisoo had been standing there for most of the time, yet, nobody had noticed him and that’s how he intended it. He looked around and found that other students have started flocking that side of the building now, so he resumed, “Me and Jeonghan will tell what you needed to know. It’s just that, this place might not be the most appropriate place to discuss this.”

Wonwoo looked around, noted that Jisoo is right, forcing the realization that indeed, damn, another person who knew more than he does about the situation he is in. He mumbled under his breath, “Not without Mingyu around.” After all, the two of them promised that they will do it together.

Wonwoo might be shocked and upset right now but he made a promise with Mingyu, his emotions are not his alone anymore. And if he thinks about things rationally, the revelation and all, Mingyu had it worse.

_Mingyu, I will be back in the chamber with the others. Take your time and when you’re ready, come join us._

 

The clouds are looming dangerously low and heavy above the sky. The wind is sharp and strong against his skin as he sat there on the bench. Several minutes later, the rain started pouring and Mingyu welcomed it in an attempt to calm down the raging emotions inside of him.

“I’m supposed to be the one handling the situation… look at me, I almost put everybody in danger.” Mingyu said belatedly, remorse can be heard in his low voice.

“Well,” Seungcheol shook his head, “Demons have usually bad temper. Especially what happened right there… demons love the lies but they absolutely hate being lied to. Mingyu, you think you had it all figured out, your impulses and all, but among us all Nethers, you are the most demon of all.”

“I hope I didn’t scare Wonwoo.”

_Mingyu, I will be back in the chamber with the others. Take your time and when you’re ready, come join us._

Mingyu heard it and he couldn’t help the smile gracing his lips. Wonwoo is definitely one brave soul, he has been brought up really well.

“Mingyu, do you want to call a Sentinel meeting?”

“Hyung…” Mingyu eyed the oldest confusedly as the questioned came out so lightly.

“Sorry, Mingyu ah, you went to me first to inquire about Sentinels, back then, I couldn’t tell you everything I know. But with the approval of the others, I will call each of them…that if you wish.”

_Wonwoo, Seungcheol hyung will gather all the Sentinels…do you want to meet them?_

_Mingyu? There’s no need. They are all back here with me. Only you and Seungcheol hyung are missing._

_“Ow, I see.”_

* * *

 

> Princeblood is the title of the individual that possesses the god-given blood, it leads the Sentinels of Angels and Demons to a tradition to exchange treaty between the angels and demons on Earth every century.
> 
> During the last Sentinels meeting, something went wrong and the treaty wasn’t made. The last Sentinels never returned to Heaven and Hell and so the treaty was broken and the infamous battle between angels and demons began.
> 
> It is believed that the meeting was compromised due to the desire of acquiring the power of the Princeblood (which is believed to have power next to God).
> 
> It was through Princeblood that the human turning Carats become a successful alternative for Astral – Nether co-existence. So, this fact is very significant towards the current Society. This too is the main reason why the search for Princeblood is top-priority for some who believes it.

**A Fallen Quest**  
by Lee Eunhyuk  
Page 1

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Such a heavy chapter isn't it? Half of the plot has already been revealed thus far.
> 
> What I like hre is that it will be the start of Seventeen Teamwork yay! Somehow I felt like Mingyu and Wonwoo would have the rights to be more upset than they are here but I kinda don't want to drag the story any longer exploring their emotions when everything else started pacing up like this. Besides,they have not heard enitrely about their childhood yet so it isn't that heavy they'll go punching each other ya know. For the moment, I think they're reacting minimally and bravely because they just care about each other and the child so much. Let the bloodshed in the later part.
> 
> P.S. I want to get my hands on that Book / Diary of Lee Eunhyuk this moment.
> 
> Anyways, bye guys. Leave me any comments. ^^
> 
> xxx 


	19. The First Sentinel's Meeting

 

 

_{Previously}_

_Wonwoo, Seungcheol hyung will gather all the Sentinels…do you want to meet them?_

_Mingyu? There’s no need. They are all back here with me. Only you and Seungcheol hyung are missing._

_“Ow, I see.”_

 

_{Present}_

Mingyu quickly straightened his back, a renewed determination is apparent on his face as he turned to Seungcheol. “Let’s go, hyung.” He said, marching towards the only passage in and out of that rooftop.

Seungcheol followed suit but froze as Mingyu also did. What made them abruptly stop is the view of another person standing still at the passage. Seungcheol arched his neck pass Mingyu’s bigger form, “Headmaster Choi?”

The said Headmaster, clad in heavy all-black coat, didn’t budge nor make any sort of movement, including breathing. For several minutes, there were no words exchanged, only the howling of the low wind was there to deepen the stares.

Mingyu’s stares are both passive yet heavier each second passing and suddenly, a threatening growl emits from his tightening jaw. Instinctively, his demon side sees this interruption as something threatening and offensive. His eyes flashed magnetic red, the clouds above them began to whirl collectively into a dangerous formation as Mingyu’s growl becomes more despiteful.

With this, the Headmaster sighs as he silently moved to the side, gesturing for the two young students to go as they may. Puzzled, the two young Nethers walked carefully towards the passage without giving much of a look at the Headmaster. But once they have descended the stairs, the Headmaster followed with a question for the first time, “Mingyu, is Wonwoo carrying?”

Mingyu paused, another growl left his throat, this time though is a little low and a bit of a yelp. He looked up and found the Headmaster sighing loudly again as if disappointment was seen crossing his often stone-cold face.

 

Wonwoo’s eyes stayed fix on the door. Every second passing is torture, his chest tensed up, his breathing irrationally silenced and draining what little left of his courage he thought he had.

“Wonwoo,”

Warm, gentle hand pressed along the small of Wonwoo’s back and it took him a few seconds too late to respond to that. He took his eyes away from the door to find the silver-haired friend looking at him worriedly and when he looked around, every single one of the crowd is looking at him the same. “I’m okay.”

“Please, don’t lie.” Soonyoung insisted, “The Wonwoo I know doesn’t bite on his fingertip.” As if to prove that, he eyed Wonwoo doing exactly as said, unconsciously.

Wonwoo paused, embarrassed at how he has been caught doing such a humiliating act. He dropped his hand to his side and like a reflex he had quite not notice yet to himself, his palm traveled up and caressed the little arch on his stomach. He sighs, that really comforted him.

Unknown to him though, this gesture has been easily realized by the little few that has not known yet. Among them, Chan couldn’t just sit there quietly as he looked at Wonwoo. He stood up, almost knock himself over Minghao who is sitting on the floor leaning his back onto the couch. He straightened his back as he asked, “Wonwoo hyung, are you by any chance _expecting_?”

This question aroused a different kind of expressions from the others but Chan only wanted what would come out of Wonwoo’s mouth as he tried to respond. “I… I am.” Wonwoo hasn’t heard his voice as tiny as it did just there. He hated the sound of it and all he could do is to look at the floor, dismayed at himself.

“Hm,” Chan didn’t know what to say, he might have known a lot about these two according to his mother’s book, or diary, he thought was a tale at first, yet nothing has really truly prepared him for this scenario. All he knows though, that unborn baby should not be known.

“Jeonghan,” Standing opposite everybody was Jisoo, “It would have been nice of you to actually let me know in prior that Wonwoo is pregnant.” There’s a little contempt in his voice but he sighs, “The lack of surprise on your face shows that you knew.”

Jeonghan looked at his best friend with a tight-lipped expression before he shook his head, “Thought you would have realized it too soon seeing as how you repeatedly mentioned that you had a prophecy about a close friend being pregnant in the near future.”

“A heads up would have been good.” Jisoo pointed out.

Jeonghan sighs, “I’m sorry. I thought it was not my secret to tell—”

“It was not about it being someone’s secret. We are talking about Wonwoo here. Now that baby is of a Princeblood, not just that, of both parents who are Princeblood. Do you know the severity of the situation right now?”

The other occupants of that room, in a total of eleven, watched the exchange. It’s truly the first for everybody to see not only the two being in a fight but most especially the sight of Jisoo raising his voice. Hearing that, they could already understand the severity of the situation.

“You should know better,” Jisoo sighs, “The Yoon Organization would not be able to help at this point. It was already difficult back then to keep one princeblood safe, now we are dealing with two fully grown ones and unborn one.”

“I didn’t want the Yoon Organization to know.” Jeonghan looked away, “That was why I didn’t want you to know.”

Jisoo’s eyes widened, his jaw tightening, “What in God’s name are you talking about? I hope you didn’t forget why you were sent to this school?”

Jeonghan worried on his lower lip, “I’m sorry, Jisoo. I didn’t mean to b-betray you but you and I have different purposes of coming here. You were born to the Yoon Organization, raised and honed there, I did not want to take that away from you. You will serve them, report to them as you see fit. I’m different, Jisoo ah. I was sent to make sure Yoon Organization would not have Wonwoo back.”

“J-Jeonghan!” Jisoo’s beautiful doe eyes looked surreal with pure serenity coloring his entire orbs. It was the display of his Astral eyes, he’s agitated. “Why?”

“Why… why do you think that the previous Sentinels took it upon themselves to take Wonwoo out of the Yoon Organization’s care nineteen years ago? Yoon Organization can no longer be trusted—”

“And your father? Your father is the governing head, Jeonghan!”

“Yes, he is,” Jeonghan replied, “And the last time I have seen him he begged of me to believe that would be the last time I would think of him a decent man. That was the day he had sent me to be the Choi’s heir’s mate, threw me away so that I would no longer be tied to the Organization— he told me to look out for this boy Wonwoo and make sure I would not let the Organization know.”

“B-but—”

“I’m sorry, Jisoo. All these years you have entrusted me to send information to the Organization,” Jeonghan choked, “None has ever gone through… I’m sorry.”

“Jeonghan…”

“You’re one of the current Sentinels too, aren’t you, Jisoo ah? I’m sure you realized that today.” Jeonghan found Jisoo had unconsciously reached for his necklace and he had seen it before that the other is wearing the Sentinel’s ring around his neck without him realizing what it meant. “That alone convinced me to confess to you, you are meant to do bigger things, not of become some kind of a pet to the Organization—”

“What do you know now…” Jisoo stepped back, huffing, “Jeonghan, you truly are the master of betrayal, you never grew out of it. Even when we were kids.”

“Jisoo…”

Jisoo glared at the Jeonghan before he looked at the others who couldn’t say a word to disrupt the two, the look on their eyes spells both confusion and pity. Jisoo turned around, “I’m sorry, I won’t have to explain after all.” He walked towards the door.

“Jisoo,” Jeonghan called out, heavy footsteps followed the other as he tearfully muttered, “If…if you choose to still leave…with that information, I will have to put you d-down.”

“Well, isn’t that surprising…?” Jisoo turned around and the intensity of his Astral eyes earlier on had now upped a notch higher, almost blinding non-Astral in sight. “You’ve always been known as that beautiful Astral but little did anybody knows, you enjoy tormenting poor souls while bathing in your Nether madness. You’re just a typical demon hiding in your Astral skin, Jeonghan—”

“Enough,” Jihoon stood up, being a perfect Half-breed, his left eye displayed his Nether eye and the other his beautiful rose quartz-hued eye. That display too was a first for everybody as Jihoon tends to be the aloof one among them. They were never this blessed to see such rare transformation (bar Soonyoung who had witnessed his own mother’s half-breed transformation several times at home). But to see Jihoon getting in between the two’s fight is also uncalled for. “…there’s no need to fight.”

“I don’t think this is something you get to decide, Jihoon,” Jisoo replied, not even giving the younger much of a look, “You haven’t been betrayed before.”

Jihoon froze for a second, hearing that automatically brought the image of Seungcheol in his head and it pained him, invisible rusty arrows embedded on his supposed rotten heart. Yet, with his true eyes out on display, emotions are only there for a second or two until he smirked and cackled, “Believe me when I said I have already been betrayed and trust me, Jisoo-hyung, you don’t want to fight right now.”

“Step back, Jihoon ah.” Jeonghan walked in front of Jihoon, seemingly covering him, “I know Jisoo, he’s not much to instigate a fight but he’s warrior, he could easily hurt you.”

Jihoon sighed really hard while he patted Jeonghan to the side, “And I said already, there wouldn’t be any need to fight. I already see the end of this fight already and it’s stupid…” He snarled, a voice deeper than Wonwoo would have naturally and they are sure this is the true form of Jihoon’s demon.

Jihoon then walked over to Jisoo, tiptoed a little higher as he whispered, “I hate to use my ability like this but Jisoo-hyung, you were wrong to think that that prophecy about a friend who would become pregnant is Wonwoo. If you understand, you would want to stop this fight right now.”

Jisoo blinked, as the information started to sink in, his eyes become normal black. There was no trace of a dominant Astral side left in his system as his chest rising up and down to try to calm himself. His eyes caught sight of his childhood friend who stood there unsure of what to do. Looking more closely, he could spy a tear or two falling along the soft pale skin of the other and he wanted to go there, caress the face and mutter endless apologies. How did he forget, he lived for Jeonghan and never the Organization? He’s the only person he has.

“Don’t force it,” Jeonghan mumbled, “I did you wrong, I deserve to be hated.”

 _No, you don’t._ Jisoo wanted to reply. It’s true that the impact of the fact that Jeonghan had betrayed him by keeping him out of his intention caught him off guard. He really felt the betrayal, no, rather than the betrayal, he felt like all these while, his sacrifices, his efforts have all been underappreciated.

He is someone unnecessary to Jeonghan. And he will continue to be, he just knew. Especially after what Jihoon had just told him.

 

Mingyu followed Seungcheol inside Wonwoo’s chamber. He could already see the heavy mix of everybody’s distinct scents but he could name them all separately. The room is quiet that his and Seungcheol’s footsteps echoed along the short entryway of the chamber.

He could see Wonwoo standing up abruptly upon seeing him, the relief was so visible that he felt the guilt of having his love worry even for a short while. He took the cue to go over to Wonwoo’s side, give him a peck on the cheek, whisper his short apology before sitting properly beside him.

“Jisoo, sit yourself down, we need to talk with everybody.” Seungcheol was seen gesturing to Jisoo while guiding his own mate to sit down in the available space between Junhui and Seokmin. “Are you alright? Why are you freezing?”

Jeonghan didn’t say anything, instead, he looked over Jisoo who silently sat beside Chan on the other end of the room. He felt even remorseful now to himself. Jisoo didn’t deserve this.

Meanwhile, Soonyoung stood up, took Jihoon’s hand who is the only one remained standing in the middle of the room. Jihoon was silent and Soonyoung knew too well that Seungcheol’s presence made a great deal of pain on Jihoon. “It’s alright, I’m here.” He whispered and groaned to himself. Who is he fooling right now? His presence would never ever relieve Jihoon’s pain. But that doesn’t mean he’d leave the poor man alone, he’s determined like that.

“Seungkwan ah, wake up, it’s going to start now.” Hansol patted his mate’s face carefully. How Seungkwan slept through the commotion between Jisoo and Jeonghan, it was more than disturbing to think about. Lately, Seungkwan always falls asleep. It may be because they have now become physically mated that it is taking a great toll on Seungkwan’s body.

Seungkwan stirred, opened his eyes and caught sight of Seungcheol and Mingyu already joining the group. He sat up straight and asked, “Did I miss something?”

“No, we’re about to start,” Hansol replied, omitting the part that yes, he missed the arguments between Jisoo and Jeonghan that he knew Seungkwan would be so interested to hear about. He’s a little of a gossiper, his mate is.

“Sure everybody has heard about Princeblood.” Seungcheol started from where he sat, making sure everybody could hear him. “And by now, we have already realized that both Wonwoo and Mingyu are Princebloods.”

“Hmm, that explains why...” Seokmin mumbled to himself. Yes, he didn’t know and he wouldn’t be the best person to have an ample amount of knowledge about Princeblood but he has always known that Wonwoo was different. He just couldn’t point out how. Well, about Mingyu, he had always seen him a far greater a demon, having to be his classmate for the last two years but he never thought of him to be this rare of a kind.

Seokmin is a fine Astral, his prophecies do have strength and liability when it happens and he had foreseen events from far future about Wonwoo and that really explain why… Wonwoo is an Astral Prince, the greatest among all Astral.

“Do you know why you are all been brought here?” Seungcheol asked.

“Soonyoung brought me here,” Seokmin answered.

“Jihoon said to make sure to bring you here.” Soonyoung glared, “I still don’t know why Seokmin is here though.” They shouldn’t have let his younger half-brother get involved. Seriously, their parents are so going to kill him if they find out he is dragging Seokmin into this mess. His precious little brother, who is also stunningly handsome –and that he shouldn’t ever acknowledge as such.

“Because he’s one of the Sentinels,” Seungkwan said. “Am I right?”

Soonyoung eyed Seungkwan confusedly, “And what are these Sentinels?”

“Sentinels of Angels and Demons,” Chan stood up, “According to my mother, who I may add was one of the previous Sentinels, Sentinels are a group of both Angels and Demons who have escorted the Angel Princeblood and Demon Princeblood towards their meeting place to exchange a treaty. These Sentinels are to protect the two Princeblood… you know you get the idea. That was before the Angel and Demon centuries-long battle. Now, it turns out we are those Sentinels descendants and we have this long duty protecting whoever becomes the Princeblood.”

“Protecting from what?” Soonyoung sighed, “Of all months of researching about Princeblood, it’s annoying to find all these answers from people so close by.”

Chan pouted, “I’m sorry, not until last year I didn’t know this information make sense.”

Soonyoung growled, “So, who are we protecting Wonwoo from now?”

“The objective of Sentinels differ every generation. The original objective of Sentinels is to protect the Princeblood from trivial humans. Our predecessor’s objective is to keep Wonwoo from harm. I guess when it is our turn, our main objective is to protect that little life Wonwoo-hyung is carrying?”

Everyone looked at Wonwoo, the pale look on his face worries the others but Wonwoo shook his head while he asked, “But who would harm me? And the child?”

“A lot, Wonwoo ah,” Jeonghan answered, “The society who are more likely interested in the composition of a Princeblood, the lesser part of the society who would plead a little drop of your blood to make them pure and the scariest ones are the Voids, they simply hates the purebloods, how much more when they find a Princeblood. That’s only to name a few, you’re so significant to the history of the society, after all, if my theory is right, Carats are created with the blood of a Princeblood –that is how important you are. Everybody would want to have you, or Mingyu or your child.”

“We still don’t know what would become of the child, such fate hasn’t been seen before. As well as two Princebloods meeting in the same timeline.” Hansol added.

“I swear to all Hells if someone tries to touch one of us, I will summon Satan’s gourd and smash it on their faces-”

“Why is the gourd?” Junhui winced, “Would a sword be more effective?”

“Sword will kill in a flash, it’ll only hurt for a bit. A gourd into your face hurts like a bitch.” Mingyu explained, in quite a good hip-hop rhythm too that even Wonwoo managed to snicker.

“Oh well,you’re right,” Junhui responded.

“How would you know one is a Sentinel?” Soonyoung belatedly asked.

Jihoon who was quiet all through the exchange caressed Soonyoung’s pinky finger before gesturing to his silver ring, “This is one of the few indication one is a Sentinels.”

“This?” Seokmin raised his pinky finger too, the one that has the same silver ring around it, “I thought our parents gave us same ones as symbols of our kinship.”

“Kinship?” Wonwoo raised a brow as he asked, “How are two related?”

“We are half-brothers, same father.” Seokmin simply answered and shook his head, a little confused as to how this is surprising to the others. Has Soonyoung not mentioned anything about this?

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung beside him who had fallen silent and unable to look anyone in the eye.

 

**_< Jihoon's flashback>_ **

_And the Jihoon that he is now is contented of just seeing Seungcheol across the field walking side by side with Jeonghan who seemingly engrossed telling a good story to which Seungcheol listens to with a smile on his face._

_“Don’t make such a sad face,” Soonyoung placed his three-inch thick lecture book over Jihoon’s head as he followed where the latter is looking at, “You’ve seen this much of the future from the past. You should have been prepared for this.”_

_Jihoon shook the book away from his head and finally walked following Wonwoo towards their next class who is also engrossed talking to Junhui. When Soonyoung caught up beside him, he sighs, “Did you forget, I erased my memory of what I’ve seen in the future?”_

_“Ah yeah,” Soonyoung grinned, “I forgot you’re a martyr like that.”_

_“And you’re an idiot.”_

_“Hey, that’s foul.”_

_“Oh look, Seokmin!” Jihoon pointed in the other direction to only burst laughing when Soonyoung eagerly looked around for the said boy but the boy wasn't in sight, to begin with. “Look who is another martyr. Stop pretending, you clearly like the guy.”_

_“I told you, some circumstances are tougher than the other.”_

_“Pft…whatever, dumbass.” Jihoon sighed but his heart started pricking needles again when he caught sight of Jeonghan and Seungcheol before the two disappeared behind a building. This pain he could not get used to._

 

Jihoon doesn’t know where the twitch in his chest is coming from now. _Some circumstances are tougher than the other, huh._ Jihoon repeated in his mind. So this is what Soonyoung meant when he said his circumstances with Seokmin is far complicated than it appears to be. Incest is one thing, but their blood composition poses a greater concern. If the two were to become mates, the risk of having a half-breed offspring stands.

And nobody deserved a half-breed in a family. Jihoon knows that, he really does.

“Soonyoung…” Wonwoo mumbled yet he doesn’t know what to say next. He studied the idea of genetics and he could pretty much see the situation now. He understood now how Soonyoung and Seokmin’s mutual relationship seems like endless circles of push and pull, they’re in love but they both knew the score –they were never meant for each other. “I… I think we should just give it a rest for now.” Wonwoo decided.

“What are you talking about?” Soonyoung asked, weak but cleared his throat to push the heavy feeling in his chest, “We need to discuss this, you’re in danger, Wonwoo ah.”

“It can wait,” Wonwoo replied, looking around to see that the ongoing atmosphere has been dampened with negativity and he doesn’t like where this is going. He wants to learn about Princeblood and Sentinels then make a plan but there is no point in going forward now. Everyone is just simply not at their best. “Besides, I’ve taken so much shock, I feel terrible. A rest would be good.”

“Ahm, of course,” Soonyoung replied, it has been quite a very shocking day.

“We should go,” Hansol was the very first one to stand as he pulled Seungkwan up too. “It’s late now.”

One by one they stood, said their goodbye to Wonwoo and Mingyu as they exited the chamber. They agreed to meeting again tomorrow and figure things out slowly. The most important thing is, they have established who are the Sentinels –whom they should trust.

**The First Sentinel Meeting**

**By Lee Chan**

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Wonwoo stood beside Mingyu by the wide window overlooking the school. Mingyu looked so deep in thoughts, his hands formed into fists beside him and it would normally scare Wonwoo but being scared now wouldn’t help. He held onto that first, caressed it until Mingyu acknowledged his presence.

Mingyu’s tight fist slowly relaxed before catching Wonwoo’s hand with it. “For what?”

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu’s eyes, they were the calmest state, round dark brown eyes and it felt so wonderful to look at. “Y-your parents.” Wonwoo hitched as soon as he realized what he just said. It scares him to realize that the calm look his mate has at the moment will soon go away but it didn’t.

Mingyu remained calm.

“Mingyu…”

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu turned just so he could look at his mate properly, “What my real parents did, what they have decided to do definitely was not your fault.”

“I took your p-parents away.” Wonwoo stuttered, couldn’t hold the stare Mingyu pays him. “…because of me… because—”

_A bitter smile crossed the stranger’s face, “…strange how you do not ask further about your father.”_

_“I’m alright not knowing who my father, Mister. Knowing he is out there is enough for me.” Mingyu smiled, “If he is hiding, I’m sure he has his reasons.”_

_The stranger cackled, “You’re a wise kid.”_

_“Not so much.” Mingyu sighs._

_“Believe me when I say that being not around you is your father’s way of protecting you and the person that would become your entirety.”_

_Mingyu blinked, his face heating up, “Say what now, Mister?”_

Mingyu stares at his mate once again, fondness on his stare is apparent. He caressed Wonwoo’s cheek carefully, a small smile crept onto his lips as he slowly said, “I think I could understand why they did what they did.”

Wonwoo nuzzled on the large hand cupping his face. He loves how that simple gesture made him understand all the kinds of emotions Mingyu is trying to convey to him. This contact is dreamy yet necessary. How could a bond be this strong? After everything they have learned today that could shutter any trust, here they are eyeing each other like they’re the only beings left in the bleak world.

“Not only that I can’t change the past, the past cannot change what we have either. Do you understand, Wonwoo ah?”

Wonwoo bit down on his lower lip, fighting the urge to either cry there or embrace Mingyu tightly. He’s everything he never thought he needed.

“It doesn’t matter to me. He’s right, you know… Not being with me is his way to protect me and the person that would become my entirety. I can never blame him for that, nor all the decisions he had made. Because I’ve found you now, I earned you. Everything else doesn’t matter.”

Wonwoo felt tears running down his face. He didn’t think crying like this has become a second nature to him. He barely cries, he had become that stern of a child since his supposed father who turned out to be Mingyu’s real father died. Damn it, he blames his pregnancy. It makes him feel emotions he’s not so accustomed to.

“Don’t cry,” Mingyu whispered and smiled. He caressed Wonwoo’s earlobe, fishing a smile from the other and it he was repaid greatly with Wonwoo’s sweet smile. “…stunning.” He mumbled as he let his face drop to cover his lips with Wonwoo’s.

Wonwoo sighed into the kiss. At first, his lips were quivering from crying but feeling Mingyu’s hot mouth on his distracted him from diving into any undesirable thoughts. When he eventually responded completely to the kiss, Mingyu managed to pick him up, sat himself down on the bed while he sat on his lap.

Their hot kisses lasted an eternity or felt like that. He could feel his lips sore, yet he couldn’t help but ask more of those delicious lips. When he opened his eyes, Mingyu parted their faces away before smirking.

“W-what now…?”

“Your Astral transformation is coming out a lot lately.” Mingyu looked at him the eyes.

Wonwoo thought for a moment what made Mingyu say that but when leaned to the side to look himself in the mirror, he could see his own eyes turned into electric blue, fierce and needy. He then looked back to Mingyu, “I could feel your lust and my Astral side might be what we need right now.” He whispered, biting Mingyu’s neck seductively.

“But Wonwoo…” Mingyu’s jaw locked, his self-control is fading each second, especially how Wonwoo pressed down his lap.

“I’ll be fine,” Wonwoo stubbornly said, “I’m not that weak. You won’t harm the baby.”

Mingyu closed his eyes, sighing deeply before he said, “I’ll be careful.” He whispered back, lifting Wonwoo and laid the male down to the bed gently as promised.

“Hmm,” Wonwoo smiled, “It felt like it has been forever.” He commented, pulling Mingyu down to him, their lips meeting once again and the fire inside of them ignited like never before.

Mingyu had learned where to touch that could make Wonwoo squirm in delight, he had learned all the right words that would excite the other. He can make Wonwoo a pleading mess under him and that’s how exactly Wonwoo has become a few moments after.

“Mingyu, don’t tease me,” Wonwoo pulled Mingyu by the neck as he whispered again, “…put it in now.”

Mingyu wasn’t so willing to be told twice, in fact, he’s more than eager to embed himself into that tight heat. When he’s fully inside, he quivered wantonly and even just a little shift of his weight created friction on his cock that felt extremely intense. He huffed, “I’ll move now.”

“Good,” Wonwoo is breathless as he replied, “Because if you wouldn’t, I will.”

Mingyu chuckled, pulling himself out a little before carefully pushing back in. The rhythm started off careful and thoughtful yet as they both ride the ecstasy of it, Mingyu’s movement became truer to his lust than he would have intended.

His thrusts, even though hitting deeply, don’t require his hips to pull back. After all, he needed to be careful with Wonwoo. This simple consideration doesn’t change the fact that their bodies respond beautifully to this.

Wonwoo endlessly twisting seductively underneath him, meeting Mingyu’s thrust wantonly despite Mingyu trying to pin him down. Mingyu knew Wonwoo when it comes to having sex. Wonwoo responds to his desire without holding back, he makes sure he responds to Mingyu’s lust with lust. He’s not a shy type.

So when their orgasms nearly at its peak, Wonwoo picked himself up, wrapped his legs around Mingyu’s hips and finished the movement with him bouncing on top of Mingyu’s massive cock. He felt the rush of Mingyu’s cum inside of him as he sighs to the beautiful feeling. “Ha…”

Mingyu tried to catch his breath as he didn’t expect Wonwoo to react that way but who is he fooling –that was intense and he swears he came way too much.

When he opened his eyes, he missed his breathing as lightning from the outside ignited the room and at the third strike, he swears his eyes caught the shadow of a pair of full-grown wings and when he traced where it came from, he almost choked.

It was there for a few mini-second because when the next lightning struck, it was gone. Lying behind Wonwoo is a lone feather with an unusual mix of rose quartz and serenity. When Mingyu breathlessly picked it up, the feather twisted up into tiny flames and smoked out, there was no trace of it being there.

“Mingyu, I’m tired.” Wonwoo mumbled.

“Of course,” Mingyu replied, his mind already in chaos because none of this makes sense.

 

 

“Seungkwannie,” Mingyu caught up with the said male early in the morning. “Tell me if I got this one right, Astrals do not have wings.”

Seungkwan who thought that the question is the kind that toddler would usually come up managed to laugh, “Seriously, hyung…of all things you can ask me.”

“I’m serious. Astrals don’t have wings.” Mingyu didn’t ask this time, instead, he emphasizes.

Seungkwan sighs as he relented, “Astrals shed their wings a long time ago, according to Astral Biology. Throughout the centuries-long mixing with Nethers and Carats alike, younger generations of Astrals were born without their natural wings. I didn’t have any angel wings, think I didn’t deserve any seeing how I’m mostly a Carat myself.”

“How about Finebred Astrals, the likes of Jisoo and Seokmin?”

“Finebred Astrals are the closest you have to the Angels, yet, as I believe, they might or might not have wings either. They might have been born with it but more likely shed them as they grew older.”

“I see.”

“What’s with the question anyway?”

Mingyu hesitated but he groaned, “Well, I’m not quite sure but I thought I had seen Wonwoo—”

“What??” Seungkwan screeched and Mingyu covered his mouth when some of the students looked at them. He then pulled Mingyu’s hand away as he carefully said, “Well, he’s an Astral Princeblood, I don’t see why not.”

Mingyu nodded, “Thing is, I’m not sure if Wonwoo is even aware of it.”

“Well, imagine his shock.” Seungkwan shook his head. That would definitely scare anybody, if not amazed. He wished he could have witnessed this majestic display though. It just proves that Wonwoo is in a different kind of level. “How about you, Mingyu-hyung? Do you have wings?”

Mingyu eyed Seungkwan strangely, “Are you okay? Of course, all Pureblood demons have them wide black wings. We are just not keen on showing them off.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes, “Talking about showing off, when are you letting the families know about Wonwoo’s pregnancy?”

“They already know,” Mingyu replied, serious tone colored both his face and his voice. “They have their ways.”

 

 

* * *

 

THIS PICTURE WOKE MY MEANIE SHIPPER SIDE OF ME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Alright, guys, so so so sorry for the lack of consistent update. It has been so hard lately at work, I really blame it with everything. Nah – not really. It was kind of because this chapter is so hard to write. Like, how am I going to write all the characters shoved into that room, half doesn’t even know what’s going on and half knows but not about everything. One revelations leads to another and the story conversations then gets distracted then getting led into even different kind of conflict then get’s really heavy…and I just don’t like where it’s going on.
> 
> I can’t even focus on one conflict at a time, I took a wrong turn at the last chapter and it was hard to continue from there and I’m half convinced with this chapter whether I like how it was written or not. Then halfway to the chapter, I’m like…heck I miss Meanie sweet interactions so imma throw some implied smut here and hope for the best it works. HAHA. I don’t regret that part.
> 
> I allowed text selection on this chapter, so if any got any chance, quote me up your favorite or striking part/s on the chapter and say what you think about it. That would sure keep me going to write the next chapter. Love u all too ^^


	20. Reminiscing Memories II - Jeongcheol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I was cracking down Scenes for this chapter like this. I have clear mind of what to write per scene
> 
> Scene One: Seungcheol & Jeonghan  
> Scene two: Jihoon & Soonyoung  
> Scene three: Seokmin & Soonyoung  
> Scene Four: Wonwoo overlooking Lake Infinite with Soonyoung and Jun, Minghao- discussing about the School Grand Blah blah blah blah  
> Scene Five: Jungkook and Taehyung arriving
> 
> And Scene One escalated into a full chapter without me intending to then I shrug *heck yea, remember I owe everybody a Jeongcheol focus chap in one of those side-pairings parts. So I let it go. So here it is, I tried not be so Jeongcheol bias but I guess this is how deep their pairing also is. Excuse me, Jicheol shippers *like myself /cries  
> And I'm very very very sorry to meanie readers who waited so long for an update to find a non-meanie chapter. sorry.

 

**Chapter Twenty**

Reminiscing Memories II  
  


 ~~Verkwan - _The Sun Has Shone_~~  
 ~~Jicheol - _The Sun Has Set_~~  
 **Jeongcheol - The Sun is Rising**  
Seoksoon  
Junhao

 

Seungcheol has always been overthinking things, whether people around him knew of this or not, he just always tried to dive into these thoughts more often than he should. He might look capable and confident in himself most of the time, but it has always been just for a show. The real Seungcheol is a puny, inferior demon who has been pushed into the corner completely disregarded from all the things he has ever wanted.  
Jihoon.

Jihoon was his everything, the very first person whom he valued more than himself. He grew up dreaming their future together; his life was well-planned the very first moment he fell in love with the boy.

Petty dreams.

Reality hits way too early in life, and he was forced to live it hard.

The moment Jihoon chose to face the bitter truth about their impossible future, he ultimately walked out of his life –never again looked at him in the eyes the same way as they always do with hearts beating for each other.

Jihoon chose to be brave while Seungcheol opted to be the real coward that he is.

Seungcheol accepted Jeonghan as a mate.

It never felt right, it will never be.

  
Three Years Ago  
Seungcheol (18) | Jeonghan (18)

Seungcheol hoped he had seen it from miles away, but he had completely underestimated the minds of the elders. They have planned it well. He had thought that he had put up such a good fight not to meet his entitled mate, Jeonghan, on so many occasions. He was even delighted to start school in Pleiades because that would mean his parents would not bother him anymore to meet Jeonghan.

He had also thought to be cautious of a possibility that he would meet Jeonghan in Pleiades, but over the course of two months, there were no signs of Jeonghan anywhere. So, he became comfortable. He was stupid.

Sitting across the Headmaster Choi’s desk is Jeonghan. The boy has silky dark brown, shoulder-length hair. He also has this huge double-lidded eyes, prominent nose, reddened shy lips and heavenly soft milky skin –he’s ethereal, everybody can easily say that.

Towards Seungcheol, every bit of Jeonghan doesn’t compare to Jihoon who is simply beautiful in any other way.

Jihoon hates when his hair grows longer by more than three inches. He also has a small bright pair of eyes that switches to his Astral and Demon eyes almost every moment (it was cute to look at). His little nose makes him look adorable, and his lips are just gorgeous.

Seungcheol knew there was no way of replacing Jihoon, didn’t matter if it with Jeonghan or anybody else.

Jeonghan is famous throughout the school, Seungcheol is aware of this. He doesn’t even have to try because almost every corner of Black Zircon Dormitory has heard of Jeonghan’s beautiful face. He is on everybody’s top list of candidates for their prospective mates –he’s well-sought after.

Not only the Nethers but Astrals too have taken quite a massive interest in winning Jeonghan’s favor. After all, Jeonghan has the perfect bloodline composition desirable for both Nethers and Astrals of any class -may it be the purebloods or the lesser kind.

How would Seungcheol missed this fact, it was this very reason why his parents had chosen Jeonghan as a mate. Jeonghan is a Carat with mixed fine blood from both Astrals and Nethers. He’s compatible with anybody.

Unlike Jihoon who had to live through the curse of being born a half-breed.

  
It was at the end of the term in Pleiades that fate finally took charged. Seungcheol left the Andromeda Building after his Hiphop Class session with the seniors. He usually does not take the short-cut, but he just doesn’t feel going through the crowded hallways, so he chose the less crowded one. As he turned there, he caught sight of Jeonghan who is in half-running towards the Emerald Tunnel. He looked rather troubled.

Seungcheol shrugs, walking pass the said tunnel but as he gets farther, something throbs in his chest that it was too late for the better part of him to turn away. His feet already walked towards the Emerald Tower and as soon as he did, he felt the chill coming from the hostile Cold Raging Forest where students do not just casually go.

Now, why would Jeonghan hastily go there?  
Seungcheol didn’t realize how he ended up running faster and it didn’t take that long for him to find himself at the entrance of the forest. He found Jeonghan there sitting on the crispy frozen ground, looking as if life has been taken out of his usually reddened lips.

Seungcheol hates how the frozen grass gave his presence away as he walked over Jeonghan’s side because the moment their eyes met, he felt the strongest weight on his chest he couldn’t name at that very moment.

He has never seen Jeonghan looking so distressed as the boy has always carried himself with so much confidence and attitude. He never wore such pitiful pair of eyes, sniffy nose and quivering his lips. Most especially, he never lets his hair in a disheveled state.

It’s ridiculous how Seungcheol could easily tell how Jeonghan usually look like until he shook to himself and realized that yes, he has been looking over Jeonghan more often than he was ever aware himself.

“You don’t…have to come for me.” Jeonghan broke the silence. “I’m not going to be here long.”

Seungcheol wanted to turn around, ignore what he had seen and especially what he had realized to himself.

_So stay._

Seungcheol doesn’t know where that voice came from, was it him or Jeonghan’s? Doesn’t matter because Seungcheol didn’t need more convincing because he sat there wordlessly beside Jeonghan. “Is something wrong?” He asked.

Jeonghan’s glassy eyes fluttered softly at this question, the look of surprised was so apparent that it took him a few seconds to reply. “…nothing. Everything’s fine.”

“You don’t look fine to me.” Seungcheol disagreed.

“How could you even tell…” Jeonghan laughed yet it didn’t reach his eyes, his voice even cracked.

Seungcheol didn’t reply because Jeonghan is right. How could he even tell when this has been their first conversation? But truth is, he just knew, he could feel it somehow.

“I’m fine, don’t worry. This is a usual occurrence for me.” Jeonghan belatedly assured, he even tried to fix his hair behind his ear.

That gesture is beautiful but other than that, Seungcheol quickly caught the appearing fresh bruise on Jeonghan’s wrist. It was obvious and massive, and he could tell what could make that kind of injury. He felt like his heart stopped beating for a moment as he held the said wrist.

It surprised Jeonghan that he almost shrieked and yet looking at the way Seungcheol is inspecting his bruise he looked away, “It’s…nothing.” He pulled away, and he shivered that such contact can make his body instantly hot and cold the moment it was done.

“How often did you say it happens?”

“Forget I said that.” Jeonghan simply said, hiding his wrist away. “I just need to put a little herbal on it, and it’ll disappear soon.”

“Was there a lot of attempt like that?”

“N…no.”

The bruise that is on Jeonghan’s arm is an example of a Nether attempting to mark Jeonghan as a mate. Whenever an attempt to mark returns incompatible, it leaves such a burning bruise, giving a warning to the individual involved. When marking comes back compatible, it wouldn’t even hurt, and usually the other doesn’t even know a marking had been done.

“I thought you have been quite compatible with most?” _You don’t have to suffer this way._

Jeonghan completely looked away, “I am.”

“Then why?” Does he really want to know? If he stops playing stupid right now he would be able to figure this one out easily without even asking.

Jeonghan’s voice cracked as he answered, “Your parents made sure I won’t fall for this kind of thing—”

“…so they made you carry our family’s mark instead.” Since Seungcheol’s parents are quite certain that he would have refused to do the marking himself, he could just guess. His parents are truly the perfect epitome of demons. They’re simply cruel to enforce this deed over Jeonghan. “How long has it been?”

“The what?”

“Carrying the Choi’s clan mark.”

“Before coming over here... about nearly a year ago.” Jeonghan truthfully said.

“And all the attempts?” Seungcheol asked. He felt weird on his chest, and he wanted to choke somebody right now. He just doesn’t know who and what exactly triggered this foreign feeling.

“Sometimes…” Jeonghan shook his head and smiled, “Don’t worry. Sometimes I get lucky and not meet anybody trying to.”

“How often is sometimes.” Seungcheol’s voice is getting stiffer now, a little agitated but not towards Jeonghan.

This didn't threaten Jeonghan. Instead, he shook his head as he replies, “Every other day…three days if I’m lucky. Besides, my best friend Jisoo is always with me. It helps to avoid attentions that way.”

Seungcheol knew Jeonghan is popular, but he didn’t think it’ll be to this extent. To be forcefully marked and get the brunt of it every so often is cruel. Nobody deserves to suffer this way. _Fuck, all because of his selfish parents._

Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan closely who is attempting to fix his features, tying his hair in a loose ponytail.

Admirable. After all that suffering, Jeonghan has never come to him and demand his rightful place beside him. If Jeonghan would have come to him, all of this unnecessary attention from the other students would have instantly stopped. Jeonghan chose not to –he preferred to suffer through it alone.

Seungcheol is speechless. Didn’t this remind him of how Jihoon took it upon himself to suffer alone and let go of him because that seemed to be the right thing to do? What is it? Why do they think that suffering alone is better than taking a chance with him? Does he look this pathetic that people cannot depend on him?

“Why…”

Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol, “Why?”

“Why you never come to me?” Seungcheol felt like he needed to hear it because he never had this chance to ask Jihoon this when the latter left him.

Jeonghan hesitated to answer at first that it took him a full minute to finally gather his courage to say something, “Well, let’s just say, I’m a proud individual.” He smiled and also added with his throat almost blocked, “I dislike begging for attention.”

“It’s not about begging for attention. You knew better than anybody that the mark will just keep bothering you.”

“I will be fine.”

“Don’t be stubborn.”

Jeonghan laughs at this, the absurd type. “Ironic hearing that from you.” He slowly stood up, shaking off the frosty grass sticking into his coat. “But fine, let’s be honest here. I knew you didn’t want me for a mate. I pretty much get that. Our parents decided for us, right? You and I knew that well enough. So, let’s just not make it more complicated than it is.”

“Jeonghan…”

“I hate depending on you more than you hate this mating itself. I hate this Choi’s mark; I wished it’ll disappear. Any sort of contact from other people will leave me bruises, it’ll wake me up at night, it’ll make me look at you, it’ll make me crave for you– I hate everything about it. I can’t stand looking at you. I don’t fucking even know you to hate you this much.” Jeonghan walked away, and Seungcheol was too petrified to respond.

 

 

“Have you seen much of Jeonghan lately?” The Headmaster Choi, his uncle apparently, asked when he dropped by to let him know that he will be going home for Christmas break and if the Headmaster would wish to send presents for his son, Hansol.

“No.” It was the truth. Seungcheol has not tried to meet eyes with Jeonghan after that only conversation he had with the other. Most especially after hearing how Jeonghan couldn’t stand being right next to him. He has never thought of ways of countering it. Or if he ever wanted to.

“You are going to be gone for a month or so leaving him completely alone here in Pleiades. Last Full moon is around the corner, you know.” The Headmaster sighed. “I don’t know if you know, but Jeonghan doesn’t go home for school breaks.”

Seungcheol raised a brow, “Why? Doesn’t he go home to his Household?”

“You really should try and communicate with the poor boy,” The Headmaster sat on top of his desk and looked Seungcheol in the eye, “His Household sold him off to your family. Seungcheol, without you, he has nowhere to go to.”

Lately, Seungcheol doesn’t know what the aching in his chest means. He has been restless, thoughts of Jeonghan had invaded his mind that will leave him frustrated and confused. What the Headmaster had said doesn’t help either.

“There’s no point of resisting any further, Seungcheol.” The Headmaster continued, “This has been the darkest Choi tradition and we are quite known for that. No Choi mated on their own will. Your parents, your Uncle Siwon mating to Kim Heechul, and I included –our parents determined all of our mates. You’re not the only one, and will not be the only one who would carry this cruel fate.”

Seungcheol stood up, the chair he sat on made a sharp creak along the floor. “I am sorry to hear that but I don’t think you understand, Uncle.”

The Headmaster softly crackled under his breath, “I think I do. My ex-lover was everything I have, we built our dreams together, we were in love…we were young and stubborn too. There was no problem then, your grandfather –my father, wasn’t the pushy type. That until he had learned that my ex-lover is one of those rare type –the half-breed. I think you probably can guess what happened after that.”

“Uncle…”

“Half-breeds are misunderstood. People thought of them as monsters, much less, weapons and specks of dirt to Bloodlines but they’re the most genuine, self-sacrificial individuals. You probably figured it out what he did. He walked out of my life for my sake or that he thought.”

“Stubborn people,” Seungcheol muttered to himself.

“He eventually found a mate, somebody who had accepted him the way he is. They have a son, called Kwon Soonyoung or something. I think he named that child just to mock me.” The Headmaster light-heartedly cackled.

Choi Seunghyun – Kwon Soonyoung. Artistically similar, in a sense.

“He’s also sending that child here next year because he said he trusts me to keep his son safe but knowing him he just wants to brag. Thing is, Seungcheol ah, half-breeds see the future better than we do, that makes them tougher than us –stronger than us.”

“I don’t think I understand what you are trying to say.”

“I don’t know. Whether I’m telling you to forget about Lee Jihoon or to not fall to the same fate as I did, it doesn’t matter. You’re the only one who can decide. You have to remember though, you’re not the only one caught up in this mess.”

 

 

Seungcheol returned to Pleiades three weeks earlier than planned. He doesn’t want to think what made him come back early when he still have three weeks left of his school break.

 

 

 

School without classes is boring. The heck he’s doing back here. To think that the only friend he has at this school is his blood relative, Choi Siwon’s son, Kim Jongin (Mingyu’s older half-brother), who is graduating soon, has gone home to the Kim Household. So, obviously, he won’t have anybody to hang out right now.

It’s amazing though that despite it being school break there are still a lot of students who preferred to stay behind. Can’t blame them, Pleiades has everything –from entertainment, outdoor fun, accommodating surrounding to an endless supply of food. If you hate your Household, it’s way better to stay in Pleiades for the whole duration of school life.

To some, it’s just because they don’t have anywhere else to go.

Seungcheol doesn’t know how long he has been standing there but one thing he could tell, it has been quite some time. He just simply stood there watching Jeonghan who is sitting on the bench under the Pine Tree reading a book all to himself. He noticed how Jeonghan is a little bit of a slow-reader, maybe cause the said male is more likely just pacing out rather than actually reading. Whatever the man is thinking about, it’s bothering him.

Seungcheol hates looking at the crease on Jeonghan’s forehead before he shakes his head to focus on his book again. Seungcheol hates how that somehow affects him. He wants to see Jeonghan’s calm face, his peaceful face.

And why would he want that? What does that get to do with him?

With that realization, he turned around and left the place. Besides, if he had shown himself in front of Jeonghan, would that calm the other? He’s quite sure it will be the opposite.

When he left, Jeonghan didn’t get that peace he needed anyway because a couple of persistent Nethers have joined him on the bench –asking him to join them for the night. Of course, Jeonghan refused like always. But that didn’t mean he didn’t come back to his chamber with another yet a massive mark burn on his back.

It’ll take three days for such burn to heal.

 

“Are you fake?”

Jeonghan stopped on his track, turning around to find one of the nameless senior looking at him with dread. “I don’t know what you are talking about, sunbae.”

The senior raised a brow, “Every single one who tried to mark you failed. Are you really what they all think you are or you’re already carrying a mate’s mark?”

Jeonghan stepped back, hitting the brick wall behind him as he could tell this certain senior is getting agitated. “It’s none of your business.”

The senior cackled, madly to himself, “What is this… So the beautiful Jeonghan is not choosy but you’re just a pitiful unwanted person. Does your mate neglect you?”

“You can think whatever you want…” Jeonghan turned around and walked faster away from that psychotic of a senior.

“Wait,” The senior ran after him, grabbed him by the waist and Jeonghan shrieked that made the senior laughed harder, “So, it’s true. You’re incompatible to anybody. You’re more or less one of those Voids.”

“Don’t you compare me with those pests!” Jeonghan snarled, trying to pull himself out of the senior’s grip. The grip is slowly burning his flesh, and it hurts.

“But I have a remedy for you,” The senior whispered, “Drink my blood this Full Moon, and you would not feel any pain so long as I hold you.”

Jeonghan’s face paled and froze still there, terrified of what he just heard. “Let go.”

“Come on, it will be fun.”

“No... Just let me go now, sunbae.”

“Come on— argh what the hell— Oh Sehun?”

Oh Sehun, one of the prominent Nether student, a senior in this school yanked the other nameless senior effortlessly from Jeonghan, “Scram.” A single word that brought discolor on the other senior before he ran away as told. When they are alone, Sehun asked, “Are you alright?”

Jeonghan watched the hand that held him to support him from not falling to the ground. He arched his head confused. He doesn’t feel the burn on Sehun’s touch.

“Don’t worry. I won’t hurt you,” Sehun lets go of him and started walking ahead, “I’m already mated, and God knows what that pregnant man would do if he finds me talking to basically anybody.”

So, it’s really true. Oh Sehun is happily mated, with who nobody really knows but Jeonghan has some bit an idea who it might be. Is it that why Sehun is here during School break because his mate is from a far foreign land and leaving school while pregnant is quite dangerous? How sweet, to be valued this way.

“Come follow me.”

“Where?” Jeonghan blinked.

Sehun confusedly looks at him, “To the Black Zircon Dormitory. Aren’t you going to Seungcheol’s chamber?”

“No. I’m not going there… besides, Seungcheol went home for school break.”

Sehun’s brows crossed again, “What do you mean? Didn’t you know Seungcheol is back last week? I’m pretty sure he is… I’ve seen him quite a lot around you.”

Jeonghan’s confusion turned to flustered face. “I didn’t know.”

“Ha…” Sehun shook his head, “Jongin strictly told me to look after his young cousin of his but I didn’t know he is this much of an idiot.” He sighs.

“It’s alright. You don’t have to.” Jeonghan quickly said.

“No, you’re coming with me.”

 

“Here,” Sehun offered his palm to Jeonghan who is holding onto the wall as they walked the corridor. “It’s your first time here in Black Zircon, isn’t it?”

Jeonghan nodded as he couldn’t find his voice right now. He knew he is as pale as a paper right now. The further in they get, the heavier his chest become. It’s a given though because the place is heavily masked by pure Nether aura. It’s weighing him down.

“It’s fine, you can hold me.” Sehun encouraged him.

Jeonghan isn’t weak, but he needed that, he knew. There’s no way he could walk further than where they are now feeling the weight of the place on him. It’s horrifying. Any weak individual would kneel to the floor right and just pitifully bathe in endless sorrow –it’s like walking into the hell of penance. Jeonghan is lucky, he is a part demon himself.

Sehun only lets go of Jeonghan’s hand when they reached the freshman hall and Jeonghan tipped over, forgetting the fact that only because of Sehun’s support on him he was able to walk that far in.

Before he completely fell over, another pair of hands caught his fall. And that touch completely covered his senses with pure calm. It soothes Jeonghan’s distress instantly, it’s almost a miracle such effect exists.

“Jeonghan…what are you doing here?”

Jeonghan couldn’t say anything because all his attention is wrapped around the desire of bathing on that wonderful feeling.

“Well, now, I’m off.” Sehun turned around and started walking.

“Sehun sunbae?”

Sehun didn’t want to pry into someone else's affair completely, but it felt like he needed to say a thing or two. What this dumb junior does after that is up to him. “Carrying a mark that long without forming a bond makes Jeonghan extremely fragile. Nevermind the fact that people would try to put a mark on him, constantly suffering dark mark burns. You started what seemed like cancer to Jeonghan… withdraw the mark if you still can, leave it longer and Jeonghan might not be around for long.”

Sehun knew what he’s talking about because Luhan had made it all impossible for him to form a bond despite being marked. He had gone through hellbound of challenges just to get where they are now. If Luhan would have stayed stubborn ‘til the end, he would have disappeared and disappearing, in this case, is having your spiritual side severed – a soulless body. And when your soul is severed, the Society will deem you Void and you become a thrash they would throw away.

True to that, Jeonghan was not able to keep his stance and darkness covered his eyes.

“Jeonghan…”

 

Present.

“I’m okay up to here.” Jeonghan turned around, his long hair softly bounced as he announced, pointing the Silver Corona Tower, “It’s not that far away.”

Seungcheol smiled at Jeonghan. It was nice to see that vibrant face full of life and Jeonghan had always cater to Seungcheol’s needs –no matter what they are and to what extent.

The moment Seungcheol decided to imprint his proper mark on Jeonghan that night, Jeonghan made sure he repays him with all he’s got. Seungcheol could tell, Jeonghan doesn’t think of him as a mate, instead, a savior who gave him another chance in life.

“Are you sure?” Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan quickly nodded, “Yep. I’ll be fine. Tonight with the Sentinels got me a little exhausted. You should rest too. I’m sure Mingyu will have more questions tomorrow. We left him quite confused tonight.”

“Okay,” Seungcheol nodded as he walked over to Jeonghan, held him on the back of his head and carefully placed a soft kiss on his forehead, “I hope you learn to demand more.” _Only then, It’ll be easy for me to know what I should do but you never ask… You’ve always been contented. You should be more selfish._

“I think I deserve only this much,” Jeonghan replied, “I’m already happy.” _I’m also apologetic… because of me, you will have to abandon that person you love._ He wanted to add but realized that being beside Seungcheol was already too much, trying to press on a sensitive matter would be quite cruel.

“Do you want me to stay the night?” Seungcheol asked, his fingers playing gently with Jeonghan’s hair.

Jeonghan paused, unsure of what he heard but before he drove into that invitation eagerly, he shook his head, “Sorry, Seungcheol

ah, not tonight.” Any other night, he would have. Man, that would make him pleased and desired. But tonight, he’s really exhausted, no lies. The fight between him and Jisoo in front of everybody took a great deal of energy from him.

Being this vulnerable, he’s afraid he’d turn to Seungcheol and breakdown. There is no need for bringing Seungcheol into his mess. His emotions are for him to endure alone. Seungcheol has no part in this.

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

Jeonghan nodded and caressed Seungcheol’s warm hand before pulling away, “Goodnight.”

 

“Jihoon?” Jeonghan stopped at the entrance of the Silver Corona Tower the moment he noticed Jihoon standing there unsurely to himself. “What are you doing here alone late in the night? Are you not coming back to Sapphire Blue Chauteu?”

Jihoon didn’t want to look up to Jeonghan, afraid that the hurt in his chest is visible on his face too. He also almost missed the fact that Jeonghan knew where Jihoon stays, even Soonyoung who he’s closed with doesn’t know which dorm he stays. Jeonghan knew a lot of things, does he also know about his past with Seungcheol? That’s a given, right?

But why is Jeonghan always so nice and warm to him? _I don’t think he knows… what would you do then?_

“Jihoon ah? Did you come for Soonyoung ah?”

Jihoon snapped back to his senses as he answered, “Y-yes.” Now, he’s not lying. He did come for Soonyoung worriedly after finding out that the guy and Seokmin are half-brothers. Now, he understood how it must be hard on Soonyoung to pursue his love for Seokmin –and vice versa.

“You’re worried about him.” Jeonghan smiled, “You’re so sweet. Do you want me to get him for you?”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll find him tomorrow. It’s late-night already, anyway.” Jihoon responded, “Goodnight.” He bowed, after all, Jeonghan is a year his senior. He started walking back towards the Astral Dorm.

Jeonghan shook his head, “That poor boy, he always looks so sad and alone.” He mumbled to himself as he watches the small disappearing form of the said male. _Thank God, Soonyoung is always with him. They are so compatible with each other._

 

The moment Jeonghan reached his Chamber and locked the door, only then all his strength disappeared. He collapsed on the floor with his heart throbbing so hard he could not properly breathe. He doesn’t know if it was all about the anxiety of his fight with Jisoo today, or the constant worries about Wonwoo’s case, or something else. He doesn’t know.

This is exactly why he refused Seungcheol tonight because he knew this is going to happen. His body cannot keep up with all that is happening to him lately, and he pretended for far too long that there is nothing wrong with him.

Everything about him is wrong.

 

Seungcheol was nearly at the top leaving the Carat’s vicinity, but there was a strong tug on his chest that made him pause on his track. The strong scent of Jeonghan’s distress lingers the air and it was the kind that is beyond scary and dark. Worries wash over Seungcheol's whole body as he quickly turned around. He needs to see him –these emotions are driving him crazy.

Yet, it’s a cruel joke of fate.

“S…seungcheol…?”

Jihoon stood there a few steps away from him, surprised as he is finding each other in the land where both of their kinds don’t belong to. And he doesn’t know what to do from there. The certainty of running towards Jeonghan was there a second ago but completely vanished the moment he laid eyes on Jihoon.

What the hell should he do now?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I swear im half and half jicheol /jeongcheol. I'm as confused as s.coups. I gave up.


	21. The Night That'll Never Come - Jicheol + SoonHoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just want to wrap up the Jeongcheol + Jicheol + SoonHoon side-story for now so I updated this short update. I will resume Meanie main story on the next chapter.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The Night That'll Never Come  
  


~~Verkwan - _The Sun Has Shone_~~   
~~Jicheol - _The Sun Has Set_~~   
~~_Jeongcheol - The Sun is Rising_ ~~   
**SoonHoon - The Ray of Sunlight**   
~~Seoksoon~~   
~~Junhao~~

 

***warning: _one word_ \- Inception**

 

Seungcheol was nearly at the top leaving the Carat’s vicinity, but there was a sharp tug on his chest that made him pause on his track. The strong scent of Jeonghan’s distress lingers the air, and it was the kind that is beyond scary and dark. Worries wash over Seungcheol's whole body as he quickly turned around. He needs to see him –these emotions are driving him crazy.

Yet, it’s a cruel joke of fate.

“S…seungcheol…?”

Jihoon stood there a few steps away from him, surprised as he is finding each other in the land where both of their kinds don’t belong to. And he doesn’t know what to do from there. The certainty of running towards Jeonghan was there a second ago but completely vanished the moment he laid eyes on Jihoon.

What the hell should he do now?

 

Jihoon found himself frozen on his feet and watched Seungcheol slowly turned around. Their eyes met, and it felt like it has been forever that there were millions of emotions written on their faces. His heart raced, and throat became constricted with his tears beginning to form unwillingly. He didn’t want to cry, but at the same time, he couldn’t make himself to stop. Funny, he thought he had already cried enough. It felt like, tonight too, he has a lot of tears again.

He missed him so much.

“Jih..hoon ah…”

“Don’t…” Jihoon stepped back, “Please don’t go any closer.” He quickly said as he desperately shook his head away, reaching for his eyes to wipe the tears that have not yet to fall. He will not cry tonight, especially not in front of Seungcheol. He had tried too hard to look tough all these times.

Seungcheol doesn’t seem like he cares at this point as he walked over to Jihoon, reached for his tiny body and embraced him. He was shaking, weak and eager once his body recognized that unique contact. As tears ran along freely on his flustered face, he returned the embrace tightly, and God damn he lost all his restrictions.

It felt so sweet… Seungcheol felt so sweet against his body, yet, it was sinful – and half of him didn’t feel like it was. _You’re so low and desperate… a shame._ Jihoon muttered to himself but he is already far deep into it.

 

_Five minutes ago_

“Jihoon?”

Jihoon heard the voice, and he swore heavens hated him because this is the voice that signifies his pain and loss yet he couldn’t honestly hate it.

“What are you doing here alone late in the night? Are you not coming back to Sapphire Blue Chauteu?”

Jihoon didn’t want to look up to Jeonghan, afraid that the hurt in his chest is visible on his face too. He also almost missed the fact that Jeonghan knew where he stays, even Soonyoung who he’s closed with doesn’t know which dorm he stays. Jeonghan knew a lot of things, does he also know about his past with Seungcheol? That’s a given, right?

But why is Jeonghan always so nice and warm to him? _I don’t think he knows… what would you do then?_

“Jihoon ah? Did you come for Soonyoung ah?”

Jihoon snapped back to his senses as he answered, “Y-yes.” Now, he’s not lying. He did come for Soonyoung worriedly after finding out that the guy and Seokmin are half-brothers. Now, he understood how it must be hard on Soonyoung to pursue his love for Seokmin –and vice versa.

“You’re worried about him.” Jeonghan smiled, “You’re so sweet. Do you want me to get him for you?”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll find him tomorrow. It’s a late-night already, anyway.” Jihoon responded, “Goodnight.” He bowed, after all, Jeonghan is a year his senior. He started walking back towards the Astral Dorm.

The night is silent, only goes to show that he is in a Carat’s vicinity because unlike the Nethers or the Astrals, Carats are often seen retreating to their chambers early at nightfall. The wind at this part of the school is almost always the calmest. The air too is significantly lighter and warmer to the skin that the other parts of the school – exactly how Carats prefer. The School knows how to pamper their fine Carats, he supposed.

It is a little bit of a walk towards the Sapphire Blue Chataue, but Jihoon didn’t mind, he needed the walk anyway. Today was a little bit exhausting, and he knows he is not the only one who felt that way.

He looked up the night sky and found the waxing moon covered by a group of scattered clouds. _Beautiful._ As he thought of that, his head started aching, and he could feel his eyes burning. He knew this phasing; his demon eye showed on his left and his angel eye on his right.

His chest became heavy, closing his eyes for a moment before he looked ahead. _Seungcheol._ Jihoon can’t be wrong; he knows that sight by heart. But he is confused, why must his Nether and Astral side take part in this?

Yet, when he looked up again to the moon, a realization hit him as he remembered something so significant. He had seen this before; he had seen this particular moment, and it was not the first. He had repeated this scene in his head countless of times, and there were two endings on what was yet to unfold.

He had seen this future –his two sides allowed him to see this and both have different versions. He has always wondered what the future him ended up choosing.

Seungcheol is right in front of him, strolling, unaware of his presence. There is this desire to call after him, to hold him, to walk by his side. But he knew he shouldn’t.

He misses him.

Jihoon looked at Seungcheol again and upon realizing their widening distance, his heart ached in panic. Before he realized it, he found himself walking slowly, following Seungcheol’s footsteps.

The moment he closed the gap, a few steps away, Jihoon felt that burning desire of contentment just being beside Seungcheol –for even only this much. So, he selfishly pampered himself. He silently followed Seungcheol, step by step and each step he tells himself that it’ll be the last.

Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to.

Although he knows deep inside, he has to stop because nothing comes well doing this. He will only be fooling himself.

With the wind blowing low and hot against his face, under the giant oak tree, this is where he decides. Will he meet Seungcheol’s eyes?

 

_Seungcheol was nearly at the top leaving the Carat’s vicinity, but there was a sharp tug on his chest that made him pause on his track. The strong scent of Jeonghan’s distress lingers the air, and it was the kind that is beyond scary and dark. Worries wash over Seungcheol's whole body as he quickly turned around. He needs to see him –these emotions are driving him crazy._

The wind was hot when it hit Seungcheol’s face, above him was the oak tree seemingly dancing to the wind beautifully. Yet, Seungcheol’s heart and mind are in chaos as he looked further ahead of him. It really felt like he missed something extremely important yet he couldn’t name what it was.

The wind appeared again, a little colder now that Seungcheol snapped and all he could scent in the air is Jeonghan’s distress. What made him momentarily lose that scent, he doesn’t know. But he is thankful that didn’t last for too long because now he could clearly feel Jeonghan’s need of presence.

He quickened his pace back to the Silver Corona Tower. Jeonghan needs him, and it’s only right to cater to his mate’s needs.

 

Jihoon covered his mouth as he whimpered miserably to himself as he silently looked at the disappearing figure of Seungcheol walking back to Silver Corona Tower. What made Seungcheol abruptly return to the said dorm, Jihoon knew exactly why. After all, it was the reason why it was only right for him to back off because he is an unnecessary piece of this whole situation.

He has never hated being a half-breed until now. If he hasn’t seen this far in the future from the past, he would never have reacted this way. But his bloodline is such a cruel curse to allow him to see this much and acted in a way where he ended up the only one tattered. All he wanted is to live his life the ordinary way where future is unknown, where he doesn’t live the day fearing it.

Because the further you see the future, the more complex the choices become and the lesser you see yourself in them.

Just like this very moment. He had chosen the future where there is only Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Funny, because he had a choice and there was definitely a future where he stood by Seungcheol’s side. This is his curse, seeing the future means taking himself out of it.

“The day has come.”

Jihoon looked away from the distance where Seungcheol’s figure disappeared in the dark. To his right stood the silver-head he knew all too well, eyeing him worriedly, looking a little upset but nonetheless very comforting to look at, “Soonyoung ah…”

Soonyoung sighs as he closed their gap, gather Jihoon in his arms and embraced tightly. Running his hand along the small of Jihoon’s back gently, he whispered, “So, you chose to back off?”

Jihoon didn’t reply. Instead, he cried hysterically into Soonyoung’s chest, unpretentious because damn, he has a lot of tears tonight. Besides, there is something about Soonyoung that has always made it easy for him to be the person that he is –pathetic and shattered.

It took nearly an hour for Jihoon to come down from his cries and all the while Soonyoung never lets go of him, occasionally whispering soothing and assuring words that meant so little to his distressed mind.

When he calmed down, he could finally feel the freezing touch of the wind on his hot cheeks. He weakly leaned his back against the oak tree while his head rested on Soonyoung’s shoulder. It took him a couple more minutes to finally clear his tired throat to ask, “What…are you doing here late in the night?”

Soonyoung hesitated to answer, but he knows Jihoon would not let him off otherwise. “Because I know this day would come and knowing you, between the two choices, you will eventually choose this. You’re that selflessly foolish; you know that?”

Jihoon looked up to Soonyoung confusedly, “You knew of it?”

Soonyoung sighs, “The day at the lake when we met. You spoke of this moment countless times.”

 

Soonyoung nodded but instead of prodding further into the other boy’s pain, he asked instead. “So, why did you come here?”

Jihoon huffed, splashing his feet in the water, “…to forget. I heard father’s friend can do that. Father’s friend is a half-breed too, so he can do that…maybe.”

 _Ah, you’re talking about my mother, Kwon Jiyoung?_ “And why do you want to forget?”

“Because it hurts.”

“What do you want to forget?”

“Certain things…”

“I see,” Soonyoung hummed and sat beside Jihoon, soaked his feet in the water too and calmly proposed, “If you are so determined to forget, isn’t it wise to have some sort of a memory backup?”

Jihoon raised a brow, unsure of what Soonyoung meant. “What do you mean?”

“I can be your memory backup. Why don’t you tell me everything you wanted to forget?”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Soonyoung shrugged. “It’s your choice. Maybe someday you wanted to remember…I’m a good listener, and I keep secrets well.”

Jihoon was vulnerable, and he knows it so it was easy to be tempted and so he poured everything all out and true to what Soonyoung promised, he listened well and even offered his shoulders as he cries.

That same night, he forgot what he had seen far in the future and kept the good memories of loving Seungcheol all too himself. Because loving Seungcheol is what makes his childhood, he just can’t forget what made him the Jihoon he is now.

 

 

“And you remember all that I told you?” Jihoon asked, surprised.

Soonyoung pouted, acting a little hurt, “Of course, didn’t I tell you, I’ll remember everything while you forget them – I’m your memory box, after all.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You’ve told me that too.” Soonyoung laughs.

“So,” Jihoon didn’t find the joke in that as he looked away, “How did you know that tonight will be the night in one of the premonitions I have to forget? Premonitions cannot tell the exact date and all.”

Soonyoung shook his head, “I didn’t know. There is no way for me to know.” He then looked down and smiled to himself, “So, I come here every night, no fail, hoping each time that that night will never come…that you won’t have to choose this…that I won’t have to see you cry this much, Jihoon ah…”

“No…no way.” Jihoon muttered, eyes wide, surprised. “Soonyoung ah…”

Soonyoung pursed his lips, “…in the end, I could not do anything. Man, half-breed’s prediction is insanely good. There’s just no way of going around it.” There’s a strong sarcasm in Soonyoung’s voice.

Jihoon watched the man beside him. Why does that weirdly hurt Jihoon?

Ah, he remembered now. The reason why it was so easy for him to trust Soonyoung on their first meeting is that he had already seen this moment, this moment where Soonyoung became his ray of sunlight –the only thing that kept him going to these days.

How did he not realize that?

But does that really matter?

 

 

* * *

**CLOSING IN**

**AU DICTIONARY**   
_to arrange per plot progression_

 

 

**THE DIFFERENT BEINGS  
** ** Astral Beings **

  * >Current classification of what used to be the Angel Beings. Astral Beings are no longer pure and the purest of its kind are the Astral Finebred who are 5-15% Carat mixed. These beings have already lost possession of their wings through the centuries of heavy mixing with both the humans (carats) and Nethers.
  * >Notable Astral Finebred; Lee Seokmin, Hong Jisoo, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Unknown father of Seokmin & Soonyoung



 

** Nether Beings  
**

  * >Current classification of what used to be the Demons. Unlike the Angels, Demons have conserved most their kind’s pure bloodline. A few clan still carries demon pureblood to these days. Other than that, demons have always been compatible with humans when it comes to breeding, so with a carat’s special bloodline, demons have always produce purebloods.  
  

  * >Notable Nether pureblood; the Kim, Choi, Jeon + Jung, Lee Clans – Mingyu, Hansol, Seungcheol



 

 

**Pure Nethers with Pure Astrals breeding is incompatible.**

Even the well-known rare Perfect Half-Breeds are produced by Part- Carat parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** repost  
> A/N: Okay I think i wrapped it up for now. It's  little twisty regarding the confusing scene timeline and might have caused headaches to some or had you re-read it many times. I hope it was a movie/drama so flashbacks or changes of scenes are clearer but this is all I can write . I also wrote it in one seating so... poorly done i guess. If i focus too much on side pairings, meanie readers will have my head because there are more to write about meanie too. but i love my side parings too. omg. i should stop.
> 
>  
> 
> Should I leave a few question again? As usual, you can choose to ignore the questions and write down your comments however you feel like it.
> 
> Meanie questions:  
> Would you like me to write more about Wonwoo’s pregnancy phase? Or just time-skip?  
> What do you think of Wonwoo’s wings?  
> Other:  
> What do you think about the Voids?  
> Any thoughs about Jisoo’s character here?  
> Should I write more porn in this fic? If yes, which pairing? GET A GRIP, GUYS, WONWOO IS PREGNANT. LEAVE THE MAN ALONE.  
> This Chapter:  
> What do you think about the turns of Jeongcheol, Jicheol and SoonHoon?  
> Do you feel their story? Did it confuse you?  
> Would you like to read more of this quadro-couples?  
> Which of these 3 ships do you prefer most?
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway i love you gys. thank you for keeping on reading ^^


	22. Waking Up

 

 

_Previously_

_“Seungkwannie,” Mingyu caught up with the said male early in the morning. “Tell me if I got this one right, Astrals do not have wings.”_

_Seungkwan who thought that the question is the kind that toddler would usually come up managed to laugh, “Seriously, hyung…of all things you can ask me.”_

_“I’m serious. Astrals don’t have wings.” Mingyu didn’t ask this time; instead, he emphasizes._

_Seungkwan sighs as he relented, “Astrals shed their wings a long time ago, according to Astral Biology. Throughout the centuries-long mixing with Nethers and Carats alike, younger generations of Astrals were born without their natural wings. I didn’t have any angel wings, think I didn’t deserve any seeing how I’m mostly a Carat myself.”_

_“How about Finebred Astrals, the likes of Jisoo and Seokmin?”_

_“Finebred Astrals are the closest you have to the Angels, yet, as I believe, they might or might not have wings either. They might have been born with it but more likely shed them as they grew older.”_

_“I see.”_

_“What’s_ _with_ _the question anyway?”_

_Mingyu hesitated, but he groaned, “Well, I’m not entirely sure, but I thought I had seen Wonwoo—”_

_“What??” Seungkwan screeched, and Mingyu covered his mouth when some of the students looked at them. He then pulled Mingyu’s hand away as he carefully said, “Well, he’s an Astral Princeblood, I don’t see why not.”_

_Mingyu nodded, “Thing is, I’m not sure if Wonwoo is even aware of it.”_

_“Well, imagine his shock.” Seungkwan shook his head. That would definitely scare anybody, if not amazed. He wished he could have witnessed this majestic display though. It just proves that Wonwoo is_ _in_ _a different kind of level. “How about you, Mingyu-hyung? Do you have wings?”_

_Mingyu eyed Seungkwan strangely, “Are you okay? Of course, all Pureblood demons have them wide black wings. We are just not keen on showing them off.”_

_“Yeah, yeah.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes, “Talking about showing off, when are you letting the families know about Wonwoo’s pregnancy?”_

_“They already know,” Mingyu replied, serious tone colored both his face and his voice. “They have their ways.”_

 

**Present**

The moment Wonwoo woke up, he thought he had walked into hell’s gate. The amount of pain threw him twisting under the sheets, his whole body bathing in sweats and oh god, his head is pounding so much. The pain had easily terrified him that he couldn’t find his voice nor his instinct to win over this horrifying discomfort. It’s truly alarming that such thing can overthrow everything that he had learned. Such thing should not faze him. Simple pain like this should not even bother him.

He’s tougher than this.

But he's burning. He’s melting. He felt like every second passing he’s becoming weaker. Not only that his head felt like a hammer is constantly smashing into it, but his back is also at it. It felt like something is clawing at his skin, sharp nasty claws. He arched his back, and the pain only intensified tenfold yet he still couldn’t find his voice to cry out.

His breathing becoming short and almost impossible to draw. His hand instantly caressed his chest, forcing his breathing to come back to normal but to no avail. _Shit._ He curses to himself, desperately trying to win over this uncalled discomfort and in the midst of all of that, his muddled mind only remembered that he is carrying.

His hand that was on his chest dropped down to his small (almost unapparent) bump as panic now overridden every emotions and discomfort that were there. He cannot let anything happen to his unborn child. If he was to get devoured by this pain, he could not just let it take his baby too. _No…_

Wonwoo forced his eyes open, darkness greeted him like they were old friends and he almost felt like his throat were blocked. The sensation of needing to throw up is so powerful now than it used to. Yet, he is not about to surrender to this weakness as he held on to his will. He has not done it consciously before, but this is a situation that he must.

Closing his eyes as he held on his breathing for a couple of seconds before opening them again, the darkness now appeared bright and familiar. This is his chamber, and in his chamber, there is nothing to fear. The fact that the pain cloaking his whole body still as resilient as ever, having his Astral eyes in use is not enough.

Especially when he had a good look at his surrounding, comes to a faceless shadow inching closer into his bed, and Wonwoo almost shrieked –only that he could not still find his voice and tears the only thing that came out this time.

Is this another form of his nightmares?

That shadow is closer now, fiery red eyes seemingly looking down into his soul and Wonwoo had not felt so much sorrow and at the same time, the need to protect. _No one touches my baby…_ He spat in his mind.

What happened after that is concealed in the dark, no one is to know.

 

Mingyu hurriedly climbed the stairs, his heart racing and he couldn’t tell what it was about. As he arrived at the hallway of Wonwoo’s chamber, usually he would wait out until the other Nethers of that floor would leave but he is in dire need to run to Wonwoo.

 _Fuck it._ Waving his hand in his face, he cloaked himself into his Ignito Camouflaging technique and disappeared from all Nether’s senses. He has to explain to the Headmaster later why he has to resort to using some forbidden technique inside the campus. He unlocked the door open and carefully pushed the door, not entirely caring if the random Nethers have noticed it. Why must the hallways be this crowded of all times?

Wonwoo’s chamber still covered in darkness and for a real Astral, and the Princeblood at that, Wonwoo enjoys the darkness. What a strange Angel. He walked past the torches and one by one they lit up, showing the dull but sweet scenery of Wonwoo’s chamber –every bits and piece of that room all in a perfect place. He’s becoming certain that Wonwoo is a neat-freak, no matter how much Wonwoo tries to deny it.

Mingyu pushed the door into Wonwoo’s room and stepped into the dark room. The torch lit up beside the bed as Mingyu intended it, he didn’t want to summon his demon eyes to just see through the darkness. His feet stopped before the bed, and the scene pulled a massive thug on his chest.

It’s a mess.

Mingyu found Wonwoo at the foot of the bed, his head rested on his arms on top of his knees, curled and covered with thin silky flat sheets. His breathing calm and by the looks of it, he is soundly asleep. Strange as he sees Wonwoo in such a state, he couldn’t just disregard a number of angel feathers scattered all around Wonwoo and the closer Mingyu gets, the feathers slowly turning into nothingness one by one.

Typical. It looks like Wonwoo’s astral side dislikes him. Can’t blame the circumstances though, Mingyu is a demon. Demons and angels are two superior kinds who are the opposite of each other.

Now, really what happened here?

Mingyu shook his head and fixed the sheet over Wonwoo before picking him up and arrange him back to bed. Wonwoo stirred but sighed calmly into Mingyu’s finger caressing his chin.

Mingyu stared at his mate’s beautiful face, admiring the soft pink on his flawless cheeks. It looks like Mingyu has nothing to worry about, the healthy color on Wonwoo’s cheeks says a lot. The baby is healthy too.

Mingyu found himself smiling at this thought. He’s going to be a father, and he has now finally let this sink in. He will no longer live for himself. Whatever his actions will be, will surely affect these two beautiful people, they’re a part of him now.

 

Wonwoo woke up to find his mate sitting in the rocking chair reading one of Wonwoo’s book collections. He didn’t make a sound, satisfied just by looking at Mingyu while he thought to himself that this is how he would usually want to wake up. His heart started to race faster again, briefly remembering the discomfort he had suffered earlier.

Yet, looking back at Mingyu’s calm face, he started to doubt that whatever happened there earlier didn’t occur at all. It was hard to believe that his body once felt like it was being torn into pieces while now it was all beautiful and dreamy. Was it all part of a dream?

“You’re awake?”

It took Wonwoo a little while before he answered. “Y-yeah…” He mumbled, focusing on his strength to haul himself up. “What time is it?”

Mingyu gently closed the door, placed it on the side table and walked towards his mate, caressing his cheeks lovingly, “It’s midday.”

Wonwoo leaned closer to the touch as he growled, “I overslept again.”

“You sure do,” Mingyu laughs, “You seem to do that a lot lately.”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo agreed, flustered. “I’m going to have a bath.”

Mingyu nodded and offered his arm to help his mate up, “I’ve got the bath ready.”

Wonwoo eyed Mingyu, a smile beginning to make its way to his lips, “You’re ridiculous.” He walked to the bathroom, disregarding the look Mingyu is obviously giving his naked body. He quickly remembers their hot sex from last night. His face started to heat up as he skipped the rest of his way to the bathroom.

“Sweet and thoughtful, you mean?” Mingyu chuckled.

Wonwoo closed the door before he replied all to himself, “Yeah…. Just my ideal type.” He didn’t care if Mingyu had heard him, he didn’t intend him to anyway. One doesn’t just let their demon lovers know they are madly in love with them. And Wonwoo’s in love with Mingyu, for sure.

Wonwoo slowly walked to the bath and sat on the edge, his hand gently touched the water. It was of Wonwoo’s preferred temperature, even the aroma used is of Wonwoo’s favorite. Now, how would one not genuinely fall for Mingyu when the latter is naturally thoughtful like this.

_You’re spoiling me._

_You deserved it, my love. Enjoy._

 

Mingyu turned around and leaned closer to the bed. He took in a long and heavy breath before he grasped the thick duvet to reveal scattered stains of blood on the sheets. He had smelt Wonwoo’s fresh blood the moment he arrived in that room a few hours ago, and he was certain the other was hurt in a way. But it’s something he knew was natural and not some sort of related to an attack.

He ran his finger across the stains; they’re almost dried and crispy, some are darker than the other. He did not notice any cuts and wounds on Wonwoo’s body; he had inspected him alright. It seemed like Wonwoo was not bothered by it either. There is a possibility that Wonwoo’s Astral side had taken over the healing process while Wonwoo sleeps.

Mingyu doesn’t need to make sense of finding Wonwoo’s blood on the sheets. The amount of Wonwoo’s angel feathers almost covering himself when he found him earlier was persuasive evidence that Wonwoo had drawn out his wings. What baffles Mingyu was why? Why the need to call out his full Astral side? Was he threatened? Did something happen?

Was Wonwoo conscious all those while?

Mingyu had known and appreciated Wonwoo as he is, as a Carat hiding under the Nether’s mask, but Wonwoo’s astral side is a dark territory even Mingyu himself is nervous to step into. The swift instances of meeting Wonwoo on his Astral glory wouldn’t even appease this nerve-wracking meeting.

A part of him felt the thrill, his demon side is cracking in excitement right now, but another part of him screams the need to exploit this chance like a natural demon who pledge to murder any angel in sight. And Wonwoo is about the purest Angel around –carrying the purest scent of a classic Angel.

He’s better than any of those though. Wonwoo is his mate, and they share a beautiful one on the way, there is no way he would fall to this self-trickery of hurting the one he valued the most in this world. He will have to keep his demon impulses in check.

And probably learn to interact with Wonwoo’s Astral side when the time comes. He had a feeling he will be meeting angel Wonwoo far more often than he first thought.

 

 

Wonwoo shoved the face hovering on top of him, “Seriously, Soonyoung ah, what the fuck is wrong with you?” He glared at the silver-haired guy that is his best friend.

Soonyoung didn’t take it to heart as he sat and crossed his arms, seemingly wondering, “How do you do it?”

“Do what?” Wonwoo confusedly asked Soonyoung.

“You see,” Soonyoung breathes in, “You’re about three months _pregnant,_ right?” He whispered the word carefully, afraid the random students around them hear their conversation “How are you able to keep your scent from not changing? Your scent should be a mix of yours and Mingyu by now.”

Wonwoo didn’t notice this being a big deal but he’s glad his scent didn’t change. It’ll be so hard to conceal it. “I think it wasn’t as noticeable since all these while I have been carrying Mingyu’s blood in me –way before I entered this school. The change that you were so concerned of before was the scent of our mating bond igniting, other than that, my scent that you guys are used to have always been a mix of mine and Mingyu.”

“Really?” Soonyoung’s eyes widened. “So, that’s why the first time I met Mingyu in his first year, his scent was so familiar to me. I couldn’t exactly tell how, now that you said, it all makes sense. But how did you end up carrying Mingyu’s blood in the first place?”

Wonwoo opened his eyes and the sharp brightness of the afternoon sun almost hurt his eyesight that he instantly looked beside him to find not only Soonyoung’s attention on him but also Junhui’s and Minghao’s too. “Apparently, Mingyu’s blood is meant to aid me in strengthening my Nether mask. You know, nobody must know I am part Carat-Astral because my Astral side is not really your everyday Astral.”

“Yeah, it’s still so hard to believe that,” Soonyoung sighs, “Like, three years since I met you and I always thought you’re a fine Nether. And yes, I still haven’t forgiven you for all the deceit. Just so you know.” Soonyoung pouted.

“I’m sorry.” Wonwoo genuinely apologized. He owed him an apology and honestly, the way that Soonyoung is acting now, he had it easy. He imagined Soonyoung not taking all these lies very lightly once he finds out. Well, it’s obvious that he underestimated Soonyoung’s kindness.

“So, were you aware that it was Mingyu’s blood all along?” Minghao asked from beside Junhui.

Wonwoo looked away from the still sulking Soonyoung to stare at Minghao, “No.” He shook his head, “I thought the blood was of some random pureblood Nether my father…erhm… Mingyu’s father …had manage to smuggle from God knows where.”

Soonyoung shivered hearing this tale, “I still can’t believe that the father you have ever known turned out to be Mingyu’s real father –the twist of fate…ugh…unreal…!”

If Wonwoo had been quite expressive as Soonyoung has always been, he would have sounded like that too. Yet, having to be so caught up pretending into being something he isn’t, had taught him to be a stoic guy. He’s slowly breaking that norm though. He has more people around him that knew the real him now, it felt better for once.

“I remember that night,” Junhui suddenly said, “My father used to bring me to his home country once in a while. One time, we got back, and the whole house was in an uproar…”

Wonwoo, Soonyoung, and Minghao listened carefully as Junhui narrated.

 

_Kim Household – Junhui (14) | Mingyu (13)_

_The whole house is in an uproar. It was not that long time ago that Junhui arrived back in the Kim Household together with his father,_ _Hangeng_ _. But what disturbed the calm of the night is not their arrival but the footsteps that aimed for the right wing of the Household to where the youngest of the heirs resides._

_“Junhui, stay here.” His father instructed him._

_Yet, Junhui shook his head as he followed his father. He has not seen their youngest for several months now, and he wished to see him at once. There are so much he wanted to tell Mingyu. And it looked like his father is going that way, and so are the other servants._

_Following suit his father, they arrived outside Mingyu’s room. The servants waited for Hangeng to open the door and the latter didn’t hesitate in twisting the door open in haste. Once the door opened, a strong shift of scent covered the whole area carried by a strong gust of wind that knocked the servants off their feet. Only Hangeng himself was left standing with Junhui holding onto him._

_Getting through the initial shock of what welcomed them,_ _Hangeng_ _walked inside Mingyu’s chamber and paused at scanning the room. Hangeng’s eyes fixed on the lone figure before the wide-open windows._

_“Yunho ah…”_

_Junhui heard his father muttering, obviously recognizing the stranger by the window. Yet, he couldn’t focus on it anymore as his eyes spotted Mingyu on the floor bathing in his blood. “Mingyu!” He ran to Mingyu quickly._

_As if to only remember that the reason why they barged into that room is to aid on Mingyu’s distress call,_ _Hangeng_ _looked at the floor to find his own son trying to lift Mingyu unconscious body off the floor._

_“Father… Min-_ _mingyu is…” Junhui’s cries got caught in_ _his throat as he desperately tried to assess the situation._

_“Don’t move him,”_ _Hangeng_ _instructed his son, “And go, Jun ah… It’s not fair for you to see this.”_

_“No, papa.” Junhui cried, “I won’t leave my little brother alone. Oh my god, why is there so much blood? Papa, Mingyu is not breathing—” Junhui hysterically cried, looking back and forth between his father’s downcasted face and Mingyu’s wounded body._

_“Shh, son, relax.”_ _Hangeng_ _pulled his son closer to him, gave him a quick peck on his forehead before he looked at the opened door, “Jongin ah, come here. Take Junhui with you.”_

_Jongin, the oldest and the heir of the Kims, walked closer and watched Mingyu’s body. Jongin’s demon eyes switched on and hate darkened his face openly as he bent down to touch his youngest brother’s face, “Who would do this?” He asked._

_“I don’t know,”_ _Hangeng_ _belatedly replied, “Go, take Junhui with you. I’ll take care of Mingyu.”_

_Jongin is smart, stubborn at times but_ _having to be born the heir, he had learned to be quite a responsible young man. “Okay, Uncle Hangeng_ _.” He replied and pulled his younger brother away from Mingyu._

_Just as the two half-brothers walked to the door, came Jongin’s parents running towards Mingyu’s chamber, both erratically concerned._

_“Siwon ah, he found him.” Heechul was heard saying to his prime mate._

_“I’ll chase him.” Siwon replied, “I’ll bring half of our guards, will you be alright?” He saw Heechul nodded to this, so he immediately took his leave._

_Heechul sighed to himself, “Nobody touches my son and gets away with it.” He kneeled before Mingyu’s unconscious wounded body, trembling as he inspected his wound. “Has Jaejoong seen this much in the future to warn me not to let your father find you? Is this exactly the reason why he wanted me to hide you…. God, how badly did I fail? In the end, he still found you and hurt you…”_

_“’Chul ah, we have to bring him to the nursery. He’s losing too much blood.”_

_“Yeah…”_

_Junhui and Jongin pulled away from the door as they watched Hangeng carry Mingyu’s small body to the nursery. Will their youngest brother be alright? And what is their mother talking about him hiding Mingyu?_

 

Wonwoo’s eyes felt like they’re burning and he knew what the sensation is about. He sniffled, fighting the need the cry. He bore his eyes stubbornly looking into the calm water of the Lake Infinite from where the four of them sat.

Mingyu got hurt to that extent so that Wonwoo can acquire his blood? Would an injection be enough to do the job? Wonwoo did not need that much blood that his father… Mingyu’s father will have to stab his son in the chest. This doesn’t make sense.Why risk his own son’s life for an unknown child that was Wonwoo?

 

_Wonwoo 14 |  
Jeon HouseholdMingyu 13_

Same night.

_“Wonwoo, darling, wake up…”_

_Wonwoo stirred_ _in_ _his sleep, but as much as he has woken up, he couldn’t move his body. He couldn’t find his voice too because he has been bed-ridden for the last few weeks. He has not eaten, he has not drink anything, he is alive, but he is not truly living._

_He had been poisoned. A poison so strong none of the Jeon Household knew how to stop it from spreading completely. It was a_ _pure miracle that he didn’t die the moment that poison touched his lips. Some say_ _because his Astral side helped in this matter, but the poison did enough damage already to confine him to his bed._

_“Wonwoo, darling… You’ll be alright now…”_

_It was his father’s voice, he knew that voice well, even that scent. It’s a pity Wonwoo had not any_ _strength_ _to even will himself to look at his father’s face._

_“I got what you need, baby.” His father continued, and he could feel the labored breathing, and it worried him, but he couldn’t respond as much as he wanted to. “As long as you have this kept, nobody will harm you.”_

_Wonwoo felt like something warm and heavy passed his head and rested on his chest. Wonwoo figured it as some kind of a necklace, and just the mere touch of that item made Wonwoo already felt a lot lighter. It is much easier to breathe now._

_And the moment he managed to open his eyes, it was enough for him to see the terrifying state of his father drenched in blood, several broken pieces of arrows stuck everywhere on his big strong form. “F-father…?” He found his voice, at last, to_ _only_ _shriek in the dead of the night as a sharp piece has been injected into his neck._

_Wonwoo fell unconscious._

_That very next day, Wonwoo woke up to find his father out cold beside his bed. He’s dead, and he couldn’t imagine life without his father. The storm raged on that day and for the several days coming as Wonwoo grieved for the loss of his father._

 

“Wonwoo, are you okay?”

Wonwoo covered his mouth as he felt the need to throw up. It scares him to find this pattern so often lately. Whenever he feels uneasy, the need to throw up increasingly become an option. It shouldn’t be like this, he can’t just openly show this behavior whenever he felt disturbed or something. Getting sick out of the blue will gain him attention.

But what can he really do? Having to remember that very memory of his father’s death and finally realizing the connection of that night to Mingyu had him stunned –it’s upsetting.

“Come on, stand up.” Soonyoung stood up right away and helped Wonwoo to his feet too. “It’ll be suspicious if you make a mess here.”

Wonwoo gathered his strength and walked, Minghao and Junhui walked behind them. “Thanks.”

 

Wonwoo was already snuggled up on the bed when Mingyu arrived. They briefly saw each other from the opposite side of the quadrangle today but discreetly did not meet each other out in the open. He knows Mingyu helped out with the other Nethers preparing for the upcoming Great Ball that is held on Pleiades once every five years.

It’s one of the most anticipated events of the Society where all the elites were invited into the school to socialize openly with all the elites from all present three superior kinds –it is also to allow the elites to mix with the students and predict their future involvement with the Society. It’s a glorious, most expensive event that all elites would want to take part.

Unfortunately for Wonwoo, he’d hate to come across any of those old farts. Why must this Ball happen during the time Wonwoo attends the school? Not only that, it takes a whole damn week for the event to finish. Sure, their classes are halted for the duration of the event but having to socialize with those ever-condescending oldies is beyond him. Looks like he will have to stay in his chamber for a whole week.

Wonwoo smiled into a chaste kiss his mate oh-so-lovingly gave him before he turned around to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Wonwoo couldn’t help but to feel excited at the sound of the shower turning on and the image of the masculine body underneath it. _Damn it, Wonwoo. You’re already pregnant, and you’re still as horny as ever. Ohmp- shit… forget I said that._

Wonwoo grabbed the pillow and smashed his head with it, his face flustered in embarrassment. Why is it hard sometimes to remember that Mingyu could hear his thoughts? What more, he could hear his too and right now, he could hear Mingyu chuckling in his head in response.

_Stop it._

_You started it._

_And I said to forget about it._

_Too late, you already got me in the mood._

_No, Mingyu._

_Wait for it._

_Urg._

 

Mingyu came out of the bathroom with his hair still dripping wet and all in his naked glory. Strong body, hot bronze skin and a gorgeous sexy smile on his handsome face.

 _Fine, you won this one._ Wonwoo replied as he allowed Mingyu to take his reading glasses off before leaning in to give him that wet hot kiss. He hitches his breath, feeling the weight of his mate on top of him. He arched his body to meet those strong lean legs as he whined, “I want…” He mumbled, but Mingyu silenced him with a searing kiss.

Mingyu exactly knows what Wonwoo wants.

 

Wonwoo woke up and breathes easily when his nose picked up the beautiful musky scent of his mate in the morning. He felt peaceful to find this, not like how he woke up into a few mornings ago. Since then, thankfully Mingyu has not left the bed without making sure Wonwoo has woken up. He did not really tell Mingyu about it, but he is quite certain that because of how strong their bond is, Mingyu could tell.

Wonwoo turned and nudge his head in between Mingyu’s arms and chest. He wants to feel Mingyu so close like nothing could exist between them, this need has been quite strong lately and he doesn’t know if it’s just merely a pregnancy streak or obsession already.

Mingyu chuckled, realizing what Wonwoo is up to. “Don’t act so adorable early in the morning, babe. You’re torturing me.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Wonwoo mumbled, breathing in Mingyu’s sweet scent, and only then he sighed. This is bliss. “Hm, you’re the most aromatic in the morning.”

Mingyu laughs, “I don’t know how to reply to that.” He planted a gentle kiss on the crown of Wonwoo’s hair as he replied, “I didn’t know you’re this nasty. Really now, Wonwoo? For all we know, I stink right now.”

Wonwoo shook his head, “Maybe so…” He snarled. “In normal cases, I would agree…but right now I like this scent.” _Or maybe more to the assurance that you’re right next to me when I wake up._

Mingyu tightened his embrace around Wonwoo. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Thanks.”

“Wonwoo?”

“Ye?”

“Did something happened a few mornings ago?” Mingyu regretted raising this question because it seemed like Wonwoo was not ready to tell. Yet, if it was something that terrified Wonwoo to this extent, then he needed to know.

It took a full minute for Wonwoo to finally reply, “One time I woke up, and I was in so much pain… I didn’t know what to do. I felt like I’m paralyzed, I couldn’t find my voice...” Wonwoo didn’t get to finish what he was meant to say as the memory of that particular morning flashed on his mind once again.

Mingyu caressed Wonwoo’s head gently as he asked further, “Did something appear?”

Wonwoo pulled away from Mingyu, his eyes clot red and his face paled. “H-how do you know?”

Mingyu sighs gently, “Babe, did you forget? You attended some Nether classes, right? Can’t you remember anything about the Diviner?”

“Diviner?” Wonwoo asked, and when he lets his senses rationalize, his eyes opened widely, “Like, Div The Diviner? She’s real?”

Mingyu nodded, “Some claimed She doesn’t exist. She’s neither a demon nor an angel, as legend says. Her purpose in this world still very vague but one thing for sure, She makes appearances to those who are carrying a child with potential purity, evaluating the child’s purpose before they’re even born. She archived these unborns on Her ancient book, and nobody knows what she does with it.”

Wonwoo’s hairs stood on ends, “I can’t believe— wait, Mingyu ah… Doesn't the legend say  She appears during the later part of the pregnancy? It’s too soon for Her to visit me. This is why She never occurred to me!”

“Hmm, you’re right,” Mingyu mumbled, “I wouldn’t have to worry so much because the Diviner visiting you at this point is a natural phase, but you’re right. It was too early for her to visit.”

 

 

The Headmaster in front of the two young men. He silently evaluated what the two just said, and he shook his head, “Are you certain it was the Diviner?”

Wonwoo hesitantly nodded. “I hope it is because if not, I would be so crept out.”

“How does She look?”

Wonwoo once again hesitated to explain but Mingyu encouraged him as he briefly described what he had seen and experienced that morning. He couldn’t exactly remember how that ended though. He thinks he fell unconscious in the middle of it and he’s sure it was one of those normal occurrences of Her visit.

The Headmaster nodded. “It exactly how my mate had described Her visit as well when she was pregnant with Hansol.” He looked at Mingyu before staring back at Wonwoo once again, “Can you drop your Nether mask this moment? I need to evaluate your actual scent without the help of your Nether mask or Mingyu’s charm on you.”

Mingyu nodded to Wonwoo and chose to trust the Headmaster’s suggestion. It took several minutes for Wonwoo to eventually rid himself of all of Mingyu’s charm and the Nether mask he had cloaked himself with. The moment Wonwoo bared himself from all his pretenses, both the real pureblood Nethers choked to themselves, coughing at the gush of pure Astral scent masking the place.

None of the two Nethers who are both as powerful as they are quite known for had imagined the intensity of a real Astral that has been concealed inside this tiny Carat’s body. Something too so sweet and pure is playfully mixed with Wonwoo’s powerful scent.  _It’s the baby’s true scent. It’s a scent none has recognized before. It was enough_ _to_ _e_ _ven_ _to confuse the legendary Diviner._

Mingyu managed to gather his senses at this point, feeling quite embarrassed to himself that even though he has been the only person who has come close to this side of Wonwoo was still left overwhelmed. He inched towards Wonwoo and held his hand, “I can accurately recognize the baby’s scent.” He mumbled that made Wonwoo’s cheeks turning bright red.

Whereas, the Headmaster Choi, took a little longer to process his thoughts before he manages to speak his mind. “Now, this made a whole lot of sense. I didn’t know you’re an Astral, Wonwoo ah. I thought you’re one of those rarest kinds of a Carat –almost a human but your other side could have been a Nether. Didn’t occur to me you’re a part Astral. Not only that, evaluating this scent, you’re even more than that.”

“Apologies, Headmaster. I was told not to say to anybody, and I didn’t think that Hansol didn’t update you on this one.” Wonwoo properly apologize.

“I expect that much coming from Hansol, he might have his duties to report to me, but that boy has always known what is right from wrong. He thought you might not want to let me know, so he purposely did not update me on this one. But this isn’t what matters now… Wonwoo, if the Diviner visited you early in your pregnancy…it could only mean one thing…”

Mingyu and Wonwoo looked at each other, eyes confused.

“The Diviner is lured by the intensity of the unborns’ true power, and it usually happens at the very end of the pregnancy. Wonwoo, as far as I’m aware, you’re only in your third month, right? The Diviner had been lured by your unborn child way too early because it carries such a powerful characteristic already. I’m afraid to say, that child is amassing such a significant presence already.”

The parents knew this, of course, as much as they could feel it.

“This is far serious than I thought.” The Headmaster stood up, “With the Great Ball happening in two weeks time, with the school swarmed with the purest elites, far stronger and wicked than me, Wonwoo, you have to survive without any of them sniffing your child. That child is everything the Society would be so eager to possess.”

_No. Nobody is taking my baby away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Kyahh… I don’t know how I ended up writing this way again. I didn’t stray much from the plot but why am I dragging this so much… And not much scenes from the other SVT chars but because in this chapter, I was so caught up with meanie. Alright… enough with this. Don’t worry the side-pairings will appear soon and maybe some well-deserved Verkwan smut u guys all requested. Nasty. Can’t believe u guys want me to write some innocent boys having sex. Verkwan  
> T____T are still babies. they're my babies
> 
> Here’s a few questions about this chapter (you know the drill guys, don’t have to answer all of the questions / or just ignore the questions and just comment as you feel like it)
> 
> 1.) How do you feel about Meanie’s relationship here? Is it still effective or just forced? (Kyah some answers might hurt me but Im mature enough to get through it)
> 
> 2.) Kyaaaah WINGS again? (although it sounded like it really hurts, with the stain and all)
> 
> 3.) Thoughts about the Diviner? (She seemed very just and not really an actual person? She’s very mysterious to me to even write)
> 
> 4.) Did you like the little childhood flashbacks of Meanie connection about how Wonwoo carries Mingyu’s blood to these days?
> 
> 5.) Strong baby strong? How strong and imminent is that baby supposed to be?
> 
> 6.) the Great Ball? (Sounds like trouble).
> 
> 7.) Side pairing: Which side-pairing would you like me to include more in the next chapter?
> 
> That is all, thank you….!


	23. Vernon

 

 

_Previously…_

_“The Diviner is lured by the intensity of the unborns’ true power, and it usually happens at the very end of the pregnancy. Wonwoo, as far as I’m aware, you’re only in your third month, right? The Diviner had been lured by your unborn child way too early because it carries such a powerful characteristic already. I’m afraid to say, that child is amassing such a significant presence already.”_

_The parents knew this, of course, as much as they could feel it._

_“This is far serious than I thought.” The Headmaster stood up, “With the Great Ball happening in two weeks time, with the school swarmed with the purest elites, far stronger and wicked than me, Wonwoo, you have to survive without any of them sniffing your child. That child is everything the Society would be so eager to possess.”_

No. Nobody is taking my baby away.

 

_Now…_

The Headmaster’s office was eerily quiet for several minutes now as the three occupants all hesitated what to say after that. Mingyu and Wonwoo knew the danger twinned to being Princebloods, and definitely, they knew what that means for their unborn child too. But this hasn’t really been stressed out clearly, or that they really don’t know the real world outside to figure this out yet. Lucky for them, the Headmaster is a man of clear wisdom, has a great knowledge of the world outside. He knew exactly what they are dealing with right now.

The two quickly realized now just how they truly lack at this. Really though, it’s foolish, to begin with. Both Mingyu and Wonwoo have always been sheltered from the wicked world outside all their lives, and there is no amount of books or time spent in class to prepare them for what really is after them. What makes them think they can do this alone anyway?

Mingyu and Wonwoo looked at each other, embarrassed at themselves and at the same time, apologetic. They got so ahead of themselves. No matter how they seemed the most significant couple in the world right now, this doesn’t make them the wiser ones. This is not all about the glory but the need to survive.

Drawing a long breath, Mingyu took Wonwoo’s hand and caressed it gently as he returned his gaze to the Headmaster, “What do we do?”

“I don’t know, Mingyu-sii.” The Headmaster paced around the room, “Let me think of a plan. One thing for sure, Wonwoo needs to be attended by a nurse for a regular check. Under the circumstances, he is not allowed to go to the Lonely Delves with the other pregnant students; we don’t want Wonwoo’s pregnancy out in the open.”

“Yeah, that seems to be the case,” Wonwoo replied, caressing his stomach with his free hand, “I’m not too comfortable with the nurses…” He mumbled. He doesn’t like how he sounded but his child is no ordinary child either, he’d hate any stranger looking after it.

“Don’t worry,” the Headmaster cleared his throat, “I believe you are friends with Boo Seungkwan and Yoon Jeonghan, right?”

Wonwoo raised his head and unsurely nodded his head, “Yeah… recently we have been quite close.”

“Do you trust them?”

Wonwoo didn’t hesitate to nod this time. There is just something about those two that made him feel like he can trust his whole world to them, and that feeling applies to everybody else that stepped up claiming they’re one of the Sentinels. He still has not yet confronted everybody about this fact though –he was quite too busy and alarmed about the sudden visit of the _Diviner_.

“Well, that’s perfect.” The Headmaster smiled limitedly, the worries still slightly obvious but other than that, he carried himself well with a plan, “Both Seungkwan and Jeonghan were raised to become mates to purebloods, so things like pregnancy have been a mandatory subject for them to learn. They are as knowledgeable as the nurses when it comes to looking after other people or themselves when the time comes.”

“Oh, that’s good to hear.” Mingyu smiled back at the Headmaster before looking at his mate, “They’ll be more than happy to look after you.”

Wonwoo nodded, but he could not hide the flush on his cheeks realizing that Seungkwan and Jeonghan will look after this pregnancy and those two tend to either really take this seriously or that they would endlessly tease him.

“Other than those two,” the Headmaster continued, “I will send the Head Nurse some nights to your chamber, just in case. Haera is a great friend; she’s one to be trusted. I believe you might know her, Mingyu-ssi?”

Mingyu nodded instantly. “She’s a Kim, Mother Heechul’s aunt. I perfectly remembered she had helped mother Heechul in nursing me. She also raised older brothers, Jongin and Junhui. And if I’m not mistaken, all our younger cousins too. Now, I heard she is now helping here in Pleiades as she is getting older running after the Kim’s young ones, but I didn’t know she is the Head Nurse here.”

The Headmaster nodded, “The more the reason why I know we can trust her. She’s a Kim and that child is too.” He stared at Wonwoo’s stomach before continuing, “Now, saying that, she would only visit when she needs to or when she needs to provide you with anything you need –remember she’s the only person you have that can access the Lonely Delves. You will need a lot of help, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo didn’t know what to say, but he nodded.

“Do you want to give birth here or do you want to try and go back to the Jeons or the Kims?” The Headmaster asked as he sat down in his huge chair, brushing this question as if this is an easy one to answer.

Truth is, Wonwoo hasn’t thought that far ahead.

The Headmaster leaned back and laughed, “I know, I’m sorry I’m asking all these questions you probably haven’t even discussed yet. Look, I know that all of these are too sudden and needless to say, sensitive and scary. Believe me, I’m terrified thinking of all the possibilities… alright, let’s approach this in a calmer way,” the Headmaster sighed to himself before continuing, “Let’s just try to survive the next few weeks with the Great Ball happening and then we will talk about the other important things after that.”

Mingyu and Wonwoo silently nodded.

“Besides,” The Headmaster stared at the open scroll over the desk, “I believe Kim Heechul and his two mates are attending the Great Ball, with your foster brother who mated with a Kim –did you know anything about this, Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened. “Er… I did not know.” He shook his head. He didn’t know his foster brother, Jeon Jungkook, has taken a mate. Not only that, it was someone from the Kims too.

“It was the reason why the visit from the Households has been postponed because of this sudden mating. They decided then to visit at the same time as attending the Great Ball. I’d say, it was a wiser and a safer way to visit, nobody will ever suspect that the visit was because of your pregnancy.”

Wonwoo nodded to agree completely, and he couldn’t contain the excitement to meet his younger foster brother, and well, his supposed, new mate. Now, who among the Kims? Surely, Mingyu will know, right?

“Now, Kim Household is huge. I have loads of cousins. There’s Kim Kibum, Kim Jongdae, Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Yuggeom, Kim Seokjin, Kim Minseok, Kim Jonghyun (there’s two of them too), oh and one of my close ones, Kim Taehyung-hyung.” Mingyu counted on his fingers.

Wonwoo lost count on his head and probably did not recognize any of the names mentioned –not surprising because he did not attend any of the Nether elite circles at all. But he’s certain he has heard of that last name Mingyu mentioned, he’s just not sure when or how. It does ring a bell.

“Speaking of mates, Headmaster,” Mingyu suddenly said, “I think you might have to check on Hansol and Seungkwan.” He hesitated to say this but he was concerned, and this is a matter that the Headmaster himself has to look into.

It didn’t surprise Mingyu to see that the Headmaster wasn't surprised at all. It looks like the Headmaster knew what his son is up to or what was wrong with him.

When Mingyu and Wonwoo left the Headmaster’s office, they were greeted by Hansol who quietly just leaned against the wall by the entrance. He wears this stoic face he usually has, making himself, even more, frightening to look at –as if being the only son of the Headmaster wouldn’t make one intimidating already? Not that it was a popular knowledge that Hansol is the son, this has been kept a startling discovery for those who find out. Hansol is not one to tell everybody either. He’s quite fond living the ordinary life.

“Sorry for making you wait, Hansol ah.”

Hansol only responded with a small smile, “No bother.”

Hansol always accompanies Mingyu or Wonwoo whenever they meet the Headmaster; it’s more careful that way. It gets suspicious to find students meeting with the Headmaster far often than normal. Especially that today, Mingyu and Wonwoo had to meet the Headmaster together for the first time in the middle of a hot afternoon –it’s better to be more careful.

“Oh there you, guys, are!”

Wonwoo and Mingyu stopped behind Hansol who isn’t too surprised to find his mate, Seungkwan, together with Soonyoung and Seokmin who were passing by the sidewalk as they walked out. Coincidence, probably not. It has been agreed among them that Wonwoo should not be walking around alone at all times whenever he is not around Mingyu.

In this case, Mingyu and Wonwoo are not to be seen together as they come out of the Headmaster’s fortress. This is why it is necessary for the three of them to show up just in time. “I’ll see you later,” Mingyu whispered to Wonwoo, “…careful.” He added before he followed Hansol and Seungkwan who walked the other way.

Wonwoo immediately joined Soonyoung and Seokmin. They walked the other way around the Fortress with the half-brothers still engrossed with their previous conversation. Wonwoo didn’t feel left out, after all, this is the most natural way they would often walk with each other. Soonyoung will always be the chatty one while Seokmin always knows when to laugh or how to respond to the other’s silly jokes. And Wonwoo will always be the one walking beside them often looked like how he ended up being lump to these loud, manic of a duo.

If they want to be unsuspicious, they have to keep pretending everything is normal between them.

For all they know, Soonyoung is dying to find out what occurred in his conversations with the Headmaster. The way he glances at Wonwoo’s direction from time to time shows how he is actually bothered but the fact that students of all kinds surrounding them, he rather not look too obvious.

“Have you, guys, been helping out in setting up the Old Cassiopeia building?” Wonwoo belatedly asks when they decided to sit down in one of the long benches in front of the said building.

The building is a visitor’s lodge to where family members visiting will stay for the time being. The ground floor of the building serves as a convenient food store and a cafeteria for the students.

Since the building is nearest to the Astral’s vicinity, Astrals usually flocked this building more than the others. This is the reason why the Astrals have been asked to help to set the said building for the upcoming Great Ball. Surely the building will be filled with elites coming over to attend the Ball. _Very troublesome._

_Stop sighing._

Wonwoo looked around, and he easily spotted Mingyu walking pass them with other Nether students the New Cassiopeia building. Huh… Where’s Hansol and Seungkwan and what is he up to now? Regardless, Wonwoo returned his attention to Soonyoung and Seokmin, hoping that he didn’t give himself away. Damn it, though. He could still smell Mingyu’s scent lingering in the air even the said man was already half way the pitch.

“Yeah, we were helping out all day,” Seokmin replied. “I heard there’s going to be a lot of Chief Heads of the Households coming over this time. Are your parents coming over, Wonwoo ah?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” Wonwoo shook his head, “But my foster brother is coming.”

“Foster?”

“Ow,” Soonyoung gasped this time, smiling embarrassingly, “I didn’t tell you, did I?” He toned down his voice as he continued, “Wonwoo has been entrusted to the Jeons when his parents died –oh his parents are actually Mingyu’s real parents.”

“Oh, I know that.” Seokmin sighs, he then looked at Wonwoo properly and said, “Wonwoo-hyung seemed like you are born out of feathers and bright lights.”

Wonwoo raised a brow, “What?”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, “Ignore him, Wonwoo. He just meant he couldn’t see your origin. Finebred Astrals have that ability to see your ancestry strings. He couldn’t see your blood strings. He’s rusty.”

Seokmin pouted at this and Wonwoo was too distracted to put meaning on what Seokmin really meant. He has a lot of other things he has to worry about. Most especially trying his best not to come across dangerous people of the Society. God knows what they would do to him and his baby.

 

Seungkwan arrived at Hansol’s chamber and wasn’t surprised to find all the torches are off. He manually lit some of them as he entered further in. He immediately went towards the Hansol’s bedroom. He could hear the shower running inside the bathroom, so he placed his bag on the study table. It looks like Hansol will take a little longer in the shower.

He looked around and instantly picked up all the trail of dirty clothes lying on the floor. “I thought you’ve grown out of this habit, Hansol ah…” He sighed.

He placed all the dirty clothes in the laundry basket and began organizing Hansol’s wardrobe this time. No matter how often he comes over to organize this room, like a dutiful mate, it’s fruitless. Hansol is really one of the Choi and they’re the most disorganized individuals ever. He remembered Jeonghan mentioned once that Seungcheol is the same.

Oh well, his pieces of training as a mate to Hansol is for nothing if he couldn’t do this much. There is no complaining about it either when he knew exactly what he got himself into.

Seungkwan smiled to himself, happy with the way all the clothes are folded the way he wants it. He closed the wardrobe but pouted when he noticed that Hansol is still in the shower. “What’s taking you so long…” He mumbled but patiently waited.

As he waited, he decided to change the sheets and threw the wash on. It must have been about two hours that he arrived and he has nothing more to distract himself with as he waits for Hansol. He sat on the newly changed bed and waited patiently.

Half an hour had passed, and he nearly fell asleep. He stretched his back to wake himself up, and everybody who knows him would know not to mess with him when he is this sleepy. And he’s sleepy and exhausted quite a lot lately.

He stood up away from the bed and knocked on the door, “How long are you going to be there?” There was no reply nor any movement coming from the inside of the bathroom. It only infuriated Seungkwan even more. “You know I know you’re there.”

The door opened. Steam and fog immediately covered Seungkwan’s eyesight. “I was hoping you would leave.”

Seungkwan raised a brow, pushing the door open to find Hansol standing under the running water, still concealed by the heavy steam around the room but Seungkwan could clearly see the demon eyes staring at him. It was Hansol’s. “And why would you think such a thing?”

“It’s for your own good.”

Seungkwan breathes out, grabbed the towel from the rack and reached it out to Hansol. “I decide what’s best for me.” He replied and even walked closer, “Come on, out now.” He gestured his head to the door.

“I’d prefer for you to leave.” Hansol’s voice is a lot deeper than it already is.

Seungkwan groaned, dropped the towel and quickly undressed himself in a swift motion. Before Hansol could even react, he slipped into the shower and almost shrieked when the freezing water hit his skin. “So cold…” He shivered. _If Hansol is showering with cold water, what makes the steam, then?_

It took Hansol a few seconds to react finally. He reached behind him to fiddle on the knob and set it to warm. “You’re so stubborn.” He eyed his mate who is now sighing happily under the warm water.

“Well, you just don’t tell me to fuck off and expect me to be calmed about it.”

“I didn’t say such a thing,” Hansol breathes out but shook his head, “I wanted you to leave because I’m sure you know I haven’t been doing well suppressing myself around you.”

“So, your remedy is to stay in the shower all night while you ignore me?”

“You know what I mean,” Hansol looked away, “…until I find a way to come down from these urges, I can’t touch you.”

“Aren’t you underestimating me?” Seungkwan reached to touch Hansol’s face. _Man, you’re too handsome for your own good._ He had a moment to gawk at his mate for a moment before he shook his head to remind himself it was not the right time for that. “Boo Household will be so disappointed to find I couldn’t even take care of your urges.”

“Seungkwanna,” Hansol groaned yet his lips found the soft palm caressing his face. He gave a soft kiss on it, “You know these aren’t usual urges.”

Seungkwan shrugged his shoulders and limitedly smile, “I know. But that doesn’t mean I would just leave you alone suffering.” He leaned closer, their naked bodies against each other, “I just have to endure, don’t I?”

Hansol lost all restriction as he pushed Seungkwan against the wall, harsher than he had intended but the way latter wrapped his legs around his hips assured him that he didn’t mind. He reached for Seungkwan’s mouth, covered it with his own –sucking and biting on them, swallowing Seungkwan’s moaning like it was his air to breathe.

His strong hand keeping Seungkwan steady while the other freely caressing every curve of the latter’s beautiful body. It felt hot, sweet and addictive –and man, his demon side wants to feel it too. _But no, calm down, boy._ He growled to himself as his hands now both holding his mate by his sexy round ass. _Seungkwan sure has a pair of a perfect ass._ He agreed to himself, giving the soft flesh that nice squeeze.

“Ngh…” Seungkwan withdraws from Hansol’s kisses. “S-stop playing around.”

“Well, if you will be so nice,” Hansol replied. A coy smile visible on his handsome face but underneath that was a sexually driven demon who has only one thing on his mind right now; dominate. And it’s true because, with a steady fast movement, he moved Seungkwan away from him only to turn him around, exposing that perfectly round ass –all to himself to devour. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He leaned in, whispering menacingly on Seungkwan’s ear before biting it playfully.

Seungkwan is no longer foreign to this voice, or this character as a whole because he has met Vernon (this is what he had preferred to call Hansol’s demon side) before. He’s not much different as the usual Hansol but Vernon is the more honest side of Hansol…and far needy. He had grown accustomed to this side of Hansol too, too much that sometimes he would look forward to seeing more of him. He’s also quite sure that Hansol noticed this too and somehow a little jealous. _Jealous of himself. Really, Hansol is this naïve sometimes._

Hansol trailed his fingers along Seungkwan’s sides, taking his time feeling every inch of his mate’s body. Reaching down, he caught Seungkwan’s hardened member and stroke it. Seungkwan squirmed underneath him, and he chuckled loudly, “Brave one, you’re not even aware what you’re getting into.”

“S-shut it,” Seungkwan replied, his face flushed as he tried to hold onto the wet the wall. “What damage could you actually do with you talking too much.” _I know you since you were a little boy and there’s no way you would hurt me._ That was what he wanted to say, but he also knows that Hansol is already far from listening to this sentimental drama.

“Ha…really?” Hansol smirked, his own hardened cock brushing just enticingly close against his mate’s lewd entrance. “I always thought you like a little bit of chatting.”

True, Seungkwan loves chatting and Hansol always just want to listen –never the one to initiate a chat. But right now, Vernon is Hansol and Vernon loves to talk, dirtily he must say. “You’re so pitiful,” Seungkwan replied with a soft chuckle, yet his voice almost cracked when he felt Hansol had pushed a finger into his entrance, “Ugh…”

“And what about me being pitiful?”

“Slow.” Seungkwan pushed the word out because Hansol had slipped a second finger inside of him. Yet, he tried to finish what he was meaning to say, “If it was _Hansol_ , he would have fucked me hard already.”

Hansol’s movements instantly stopped, and if Seungkwan had enough strength to look back, he would have caught the full change of Hansol’s aura. Seungkwan manages to draw Vernon out fully. “I didn’t know you’re disappointed with me.” He growled at Seungkwan before taking his fingers out only to guide his huge cock into the gaping hole, slamming and hitting deep into the sweet spot at first try.

Seungkwan lost his balance, and if it wasn’t for Hansol’s grip on him, he would have dove face first into the tub.

“You’re saying?” Hansol whispered, his hips picked up a steady rough pace, thrusting in the most pleasurable way that he himself had been caught moaning.

Seungkwan balanced himself back again, holding onto the wall. He wanted to reply, but the sweet pleasure is so powerful that all he could do is to moan out, almost singing curses in time of Hansol’s thrusts.

This time, Hansol seemed so caught up in the pleasure and the need to touch Seungkwan endlessly that no words have been exchanged. Only inaudible moaning or curses prevailed between them. The deeper they get into this desire, the more violent their movements have become. Seungkwan will nurse more bruises and cuts or bite marks tomorrow. This is why Hansol refused to indulge in this demonic desire. Seungkwan always ended up hurt.

Yet, Hansol is way too far gone to realize this. Vernon has completely taken over.

 

Seungkwan found himself face against the cold tiles of the bathroom floor and with the way his body trembling to meet those powerful thrusts, he swore his blacking out was real even it was only for a few seconds. This is sick, they have been doing it for hours now, and it doesn’t seem like Hansol is not going to be done soon. He came far more than he had counted. “Nhgh…”

“Ow, I thought you were gone there.”

Seungkwan was, to be honest. Yet, he is not about to admit that because after all, what was the point enduring this. He’s not about to give up because this is the only way he could think of. “I…want to see you.”

Hansol stopped his movement, “You’re crazy.”

“Now,” Seungkwan growled, and his plea was surprisingly granted with Hansol pulling out and helped him turn around, but to the latter’s surprise, Seungkwan had managed to turn the table around and had Hansol underneath him. “Now, where were we?” Seungkwan whispered, and with every last strength he has left, he let himself slide onto that still frighteningly hard cock of Hansol.

Hansol’s eyes are fully black, every corner of them but the shock written on his face was something no demon is seen having. Has he come down yet?

Seungkwan started moving his hips, slow and controlled but it wasn’t any less pleasurable because it was all written on Hansol’s face. He’s enjoying it. He even felt Hansol’s grip on his hips loosening, as if gradually letting him do what he intended to do. And Seungkwan knew what he wanted to do.

He wants to enjoy having sex. He definitely didn’t want sex to be something any of them would find frightening. He had waited –no… they have waited basically all their lives to finally consummate ever since they have found out they were to become mates. He’s not about to draw a line now because Hansol fears his demon streaks could damage him.

 

“Ah, you’re so beautiful.” Seungkwan, with a fluffy light brown hair, bounced over the table, struggling to get up the chair because he is only small, everywhere else looked extremely big to him. “Your eyes are so big… oh my god, they’re so beautiful… are they real, are they real?”

Seungkwan’s eyes widened just to see more of the beautiful creature in front of him. The boy blinked, placing his cup of milk back on the table as he tried not listen to ignore him. But knowing himself, he’s not the type to give up.

The boy blinked, placing his cup of milk back on the table. The boy looked like his age. He had met him earlier this morning with his parents who were now talking to his father in the other room. They left him here in front of this beautiful creature, although he’s sadly the quiet type. Is he sad?  “My name is Seungkwan… Boo Seungkwan.”

The boy sighed exasperatedly, he limitedly nods and replied, “It is nice to meet you, Seungkwan-sii. I am Choi Hansol.” Like a well-raised pureblood, the boy replied politely.

“Ae? I thought you are Vernon?” Really, he really thought the boy is Vernon. He is a bit disappointed.

Hansol’s eyes furrowed, “Vernon?” 

Seungkwan nods several times as he said, “Yup. My parents told me I will be Vernon’s mate.”

“Whut? What do you mean?”

“I don’t know.” Seungkwan shrugged, “I don’t think it’s very important.”

“It’s very important.”

“Maybe. If the adults are talking about it.” He jumped off the large chair and went closer to Hansol and grinned wider, “But I like to be friends with Hansol ah.”

Hansol leaned away, his face full of distrust, “I don’t need a friend… and why would you even want to do that?”

Why really? Before Seungkwan can find a better answer, his mouth is quicker this time around. “Because Hansol ah is so beautiful… ah… your eyes are so huge… your hair is so silky. Ah! I like everything about you, Hansol ah.”

_ I must be crazy. _

“It’s decided, we will be friends.”

The boy didn’t say anything.

 “I wish you are Vernon so we become mates and then I will be able to stay with you forever or something like that… I heard mates are supposed to be like that, right? Right?”

The boy still couldn’t say anything.

“I want to stay with you forever.” Seungkwan smiled, his smile wider now and placed his hand on Hansol’s hair, patting it gently, “I really, really like everything about you. So, don’t be lonely, anymore, okay?”

And when Seungkwan was about staring straight at Hansol’s eyes the latter finally replied, “Let me introduce myself again. I’m Choi Hansol… also called Vernon by the adults.”

_Choi Hansol… Choi Vernon…_

_I want to stay with you forever._

 

Seungkwan leaned in to capture Hansol’s mouth as he kept on his steady hips, feeling Hansol increasingly hard and deep inside of him. The grip on his waist is becoming tighter again, the same as Hansol’s kisses. It looks like his demon is winning over again. Yet, Seungkwan managed to pull away, stared Hansol in the eyes and said, “I’m not afraid of you.”

And it was just like some magic, or exorcism in this sense. Hansol’s demon eyes instantly disappeared and were replaced by those beautiful light brown eyes he knew all his life. Seungkwan was nearly in tears when he had a full look at Hansol’s soft features.

“Seungw-anna…” Hansol was speechless, his grip on his mate’s waist tightened, trying to make the man stop.

“No,” Seungkwan shook his head, “Let me finish this.”

Hansol is aware of Seungkwan being stubborn, and especially now, he doesn’t have the guts to say otherwise. “Do go on.” He urged him, caressing Seungkwan’s trembling form. Man, how long have they been at it? Hansol’s mind is in a muddle.

Seungkwan’s effort was both sweet and a torture, torture in a sense that he had to hold himself down just not hurt him again and sweet because he realized once again that Seungkwan treasured him a lot to endure this much. His mate is so beautiful; he is everything he needs.

“Seungkwanna…”

Seungkwan’s lovely face was red as he leaned down again and whispered to Hansol, “Don’t you worry. You can come inside me.”

“But Seungkwanna…” Hansol moaned, the pleasure is now ten times stronger, and he’s about to lose it.

“I’m sure you can feel it, you already came inside me many times tonight,” Seungkwan let out a soft moan, “One…one more wouldn’t make any difference.”

Hansol is weak to resist and who would resist when Seungkwan himself is so adamant about it. With Seungkwan tightening around his cock, he unloaded hot and plenty inside of Seungkwan. Damn it; he has done it. He groaned.

Drearily, Seungkwan could hear the worries on Hansol’s tone. He chuckled, “Don’t worry. I’m not a Boo for nothing. I know all ways to avoid unintended pregnancy.”

Hansol wrapped his arms around Seungkwan, “You’re quite a devil yourself.” He sighs, “Not that I mind you getting pregnant—”

“Too young for this idea.” Seungkwan immediately thrashed it. “Now, how do you feel?”

“Great.” Hansol smirked as he whispered, “You know, with me still inside you.”

Seungkwan’s face went instantly red again. “Pervert.” He lazily lifted his hips and felt all of the cum leaking out of his insides, down his shaky legs and unto the floor. Damn, what a session. “You know, that’s not what I mean.” He sat on the floor beside Hansol when he realized that his legs –no, his whole body is weak and shaking right now.

“Ow, the other me?” Hansol sadly looked away, “I’m sorry.”

Seungkwan groaned, “That’s not what I mean either.”

“I know,” Hansol looked at Seungkwan this time as he brought him for an embrace and place a peck on his forehead, “I think you scared him big time. He won’t be showing up for a while.”

Seungkwan sighed but then he smirked, “Aw… really? That’s a pity. I quite enjoyed him.”

Hansol shook his head, a soft smile now curved on his mouth. “Don’t indulge me. I’ll get spoiled.”

_That’s alright because you deserve everything in this world, Hansol ah._

 

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo momentarily closed his book as something is bothering him for the past few moments now. When Mingyu had given him the attention, he quickly asked. “What did you mean about the Headmaster needing to check on Hansol and Seungkwan? Was there something wrong with them?”

Mingyu was confused for a second but remembering back from today, he did mention it to the Headmaster. “Hansol might have had a problem of suppressing himself. I think it might have to do with the fact that their bond has since started from when they were kids, yet they completed the bond only recently… such a strong bond cannot be satisfied… Also, Choi Purebloods are known to have weak resistance in dealing with their demon sides. Sometimes this is an advantage; sometimes it is a bit of a nightmare. This is why Chois are careful when selecting their mates.”

“Ow… so this explains how Seungkwan looks like he is exhausted every time. This is straining him.”

“I’m afraid so.”

“So, what’s the best thing to do?”

“To be honest, babe,” Mingyu winked, “Mating is a wonderful thing. The bond itself knows how to deal with this sort of thing –or Seungkwan can just tie Hansol down. It’ll be fine.” Mingyu laughs.

Wonwoo shook his head, “You’re full of nonsense.” He sighed but there’s another thing that is bothering him today, “Speaking of the Chois, have you seen Seungcheol-hyung recently?”

Mingyu shrugged, “Now that you mentioned it, I haven’t seen both Seungcheol and Jeonghan for about a week now.”

“You’re kidding…” Wonwoo’s eyes widened, “Do you think they’re alright?”

“I hope so.”

 

* * *

 

A/N:

I’ve done it. I have done a freaking heinous crime of writing a verkwan smut. YES I BLAME EVERYBODY FOR ENDLESSLY REQUESTING VERKWAN SMUT and if I get jailed, ill bring u all with me. HAHA kidding. But I havent felt so nasty and dirty writing a smut like this before. Anyways, let’s not get overwhelmed with the nasty verkwan smut because I know u all have been after the reading that part because that’s how I felt. After writing the smut, everything else seemed irrelevant. I forgot this is a meanie fic for a second and damn it’ll be so complicated in the next chapters and that verkwan part is so extraaaaaaaa! This is to pay back the love of yoou guys requesting me to become a sinner.

Alright, as I said verkwan smut is so overwhelming so let me juggle ur memory of this chapter with these questions (ya know the drill guys):

3 seconds later

59 seconds later

 5 minutes later

Fvck I don’t know what to ask since brain fried…damn u verkwan. Alright here. Serious questions.

  * Any thoughts about where you want Wonwoo to give birth? And hell yes to his nurses!
  * Guess who is the mate who is coming with Jeon Jungkook for a visit? (hint! Duh from Kim Household)
  * Kim fucking Heechul and his two mates are coming too. Are you excited? Because I am, finally someone who can explain about Mingyu’s origin.
  * Pstt… how about the extra half chapter of Verkwan?
  * Hansol or Vernon? /wiggles eyebrows
  * And boom, where the F are Seungcheol and Jeonghan? They have been missing the last two chapters (according to Mingyu, it has been about a week)? Not only that, even Jisoo and Jihoon has not joined the crew…. Those OT4…
  * Anyways, I have created a site that would help you guys understand the concept/au-niverse of this fic but it was not that ready yet so I won't post the link. For the meantime, enjoy these materials. I had plenty of extra time on my hands lately.



Wonwoo’s wings could be wider and longer if he needed to but for this image, it’s normal size. What I want to emphasize is the texture and color (and thickness) of the wings. I want it thick with feathers, almost like of those birds, not typical angel wings. Just this is how I imagined them.

 

Also, this is Kim Household extra info.

 

 

loves <3


	24. Void

 

 

 

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo momentarily closed his book as something is bothering him for the past few moments now. When Mingyu had given him the attention, he quickly asked. “What did you mean about the Headmaster needing to check on Hansol and Seungkwan? Was there something wrong with them?”

Mingyu was confused for a second but remembering back from today, he did mention it to the Headmaster. “Hansol might have had a problem of suppressing himself. I think it might have to do with the fact that their bond has since started from when they were kids, yet they completed the bond only recently… such a strong bond cannot be satisfied… Also, Choi Purebloods are known to have weak resistance to dealing with their demon sides. Sometimes this is an advantage; sometimes it is a bit of a nightmare. This is why Chois are careful when selecting their mates.”

“Ow… so this explains how Seungkwan looks like he is exhausted every time. This is straining him.”

“I’m afraid so.”

“So, what’s the best thing to do?”

“To be honest, babe,” Mingyu winked, “Mating is a wonderful thing. The bond itself knows how to deal with this sort of thing –or Seungkwan can just tie Hansol down. It’ll be fine.” Mingyu laughs.

Wonwoo shook his head, “You’re full of nonsense.” He sighed but there’s another thing that is bothering him today, “Speaking of the Chois, have you seen Seungcheol-hyung recently?”

Mingyu shrugged, “Now that you mentioned it, I haven’t seen both Seungcheol and Jeonghan for about a week now.”

“You’re kidding…” Wonwoo’s eyes widened, “Do you think they’re alright?”

“I hope so.”

 

 

 

Jihoon walked slowly from the clearing where he sat there for a good few hours before realizing it has now gotten a little dark and colder for even for himself. Besides, he can’t avoid the familiar scent of distress coming not far from him.

Half-breeds. They certainly cannot ignore taking notes of different scents or aura of people they have come across. This time, he walked towards where the scent is coming from.

 

Jihoon’s black leather shoes disappeared under the slightly untrimmed grass as he walked further towards the cooking apple tree. He was not surprised to find who was standing there seemingly unaware of anybody walking up to him or walking pass him. The place is not after all deserted. Students still flock that area.

“Jisoo hyung…” Jihoon called out the male.

Jisoo who has not let his eyes wandered away from the beautiful structure of the Silver Corona Tower, tightened his fists on both of his sides.

“You’ve been there staring for hours now,” Jihoon resumed, “You have not seen Jeonghan since?”

Jisoo didn’t reply, the contempt on his face is enough to understand his emotions. Contrary to other kinds, Astrals are easier to read if one is skilled enough.

“Why not?” Jihoon asked as he sat down calmly on the bench under the apple tree.

“What is this?” Jisoo finally took his eyes away from the carat’s dorm as he walked towards the bench and sat. He sighs heavily, “You used to never care… why all the questions, Jihoon?”

“You’re upset.” Instead, Jihoon replied, him too looked at the carat’s dorm where Seungcheol possibly still in Jeonghan’s chamber.

“And so are you.” Jisoo retorted.

Jihoon cracked a smile. “Why would I be upset me?” He turned to look at the older man, “Do you resent him?”

“Who?”

“Jeonghan-hyung,” Jihoon said. “He played you.”

Jisoo’s jaw tightened, his eyes also shows a different shade. “He did.” He admitted.

“So, what are you going to do?” Jihoon asked, biting his lower lip as he laid his body on the backrest, “Are you going to report to the Yoon Organization?”

Jisoo didn’t reply. Instead, he brought his hand into his pocket, and when he brought it out, there was a silver ring on his palm. “Unlike Jeonghan, I didn’t have any family. I grew up in the Organization –Jeonghan is…was the only person I could consider as such… “ He stared at the ring, “Sentinel’s ring, huh?”

Jihoon stared at the silver ring too, “Who gave you that ring?”

“The Head of the Organization – Jeonghan’s father. Said it belonged to me and that I must have it. He gave it to me before I left to attend Pleiades. I didn’t know this ring had any significance at all.”

Jihoon nodded, “You know being a Sentinel is hereditary, right? One of your parents must have been one of the previous ones. Or most probably somebody in the family?”

“That I have no idea,” Jisoo admitted once again, “I don’t know what I meant to be doing… Yoon Organization is meant to protect the Princeblood, right? Why is Jeonghan keeping all the information from the Organization?”

“Because the Organization has been compromised, Jisoo. The moment the previous Sentinels left the Organization it has fallen into the Void Zero’s grasp.”

“No way…” Jisoo mouth fell wide open, “That’s impossible… can’t happen. The Organization is strong…”

“It was a slow process,” Jihoon continued, “Jeonghan had realized this when his own father threw him out of the organization. He didn’t want his own son get involved with the mess the organization is in now.”

Jisoo knew of Jeonghan’s circumstances, after all, he is the childhood friend. Jeonghan simply explained the situation that he needed to become mate to the Choi’s so the Choi would continue the secret alliance with the Yoon Organization. Jeonghan didn’t include the fact that he has completely left the Organization.

“He probably didn’t want you to know because he understands that the only place you can call home is the Organization….he didn’t want to sever your ties with that place.”

Jisoo went silent for a good few minute before he stood up, “Who is he to decide these things…” He muttered to himself, “To make a fool of me for more than three years, isn’t he just being childish.”

“Say it as it is,” Jihoon hummed to himself as he resumed, “Doesn’t change the fact that he is your friend and you know he needs you right now.”

Jisoo worried on his bottom lip again and sighs, “Half-breeds… aren’t you rare types kind of scary?”

“Huh?”

“You’re not this closed enough with Jeonghan to know this information, Jihoon ah,” Jisoo said, “I could only assume you have met Jeonghan in the future who then told you about this.”

“You’re wrong,” Jihoon smiled, “It was you who I have met.”

Jisoo lightly chuckled under his breath, “And was I telling you with a smile on my face?”

Jihoon crutches up his nose, “Yeah… you kind of excited over something.”

Jisoo and Jihoon looked at each other as they broke into peaceful smiles, “We both know why.” Jisoo mumbled.

 

Seungcheol dampened the white towel into the warm water then resumed dabbing it onto Jeonghan’s forehead, down to his face and his neck. Jeonghan’s temperature has not improved at all, still profusely sweating and sometimes whimpering deliriously in his sleep.

Seungcheol caressed Jeonghan’s chin, staring fondly at that undeniably beautiful face to which made him feel sick in the stomach. How that beautiful face now looked drained from the usual bright pink color Jeonghan is quite known for.

_How did you become so sick?_ Seungcheol wanted to ask but hell, how pretentious. Seungcheol knew –if not entirely then he at least had a bit of a hint. Jeonghan is not sick –he’s beyond that.

A fine mixed breed just as Jeonghan is generally blessed with adept physicality against any sorts of risk. A fever does not usually occur, and if it does, it will only take a day or two. It has been a week now.

The increasing marks appearing all over Jeonghan’s body had proved him that this isn’t just a usual fever. It was the third day of Jeonghan’s fall that Seungcheol had noticed this. There was a darkening mark that has appeared on the upper part of Jeonghan’s shoulder that soon traveled down his lower back.

It has been a week. Should he get help?

“Seungcheol…” Jeonghan stirred just his weak fingers grabbed hold of his mate’s palm on his chin. “Don’t worry…”

Seungcheol inhaled softly, he also noticed how Jeonghan’s scent had changed –he barely recognized it. “How are you feeling…”

Jeonghan nudged his face onto Seungcheol’s palm, “Crap.” He then forced a thin smile on his quivering lips, “But n-not to worry.”

“Try rest up.” Seungcheol gently patted Jeonghan’s hair.

“I can’t,” Jeonghan winced.

“…try.” Seungcheol replied.

“It’s so loud,” Jeonghan mumbled.

Seungcheol raised a brow. This is not the first time Jeonghan had said this. “What’s so loud?” He looked around and he is sure there’s really nothing that is beyond loud. If he uses his demon senses, he could hear slight noises from the outside, but normally, this shouldn’t be considered noisy.

Jeonghan didn’t reply, he just turned and said, “I’m alright now. You…should check on Wonwoo and the others.”

“B-but—”

“You haven’t left this room since…” Jeonghan shivered to himself, pulling the covers up to half of his face, “… I know you’re a pureblood Nether and all… but even you wouldn’t survive starvation this long.”

“Don’t worry about me.”

“Seungche-ol,” Jeonghan’s voice cracked, he opened his eyes and tears started falling before he could even help it, “I lost this one.”

Seungcheol felt like a pair of solid grip had found its way to his throat that he couldn’t breathe all of the sudden. A metal weight also started to tug on his chest as he slid down the bed to kneel on the floor to look Jeonghan in the eyes.

The eyes that met his are dark grey, it was not the shade that Seungcheol would like to see. He had grown fond of Jeonghan’s dark brown eyes that often display mischief, if not snarkiness, but these eyes that looked at him now felt foreign and severed.

“I’m sorry.” Jeonghan mouthed.

“Don’t say that,” Seungcheol worried on his bottom lip as he frantically wiped Jeonghan’s hot tears. “I was to blame… Because I’m an idiot—”

“It’s not you.” Jeonghan shook his head, “… it’s just the situation we are in.”

“Can you at least get angry…” Seungcheol’s jaw tightened. “We both knew exactly why this is happening, Jeonghan ah.”

“Maybe,” Jeonghan responded. “But maybe it’s for the better too.”

“I don’t see how this is any better.” Seungcheol stood up, “I’m getting you a cure.”

“Don’t waste your time,” Jeonghan cackled, “There’s no saving me.”

Seungcheol’s face turned gloomy that even his threatening demon eyes didn’t feel out of place, “Try me.”

 

“What are you doing out here this late?” Seungcheol found himself standing under the apple tree in front of Jihoon who sat on the bench looking up the night sky through the thin branches of the apple tree.

Jihoon slowly lowered his head and met Seungcheol’s eyes that looked hollowed beyond recognition. He could easily tell what this look means. He wanted to reach for his face and caress it –with that he will be able to tell what he really felt inside. On how deep that pain in Seuncheol’s expression means. But he no longer has this opportunity. Instead, he remained still on the bench, “How’s Jeonghan-hyung?”

Seungcheol’s gaze hardened, clicking his tongue angrily that it almost felt like he’s ready to chew on anything in sight. “You…” His voice in the lowest key, almost a drowsy murmur, “You have seen this far in the future, didn’t you…?”

Jihoon almost choked, he thought he was ready to face Seungcheol because it is about damn time he plays his part. He did not just foresee the future to just sit around. Yet, it’s so fucken damn hard to see this through without his heart breaking into tiny little pieces.

“Jihoon…”

Jihoon looked up, his gaze must have not how he wanted it to look. Too weak. But heck, who is he kidding anyway. Seungcheol once his closest person, he’ll see through him. “I have seen farther future than where we are now, Seungcheol- _hyung_.” He forced the last word out that made his voice cracked.

“Jihoon.”

“You’re not about to quit now, are you?” Jihoon inhaled, his chest heaving trying to make the pain disappear, “The place you’re meant to go to… is the Black Zircon Dorm.”

“Wha— Jihoon, what the hell you’re trying to say?”

Jihoon stood up, turning around, “Come on, you wanted to find a cure for Jeonghan-hyung, right?”

“What…” Seungcheol’s feet weighed a few more kilograms than it should. He was frozen still there, “So, you knew? You knew Jeonghan would fall into that state?”

Jihoon bit his lower lip, trying to fight back the frustrating tears from falling. He hates himself, fuck, he hates everything about himself and the world he lives in. “Are you stupid?” Jihoon spat, “What was not clear to you? Didn’t I have all my memories of my premonitions wiped out?”

Seungcheol could not respond. Of course, he knew of this. Jihoon chose to walk the future without any memories of what he had seen in the future but how did he know?

“Until recently,” Jihoon mumbled, his fist tightening beside him, “I finally reached that point where I determine the future I must walk on— from thereon, everything else came back to me. The state Jeonghan-hyung is now, I’m sorry if I could not do anything to prevent it.”

“I wish you too would stop apologizing to me,” Seungcheol gritted his teeth, “None of these are your fault.”

“If I wasn’t being childish and chose not to wipe everything that I _saw_ , I could have warned you—”

“Stop, Jihoon ah,” Seungcheol sighs, “You’re not responsible for what is happening to Jeonghan… I was the one being an idiot.”

“Indeed, you are.” Jihoon nodded. “But that’s no helping that now, does it?” He began walking to where the path that would lead them to the Black Zircon Dormitory like he said before. “Don’t worry, it was not all too late.”

Seungcheol did not quickly follow Jihoon, but he eventually did when he gathered all his senses up. “Jihoon… I’m—”

“There’s no need to say anything,” Jihoon interrupted. “I’m a man too. I have my pride. I’ll eventually get over you.”

Seungcheol didn’t know how the smile slowly crept on his mouth, “You’re dumping me?”

“Hardly,” Jihoon stopped and turned around to throw a glare at the older man, “I hate doing the same thing twice. I dumped you a long time ago.”

“Ah yeah, of course.” Seungcheol now walking at the same pace as Jihoon and it felt wonderful for once. Being with Jihoon like this might not be exactly the same as before, but this is alright too. “Thanks, Jihoon.”

“Stop,” Jihoon gritted his teeth, “I said, I will eventually get over you… _eventually_ was the word. Allow me some time, please.”

“I’m sorry.” Seungcheol quickly said. “Am I walking way too close to you…?”

“No,” Jihoon shook his head, “It’s alright.”

The two walked the wide grass towards the Nether’s dormitory silently, contended by this progress that they have never ever dreamt of seeing one day. Is this what was meant to happen?

 

“The baby is the right size. It’s very healthy,” Seungkwan announced as he caressed around Wonwoo’s stomach. “Your body is accommodating to the baby’s growth too perfectly, hyung. Your body is really changing.” Seungkwan nodded to himself, blinking to change his Astral eyes back to his normal jet black eyes.

Wonwoo got flustered, pulling his nightshirt down as he sat up after Seungkwan checked the progress of his pregnancy. True to what the Headmaster suggested, Seungkwan had kindly visited him every day to do his checkup. “Thanks, Seungkwanah…”

“It’s no bother. Do you still feel a little sick in the morning?” Seungkwan asked.

Wonwoo’s face turned sour, “A little but it’s alright. It doesn’t really bother me anymore.”

Seungkwan nodded to take a mental note. “Maybe because your baby is really amassing such a unique and strong presence, hyung. It’s draining you so quickly. Perhaps you should reschedule your early classes.”

“No,” Wonwoo shook his head, “That’s giving it all away.”

“But sooner or later, your stomach is going to show.” Seungkwan pointed out, “You have a tiny bump already just so you know.”

Wonwoo sighs, “I know. I probably will have to leave the school before I give birth –I’ll see what the Household thinks.”

Seungkwan grinned, “So exciting.”

“Terrifying, you mean.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes, standing up to walk out the bedroom to join Mingyu and Hansol who are both in the kitchen having wine by themselves.

“How’s it, babe?” Mingyu asked as he noticed Wonwoo approaching.

“Alright,” Wonwoo replied, voice crunching up to the smell of wine. He turned his face away, “How do you, guys, drinking wine oh so calmly when the school is slowly getting flooded by purebloods for many generations—”

“Wonwoo ah,” Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo by the waist, “…I’m not going to start by saying you shouldn’t worry a thing, but I will be with you. Nobody will hurt you…” He whispered, “And the baby.”

Wonwoo sighs, “…ah I hope everything will be alright. The Grand Ball will be in a few days time. I have to do my Nether cover multiple times stronger because of the baby.”

“Shhh,” Mingyu whispered, “It’s alright.” He then turned to Seungkwan and Hansol, “I think he might be a little tired today. I’ll put him to bed.”

“Understood.” Seungkwan smiled. Wonwoo is a little hysterical. It’s to be expected. Pregnancy can affect emotional stability, and it’s only the start. “Well, goodnight, Wonwoo-hyung.”

Wonwoo nodded, despising the change of his mood. He can’t help it, he’s beyond anxious. He’s irritated with himself.

 

When Seungkwan and Hansol walked to the door to leave, a knock was heard and the four of them froze. Mingyu instantly turned on his quick demon senses and sighed after recognizing the scent.

“Seungcheol-hyung,” Both Mingyu and Hansol announced.

_But Jihoon-hyung too? The two of them? What’s going on?_ Hansol thought to himself.

Seungkwan opened the door and froze when he only didn’t find Seungcheol standing there, but in fact, Jihoon too. “Jihoon hyung?”

Jihoon disregarded the look he is getting from the others, except Wonwoo who had not had a clue that Jihoon and Seungcheol had a history. “If it’s not too late for you both, Mingyu and Wonwoo, Jeonghan needs you two.”

“Jihoon…” Seungcheol mumbled. He really doesn’t know how exactly Mingyu and Wonwoo could be the cure at the moment. Jihoon just dragged him here.

“Ehm… what’s wrong?” Mingyu asked.

“It’s easier to show than to explain,” Jihoon said.

“Is Jeonghan hyung okay?” Wonwoo asked, “Hold on, I’ll grab my coat.” He ran towards his chamber to grab the item. One of himself and one for Mingyu.

“Wait, Wonwoo.” Mingyu said. “You’re exhausted…it’s late—”

“Didn’t you hear, Mingyu ah?” Wonwoo glared, “Jeonghan needs us.”

Mingyu sighs, “You’re so stubborn.”

 

Seungkwan and Wonwoo sat beside the bed as they watched the disgraceful state of Jeonghan lying in bed asleep. He is thinner, paler and weaker. This is not the Jeonghan they have grown to really like. Call it pregnancy, but Wonwoo felt like he is about burst in tears.

Jihoon walked to the bed slowly, and every step he makes felt closer to a hell-like pain in his chest. When he reached the bed, he bent down and slowly pull on Jeonghan’s shirt to show the dark marks inked on Jeonghan’s soft white skin.

What he sees in his premonition is true.

Jeonghan is on the verge of falling into the _void_.

Seungcheol looked away, hissing to himself. The look on Jihoon’s face confirms his fear.

He quickly remembers what Sehun, a sunbae, told him before – a good three years ago.

_Sehun didn’t want to pry into someone else's affair completely, but it felt like he needed to say a thing or two. What this dumb junior does after that is up to him. “Carrying a mark that long without forming a bond makes Jeonghan extremely fragile. Nevermind the fact that people would try to put a mark on him, constantly suffering dark mark burns. You started what seemed like cancer to Jeonghan… withdraw the mark if you still can, leave it longer and Jeonghan might not be around for long.”_

And it took Seungcheol this long to understand what that sunbae meant. In the end, marking back Jeonghan was not enough. Mating is a tricky business, it knows all secrets. The mating knew he has not fully bonded with Jeonghan after all this while. Had it been, Jeonghan would not be in this state.

Is he going to lose Jeonghan this way?

 

 

* * *

 

helpful info.

** Mating **

  * It’s a bond shared between two individuals, spiritually and physically, at the age of nineteen and above.
  * To this day, nobody can tell exactly how and when the Astrals and Nethers have joined hands and found themselves perfectly comfortable to each other –as mates. Some believed humans have played such a huge part in this development. Proof? Only with human blood can either demon or Angel’s blood can take form.
  * Mating requires human blood (carat) to take form.



** Mating Mark **

  * Mating mark is shared before and after between two individuals, it starts the process of actual mating.
  * Mating mark can be done even without the other party’s knowledge but doesn’t manifest when incompatible. This is the reason why Mating Mark is encouraged before all other mating procedures are done.
  * Placing Mating Marks allows compatibility check between two individuals.
  * Once Marked, one cannot be marked again. Also, marking has to be followed by Physical mating the soonest. Unattended Mating Mark is risky.



## Mating Compatibility

  


**Pure Nethers with Pure Astrals breeding is incompatible.**  
Even the well-known rare Perfect Half-Breeds are produced by Part- Carat parent.

| 

**Pure Nethers with Pure Nethers breeding is compatible.**  
Nethers get by inter-breeding with Pure Nethers, some produce admirable pure offsprings, some make lesser. It depends on the bloodline of both Nethers.

| 

**Fine Astral with Pure Fine Astral breeding is compatible.**  
Compatible in a sense that even Fine Astrals are part Carats in this era.

|   
---|---|---|---  
  
**Any other breeding that doesn’t meet the bloodline composition criteria produces Voids.**

| 

  * They are the lowest classifications. They are the scraps of the Society. They are believed to be mindless, soulless because they do not meet enough purity in their system when they were born. This is also the reason why the higher beings make sure they mate with an intent to not fall into a Void classification. Mating compatibility is very important.
  * The Voids live outside the Society’s secure grounds where they live to survive on their own or just live to die.  

  
---|---  
  
Notable quote:

> Sehun didn’t want to pry on someone else's affair completely, but it felt like he needed to say a thing or two. What this dumb junior does after that is up to him. “Carrying a mark that long without forming a bond makes Jeonghan extremely fragile. Nevermind the fact that people would try to put a mark on him, constantly suffering dark mark burns. You started what seemed like cancer to Jeonghan… withdraw the mark if you still can, leave it longer and Jeonghan might not be around for long.”
> 
> Sehun knew what he’s talking about because Luhan had made it all impossible for him to form a bond despite being marked. He had gone through hellbound of challenges just to get where they are now. If Luhan would have stayed stubborn ‘til the end, he would have disappeared and disappearing, in this case, is having your spiritual side severed – a soulless body. And when your soul is severed, the Society will deem you Void and you become a thrash they would throw away.
> 
> -chapter 20

 

* * *

**A/N: Should** i **still go on...? lol this fic is originally officially a year old now. yay!**

 


	25. Heroic Idiot

 

 

**_One week ago._ **

“I’m okay up to here.” Jeonghan turned around; his long hair softly bounced as he announced, pointing the Silver Corona Tower, “It’s not that far away.”

Seungcheol smiled at Jeonghan. It was nice to see that vibrant face full of life and Jeonghan had always cater to Seungcheol’s needs –no matter what they are and to what extent.

The moment Seungcheol decided to imprint his proper mark on Jeonghan that night, Jeonghan made sure he repays him with all he’s got. Seungcheol could tell, Jeonghan doesn’t think of him as a mate, instead, a savior who gave him another chance in life.

“Are you sure?” Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan quickly nodded, “Yep. I’ll be fine. Tonight with the Sentinels got me a little exhausted. You should rest too. I’m sure Mingyu will have more questions tomorrow. We left him quite confused tonight.”

“Okay,” Seungcheol nodded as he walked over to Jeonghan, held him on the back of his head and carefully placed a soft kiss on his forehead, “I hope you learn to demand more.” _Only then, It’ll be easy for me to know what I should do but you never ask… You’ve always been contented. You should be more selfish._

“I think I deserve only this much,” Jeonghan replied, “I’m already happy.” _I’m also apologetic… because of me, you will have to abandon that person you love._ He wanted to add but realized that being beside Seungcheol was already too much, trying to press on a sensitive matter would be quite cruel.

“Do you want me to stay the night?” Seungcheol asked, his fingers playing gently with Jeonghan’s hair.

Jeonghan paused, unsure of what he heard but before he drove into that invitation eagerly, he shook his head, “Sorry, Seungcheol

ah, not tonight.” Any other night, he would have. Man, that would make him pleased and desired. But tonight, he’s exhausted, no lies. The fight between him and Jisoo in front of everybody took a great deal of energy from him.

Being this vulnerable, he’s afraid he’d turn to Seungcheol and breakdown. There is no need bringing Seungcheol into this mess. His emotions are for him to endure alone. Seungcheol has no part in this.

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

Jeonghan nodded and caressed Seungcheol’s warm hand before pulling away, “Goodnight.”

The moment Jeonghan reached his Chamber and locked the door, only then all his strength disappeared. He collapsed on the floor with his heart throbbing so hard he could not properly breathe. He doesn’t know if it was all about the anxiety of his fight with Jisoo today, or the constant worries about Wonwoo’s case, or something else. He doesn’t know.

This is exactly why he refused Seungcheol tonight because he knew this is going to happen. His body cannot keep up with all that is happening to him lately, and he pretended for far too long that there is nothing wrong with him.

Everything about him is wrong.

 

  
**< <Version where Jihoon would have chosen to meet Seungcheol>>**

_Seungcheol was nearly at the top leaving the Carat’s vicinity, but there was a sharp tug on his chest that made him pause on his track. The strong scent of Jeonghan’s distress lingers the air, and it was the kind that is beyond scary and dark. Worries wash over Seungcheol's whole body as he quickly turned around. He needs to see him –these emotions are driving him crazy._

_Yet, it’s a cruel joke of fate._

_“S…seungcheol…?”_

_Jihoon stood there a few steps away from him, surprised as he is finding each other in the land where both of their kinds don’t belong to. And he doesn’t know what to do from there. The certainty of running towards Jeonghan was there a second ago but completely vanished the moment he laid eyes on Jihoon._

_What the hell should he do now?_

 

  
**< Version where Jihoon decided to back off –and became the official version of the present>>**

_Seungcheol was nearly at the top leaving the Carat’s vicinity, but there was a sharp tug on his chest that made him pause on his track. The strong scent of Jeonghan’s distress lingers the air, and it was the kind that is beyond scary and dark. Worries wash over Seungcheol's whole body as he quickly turned around. He needs to see him –these emotions are driving him crazy._

_The wind was hot when it hit Seungcheol’s face, above him was the oak tree seemingly dancing to the wind beautifully. Yet, Seungcheol’s heart and mind are in chaos as he looked further ahead of him. It really felt like he missed something_ extremely _important yet he couldn’t name what it was._

_The wind appeared again, a little colder now that Seungcheol snapped and all he could scent in the air is Jeonghan’s distress. What made him momentarily lose that scent, he doesn’t know. But he is thankful that didn’t last for too long because now he could clearly feel Jeonghan’s need of presence._

_He quickened his pace back to the Silver Corona Tower. Jeonghan needs him, and it’s only right to cater to his mate’s needs._

 

(Jihoon covered his mouth as he whimpered miserably to himself as he silently looked at the disappearing figure of Seungcheol walking back to Silver Corona Tower. What made Seungcheol abruptly return to the said dorm, Jihoon knew exactly why. After all, it was the reason why it was only right for him to back off because he is an unnecessary piece of this whole situation.)

 

_Seungcheol skips on the staircase, almost phasing to his demon beast form or shadow transport himself to Jeonghan’s chamber because all his senses could pick up is Jeonghan’s weakening heartbeat. Damn it, if only the Headmaster has not placed a limiter on him, he would have easily crossed spaced between him and Jeonghan. Seungcheol’s heart felt like it has jumped out of his chest with the way that he himself had stopped breathing._

_It’s almost shocking to realize that even then he didn’t care much about Jeonghan being in this state. The bond they have as mates only allowed him to understand Jeonghan’s emotions in the most trivial way but other than that, and he had been pretty much disconnected. This time though, he felt like the bond enveloping him is way too intense he nearly lost sanity._

_It’s choking him; he’s not used to this at all._

_Standing in front of Jeonghan’s chamber was the most painful for him because not only his demon senses could tell, but the bond too, that Jeonghan is just behind that door._

_And Jeonghan is not responding to his presence at all. Surely to be this close, Jeonghan would be able to tell, right?_

_Hissing a ragged breath, he unlocked the door and gently pushed it open. He could feel Jeonghan’s weight against the door, and when he managed to slip in, he caught sight of Jeonghan’s unconscious body leaning against the door. Seungcheol could feel the rise of his demon side. He sees black as anguish was heard strong coursing through his throat. Bending over, he picked up Jeonghan’s body and slowly walked to the room to place the latter on the bed._

_Seungcheol growled, disliking the color fading on Jeonghan’s usual flushed pink face. It was one of the few qualities the man is quite known for. He touched Jeonghan’s soft cheeks, and if he weren’t a demon himself, he would have been burnt. He had noticed earlier how Jeonghan’s body is unusually hot and now caressing his face testifies that the other is running a fever._

_Is fever even possible for such a fine mixed breed? The likes of Jeonghan should be immune to such illness. But maybe Jeonghan’s carat side is far weaker than it seems?_

_Seungcheol’s demon side is displeased with this realization. His demon’s protective streak couldn’t stomach the fact that his mate is suffering, regardless if it’s just a common cold or not. A pureblood demon does not simply just allow his mate fall ill. Never._

_A mate, huh._

_Seungcheol wants to laugh heartily, albeit in a psychotic way, realizing that for once he really considered or admitted that Jeonghan is his mate… that Jeonghan is_ his _mate. His fucking mate of almost four years._

_His manic laughter turns to growling, then hysterical whimpering. Jeonghan suffered so much, and it’s hurting him. This realization is hurting him because he knew of this all along and he had managed to ignore it all the same. His emotions are in disarray –too much for a sick demon that he is. He’s not accustomed to feeling all these emotions all at once._

_The state that Jeonghan is in now is torturing his demon side in the most painful way that even Seungcheol himself could not wrap himself around the idea of why._

_He should realize sooner yet again that his demon knows Jeonghan more than he does._

 

_It was the third day that Jeonghan opened his eyes. It was chilly that morning that Seungcheol had slipped into the covers and had Jeonghan around his embrace. Seungcheol has not slept a wink since and he instantly noticed Jeonghan opening his eyes. “J…hannnie…” He muttered as he immediately pulled himself up._

_Jeonghan’s eyes fluttered lazily and closed once more._

_“Jeonghan…?”_

_Jeonghan didn’t respond and slept for another half a day or maybe for the rest of the day. Seungcheol had dried Jeonghan’s continuous feverish sweat all through the while. He had also changed Jeonghan’s nightgown already like he does three times in a day. It seems like a befitting revenge for all the unnecessary care Jeonghan had done for him for the past three years._

_Leaning over, he checked Jeonghan’s temperature once again. Still didn’t drop. “You really have to wake up, babe,” Seungcheol choked, hearing himself back because of damn, this is the first time he had addressed Jeonghan this way and it haunts him how he never did and how he had deprived Jeonghan this chance. “You have to tell me what’s wrong… damn it, Jeonghan… you don’t play revenge like this…”_

_Three hours later._

_“Fine, I deserve this but please wake up…?” Seungcheol whispered, caressing Jeonghan’s forehead gently, his monologue has been filled with hysterical pleas just so Jeonghan would wake up. Because Jeonghan should tell him what is wrong with him._

_Seungcheol is going crazy._

_“S-so loud…”_

_“Jeonghan!” Seungcheol’s eyes widened, jumping from the chair he had managed to drag next to Jeonghan’s bed. “You’re awake.”_

_Jeonghan’s eyes felt heavy as he tried to take in the view of Seungcheol in front of him, but all that he could do was to hiss weakly. “H…hot.”_

_Seungcheol nodded, “You have a fever.”_

_Jeonghan didn’t respond to this. Instead, he tried to turn, and when he managed, Seungcheol immediately spotted a dark mark sitting on top of Jeonghan’s upper shoulder. He reached for it, caressing it and it burns under his fingertips. His heart raced, “Jeonghannah…”_

_“…I don’t…feel really well.” Jeonghan replied, nudging himself onto his pillow. “Why are you…here?”_

_Seungcheol wondered too if it had happened a week ago but he had never felt so right about being beside Jeonghan before than he is now. This is where he should be. That fact is so clear now. “Jeonghan ah, you have to tell me what is happening…”_

_Jeonghan didn’t say anything, his eyes are heavy, and he could not even understand what Seungcheol had asked. “Mu…st be late. You…should head back to…your dorm.”_

_Seungcheol ignored this, “Jeonghanna,” He gently said, “Something wrong is happening with you. You have to tell me…”_

_Jeonghan’s throat tightened as a sob escaped, “… looks like…there’s no helping it…anymore.”_

_“Damn it…Jeonghan… can you tell me what’s happening?”_

_“I tried so ha…rd…not to fall… I swear I tried.”_

_Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan closer, he turned him over, and when his eyes met Jeonghan’s, the latter’s eyes are now dark grey –almost hallowed. “Jeonghan…”_

_“Don’t…look.” Jeonghan closed his eyes, frantically turning his face away._

_Seungcheol momentarily froze before he managed to still his heart from racing. He gently gathered Jeonghan’s trembling form into his arms and whispered, “Please explain to me what’s going on so I can understand what’s happening,_ babe _.”_

_Jeonghan’s trembling form stopped for a couple of seconds, surprised how Seungcheol had addressed him. He couldn’t help to sob, “so cruel…”_

_“Jeonghan…”_

_Jeonghan buried his face onto Seungcheol’s strong warm chest as he confessed, “This is the…void.” Jeonghan choked, “I’m falling into…becoming a Void –it’s no help…ing it now.”_

_“No.” Seungcheol hissed._

_“I could hear…_ them _,” Jeonghan whispered._

_“Stop, Jeonghan ah,” Seungcheol hushed, “I’m not letting that happen… Don’t even think I would let that happen.”_

 

**_Present_ ** _._

Seungkwan and Wonwoo sat beside the bed as they watched the disgraceful state of Jeonghan lying in bed asleep. He is thinner, paler and weaker. This is not the Jeonghan they have grown to really like. Call it pregnancy, but Wonwoo felt like he is about to burst into tears.

Jihoon walked to the bed slowly, and every step he makes felt closer to a hell-like pain in his chest. When he reached the bed, he bent down and slowly pull on Jeonghan’s shirt to show the dark marks inked on Jeonghan’s soft white skin.

What he sees in his premonition is true.

Jeonghan is on the verge of falling into the _void_.

“What’s going on, Jihoon ah?” Wonwoo asked.

Jihoon’s eyes wander from Jeonghan to Seungcheol before meeting Wonwoo’s panic-stricken eyes. “Jeonghan is becoming a Void. It’s a process—”

“Hansol ah,” Seungkwan immediately stood up and worriedly covered Hansol’s ears, “I don’t think you need to hear this.”

Everybody looked back at Hansol who is frozen still on his spot as his eyes remained to stare at Jeonghan’s unconscious body on the bed. “Hansol…?” Mingyu inquired. Damn it, how did he forget.

“Hansol…hey… _babe_ …” Seungkwan wanted to drag Hansol away from there, but it is too late now. The damage had been done.

Hansol is already lost in his trance.

 

**Hansol | Five years old**

Hansol’s demon wasn’t the best sleeper. It keeps him wide awake at night, and this has been the case ever since he was born. The maids and wet nurses have resigned to this fact that they will just let Hansol awake at night if he must.

The only person that could lull him to sleep is his birth mother, of course. Yet, his mother is barely around, explain why he has several wet nurses attending him. A mother’s care is still irreplaceable though so he will often walk towards his mother’s chamber in the dead of night to get a good pampering.

His mother always has the softest touch, the loveliest scent, and the sweetest voice. He has not been so lucky to witness this a lot, but whenever he does, he enjoys her company the most. And whenever she is not around, it’s alright too because he’s used to that because he knows that she will always come back to cuddle him to sleep.

Hansol’s little feet make small noises against wooden floors as he lazily crossed the long empty hallways towards his mother’s chamber. He’s thankful that his father is not around, he would not be so happy to see Hansol still dependent on his mother. He should be a big boy by now.

But he missed her.

Yet, at the end of the hallways just before his mother’s chamber, isn’t so quiet at all because several strangers are crowding the area. His tiny feet stopped, clutching his pillow tightly now as he watched the scene.

His mother came out of the room on her flimsy nightgown Hansol knew so well. Only that, both her hands are tied on chains, two strangers holding her both arms, ushering her out.

Hansol doesn’t know what to do; he doesn’t like how that looked like. They’re hurting his mother, and it is making him absolutely angry.

In the quiet of the night, Hansol growled, his eyes ignited blood red. His tiny back arched and his underdeveloped black pair of wings of a demon appeared. The intensity broke the full stained-glassed windows along the hallways, and Hansol too broke into a pained scream.

The strangers looked back, both shocked and threatened. All heavily armed and trained in this kind of situation, they got over their initial shock and advanced to Hansol. They were ready to put Hansol down too.

“Please…don’t.”

“No, you stop.”

“Don’t hurt…him,” The mother whose eyes have turned hallowed black, her once flawlessly beautiful face covered with dark marks, begged. “Let me…” She whimpered, “He’s just scared.”

“Stop!” One warned her.

“He’s j-just a little…boy.”

Hansol’s hysterical scream continued on. His black wings covered almost his little form, flapping messily. Hansol is out of control.

The mother whimpered, walked past the two strangers who have momentarily got distracted with the view of Hansol. After all, you don’t get to see a pureblood child drawing their demon wings this often. “H…hansol ah…” She reached her hand, her fingers too are covered with marks and are thinner than they were.

Hansol froze, his ears picked up the voice of his mother, but he couldn’t smell her. There’s a woman approaching him, reminds him of her mother but not quite. Something is different.

“Hansol ah… my baby…”

Hansol fixed his eyes to the woman approaching him. He stared at her, his head jerking sideways to study the woman and he couldn’t understand how his tears kept on falling because this woman isn’t his mother, but it felt like his mother.

His confusion only caused him to go out of control again.

“Stop that child!” The armed strangers started.

“No, don’t hurt him!” The woman yelped, running towards Hansol yet she was quickly dragged away by powerful arms.

One person advances towards Hansol as the woman frantically screamed while Hansol smashes anything he touches –the bricked walls, the wooden floors, the vases, anything in sight.

“My baby— hansol!”

“Stop,” Sandy red-eyed demon appeared in between all the commotion, his arms quickly embraced the frantic demon child that is Hansol. Once his arms enveloped Hansol, the child quickly calmed down, and soon his eyes heavily closed and fell limp.

“F…father…”

Before Hansol completely fell unconscious, he swore he heard this conversation.

_“I’m sorry, I could not return your affection.”_

_“I always knew…”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s better this way.” Soft chuckles, “Don’t worry, becoming a Void means I lost all emotions.”_

_“I… I’m…”_

_“Please take care of Hansol…my little boy… our little boy.”_

_“I will.”_

_“Goodbye.”_

 

 

“Hansol ah,” Seungkwan anxiously caressed Hansol’s face. He started sobbing because he just couldn’t handle the fact that Hansol has fallen yet into the memory of his horrible past. “Hey…”

Hansol shook his head, and his eyes caught sight of his lovely mate’s hysterical face. He reached for Seungkwan’s face and wiped the tears away, “I’m o-okay.” His voice cracked. “It’s alright…” He whispered as he moved to sit in the empty chair across the room because surprise has taken him.

He is so angry right now.

How did Seungcheol let this happen? Did the Choi Clan never learn from the what happened back then?

He refused to see what happened to his mother on Jeonghan all over again. There is only a few he could handle.

Mingyu breathes out loudly, “Jihoon-hyung, help me out.” He walked out of the room and into Jeonghan’s kitchen.

Jihoon followed. “What are you doing?”

“I need to make a potion to bring Jeonghan hyung’s fever down.” He explained, yet he doesn’t know which one to grab first. Jeonghan has a lot of herbs, spices and all types of ingredients in his kitchen. There should be something he could use. Mingyu is by far the best in class in making potions of all nature.

Jihoon bit his bottom lip, “I think we need a stronger potion than that, Mingyu ah.”

“I know,” Mingyu growled, “… at least we could lower his temperature down while we figure out a better way to stop the process.”

Jihoon nodded as he reached for the main ingredient to what Mingyu was insisting on making. “You know you’re a princeblood, right? _The_ princeblood.”

Mingyu paused as he stared at Jihoon, “That has nothing to do with the situation now, hyung.”

“It does.” It was Wonwoo who stepped out of the room and was walking towards them, “Princeblood is not only the strongest type of blood but also the purest. It is believed to be sought after because it could be used to purify lesser kind. If I understood Jihoon hyung’s intention right, he meant for us to use our blood to stop the process.”

Mingyu’s eyes fixed on Jihoon, “Is that possible?”

Jihoon felt like his throat tightened again as his eyes wandered from Mingyu towards Seungcheol who had heard of the exchange of conversation. He worried about his lower lip as he nodded to Mingyu, “It might worth a try?”

“Let’s do it,” Wonwoo announced, determined.

Mingyu nodded. “Yeah.

 _Such a fool, Jihoon. If you only shut your mouth, it would have been your chance to get rid of that fine mixed breed boy and have Seungcheol all for yourself._ Jihoon’s demon side whispered to him, and Jihoon found himself agreeing because his demon side is right. He is one damn of a stupid heroic idiot. He really is.

 

* * *

 

 

A/N: Seriously this escalated quickly again. I planned it, but I didn’t imagine that it will be written this way. I just sat down and wrote it in one seating again. Maybe I will regret it tomorrow morning.

Here’s for you to ponder;

1\. How do you feel about Seungcheol’s change of affection towards Jeonghan? Is it forced?  
2\. What do you think about our Heroic Idiot, Jihoon? (I think that boy deserves his own happiness at least.)

3.) Did you guys forsee the truth behind as to why Hansol’s mother wasn't exactly around while he grew up? (yup, I tied all the knots now, yas. Been a long time coming.)

4.) Do you think the princeblood blood can help Jeonghan?

Thank you so mucccccccccccch.

More power to me. Love u as always guys. Comment more xP.


	26. Kim Haera

“I’ll just leave it here, hyung,” Mingyu placed the tumbler of potion by the side table. It was the potion that he and Jihoon had mixed in order to help bring down Jeonghan’s temperature. It took them three hours to make one that Wonwoo had to leave first with Hansol and Seungkwan an hour ago. “As soon as Jeonghan-hyung wakes up, make him drink as much as he can.”

Seungcheol nodded, his eyes never leaving his mate who is still oblivious to the commotion around him. If Jeonghan had been aware, he would be so embarrassed right now. Jeonghan hates it when the others are worrying about him. “Thank you, Mingyu.” Seungcheol then turned and look at the quiet boy leaning on the wall at the far end, “And you too, Jihoon ah. Thank you for doing this.”

Jihoon didn’t reply. Instead, he just nods to this.

“The potion will help Jeonghan-hyung with his fever and hopefully make him healthier,” Mingyu pats Jeonghan’s hair gently, “We need him conscious for when he takes in the process of our blood fusion…”

Seungcheol nodded, “Of course, his body will have to be strong enough to accept the Princeblood blood. I understand.” Otherwise, the intensity of princeblood blood will only worsen him.

Mingyu turned to face Jihoon-hyung and handed him the vial that contains Jeonghan’s blood sample they managed to extract earlier, “Should I leave that to you, hyung?”

Jihoon nodded, “When it comes to determining blood purity composition, Astrals have the best bet. I’ll ask either Seokmin or Jisoo –they’re by far the best at it.” Obviously, Seokmin and Jisoo are both Finebred Astrals, determining blood composition will be such an easy task for them both.

“Thank you,” Seungcheol murmured, “Please do let me know as soon as possible.”

Jihoon nodded. “We will be on our way now. It’s getting late.”

Mingyu agreed, “Yeah, Wonwoo will be worried sick if I don’t come back soon.”

Seungcheol nodded to this, standing up to follow the two younger ones to the door. He opened the door for them and bowed, the weight of the situation had made his shoulders slump. He looks pitiful but grateful at the same time. “Be careful, you two.”

“Let us know if there are any changes to Jeonghan-hyung’s condition,” Mingyu whispered, careful not to disturb the other Carats on their own chambers, “It will be fine, hyung.”

Seungcheol nodded his head and closed the door when Mingyu and Jihoon walked away.

 

Headmaster’s Office.

“Hansol ah,” The headmaster addressed his son when the boy was about to leave after promptly reporting as usual about Wonwoo and Mingyu. This has been his duty ever since. When Hansol faced his father, the headmaster resumed, “I have not seen Seungcheol around lately. Is he alright?”

Hansol paused to his feet. His teeth tensing unconsciously. Of course, he didn’t include in his report about the ongoing problem about Jeonghan. This is not a matter he is required to report to his father and to be quite honest, it is something he rather not told his father. There is just so much drama surrounding this matter that could invoke negative emotions not only to Seungcheol but him and his father too. “He has been quite busy with something.” He managed to say.

The headmaster stared at his son quite longer than necessary before he dismissed it, “Well, if you do see him just make sure to remind him that the Music Club is required to put up a performance for the main night of the Great Ball. I’m sure he is aware of this. Also, you and the others are expected to join the Archery Display to represent all pureblood household.”

Hansol nodded, “I do remember that. I will be representing the Choi and I will remind both Junhui and Mingyu-hyung to participate in the Archery Display.”

“The Elites especially look forward to meeting the pureblood heirs, all your friends must make appearances,” The headmaster shook his head, “Thankfully, the Jeons have always been the most private Pureblood household, I’m expecting nobody will inquire about Wonwoo. I will still be very mindful, tell the others not to leave Wonwoo’s side all the time.”

“I understand.” Hansol nodded and grabbed the door handle to exit.

Yet, his father was quick to appear beside him and hold him by the shoulder. He has not seen his father this serious, albeit, worried. “If anything bad happens,” The headmaster breathes in, “…you’re the only one in this whole school, Hansol ah, that can undo the limiter I have placed on all the students here. If you must undo yours and your friends, then do.”

“Headmaster— father…” Hansol’s heart started to race wildly, “Undoing the limiter is illegal—”

“Wonwoo’s well-being is the priority. There is only a few I can do in my position.”

“B-but….”

“Starting tomorrow, Pleiades will be swarmed by pureblood elites of all kinds –all have dark desires to be the most powerful. If my suspicion is right, Wonwoo and Mingyu could be Princebloods,” He watches the change of color in his son’s eyes, and he knows his son quite well enough to figure out what that meant, “…right, so it’s true. It’s the more we should be careful. Everyone will want to possess a princeblood, this desire is grave no one can stop this.”

Hansol worried on his bottom lip, “Can Wonwoo-hyung and Mingyu-hyung just leave the school now?”

“Elites are all on their way, they are all coming from different directions, there is no safer route for them to travel now. Besides, Wonwoo is carrying an unborn child, it’s completely unsafe for him to travel altogether without a proper escort.”

“So, we will have to wait it out.” Hansol nodded to this. “Hopefully, this great ball finishes without any of those sick Elites finding out two Princebloods are around.”

“There’s no way to be sure,” The headmaster murmured, “Undo the limiter if you must. That’s the only way you can be prepared. I’ll handle the rest.”

For his father, the Headmaster, to allow this meant he is more than worried. His father is expecting the worse –or his father already had an idea this Great Ball could pose a worse threat than all of them have ever thought.

Hansol left his father’s office with a bitter taste in his mouth, his heart still racing so hard. Because nobody must take the undoing of limiter lightly –the last time Hansol undid his limiter, he created an earthquake and placed a building on fire.

The limiter is the reason why the Era of  Rose Quartz and Serenity looks as normal as when humans still roam the Earth. Without the limiter, demons would have turned this world into Hell.

It’s a Society’s rule to put limiters on students or the young ones when exposed to the public. It has always been like this, and so far there were no known cases as to excuse one to undo a limiter.

 

Wonwoo worried on his lower lip as he nervously waited for the arrival of the head nurse from the Lonely Delves, Kim Haera. Although Mingyu had repeatedly assured that he doesn’t need to be nervous because the latter had been raised by this nurse back in the days but the fact that someone he isn’t familiar with would be looking at his unborn baby still making him quite tensed.

Mingyu snickered, catching Wonwoo in a state, “Babe, you’ll be fine. Nurse Haera is such a sweet lady.”

Wonwoo managed to glare at Mingyu, “Well, what if she finds something wrong—”

“Stop thinking that way,” Mingyu interrupted this mate with a quick peck on the lips, “I’m sure the baby is fine. If anything, it’s better to find out early enough, don’t you think?”

“Easy for you to say,” Wonwoo pouted, trying to resist the sour sensation of wanting to throw up. He really hates how this has become such an annoying habit whenever he feels anxious about something. “You try being the one pregnant.”

This made Mingyu laughed loudly, his head falling back, unable to stop himself from laughing even louder. “Nah, babe, it suits you better.”

Meanwhile, this made Wonwoo’s face darker, annoyed at his mate who finds amusement in his current sentiments. “Hopeless idiot.” He muttered, whacking his still laughing mate by the soft throw pillow.

Mingyu managed to catch the pillow at the third attempt and had held on Wonwoo’s weak attacking arms. He pushed him gently back to the backrest and with a maddening smirk, he kissed him openly and sweetly. He just couldn’t get over how their lips…no…his whole body seemed to be compatible with Wonwoo’s. It was like every contact, every time he closes in seemed wonderfully needed.

There’s so drawn to each other.

“Mingyu…ung…” Wonwoo moaned, feeling the hot lips on his. It’s so unfair how this always seen his flesh burning in need and his bones to turn weak.

Mingyu smiled as he pulled away from the now flustered Wonwoo. Before that beautiful face could overthrow all his self-control (like every single time), he stood up and mentioned, “Sorry, babe,” He fixes Wonwoo’s disheveled state, his hair, and his shirt, as he turned around, “Nurse Haera is here already.”

Wonwoo bit his lower lip once again. Cursing under his breath remembering the fact about the nurse visiting him tonight for the first time. He stood up, willing his knees to stop shaking. He breathes in. It will be fine.

Wonwoo watches his mate walking towards the door.

 

**SAPPHIRE BLUE CHATEAU | JISOO’S CHAMBER**

           Jihoon raised his hand. His knuckle is a thread away from making contact with the metal carvings of the Jisoo’s chamber. Why is he hesitating? He knows exactly why he is standing before this door and he is decided to do it.

Worrying his lips, he sighed and prepared to knock. Yet, before he made the actual contact, the door opened.

“I was wondering how long you’re going to stand there,” Jisoo stood there, clad in his plain white shirt and blue jeans, his beautiful eyes a shade lighter than usual. He walks away from the door, letting the door open for Jihoon to enter, “You needed to talk to me?”

Jihoon gritted his teeth, hating how nervous he is as he walked inside Jisoo’s chamber. Now, he doesn’t know where to start. Yet, he knows too that this thing has to be done. “I need your help,” Jihoon started, then he quickly shook his head to rephrase himself, “Rather, Jeonghan needs your help.” He said as he closes the door behind him.

Jisoo raises a brow to this, “And when have you truly got yourself involved with Jeonghan’s matter? Jihoon ah, you and I are not the closest friends around, but I know for sure you’re not the kind to get yourself involved with random people. I’m beginning to suspect something.”

Jihoon hissed, “This is not about me,” His eyes twitching dangerously. His half-breed senses beginning to show. “Jeonghan needs you now.”

Jisoo calmly sighs, “And why are you telling me this? Jeonghan’s too prideful to ask help himself?”

“He can’t,” Jihoon quickly said, “… you know what, here.” Jihoon handed the same vial Mingyu had entrusted him last night to Jisoo who unsurely received it. “That vial has Jeonghan’s blood sample. Being a Finebred Astral, it’ll be easy for you to discern blood purity composition, right?”

Jisoo suspiciously eyed Jihoon then the vial on his palm. He could feel the warmth of Jeonghan’s blood seeping out of the vial already. He jerked his head, “There’s no need. I know Jeonghan since we were a child. He is a Carat born with fine mixed breed of both Astral and Nether. He is one of the lucky ones to have perfect blood composition like this.”

Jihoon knows this. After all, this fact was Jeonghan’s winning chance of getting Seungcheol his mate in the end.

Jisoo sighs, he placed the vial at the table and specified Jeonghan’s blood statistic. “25% Nether 25% Astral, 50% Carat. See how perfect his blood composition is. He’s a perfect mate-material to any type of Nethers or Astrals.”

Jihoon went to the table, took the vial again and forcefully handed it back to Jisoo, “Three years ago, I would believe it.” He whispered, his voice almost a grumble when he continued, “Believe me when I say that statistic might not be the same now.”

Jisoo’s heart started to feel heavy as his fingers unconsciously tightened around the vial, “Blood statistic doesn’t just change,” Jisoo’s voice started to feel weaker and unsure now, “I don’t see the possibility.”

“Jisoo-hyung,” Jihoon started, “Jeonghan-hyung is in a terrible state right now. He’s no longer who you think he is.”

“What’s going on, Jihoon ah…?” Jisoo choked, “What’s going on with Jeonghan?” It finally dawned on Jisoo the severity of the situation.

Jihoon bit down his bottom lip as he hesitantly answered, “…Jeonghan is falling into the process of becoming a void.”

Jisoo’s eyes widened, his jaw locking as he becomes speechless.

“That’s why I need your help to identify Jeonghan’s current blood composition now. I need to know the dose he needs for me to create a reversing serum.”

“Reversing the effect of the process of becoming a void?” Jisoo gritted his teeth as he cackled hysterically, “I don’t think such a thing exist, Jihoon ah? There is just no way you can stop the process!”

Jihoon reached for Jisoo’s wrist, and he could feel that the fine astral boy is internally seething with the way his whole body is trembling. “Princeblood. We have both Mingyu and Wonwoo’s blood we can use.”

Jisoo’s chest heaving uncontrollably wild. It took a full minute for him to calm down and his natural analytical thinking to come back. He sat down on the couch, stared at the vial and muttered, “In order to know the dose of Mingyu’s nether princeblood and Wonwoo’s Astral princeblood to use for this serum, you need me to determine Jeonghan’s current blood statistic, right?” He now calmly asked.

Jihoon nodded, “Exactly.”

“Whether we determined and managed to make this serum, you think it will still be up for Jeonghan’s body to accept the fusion, right?”

Jihoon nodded once again.

Jisoo’s lips pursed, his eyes glassy now with tears starting to swell, “His body needs to be healthy for such process to take effect. How is he?”

“Rather than asking me, visiting him yourself makes more sense, doesn’t it?” Jihoon now walked towards the door. He then added, “Let me know when you’re finished analyzing the blood sample.”

Jisoo popped the vial open and with his eyes igniting to pure blue hue, his Astral side in full effect, he quickly replied, “Half of him gone.”

Jihoon looked back, his eyes showed fear, “How bad?”

“Unrecognizable.” Jisoo honestly said, “His Nether and Astral blood had fused together, and it’s no longer considered pure. It keeps growing, eating what’s left of Jeonghan’s Carat side.”

Jihoon jaw tightened, frustrated. “I need figures, Jisoo-hyung.”

Jisoo looked up, fearing for his tears to fall, “17% Carat, 62…no…59 % Nether, 24% Astral— but Jihoon ah, I’m telling you, 83% of his blood is composed of his Nether and Astral blood fused together  –like cancer cells. Every second, Jeonghan losses his Carat side.”

“His Carat side is the only thing that slows down the process.” Jihoon continued.

This is why Carat blood plays a huge role in today’s society. Carat’s blood is the only thing that keeps the Nether and Astral blood from fusing inside one’s body. Because after all, Nether (demon) and Astral (angel) blood are two different entities and can never ever become one. When they do, the primal instinct is to devour each other–this is called Voiding process. And when this process is in effect, certain individual suffering become so sick they lose all intellectual ability. They become mindless monsters.

“So, what way do you intend to use Princeblood in this situation?” Jisoo asked, placing the lid back on the vial. He carefully placed it back to the table, “You didn’t think it will be this complicated, did you?”

Jihoon blinked his eyes several times as his head fell weakly, “I still think it will be worth a try.” He muttered, his words as stern as his determination, “Seeing Jeonghan fall into becoming a Void, is not how I see him in my prophecies.” _Damn it, I didn’t suffer to this extent to see this all fail._

“You trust your prophecy this much? Isn’t that just being arrogant?” Jisoo wanted to be hopeful like Jihoon but being a real Astral, he lives by a determined reality. He doesn’t live through sheer hopes for unrealistic things to happen.

“I don’t,” Jihoon mumbled, “…but I believe in the power of the Princeblood. And we’ve got two of them who are willing to help.”

“Of course,” Jisoo sighs, “If there’s a miracle in this world, it would them.”

 

**BLACK ZIRCON DORMITORY | WONWOO’S CHAMBER**

 

Soft feathery footsteps were heard following Mingyu’s familiar ones, approaching Wonwoo who silently stood there to welcome the Head Nurse.

Mingyu stepped aside to show a woman, whose head only reached Mingyu’s shoulder. She has that attractive light grey eyes, pointed nose, and plump lips. Her wavy black hair reached her lower back, few white strands show but regardless that, she obviously has a demonic ability of infinite immortality. She looked so young for what Wonwoo had been expecting her.

How come this woman had nursed all of the Kims heirs and still looked like she has only reached adulthood herself?

And how come Wonwoo felt the weight in his stomach when he managed to look her in the eyes and feel so much familiarity with her? He couldn’t explain it but this feeling is so real he couldn’t shake it off.

“Wonwoo ah,” Mingyu started, “This is Nurse Haera, she will look after you and _our_ baby.”

Wonwoo still couldn’t keep his eyes off the said nurse that he didn’t even react to Mingyu’s introduction. Wonwoo could feel sweat forming at the sides of his face that when he sniffed the air, the woman even smelt familiar. His eyes widened but unable to form words.

“Wonwoo ah,” Mingyu reached for Wonwoo, shaking him lightly, and only then Wonwoo snapped out of his trance, “… I told you that you don’t need to be so nervous.” He caressed Wonwoo’s face, planting a soft peck on his forehead to calm him down. “I’m sorry, Nurse Haera, he is just nervous. He’s not very good at meeting new people.”

“That’s alright,” The nurse replied. “You both should sit down.”

“Right,” Mingyu snapped his finger in the air, “Of course, I’m sorry. You do sit down too.” He guided Wonwoo to the couch and offered the other to the head nurse. “I’m sure Headmaster had already briefed you about Wonwoo’s situation.”

The nurse nodded. Her eyes now returned to Wonwoo as she assessed the latter with a soft smile on her ageless face. “Yes, he mentioned a thing or two. I don’t need to do an excessive check-up, just by looking at Wonwoo-sii right now, I could tell he’s doing well, and so is the baby.”

“Oh that’s great!” Mingyu chirped as he looked at Wonwoo, “Didn’t I tell you? There’s no need to be worried.”

Wonwoo unsurely nodded.

Mingyu and Wonwoo both listened properly to all the nurse’s suggestions and little notes of what to expect in the next few weeks. At the end of their conversation, Wonwoo started to relax and also started to ask questions about pregnancy.

“Careful, Nurse Haera.” Mingyu bowed as he walked her to the door.

Haera nodded, “You take care too. If anything, give me a quick call.”

“Thank you,” Wonwoo replied. “We will need all the help.”

Haera nodded, “Take it easy, Wonwoo ah. With the Great Ball approaching, it is best not to be alone. Make sure someone is with you all the time. Your baby is in an early stage, but I could tell it holds such a huge presence already –it could almost make an illusion that you have a full-grown person with you all the time.”

“I see.” Wonwoo worriedly looked at Mingyu. It seems that it’ll be harder to conceal such a powerful presence. He needs all the help he could get to make a strong cover for both him and the child now.

“Don’t worry, Wonwoo ah,” The nurse assured him, “This child is your child. This child would not like you to be in danger. One thing for sure, rather you protecting him, it will protect you.”

Wonwoo didn’t get that part, but it somehow calms him down. He smiled.

 

When the door closed, the nurse covered her head with her velvet hood, arranged her cloak as she waved her hand to her side, her staff appeared in her hand. She looked back once more to the door where she could still feel Wonwoo and Mingyu standing behind the door.

She sighs, and with a quick flick of her staff, she disappeared from the hallway. Her feet then touched the familiar cold floor of her chamber in the Lonely Delves. She walked slowly towards the fireplace, her grey eyes turning velvet mirroring the streaks of the fire. “Did you know?” She asked.

Cloaked woman with shadowy appearance appeared beside the fireplace, bowing to the older one that is the Head Nurse, “I was not certain it was that child I saw carrying a powerful being inside of him.”

Nurse Haera, or what she is known in this era, perked her eyes to meet the Diviner that is her younger sister, “That child is called Wonwoo in this era.”

The Diviner slid the hood off her head, showing auburn hair and a uniquely beautiful face, a face a much younger appearance than Haera. “To find him in this situation… Sister,” The Diviner’s eyes widened, “If we were able to find him, do you think our Eldest found him too?”

Haera stared back at the smoldering fire, her face casting darkness, “Our Eldest must not find him. Especially now,” She hissed, “And his mate, Kim Mingyu— he’s the Nether Princeblood, of all people... why must he become this child’s mate?”

The Diviner stood up away from the fire, she shook her head, “Their meeting was inevitable. Haven’t we already seen this happening centuries ago?”

“Two opposing sides, nothing good comes out of it.”

“Maybe this time around is different?” The Diviner replied, “Well, if you don’t mind, I have unborn children I must archive.” She waved before she disappeared into the smoke she created.

 _This time around, huh._ Haera thought. Maybe so –that is if this time around the Eldest doesn’t get to them first like before.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Omg I just sat down with an empty word doc and didn’t expect to write a full-length chapter in one seating. Like literally, like I didn’t get up at all. I haven’t written this fast in a century. HAHAH. Dunno if the chapter made sense. I mean, it’s according to the plot but maybe I hurried it a bit but I’m thinking that this fic has reached 26 chapters and we haven’t even tackled half of it. So, yes, I’m hurrying it.
> 
> This chapter is so ominous…. Like, so dark.
> 
> So, here, I’ll review conflict still linger in the air.
> 
> Conflict one: Great Ball is approaching, and Pleiades will be swarmed by greedy elites (including the Household reps) who would pose a threat of wanting to possess both Wonwoo and Mingyu.
> 
> Conflict two: Jeongcheol becoming a Void. Also, brings us to the third Conflict of making a potion to stop the process. It’s up to Jihoon to make this serum. It’s so hard to write about it.
> 
> Conflict four: New character appearance: Kim Haera (in this era, she said) and the reappearance of the Diviner who turned out to be the younger sister of Haera. Also, they mentioned about their Eldest.
> 
> Here’s a huge spoiler (coz 26 chaps already and let’s settle on this one for pure curiosity), this Eldest is our main antagonist. Lol way to ruin my own story. I’m so lazy now.
> 
> Ow yeah, another Conflict/or fact in this chapter: these sisters know Wonwoo!!!! And it looked like these sisters existed way before the Carat-age. Lol
> 
> Right… no questions but please drop all your questions coz it’s my turn to answer/reply to them.
> 
> Love u all ^^


	27. Anahel & Mihr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get disoriented. This is still part of the story and is very necessary so I added a short full chapter dedicated to it. Enjoy.

[UNOFFICIALLY **]  
Chapter Twenty- Seven**

Anahel & Mihr

 

[excerpt from **]**  
A Fallen Quest

****ANAHEL** & MIHR**   
**_And the Seventeen Sentinels_ **

 

_There were once an angel and a demon, not a couple, they have not met each other before, just warriors of their quests–apparently, this quest is to meet each other in a foreign land where their kind must not know of. To do so, they had been gifted ability to hear each other’s thoughts._

Anahel, the angel who carries an angel _princeblood_ leads his eight sentinels; Joshqiel, Usiu, Nanael, Suriel, Mahanaim, Saraesh, Adoel and Ambriel. Mihr is the demon princeblood, he leads his own eight sentinels; Sezur, Fleurahm, Fror, Meobhir, Fraron, Deuchn, Zepsor and Keisahm. And there is an exceptional seventeenth sentinel who both carries the blood of an angel and demon –his purpose is to bring in the balance between two superior opposing sides during this quest. His name is Zilihr.

Zilihr holds the key to a treaty; it is to him Anahel and Mihr must meet and fulfill their given quest in the land where both of them do not belong –Earth. A quest can take days, months or even years to achieve.

On the thirteenth month of their quest, the four youngest ones among the Sentinels arrived at where they believed Zilihr stays only never to come back. The remaining Sentinels pursued the location and found four of the sentinels, two of from each side, had been murdered. Zilihr is nowhere to be found.

Distraught to what they have found, they drew swords at each other. Dark clouds started to form in the distance, and with the terrifying first strike of lightning, the war broke out between the twelve remaining sentinels.

Not far from there, Anahel and Mihr who were instructed by their sentinels to stay put were walking by the river, and before they could raise their heads to finally meet each other’s eyes for the first time, the rain started to pour heavily, the heaven turned dark –and comes the heavy, strong blood of their sentinels lingering in the air.

Anahel and Mihr both turned around, aiming for where their sentinels are.

Anahel and Mihr did not meet that day too for when they arrived at the place where the battle takes place, hundreds of angels and demons have already joined –flooding the scene with more blood and severed wings.

That day too, humans learned that angels and demons do exist because, from that day, the century-long battle between the said two superior kinds begun. Humans have been pushed to near extinction. And so both of angels and demons too.

On the third century of the war, Anahel lost more of his beloved angel soldiers. It causes him to sacrifice his unique Princeblood power –he gifted part of him to his remaining Sentinels whereas he became more of a human. Powerless… hopeless.

He lost this war.

During this time, Mihr found Anahel in his weakest state. Mihr thought Anahel is a mortal, a human who possesses quite an alluring beauty. He’s attracted to this beauty. Exhausted in this endless battle, Mihr allowed himself to enjoy this desire to possess the beauty. Hence, he pursued Anahel. Whereas Anahel had succumbed to this human-like emotion, he’s disgusted at himself to fail the quest, better yet, to fail his sentinels.

Depression got into Anahel that the very idea of bathing into the sin of mating with a mortal wouldn’t be so displeasing. Weakened and blinded, Anahel didn’t foresee how this sin could cause him not to see that the mortal was no other than the demon princeblood, Mihr.

They formed a bond, they were in love. It was sinful.

Only then that they finally formed a bond that they started to hear each other’s thoughts. This made them realize who the other truly was.

They drew swords at each other’s throat, thinking back how the other was the reason why both of them in such a state –seen their sentinels die in the hands of each other. How they are in such a depressing state of looking at each other’s eyes, with swords on their throats while deeply longing for each other.

Their fight lasted days, seventeen full days until they can no longer bear watching each other bleed because they have, after all, genuinely embraced each other. The bond had truly formed, even if they admit it or not.

It was Mihr who had gave in first, allowing Anahel to slay him and at that time that Anahel had cut through Mihr’s chest that he had a prophecy of a far future wherein they have to join hands to protect their child. They have a child, no, there will be a child, not now but in the future.

On Mihr’s last breath, Anahel sealed Mihr’s power of a demon princeblood for when he will need him back.

They will meet again.

Seventeen days of fighting with Mihr had taken its toll on Anahel. He had gotten weaker. It was this time that a band of witches, the seven sisters who were best known the Pleiades sisters who have founded Pleaides School of Astral and Nethers in the modern Society have found his body. These sisters are masters of witchcraft of all kinds, they use their wisdom to survive extinction, they were also seen to nurse humans who are caught in a maddening battle of angels and demons.

At that time, their Eldest was dying and being as masters of witchcraft, they were able to figure out that Anahel’s body possesses so much raw power that they used it to cure their eldest. Following this success, they were also able to harness a variety of extraordinary power unfitting for humans that they are.

Soon, a first carat had been created out of Anahel’s blood. This strange creation has soon started a new era where demons and angels stepped down from the battle (because both Anahel and Mihr had disappeared) and embraced this new process. They co-existed.

Yet, the eldest grew selfish and wanted more of the Princeblood’s endless power. Her selfish quests had created imperfect beings, now known as, Voids. She is unstoppable, and her greed knows no bound.

The other younger sisters opposed to this mad turns of events. They plotted against the Eldest and succeeded in forming quite a powerful, almost impossible, sorcery to rebirth Anahel into a baby carat’s body. In this way, the Eldest will not be able to trace Anahel’s whereabouts if sealed into a carat’s body.

The younger sisters had managed to hide Anahel’s new form for centuries, until recently when the Eldest had found out. This cost two of the other’s sisters death. The remaining four sisters then thought that handling Anahel back to his Sentinels was a better option –Sentinels will be able to protect Anahel better than they will ever be. After all, they’re just humans.

 

“Anahel,” The baby perked his head out of the warm arms holding him. “Do you want to meet baby Mingyu?”

The baby couldn’t reply, instead, made senseless words that could mean that he does want to meet the newborn baby. So, when he was placed on the soft bed, his little limbs tried to climb up bigger adult body on the bed who then took him in his arms, giving him little snuggles he really loves. His attention didn’t leave the new baby on the other side of the bed.

“Anahel, this is baby Mingyu.”

Anahel watched, brows furrowing but couldn’t understand. He wanted to touch the baby’s face but he couldn’t reach him.

“Yunho ah, you really, really have to stop calling him Anahel.”

“Sorry, Jaejoong ah,” Yunho chuckled and sat at the other side of the bed, “We should give him another name so Mingyu would get used to it when he starts learning names.” Yunho thought hard and eventually suggested, “Hmm, what about Sangmin?”

The baby perked his head up to Yunho, confused. Jaejoong laughs weakly as his strength hasn’t returned yet. He just gave birth to Mingyu not even a full day ago. “I don’t think Anahel liked that.”

“I think so too,” Yunho chuckled back, “How about Seungwoon? Jungwoo?”

Jaejoong watches Anahel’s nose crutching up, seemingly disliking the suggestions of his possible carat names. As if he could understand. “Let’s just settle on Wonwoo.”

This time, Anahel didn’t make any funny faces. Instead, he returned his attention to the infant again. Leaving the adults to finalize his name that he will soon carry wherever he goes.

Days turned to months that little Anahel –little Wonwoo had learned how to walk that he freely walks to the wooden cot of baby Mingyu whenever he feels the need to see him. He couldn’t wait for when he could play with his new friend.

“Wonwoo? There you are,” Yunho perked his head into the room. He walked there to pick Wonwoo up, “… you need to be very quiet around Mingyu… he needs a lot of rest since he’s just a little baby.”

Wonwoo pouted but nodded anyway.

Yet, months passed that Wonwoo has not been allowed to play with Mingyu at all or that Mingyu has ever lived the cot. Turned out Mingyu is weak of a baby, he would not survive this.

Wonwoo is sad, he’s upset. He wants to play with Mingyu so bad. This place has become so boring, climbing the chairs, the bed and the walls are no longer fun for a nearly two-year-old toddler.

Wonwoo once again found himself looking into Mingyu’s cot, silently listening to the baby’s weak heartbeat. It relaxes him, even Mingyu’s scent makes him really happy. He doesn’t need to play with Mingyu, he only needs to stay beside him. But maybe he wants to play too. If only Mingyu isn’t weak.

Wonwoo, despite the fact that he has been told not to disturb Mingyu, he reached for his arm and that contact alone had caused all lights in the Jung Mansion to blow out. Panic erupted in the whole mansion, and when the adults arrived at Mingyu’s room, they found little Wonwoo at the corner unconscious with his angel wings embracing him.

Anahel returned the demon’s princeblood as promised, it was due.

Succeeding that event, Mingyu’s health started to get better –he’s no sick child any longer. And that’s when they learned that Mingy has acquired a demon’s princeblood, how –they could only guess.

Jaejoong believed though, having two princebloods of opposing sides in the same house is eerily dangerous. He will not watch his own son be at the mercy of the very one that had killed him once, regardless if it was from the past life or not. No mother will allow that. _Will the Kim Household be a better place for you, son?_

 

* * *

**A/N:**

It's short but...

I realized once again that the current time-frame conflicts with seventeen members are too heavy I won’t be able to tackle the past/origin of the plot so beautifully so I made it this way. This basically lightened a lot of mysterious side of the story and allowed to focus myself to current plotline/timeline. I didn’t want to spend so much time in developing the story set centuries ago with the early sentinels so wrote it this way.

I hope you, guys, will still keep reading and forgive me for ruining the plot mystery this way. I promised there’s still more left with the current plotline though. Like a lot. This is just me cleaning up a few loose plots. We got a solid background on Pleiades sisters too, including the Eldest and how Wonwoo/Anahel ended up into Yunho’s protection. Still no the most constructive but I’m leaving that plot into the remaining official chapters.

 

Oh yes, Early sentinels are seventeen past lives/ancestors -if you put it that way.

Anyways, please do leave comments. Thank you, guys. Any questions, let me know.


	28. Day Minus Five

“Keep practicing, guys,” Soonyoung said, trying to calm his breathing down. They were practicing for the last four hours. “Chan ah, try to make your movements a little sharper. You’re still making unnecessary movements.”

“Yes, hyung.” Chan managed to answer while he wipes the sweat from his forehead.

“Where are you going, hyung?” Minghao asked on his way to play the music back to the start.

Soonyoung grabbed the water bottle from the corner and walked towards the door, “I’ll check up on Jihoon, see if he managed to arrange a few performance piece.”

“Ah,” It was Junhui who replied, “…I’ll wrap it up here. Chan and I have to meet Hansol, Mingyu, and Seokmin to practice for the Archery Display.”

Soonyoung nodded, “Ah that’s right. You will have to attend the Archery, right? Well, careful you, guys. I heard that later today, a few Elites will start to arrive.”

“My parents are here already.” Chan chirped, “I will meet with them later after the Archery practice.”

Soonyoung’s eyes widened, “Wah, already? Expected from Lee Nether clan…”

The Great Ball is a grand party open to any Elites who are willing to come. Willing? Because there’s a catch. Due to the massive amount of Elites traveling at the same time, the private coaches of the school will not be able to exclusively transport each one of them. So, coming to the Pleiades is at each other’s discretion.

The rough terrain, unguarded passages and mysterious creatures lurking between safe territories are only one of the few one must expect when traveling into Pleiades without the school’s private coaches.

The last time the Great Ball was held in the school, a massive amount of Elites have not arrived at the Great Ball, or have not returned. It’s a scary world out there, coming to the Great Ball unscathed already gives you the recognition that you’re no weakling.

“I wonder if they’ve traveled with your parents too?” Chan asked.

Soonyoung jerked his head to the door, “I’m not too sure. If ever Lee Astral clan is coming, it might be Seokmin’s parents only. My mother isn’t too keen attending Elite gatherings.”

“I see.” Chan nodded.

“Alright, guys. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Soonyoung waved as he exited the Dance Studio. He turned left at the hallways, his feet know where to go. He aims for the small Recording Studio where Jihoon is often seen. He pushed the door open, not surprised to not find it unlocked but what surprised him is that no one is in the room at all. Not even the resident, Jihoon himself.

Does Jihoon still work on that?

Then, Soonyoung would not find this strange. Usually, the whole vocal team will be busy practicing their performance piece especially that it was mandatory for all clubs to present performances to the elites on the first night of the Great Ball.

Yet, Soonyoung knew exactly what is going on.

In normal circumstances, this would be beyond upsetting to find the vocal team slacking, but if he thinks about this more clearly, the other teams are doing far more important things other than vainly entertaining those old farts, the elites.

Soonyoung sighs. Right, who cares about performing now when the priority is to get through this Great Ball without having Wonwoo in danger? But, somebody has to do it, right? If the Music Club doesn’t show something, it’ll be rather suspicious. Somebody really has to put out a show to hide the danger beneath.

And it looks like it’s going to be the Performance team this time.

Soonyoung returned to the Dancing Studio and found Minghao there continuing practicing alone. It looks like Junhui and Chan already left for the Archery practice. They have to participate to represent their own pureblood households –Kim and Lee.

“You’re back quick, hyung.” Minghao stopped the music instantly as soon as he noticed Soonyoung.

“Ah, looks like we have to do without the other units.” Soonyoung honestly said, “They’ll be busy covering for Wonwoo and Mingyu.”

Minghao raised a brow to this but sighed as he laughed, “Alright. We have to put a lot fiercer performance then…since we will be covering for the others.”

“Ah…that’s the spirit!”

 

Soonyoung was not able to productively practice as he couldn’t focus. He knows he has to do his part in this whole situation but trying his best here doesn’t mean he doesn’t get worried about the lack of appearances from the others.

He’s pretty clued in, and obviously, that same goes for the other Performance team too. Wonwoo and Mingyu had told them about the current situation of Jeonghan falling into the Voiding process. There’s nothing scarier than that but since it’s something they have to hide even from the Headmaster himself, having all of them fussing about it is just like asking for attention. They don’t want attention.

God knows he wants to visit Jeonghan right now but he was warned not to, the state Jeonghan is right now is not for any of them to see. Soonyoung found that stupid excuse because Jeonghan is a friend, no matter how he looks right now, he would still want to see him. Yet, Jeonghan wished for no one to see him –he’d respect that.

Besides, Soonyoung knew where he is needed more. Jihoon’s side. Who knows what this situation had brought on Jihoon. That man has been pushed in the middle of it all again.

“Hyung,” Minghao handed him a clean towel, “…if you’re that worried, go and find him.”

Soonyoung shook his head, “Ha?”

Minghao laughs, cheekily. “Jihoon hyung. You’ll feel a whole lot better if you get to talk to him.”

Soonyoung raised a brow, “You know what, Minghao ah. Sometimes, you give me the creeps. How can you even tell?”

Minghao laughs again, this time, scarier. “I know everything, hyung.” He whispered, “I also know that the place you should go to is the Sapphire Blue Chateau, third floor, sixth door to the left wing.”

Soonyoung is surprised, stepped back as the hair on his arms stood, “…why?”

“You don’t know where Jihoon-hyung stays, right? That’s his chamber location.”

Soonyoung’s throat clenched. How the effin’ hell Minghao knew that Soonyoung, despite years of friendship, didn’t know where Jihoon stays? Yes, he never got the need to know this fact because Jihoon barely leaves the Recording Studio and whenever Soonyoung needs to find him, he’ll find him there. Although, he should really have asked. He is feeling embarrassed now. What a friend he is.

“It will make him better too to see a friend.” Minghao shrugged his shoulders as he pulled his bag over his back, “A lot of things going on lately.”

“Minghao…ah… how…”

Minghao winked, “Find me later after you meet Jihoon hyung. I’ll be back in Silver Corona Tower.” He then exited the studio.

Soonyoung is left confused, he needs to really find him later. But first, he needs to see Jihoon. Being this uneasy is annoying.

 

BLACK ZIRCON DORMITORY | WONWOO’S CHAMBER

“Oh babe, you didn’t finish your food,” Mingyu said, noticing Wonwoo who stood up and didn’t even eat half of his dinner. “Are you okay?”

Wonwoo stared at Mingyu with furrowed brows. He then stared at his plate. He bit his lower lip, embarrassed, “Oh…” It looks like he himself didn’t even notice, “I... didn’t like the taste of lettuce.”

Mingyu raised a brow, shocked, “Lettuce? But you love lettuce, babe.”

Wonwoo crunches his nose as he shook his head, “It’s strange.”

Mingyu laughs, “That’s alright. Your taste bud is just messing with you. Pregnancy and all, you know.” He reached for his mate’s face and caressed it gently. He knows that even this tiny detail will frustrate Wonwoo.

“I want to take a walk.” Wonwoo proposed.

Mingyu worriedly eyed Wonwoo, “At this late night? Babe, you know it'll be really dangerous especially that a few Elites have already started arriving...”

Wonwoo held on Mingyu’s gentle palms encasing his face. He gave them a quick peck as he insisted, “... don't you think tonight is the best time to test whether I can hold them off with my Nether mask? If I can fool this few, I'm sure I can fool the rest of them.”

It’s ridiculous. This idea is plain dangerous that Mingyu hopes that Wonwoo is trying to be funny, but as he looks at the other’s face, he could feel the determination in there. Mingyu sighs, “Fine, babe. Just make sure you bring your locket with you. Also, take a bit of my blood too.”

No matter how ridiculous the plan is, somehow, Wonwoo did make sense. They have to test the strength of Wonwoo’s cover before the whole school gets fully flooded with the Elites who could pose a danger to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo nodded, nudging closer to Mingyu with his Astral side fully out for Mingyu to admire. Wonwoo’s eyes in beautiful blue hue like the deep clear lake water, glistening against the dim-lit room before his mouth made contact with Mingyu’s hot skin. Embedding his teeth into the flesh, he drunk his fill of Mingyu’s princeblood.

Mingyu’s blood to Wonwoo is like whiskey. It burns as it passes through his throat, the taste alone is too powerful that it always makes him heady. But this is the taste that Wonwoo had been too used, if not, dependent to even without him knowing, so just by the scent of Mingyu’s blood is enough for Wonwoo to crave for it.

Just like any whiskeys, once drunk it gives one confidence beyond expectation.

And Mingyu’s blood gives Wonwoo that confidence, he feels warmed and protected. It’s a connection that had formed without them knowing and it could even be a lot more. It seems like this kind of bond had transcended the norm and time itself.

“I’ll walk with you, will I?” Mingyu caressed the spot where Wonwoo had bit him. A massage was enough to heal it in an instant. He can’t be walking around with an open wound. After all, he too is a Princeblood and he must conceal that fact.

Wonwoo nodded, “I think we have been seen hanging out a lot with the others that it won’t be suspicious anymore to just be two of us.” He tucked his locket under his shirts and when he looked up to Mingyu, his eyes are fully shifted to his pretend Nether eye.

When Mingyu sniffed the air, Wonwoo’s scent had completely mixed with the scent of the entire Nether dorm. This is the scent of Wonwoo’s Nether mask, this is the scent that Wonwoo had successfully mustered to fool the whole school. If Mingyu has not felt the presence of his own blood in Wonwoo, he too would have been fooled. Wonwoo sure knows what he’s doing when he signed up to this ridiculous plan.

“Hey,” Wonwoo nudged his mate’s side, “How’s it? Can you smell our baby?”

Mingyu heard Wonwoo but he’s too fixed at enjoying the blush on the other’s face. Nether-masked or not, Wonwoo still get too shy about the idea of being pregnant. Sure, even true demons get flustered by this idea, he supposed.

“Mingyu…”

Mingyu shook his head, sniffing the air again, carefully now. “I think I won’t be the best person to ask, babe,” He honestly said as he grabbed Wonwoo by the waist to give him a soft assuring hug, “As the father, I would be able to scent her no matter what.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened, and so was his mouth. He did not just hear Mingyu said that. He covered his mouth as he stepped back, “Did I hear you right?”

Mingyu eyed his mate confusedly, “W…what? Which one? That I can scent the child?” Mingyu sighs as he reached for Wonwoo’s hand to press it lightly, assuring his mate once again, “I told you, I’m the father so I could just tell.”

“No, not that,” The blush on Wonwoo’s face returned, much redder now. “Mingyu, you just called… you said ‘her’… Is our baby a girl?”

Mingyu didn’t realize he said that. Slip of a tongue, he guessed. “I…didn’t know. I wasn’t sure.”

Wonwoo blinked to this response many times. He then mumbled, “Does it give you that feeling?”

Mingyu awkwardly nods his head, “Sometimes it does. But don’t stress too much about it. Way too early to tell.”

Wonwoo nodded, giving Mingyu that unconvinced look. He then sulks, walking to the door. “Nethers are usually good at predicting unborn children’s gender, you know.” It’s a fact that gives Wonwoo the chills right now.

Wonwoo had never thought about preferring a gender over another because the norm now allows even males to give birth so it didn’t really matter. Yet, females these are quite infrequent and only exists in fine breeds families and they are well sought after everywhere. Maybe because, down the history, females have the weaker physicality to the evolution of the new era that only a few survived and only a few could produce one.

Also, the reason why carats have been harder to come by. And if they do, they have to compensate for the lack of existence of females these days.

Wonwoo grew up to Mrs. Jeon in the Household so he himself had seen a female up close. Mrs. Jeon is a beauty to behold, she’s fair skinned, look a little fragile than she truly is and most of all, she has that different warmth in her that Wonwoo is sure only females could have.

He’d really, really like to have a baby girl now that he allowed himself to think about it. She will be so pretty, so precious and she will be spoiled rotten. Well, he hopes not but seeing that Mingyu is his mate, he could already tell. Mingyu would spoil them two together. There is that tendency.

“Here’s your coat, babe,” Mingyu helped Wonwoo wear his coat and when that was done, he also fished out a red beanie and tucked it over Wonwoo’s head. “Your beanie too. It’s chilly out there.”

Wonwoo sighs to this gesture that he would never get used to, somehow. Because Mingyu never runs out of this kind of antics that Wonwoo will always find himself lost for words. What kind of a demon that takes care of someone this lovingly.

Yup, definitely the kind of father that would spoil his child.

 

SAPPHIRE BLUE CHATEAU, THIRD FLOOR, SIXTH DOOR TO THE LEFT WING | JIHOON’S CHAMBER

Soonyoung is familiar with the Sapphire Blue Chateau layout because he often visits his half-brother, Seokmin who resides in the dorm being one of the few Finebred Astrals in the school. It was not hard to find the said chamber to where he hopefully finds Jihoon. Minghao better not be messing with him because he would not be so impressed to knock on a random door and find himself facing an Astral he has not seen before.

Third full moon of the year is around the corner and unmated Astrals can be as lethal as Nethers right now. Being Carat himself, Soonyoung would seriously be in a huge trouble.

But Minghao is not the kind to bring harm to other people. There’s no way Minghao would give him wrong direction.

“Seriously,” The door swung open to show Jihoon on his white tracksuit, “I know you’ve been standing there for a full ten minutes now. Come on in before Astrals could scent you.” Jihoon pulled Soonyoung he still hesitantly standing there. It’ll be troublesome to get other Astrals around Soonyoung to think that the majority of Soonyoung’s Hoshi fanclub are Astrals. This dude is quite popular among the Astrals.

“Sorry,” Hoshi entered the chamber, “It’s already late in the night.” He scratched his nape, embarrassed.

Woozi’s chamber is quite a surprise. It’s hallowed, almost deserted and the white painted wall is not really a big help. Bar the lone medium size couch facing the wide windows, there is nothing at all in that wide spaced sitting room.

On the farther left corner, an entrance to the kitchen that looks like a nightmare right now. Soonyoung could tell that Jihoon is still working on that potion for Jeonghan. Different types of ingredients are left splattered all over the surfaces. Cauldrons, knives, and what-not laid uncleaned on the sinks.

Jihoon too looked like he exhausted himself. His usually dark hair also turned bright blonde, whether Jihoon is aware of this physical change or not. Half-breeds tend to change various physical appearances when under too much stress. Soonyoung knows because his mother is a half-breed too just like Jihoon.

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon. “Jihoon ah,” He walked over the smaller boy and reached for him, enveloped his arms around the male. What surprised him is the lack of resistance from the half-breed. Normally, Jihoon would have kicked him in the nuts already if he dares do this out of nowhere. “Have you ever slept at all?”

“How could I...” Jihoon mumbled, his voice being muffled against Soonyoung’s chest. He breathes in to gather himself from this pitiful display of himself but all that brought him is the maddening pleasure of having Soonyoung’s scent traveling throughout his whole senses. He should not have done that, especially when he is at his most vulnerable state.

Soonyoung is warm, it wasn’t the kind of heat that Jihoon would have been used to because the only contact he had ever had was Seungcheol. And Seungcheol being the pureblood Nether that he is was always been on the hotter side. Shockingly though, Soonyoung’s warmth right now is so pleasing that it suited his needs more than anything. He feels disgusted with himself to have that kind of thought. He growled at this realization as he pushed Soonyoung away.

“Jihoon ah…”

“I have to finish constructing a mixture for Jeonghan.” Jihoon turned around, cursing mentally to himself on how he seemed so weak to condone of this sinful desire to take advantage of a friend who gives him honest comfort. Soonyoung should not have come here.

Soonyoung sighs, looking at Jihoon walking back to his kitchen. “I’ll help you.”

Jihoon was heard snorting in the kitchen, mumbling, “What help can you do? You almost failed potion-making.”

Soonyoung laughs heartily as he joined Jihoon in the kitchen. “That’s true,” He responded. He almost choked though when he had a full whiff of the heavy scent of different herbs and spices used in Jihoon’s experiments. It’s a little difficult to digest this scent. He cleared his throat, “I can help make fire. I’m really good at it.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes, “Yeah during class if we have to use the traditional procedure. Soonyoung, I have a cooker here.”

Soonyoung caught the sight of a cooker and he laughs awkwardly, “Well, there must be something I can do…”

“It’s alright,” Jihoon mumbled, started to grab a handful of ode root and ground it on the mortar. He mixed it with mage mallow that made Soonyoung wander how the other had managed to acquire. Mage mallow is something you could acquire only at the black market. “… you being here is already a big help.” Jihoon continued.

Soonyoung found himself stunned and smiling like a mad dog the next when his brain repeated Jihoon’s words many times. He grinned, “Are you finally warming up to me?”

Jihoon stopped mixing the herbs momentarily, “Don’t be stupid.” He continued what he’s doing and hoped for the best Soonyoung is just going to leave him alone.

“Oh come on, Jihoon ah,” Soonyoung still grinning as he playfully placed his long arm on Jihoon’s shoulder, “I’m not a bad choice for a mate, you know—”

“You know what, I’ll take it back,” Jihoon closed his eyes as he slipped away from Soonyoung. He grabbed a huge-ass knife from the sink, the one that hasn’t been washed from chopping the abyss stalk earlier that he knows would send Soonyoung screaming for a hurricane to come take him away. “I think I might need your carat blood for this mix.” Jihoon stalked towards Soonyoung.

Soonyoung’s eyes widened, stepping back, “I-I’m messing, Jihoon ah… I’m just messing…” Really, he should learn not to mess with Jihoon like this.

“It’ll be a huge help, Soonyoung ah!”

“Oh my God, not with the knife…!” Soonyoung screamed, backing a good distance away from Jihoon now. Looking like the knife had cut through hell, he could only guess how it would feel.

Jihoon stopped on his track, watched Soonyoung’s terrified, albeit, funny face. He then started cackling lightly to himself as he turned away, leaving the knife on the counter to return to grinding the mix he was working on. He resumed with a smile on his face.

Until when will Soonyoung keep his shine on his hopeless life? He’s becoming dependent on this light. He shouldn’t… rather, he mustn’t.

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu walk gingerly beside each other past the Nether territory, gaining enough attention from the other Nethers who have given them respectful nods as they pass. After all, not only that they were both known strong pureblood Nether (finebreed for Wonwoo), they are both senior students too. They deserved all the respect they get.

Also, it’s rare to see Wonwoo and Mingyu together at night just casually walking like this. Although this is rare, is not at all suspicious. Friendship could form anytime during school term after all. Only that, Wonwoo and Mingyu are beyond that. If only they know.

This also gave Wonwoo confidence because if the Nethers have not noticed his true form’s scent, then they are well able to go further.

Pass the Nether territory they noticed that the neutral territory is livelier than the usual. The quadrangle has been decorated with festive torches, temporary booths and benches are all over the area too. Mingyu doesn’t know what the booths are about but he couldn’t wait for what in store for them. Not so much about the Elites but Great Ball is meant to be a luxurious party so he does feel a little excited about it.

Food? Fun activities? Mingyu is in for it.

Yet, the worries on Wonwoo’s face pulled him back to reality. Great Ball is nothing but trouble to Wonwoo, that’s a fact. He sighs, fighting the urge to grab Wonwoo’s arm to calm him down but then again, they’re outside. They can’t be feely with each other. Their mating should not be known to others.

As they crossed the quadrangle, only then they started noticing the difference in the air…more like the aura of the whole area. It’s not the usual weight of mixed scents of the students, but rather a far stronger presence mixed in there. Scrutinizing properly, Mingyu could count about over two dozen civilians, or at this point, Elites have joined the crowd. “Ah, they’re here.” He mumbled to himself.

Wonwoo froze to his feet, shivers ran along his back, a random man had fixed his eyes on Wonwoo for a good minute from a good distance away before walking off. Wonwoo turned to Mingyu who is still busily looking around. His heart racing, “Mingyu…”

Mingyu faced his mate, his hands couldn’t stay still on his sides as he replied, “I know,” He mumbled back, “…must be the Kims. I could smell mother Heechul somewhere close.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened. Could that man be Kim Household chief head, Kim Heechul? Wonwoo’s nerve has reached its peak he is terrified he could lose his cool and his Nether mask would fail.

“Babe, it’s alright,” Mingyu whispered, carefully not to let others hear him, “Guess, we have to meet them now that they’ve come this far…?”

Should we? Wonwoo couldn’t properly ask because he’s too surprised to gather his senses now.

Mingyu smiled as he led the way, “I’m sure mother Heechul is just excited to meet you. The first grandchild, you know.”

Wonwoo pursed his lips. Now that he thinks about it, Mingyu is right. Nothing to be scared of, Heechul is a family and a family protects their own.

But what if he doesn’t like me? Crap, now he sounds like a hormonal anxious pregnant person. Get a grip, Wonwoo ah! You’re only meeting the in-laws! But what if they don’t like me… what if... but they could not reject me now, can they…? I am carrying Mingyu’s child… they surely cannot turn me away now…Damn it… so nervous…

Mingyu laughs at this. Surely, Wonwoo didn’t forget Mingyu could hear his thoughts, right?

I’m going to die at the hands of Kim Heechul. Great, just great! Wonwoo dramatically chanted to himself.

Yup, Wonwoo had completely forgotten, much to Mingyu’s entertainment right now. It’s not so often you hear Wonwoo’s unfiltered thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N:  
> Apologies for the long delay in the updates. Lately, I have not been feeling the flow of the chapter so I have to rewrite and still even now I’m not quite happy about it. But there’s really only a few I can put in a chapter that’s why numerous times I have to rely on flashbacks coz too many characters doing important plot-needed actions all at the same timeline that I can’t write without overshadowing meanie parts. This is a meanie ff so I must put my focus on them. So sorry if sometimes I get carried away by writing more about the other characters. But then they’re all needed.
> 
> I love fillers but when it’s fun and needed. Let me know if it gets derailed from the main focus. I tend to do that sometimes.
> 
> I know there’s not much about jeongcheol but truthfully, their part would be boring. Jeonghan will just be in the bed all day anyway. Jihoon is working on a mixture for Jeonghan. Jeonghan needs a mixture, unlike, Wonwoo who could just take raw blood from Mingyu. Remember Jeonghan is sick, that raw strong blood would easily just overpower him and die if they do it that way, I imagine. Let’s take it slow there.
> 
> Also, it has only been two days since all of them found out Jeonghan had fallen into voiding process. All of them had been busy either covering/or learning to help Jeonghan. Jeongcheol has not been ignored. Don’t worry.
> 
> Now, it looks like the Kims have arrived, also the Lees, Chan’s parents. And many more important older generations. So, looks like our boys won’t be left there alone to fend for themselves. Reinforcement is coming!
> 
> Tell me your thoughts. comments please. ^^
> 
> Repost A/N:  
> We have caught up with the latest updated chapters from the AFF original source. this chapter was posted November 10. So this fic has not been updated for 2 months+ now. T____T im so sorry. So since I have no longer written chapters under my sleeves - looks like I will have to sit myself down and start being productive HAHA.


	29. A Sentinel's Tale of that Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhh it's been a long while.  
> *unbeta/not proofread, so sorry.  
> Enjoy though.

 

 

Wonwoo silently and nervously followed Mingyu back to the Nether dorm. He doesn’t have the energy to ask why Mingyu is leading them back to the dorm when they’re meant to be meeting the infamous Kim Heechul of the Kim Household who stood as Mingyu’s mother –that until they found out that Mingyu’s blood mother was Jaejoong, Heechul’s brother.

Now, that reminds Wonwoo about the complexity of their actual origins even after that him and Mingyu decided that their past won’t mean anything to their relationship now. Yet, that doesn’t mean they were not going to find out the truth. If there is a person who would know exactly, it would be Heechul. And that person is just a few steps away.

They reached Mingyu’s chamber, and Wonwoo felt strange all of the sudden. Ever since they have bonded, Mingyu had stayed in Wonwoo’s chamber most of the time. There was no need for Wonwoo to come to Mingyu’s chamber since. Yet, when Mingyu pushed the door open, Wonwoo mewled at the first whiff of Mingyu’s scent thick in the air. He forgot for a moment how Mingyu’s scent alone always, always calms him down.

It’s exactly what he needed at the moment.

And when he’s calmer, he is sharper.

That’s how they should approach the situation right now.

Wonwoo stepped out from behind Mingyu’s wide back, earning a worried tug from the latter, assessing if he would be fine. He replied with a tiny squeeze as he looked straight in front of them. Mingyu’s place is the same as he remembered, neat yet undeniably a home for a demon with the way it was decorated with rare items Nethers were fond of collecting. And Mingyu’s a fair collector himself.

Wonwoo could go all night about Mingyu’s collections, but the moment he snapped himself from this distraction is the moment he noticed that Mingyu’s scent is no longer the only scent masking the air.

Wonwoo bit his lower lip, fighting the urge to let his instinct go into overdrive over the fact that a much opposing stranger is in their territory and might become a threat because he knows too that Mingyu would not deliberately walk them into a trap like this. Pass Mingyu’s scent is a rather obvious mix of powerful Nethers’ scents –not much stranger to Wonwoo because he had etched this kind of scent before.

Definitely the sort of scent coming from both Mingyu and Jun. A relation, indeed.

Standing across the room certainly are the Kims – not just the great Kim Heechul. God, who else?

 

Junhui skipped the staircase passing a few group of Carats at the entrance of the Silver Corona Tower. Being a senior Carat from that dorm (and of a pureblood Nether family too), the juniors gave him a short bow before resuming to their own business. Of course, this has left him flustered. He was never the kind to take recognition bravely –he’s a bit like his father being the shy one.

Speaking of his father, the said man is the reason why he is rushing through the crowd right now. He could scent his father nearby, and his father was not even trying his best to conceal himself. At the top of the garden towards the Lake Infinite, he found his father standing there accompanied by Minghao. The two looked like they are having a deep conversation.

Seeing his father in the school at this time of the event is not surprising. Seeing him with Minghao is also not surprising –after all, Minghao has been his father’s unofficial adopted son. That makes him and Minghao somewhat unofficial brothers. He didn’t mind that fact because Minghao has been a brother to him every time he leaves the Kim Household to spend the time to his father’s household.

“I’m counting on you, hao ah.” Hangeng, Junhui’s father said as he tapped the young man’s shoulder.

With this Minghao bowed and with a final quick look at Junhui’s direction, he deserted the place leaving the father and son to converse.

“Son, come here.” His father called him over as he sat down on the bench.

Junhui walked closer to his father, gave a short bow before giving him a hug because he needed that contact sometimes. It has been quite suffocating here lately. The things that have been happening with Mingyu and Wonwoo, with Jeonghan… with everybody involved –how has it gotten so messed up? “Ah, where is Minghao-ah going?” He sat down beside his father on the bench.

“I asked him to meet somebody.”

“Somebody….?” Junhui asked, confused. Why sent Minghao? But sending Minghao only meant that the somebody must be from his father’s guild to which Minghao is also part of. “Is the situation that bad?”

“It’s only a precaution.” Hangeng sighed, “Your mother would want to see you, but he rushed over to meet Mingyu and his mate first. It looks like the two are in much trouble than we feared… Son, do you have anything you want to discuss with me?”

“Wonwoo shouldn’t be found.” Junhui have many things to say. God, he wanted to tell everything to his father, but his worries have gotten the better of him. “Is there any way we can take Wonwoo away from here, father?” He asked, his nose scrunching up as the thick scent of more mature, well-endowed Nethers and Astrals mixed strongly in the air with the usual student’s.

Hangeng watched the mix of distaste and worries on his son’s face. It’s not surprising because Junhui always has this tendency to fuss about people he cares (and his son only had a few, but it looks like, lately, that changed). Does he have more people now to care? “Son, the plan was to bring Wonwoo back to the Kim Household after the Great Ball.”

Junhui’s mouth thinned into an uneasy display of frustration. It took him several short sighs before he looked at his father, “I don’t think we can wait it out… father…”

Hangeng watches his son struggling for words to explain his worries. He sighed and placed a careful hand on his son’s shoulder, “Son, we know…  I think your mother figured it all out and is already working on something with your Uncle Siwon, alright?”

Hopeful huge eyes replaced the anxiousness on Junhui’s face. “Ah, that’s good to hear…”

“Saying that, Junnie-son,” Hangeng squeezed on his son’s shoulder lightly, “Did you figure out what being a Sentinel is about?”

Junhui’s heart raced as the image of a silver ring flashed in his mind and the item itself to heat up in his pocket. Biting his lower lip, he nodded, though unsure.

“Be prepared, anytime.” Hangeng whispered, “When you think something is off, find Wonwoo and Mingyu. Do not leave their side. I’m sure you won’t be alone in this, son.”

“Father…”

“After all, this is being a Sentinel is about. You and the others exist because a princeblood exists.”

There’s a shiver riding on Junhui’s whole body when his father worded that one out. So, this is the purpose of his existence and the unexplainable attraction of the others to him and the two Princebloods.

“The fact that there are two,” Hangeng murmured, more to himself than to his son. “... _Anahel_ must have been desperate...”

“ _Anahel_?”

“The last Astral Princeblood.” Hangeng whispered, “Or you could say, the original form of Wonwoo.”

 

 

**MINGYU’S CHAMBER | BLACK ZIRCON DORMITORY**

“Come here, child.”

Wonwoo was surprised that his feet moved, although heavily towards the hand that reached out to him. Following the hand is a face that looked extremely familiar to him, but he couldn’t find it in him to remember how. Fine pale features, beautiful and intimidating at the same time. _This is the Head of the Kim… he’s far more beautiful than the stories I have heard of him._

“Come closer, child.” Once again, the said man repeated.

Wonwoo nodded slowly in time with his heaving a mouthful of courage, but he eased through with Mingyu pulling him close. _Thanks._ Wonwoo quickly glanced at his mate before returning his gaze to the Kim Head just as Mingyu let go of his hand, handed it to his Mother to hold.

Wonwoo hitched his breath as the peculiarity of the situation. He expected resistance on his side with a contact with a stranger, but all he felt is the same warmth he had only felt from the sort of Mingyu’s touches. He mewled before he could even control himself. Heightened senses tell him the pulse coming from the Kim Head’s warm hand felt all too familiar.

This left Wonwoo confused, and it’s so apparent.

“Jaejoong,” The Kim Head, or Mother, said as he smiled. “Jaejoong is my brother. We have the same pulse. That is where the familiarity is coming from.” Heechul explained.

Jaejoong. Wonwoo worried on his bottom lips as his gaze fell on the floor. Wonwoo could not remember much about the said man. He died when Wonwoo was only a child. He had always believed Jaejoong is his mother, only to be told recently that Jaejoong is Mingyu’s birth mother. The father he thought he had was Mingyu’s father. And he is indeed just a special child the couple had been tasked to protect.

He was the reason why Mingyu had to grow up in a Household made of lies. He stole Mingyu’s birthright.

“Hey,” Mingyu petted Wonwoo’s head, “We agreed not to question our parent's decision anymore, didn’t we…”

This time it was the Kim Head, Heechul, who glanced at Mingyu. He calmly sighed and reached for the youngest with another hand, “So, you really did find out…”

“I didn’t have any choice,” Mingyu stared at Wonwoo, “I needed to figure everything about myself in order to understand my connection with Wonwoo - imagine me meeting him one day and he smelt like me.”

“I understand,” Heechul nodded, “I apologized for not telling you myself. But you have to understand I raised you like you are my own.” His soft slender fingers caressed Mingyu’s face, “You are still our youngest, and that has always been your birthright. No one can take that away from you.”

Mingyu nodded back. His chest full for some reason like he’s about to break down crying and it’s not the bad thing. “So, mother, did you also know I’m a Princeblood?”

“I have,” Heechul looked at the other person standing at the other side of the room who quietly watching the reunion. His prime mate, Choi Siwon. He then looked back at Mingyu, “...only after the attack.”

Mingyu’s chest now began to heat up as the memories of the night when a stranger stabbed him in the chest. The spot burns with the mere mention of this incident. What more when he now knows that the very person that stabbed him to bleed almost to death is his birth father. He never gets to know why…

“Your mother left me a note to hide you from your father as he feared such thing will happen. He had seen the future where you bleed under your father’s doing. He made me swear to keep him away from him...so I did. Man, did I fail hard.” Heechul chuckled passively under his breathe.  “Turns out, even that was necessary.”

 

_Wonwoo – 14 | Mingyu – 13_

_“Siwon ah, he found him.” Heechul was heard saying to his prime mate._

_“I’ll chase him.” Siwon replied, “I’ll bring half of our guards, will you be alright?” He saw Heechul nodded to this, so he immediately took his leave._

_Heechul sighed to himself, “Nobody touches my son and gets away with it.” He kneeled before Mingyu’s unconscious wounded body, trembling as he inspected his wound. “Has Jaejoong seen this much in the future to warn me not to let your father find you? Is this exactly the reason why he wanted me to hide you…. God, how badly did I fail? In the end, he still found you and hurt you…”_

_“’Chul ah, we have to bring him to the nursery. He’s losing too much blood.”_

_“Yeah…”_

_The chase has progressed through the night, and with Siwon accompanied by Kim guards, they raked through the forest trail where Yunho had escaped to. Siwon knew of Yunho well, being a close friend of the man since childhood and was also colleagues back when they’re active members of Yoon Organization. He knew Yunho is more than capable of losing them during this chase, he’s well-trained in things like this. He learned the art of stealthiness –hence why he had infiltrated Kim Household without them knowing._

_How long has Yunho been aware of Mingyu? Has he been planning this for thirteen years? What triggered him to go this far as to hurt his own son?_

_Siwon is left utterly confused –and angry. This is not the_ hyung _he known him for. Yunho has always been caring and sweet –if he’s not acting all too leaderly on everyone else. It’s the more baffling to think that a kind-hearted man would even have a thought to hurt his own flesh and blood._

_Jaejoong and Yunho have always been together, so in love with each other since they were nasty little kids. There seems to be nothing that would break this bond –until this night. Tonight was definite proof that Jaejoong’s fear has a basis, and taking his son away from Yunho was his way of saving his son. But it looks like, once fated, it can never be altered._

_“My lord,” One of the Kim guards, addressed Siwon as he got back up his horses, “I think he changed his trail and opted for the Cassi Herd Cliff.”_

_Siwon looked to that said direction. Worries masked his whole face as he realized that that area has been known as unsafe grounds. There’s a possibility of encountering herds of Voids, even the thought of having constant Society's guard patrols in that area wouldn’t make it safe. “Cutting cross the Cassi will save him time.” Siwon muttered, more to himself than the guards. This is exhilarating, to be honest. Yunho is smarter than this to not risk going to unsafe grounds –why is he suicidal._

_Some part of Siwon still believed that the Yunho he knew has always been doing things for reasons. There have to be some explanations as to how tonight has to happen. And damn, Mingyu, their youngest, has to be alright._

_“Are we going to follow him there, my Lord?” One of the guards asked, the moon slightly shows worries on his face.  After all, it’s not safe if they go further in._

_“No,” Siwon looked back to his guards, “You lots go around the cliff and meet me at the Lake Silverknife. I’m sure he’s heading back to the Jeons.”_

_“What do you mean, my Lord?” One guard asked. “You’re not thinking of going alone, are you, my Lord?”_

_“I’ll have a better chance of trailing him if I’m alone. The more of us walking into there will attract the Voids.”_

_The guards immediately nodded, yet looked away, guilty. They should be protecting the First Mate of the Household, and not deliberately walk him into danger._

_“Now, you lots will travel twice the distance so you must hurry.” Siwon waved them off, and with few grunting resistance, the guards left as told._

_Siwon then cautiously crossed the border into Cassi. The silence and still air made his stomach churn. As he goes further in, the fogs thicken, and each steps the horse makes against the ground summoning echoes from the open space of the cliffs. How high is that cliff just in case the horse miss its steps._

_Thirty minutes vigilantly trekking along the cliffs, Siwon arrived at the open valley.  Being in the valley does not necessarily mean he escaped the danger for this is where it’ll get even more dangerous. Just as he thought, the eerie calm of the night quickly changed with the wind gushing underneath him, picking the spread of fog around the area._

_He can finally see clearly what lies in waiting for him._

_“There you are…” Siwon mumbled to himself, eyes focused in front of him._

_Darkened flesh covering imposing skeletal-like figures, dozens of blood-clot eyes stalking his every movement, dried up wings severed in a devastating display –and a chorus of distressing moaning soon enveloped the whole valley._

_The voids. Real, but forgotten. Pitiful, but uncared. Scary, but unfeared._

_The Voids, they’re the intensities of this world that fell short of the classifications of the current beings –hence the name. They’re unclassified, something that cannot be understood or the lack thereof._

_They lack intelligence, lack of identity or for some have lost who they were before they fell into the Void –but these creatures have this unique drive in them to pursue existing. To persist existing means devouring what they lack – a pureblood’s blood. This is what’s left attracting them to this world._

_At the back of their withering minds, is the sense of finding a pureblood to cure them of this nightmarish void._

_And this is when they become dangerous._

_Siwon reached behind him, arming himself with his very own scythe, his most prized possession, The Hell Pray, Savagery Of Immortality. Its metal snath is artistically covered by golden strands of lion hair, twinned with the sharp metal blade in sapphire blue tone. Who said demons aren’t fashionable? This scythe has been forged solely for himself back when he came of age. It’s a Nether tradition to own a scythe. It has also been the main weapon of Nethers –contrary to Astrals who preferred swords and for Carats would be the arrows and crossbows._

_The Hell Pray has been his companion in all his battles (mostly during the time he was an active member of the Yoon Organisation.) The Hell Pray too had slain countless of Voids._

_It looks like tonight too, he will have to depend on his Hell Pray once again._

_Gripping at the tool’s snath, he fixed his eyes in front of him, his eyes fully transformed into his Nether eyes that ultimately made the Voids hissed in either fear or excitement –no one knows. They advanced to him at a strong pace just as he climbed down his horse._

_One swing of his scythe sliced two Voids at the same time. This makes a uniform hissing from the other Voids who then advanced to him with intent now._

_“Right, just like the old days,” Siwon muttered as he changes his stance to full offensive. “Unlucky for you, guys, I’ve got no time. I need to chase a friend.”With this, he got himself caught in a stupor of slicing, severing what is little left to sever in these pitiful creatures._

_It seems endless. Siwon caught his red blood covering the golden strands on the snath of his weapon mixed with black lacquer strain of Void’s blood he slain for nearly half an hour now. He second-thought there for a moment if he had ended entered a totally Void Zone because it looked like he did. But that’s ridiculous. This is place is way too close to the Capital City of Serenity and Rose Quartz Nation. The closest Void Zone is Grapeade Void Zone which is two-week worth of travel by horses._

_This doesn’t make sense at all._

_“I never take you a suicidal one, Siwon ah,” Wooden-made scythe with authentic red metal blade sliced one Void in front of Siwon. “You will never going to walk this one off without undoing your_ limitter _.”_

_Siwon raised his head from the achingly familiar scythe from the ground to its owner, Yunho –the very man he’s after._

_“Aren’t they endless? The last time I was here, there weren’t that many.” Yunho shrugged before he swung his scythe once more to taken one three Voids plunging into them._

_“W-why here?” Siwon had plenty of better things to ask, like for example; Why in the hell’s bound you stabbed your very own son? Or what are you trying to do? But none of that came out._

_“I know you will be following me alone if I’d take this trail. You’re not one to walk your people into danger,” Yunho tried to say in between his slaying. “I need to get you alone.”_

_Siwon managed to swing his scythe into two other Voids at his side before he turned around to focus on the older one. “Good, me too. Because I have plenty of things to ask you.” Finally, Siwon had gathered his senses and now exchanging fierce eye-contact with the other._

_“I’m sure you do,” Yunho sighs, “I’m forever grateful to the Kim Household for raising my son like their own.”_

_“Yes, only to get to him.” Siwon raised his scythe up high before forcing it down to an unfortunate void in front of him. His own blood splashing everywhere as the weight of the weapon pressed on his injuries. He groaned, “Why must you go that far to hurt Mingyu that way?”_

_“Shh, Siwon ah,” Yunho hushed him, looking around, “Don’t mention the child’s name. We’re surrounded by Voids, and you know why.”_

_Voids can hear, and it’s a strong belief that there is someone listening in the other side. Never speak secrets to the Voids._

_“It’s probably not the best place to talk,” Siwon bit on his lower lip with this acknowledgment. “Let’s get out of here, and you and I will talk.”_

_Yunho didn’t say anything. Instead, he nodded as he gestured to Siwon’s wrist that shows a silver bracelet. “Might want to go_ full on _demon.” With this, Yunho himself unclasped his bracelet that serves as his limitter._

_Once done, Yunho howled as he arched his back, full dark demon wings swung open along his back. His fierce, fiery red demon eyes glimmered against the thickening fog once again. This display brought the Voids into manic cries of desperation, sourcing the strong scent of pure demon blood even thicker in the air now. It’s exactly what they’re searching all their existence._

_Shit. It has been a long while since Siwon had released his limitter and he had already forgotten how his full Nether form looked like. Hesitantly, he reached for his bracelet and unclasped it. Here really goes nothing._

_Standing on top of severed soulless creatures, two demons hitched their breathing, low cackling was heard between them, silently reminiscing the time they have fought side-by-side like this as they serve the Yoon Organisation and the Society alike. They have that playful smiles when looked at each other, recognizing their joint victory._

_“You still owe me a hell of an explanation, hyung.” Siwon mumbled minutes after that as he searched for his horse in the midst of corpses and heavy fogs. Once he found the horse, he quickly mounted on top of it._

_Or that he tried. With a piercing shriek of the horse, he found himself knocked to the ground with a hard thud. The suddenness of the situation shocked him for a minute before recognizing the heavy form of Yunho covering him. Then what followed was the realization of the scent of Yunho’s blood masking the air. This alone garnered distant cries from possible Voids from across the other end of the valley._

_Siwon gulped, properly assessing the situation. He pulled away from Yunho’s limp body on top of him. Arrows. A lot of arrows embedded at Yunho’s back, and Hell forbid, if Yunho didn’t jump for him, he would have been the one showered with them._

_Siwon looked around, assessing the area for the source of the arrows. Yet, the surrounding stayed eerily silent, bar the distant shrieks of the Voids from the other side of the Valley. They’re not the biggest threat right now but the ones wielding the crossbows._

_“Hyung…” He tried to shake the other, but there was no response. “Damn it.” He curses as he closed his eyes as one option left._

_Choi. Thanks God he is a pureblood Choi because among all purebsloods, Choi has this unique gift –transportation. Choi had made a vow not to casually use this ability, unless highly threaten. Every transportation made using this ability must be recorded in their family archive. But fuck the Choi archive._

_“Hyung, damn it, where the hell did you want to go?” He shook the older one frantically now as he could scent foul –or rather hair-standing aura coming their way. He has that feeling he doesn’t want to face this one._

_“J-jeon’s. Take me…to…Jeon’s.”_

_Siwon promptly nodded, his eyes igniting demon red again. With a strong swish in the air, they disappeared from that place._

_JEON HOUSEHOLD_

_The impact of the apparition threw both Siwon and Yunho both into the hard wooden floor. This caused the arrows stuck all over Yunho’s body to snap, breaking in different forms. Siwon winced as he walked to him to gather him up, but the latter waved him off._

_Following the severed man up the cold hallway and up the skinny staircase, he distanced himself when he recognized that they reached a room and a boy, in early teens asleep in the bed._

_“Wonwoo, darling, wake up…”_

_Siwon raised a brow to hearing the name of the boy. If he remembered clearly, the Jeon’s sole heir is named Jungkook or something. Who is this child?_

_The boy stirred in his sleep, but made no more excessive movement. The boy looked weak, pale, sick most especially. He’s almost bed-ridden._

_“Wonwoo, darling… You’ll be alright now…” Yunho whispered as he weakly leaned over, “I got what you need, baby. As long as you have this kept, nobody will harm you.”_

_Siwon watched Yunho reaching for his pocket, a necklace surfaced, more like a locket. With a rather labored movement, Yunho managed to put the necklace around the neck of the unconscious boy._

_Almost immediately, the boy hitched his breathing and managed to open his eyes. Panic crossed the young boy’s face as he looked at Yunho, “F-father…?” The boy gasped._

_Before Siwon could track-back what the boy called Yunho, he gasped in unison with the boy when the boy shriek in the dead of night as Yunho pierced the boy with a sharp silver syringe. Siwon could not mistake Mingyu’s scent coming from it._

_The boy fell unconscious right after._

_“H-hyung…” Siwon stepped out from the dark, his mouth hanging open._

_“It’s done.” Yunho coughed up thick dark blood as his head fell limp on top of the young boy’s arm. He said, labored, “His name is W-wonwoo. You’ve met…him before.”_

_Siwon has no recollection whatsoever._

_“Anahel,” Yunho groaned, “This boy is Anahel.”_

_“The Astral Princeblood?” Siwon’s eyes widened now. Siwon stared at the now slumbering boy once again. He could not recognize the infant that he met a long, long time ago in this boy in front of him right now. “I thought Anahel’s form is bound to be an infant for eternity. We fostered him for five years, and he stayed a child that he is.”_

_“As we all thought,” Yunho chuckled, “He didn’t grow from being an infant until Mingyu’s borne. We noticed his growth depended on Mingyu’s.”_

_“I don’t understand, hyung.” Siwon can rephrase that in many other ways or rather in the simplest way but right now, he just couldn’t._

_“I didn’t understand either. I didn’t understand why after so many centuries, Anahel is taking…or starting a full lifecycle now. Until…one night, we found out that Mingyu is the most awaited form of Mihr—”_

_“The Nether Princeblood?” Siwon’s heart clenched. “Mingyu is?”_

_Yunho nodded with a grunt._

_“Hyung, we need to get you looked at.” Siwon felt like smashing his head to the wall. He should have brought Yunho to the nursery right now. He is bleeding to death._

_Yunho grinned, “Stop. There’s no point. Between you and me, we already know I’m a goner.” He then looked at the young boy again, fondly, “Jaejoong didn’t like this discovery. Being sentinels that we are, we were told what went on with Anahel and Mihr, right?”_

_Siwon nodded._

_“Stabbed in… the heart of the person he loves. That.. was Mihr’s ending.” Yunho grunted in pain once again as he continued, “No m-other would want to see… their child goes through that again. Call it paranoia, but I believe Jaejoong had prophesized this night, and that only triggered his fear. He hid Mingyu from me—” Yunho fell into fits of coughing, blood oozing out._

_“Hyung…” Siwon kneeled on the floor, trying his best try any demon incantation he could make to lighten the pain, but as he did so, he could now clearly tell that it was all too late. Yunho is right, he is halfway there._

_“Jae…joong wasn’t sick. He gave up his life in turn of acquiring a powerful and dangerous method of separating Mingyu from this Princeblood destiny. I don’t know much about the process, but I guess it was successful because Mingyu grew up normal in the Kim Household –not an ounce of Princeblood scent in him at all.” Thank God for Siwon’s demon incantation, it did lighten the pain. Yunho sighed._

_“Then…why did you? Jaejoong-hyung…” What Siwon wanted to ask was why did Yunho try to go against his dead mate’s sacrifices. Any sane person would think that Jaejoong only did what he thought was right as a mother to his child._

_“I don’t know,” Yunho shrugged, “Because maybe we all know that from Anahel and Mihr down to Wonwoo and Mingyu that they have always meant to meet…?”_

_Siwon couldn’t say anything because damn it, Yunho is right too. Even all the generations of Princebloods and their Sentinels have met and carried out their missions, then returned to where they belonged –until Anahel and Mihr’s. They have not finished their mission, apparently._

_“Will you be able to tell Mingyu that I’m terribly sorry,” Yunho looked away, couldn’t bear to hide the hurt in his face, his tears started to form immensely now. “For years I have tried to find different ways, but I’m only able to resort to hurting him this much.”_

_“Hyung…”_

_Yunho pushed a dagger with translucent blue and pink blade towards Siwon, “This dagger is made out of Anahel’s sword. Do you understand now?”_

_Siwon weakly nodded._

_Yunho had to stab his son in the chest with the dagger made of Anahel’s sword to replicate the scene of how Anahel had pierced Mihr in the chest on their final battle hundreds of years ago. This by luck could serve as a key to unravel Mingyu’s Princeblood that stayed dormant inside of him per Jaejoong’s good-natured sacrifice._

_“It’s true I needed Mingyu’s blood to help Wonwoo covering his Astral Princeblood identity… in this foul world, this boy wouldn’t be safe for long if left just as he is. Also, isn’t it fair to let them resolve what they have left to do? These two kids are set to do big things, centuries worth of connections –it’s impossible to get in between them. This is bigger than us now, bigger than us being their parents, apparently.”_

_“Don’t say that. Mingyu and Wonwoo might be the new form of Mihr and Anahel, but I believe Mingyu and Wonwoo are set to take on their own path. Not Mihr and Anahel’s. And you’re these kids’ father, blood and foster father alike.”_

_“Hmm…” Yunho hummed. “Will you let them know?”_

_“Ye…”_

_“I love them both.”_

_Siwon didn’t reply, his thin lips pursing, fighting the urge to get angry at the situation._

_“And to follow their own path.”_

_Siwon nodded._

_“And ow, before I forget,” Yunho dragged his head from falling onto the bed, “Please, take care of my grandchild.” Yunho smiled as he noticed Siwon’s confused face. “There will be one. In the near future.”_

Wonwoo’s hand found the small bump on his lower stomach as he felt his chest about to explode with the different emotions housing in the deepest of his system. Hearing the detailed story of the First Mate of the Kim Household threw him completely both terrified and upset. He doesn’t know where to begin thinking, there are just so many questions he wanted to ask. Or many answers that were thrown in before he could even process it.

Yes, this is way too much for him to take in one go.

“Here, have a seat, son.” Heechul, having been pregnant twice himself, knew what the look on Wonwoo’s face is about. “Sorry to give you a shock… perhaps, we should leave you both to rest…?”

Wonwoo sat on the soft leather couch, hitching his breath towards his mate who stayed rather passive-looking after all that they have heard. _What are you thinking, Mingyu ah?_ He wanted to ask loudly, but he still couldn’t find his voice over the shock.

_I don’t know…maybe something like...we have always been meant for each other?_

Wonwoo couldn’t help to be amused by this. _Right, worrying about nothing here._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg after the 3 months of no updates I came up of this crap? I have planned a lot of scenes for this chapter but Siwon's tale managed to cover half of the update.  
> One, because I need to wrap up the story behind Mingyu and Wonwoo's childhood, relate them to the previous sentinels, to answer why Mingyu got stabbed (I hope I left this idea obvious enough for u guys to think that wasn't really random and it has a reason), to give you insights about Voids and how the outside of Pleiades School looks like with random Voids lurking around. I don't want to compare them to Zombies but you get the gist. Now, should I leave my traditional Q&A coz it's been a while since i made a proper chapter update?Obv you guys can ignore these Q&A and just comment the way you like to.  
> 1.) Would you like me to write a few more of non-svt flashbacks? (I know i strictly write only plot-related non-svt flashbacks but u know it could get annoying for some.)  
> 2.) Any thoughts about the Voids here?  
> 3.) Weapons: Mingyu traditionally have a demon scythe but as student, the school take them for safety. Any suggestion for its badass name? Also, Wonwoo's future sword? E.G from this chap. Siwon: The Hell Pray, Savagery Of Immortality. Just because. It can be one-named too. Best one, I'll use.  
> 4.) Any other couples/certain SVT member you want to see more next update?  
> 5.) Suggestions please, during or after the Great Ball, can u suggest heart-wrenching misfortune to one SVT members. Doesn't mean char!death? I'll try to include it on the next chapters. E.G. Vernon - to lose an arm, or something like that.  
> 6.) Your general thoughts. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and patiently waiting.  
> @deegyuwoo tweet me too.


	30. Day Minus Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowstorm had me home-bound no work so I had bit of time to scribble nonsensical side-pairing chapter. excuse my hopelessness.  
> a.k.a #AsIfSoonHoonJeongCHEOLisntEnoughLetsAddDK update

**Chapter Thirty**

Day Minus Four

 

 

Seungcheol caressed Jeonghan’s forehead, checking the other’s temperature. He sighed. Ever since Mingyu and Jihoon made that potion to help aid Jeonghan’s fever, his temperature has since improved. He still has the fever, but it wasn’t that dangerously high.

Seungcheol’s fingers traced the branching dark mark now inking along the side of Jeonghan’s neck and slowly making its way to the latter’s beautiful face. It’s a slow torturing display of the Voiding process, and every so often he would find himself frozen staring at it –and all the while despising himself that this was all on him. He knew that this is all his fault and reversing its effect is like looking for a needle in a haystack.

 

_Seungcheol doesn’t know how long he has been standing there but one thing he could tell, it has been quite some time. He just simply stood there watching Jeonghan who is sitting on the bench under the Pine Tree reading a book all to himself. He noticed how Jeonghan is a little bit of a slow-reader, maybe cause the said male is more likely just pacing out rather than actually reading. Whatever the man is thinking about, it’s bothering him._

_Seungcheol hates looking at the crease on Jeonghan’s forehead before he shakes his head to focus on his book again. Seungcheol hates how that somehow affects him. He wants to see Jeonghan’s calm face, his peaceful face._

_And why would he want that? What does that get to do with him?_

_With that realization, he turned around and left the place. Besides, if he had shown himself in front of Jeonghan, would that calm the other? He’s quite sure it will be the opposite._

 

How was he so sure back then? How was he so confident that Jeonghan will be just fine without him? And how did he just ignore that urge to approach Jeonghan? It was all too clear that their bond back then had already formed, and ignoring that fact will come down to this. How was he so stupid?

Being overconfident that Jeonghan will always be strong, to overcome the hurdle of their force mating, signifies how big of an idiot he is. A useless unforgivable mate. Wow, he dares calling himself a mate when he fails time after time.

“Seungcheol-hyung, we brought you breakfast.”

The chamber’s door creaked open to show Seungkwan and Hansol entering the vicinity on their regular clothes. It’s Monday, and because of the Great Ball, the school is officially momentarily put on hold. Fortunately, they didn’t have to worry about explaining to the faculty as to why Jeonghan had been missing the class for the last few days now. But sure, soon enough they will have to catch on, right? After all, Jeonghan is not easy to miss. He has his band of admirers who would soon realize he had been missing.

“Hyung, you have to eat, alright?” Seungkwan peeked into the room while Hansol placed the said breakfast on the kitchen’s table. “We also packed rice porridge for Jeonghan-hyung when he wakes up. Jihoon-hyung said to make sure Jeonghan drinks the potion and eat too if he can. He needs to recover in the next few days.”

Seungcheol hesitantly looked away from Jeonghan, and with a soft caress on the tip of the latter’s nose, he picked up the basin of warm water he used to clean Jeonghan with along with the nightgown he was meant to put in the wash. He had just after finishing cleaning and changing Jeonghan. Although he hasn’t been that feverish, the guy still sweats a lot at night in his sleep.

How the tables have turned. Truly, Jeonghan knows how to get back on people. It has always been Jeonghan who tends to him and never once the opposite. Until recently. It was not a complain, if anything,  he was regretful. If given any chance, he would do much better - he would like to reciprocate everything Jeonghan has done for him, and while he does, he wants Jeonghan to witness it. He wants Jeonghan to know that even if it was too late, he’s loved back and there’s no need to hold himself back.

That the idiotic, cowardly mate of his has finally come around and will do everything for him.

“Hyung, I’ll do that bit for you. Go to the kitchen and have your breakfast with Hansol ah.” Seungkwan grabbed the basin and the dirty nightdress off the older male, and with the other free hand, he pushed the older boy towards the kitchen. “I’ll put these in a wash,” He also looks around Jeonghan’s room, and shook his head, “Man, Jeonghan hyung will be so pissed off this room has become a slum. Needs to clean up too. What to do with these spoiled Nether Choi pureblood,  neh, hyung?” Seungkwan rhetorically asked Jeonghan as he glanced at the slumbering male.

Seungkwan’s heart squeezed slightly. He hates how Jeonghan has become, heck, he’s scared of what will happen if this become irreversible. He missed the lively hyung who endlessly finds ways to tease him. Also, he regretted the fact that he miscalculated the older one. That behind those smile is a sweet soul rotting away. He must have felt so alone.

All these while.

 _I’m sorry. I wasn't there for you_.

 

“Since when did the last time you sleep, hyung?” Hansol asked when he noticed his older cousin has walked into the kitchen looking more than a corpse. He pushed the plate and the side dishes to the older as the other sat down forlornly.  “Really, hyung. You too should take a rest. You might be a pureblood Nether but torturing yourself like this doesn't help one bit.”

“Hansol ah,” Seungcheol picked up the spoon, and he started scooping the rice, but he didn't dare consuming it. “You probably hate me too.”

Hansol too sat down opposite Seungcheol. Even though he knows where the question is coming from, and yes, this situation does make him so upset, he could have punched Seungcheol in the face right now...but they are all victims here. Being a Choi bounded by traditions can be very painful. “I could be… but what you will do from here on out will determine whether I should punch you or not.”

“Hansol ah…”

“It still not too late, you know.” Hansol eyed the food to which made Seungcheol took as a cue to start eating. “I was too young then when my mother fell into the Void. I did not understand it all… it was too late for her… but you know what, hyung, I think you have a better chance here. Besides, I would not let you just easily give up. Now that you actually started to realize it yourself. You simply cannot do without Jeonghan-hyung anymore. That’s what true mating is about.”

The spoon suspended in midair as Seungcheol broke into tears, his shoulders trembling. Hot tears brimming seemingly endlessly as he fought the sobs coming out of his mouth. This is so unmanly of him.

“It’s okay,” Hansol stood up and held on Seungcheol’s shoulder to give him a pat, “It’s alright to cry once in a while. Demons have tears too. We are just a little misunderstood.”

_You simply cannot do without Jeonghan-hyung anymore. That’s what true mating is about._

Seungcheol knew that Hansol can never be more right saying this. He was just a little too late to realize this.

 

Seokmin quickened his pace trying to match up with his half-brother walking. Soonyoung is not listening, and it feels frustrating. Being the younger one, he tends to not try to get into an argument with his Soonyoung-hyung –he prefers their harmonious companionship where they only play and laugh about every single nonsensical thing. Their affection for each other has always been mutual, that of siblings or so much more. It has always been obvious, between the two of them or the people around them, words are unnecessary. They just know.

Soonyoung was everything to Seokmin, a brother he needed or a special person. It was the same to Soonyoung. They realized this far too early in their lives that they’re only going to be truly happy with each other. They were happy indeed. Their parents had tried talking them out, listing down all the _why not_ in this superficial youthful love profession. Incest is one thing, the rest of the whys are so much more.

They were stubborn –and lost at the same time.

They grew to love each other, that of lovers but both of them are threading on this invisible gateway with a fence of reality-awareness, the awareness that this love is wrong. Hence, their affection revolved around trying to pursue it and back away always immediately.

Seokmin felt like an elastic cord had been tied around his eyes, blinding him and at the same time, tying him down to where he could only try to reach for Soonyoung to only spring him back tightly away.

The light in this fearful feeling has always been his Soonyoung-hyung rushing to him, cutting the cord loose, and saving him with his blinding smile.

This is the bond he treasures most with Soonyoung. He is foolish to think this will never change, he’s foolish to think this is all he needed.

He could see this, albeit a little too late, is obvious.

“Hyung,” Seokmin grabbed the older one by the wrist, “…will you stop and listen for the moment.”

Soonyoung looked back, blinked his eyes, uncertain what his younger brother is mumbling about, “What’s wrong?”

Seokmin watches the sweat forming on the side of Soonyoung’s face, and he knows it was not about him walking almost rushingly. “I suggest you to stop coming to Sapphire Blue Chateau for the meantime.”

Soonyoung shook his head, unconsciously shaking his shirt to fan his face. Lately, it’s getting hotter and stuffier for his liking. “What do you mean? You know Jihoon is an idiot, I need to see how he’s doing with making Jeonghan-hyung’s potion.” He whispered.

 _Jihoon again, huh._ Seokmin mentally sighs. He’s not completely clueless about his hyung’s special affixation to this friend. At first, he understood. Knowing his hyung’s circumstances, he completely understood that his hyung felt liable to the misfortune of being a half-breed. Borne by a half-breed mother, his hyung sees his mother in Jihoon, and Seokmin cannot simply take that away from Soonyoung.

Maybe his love selfless – or maybe deep inside he knows he had already lost this one. Or better yet, he knows this is for the better.

“Let’s go, Seokmin ah.” Soonyoung glanced at the end of the hallway towards Jihoon’s chamber.

“Are you even listening to me,” Seokmin tightened his grip. Bad call though because he immediately felt that desirable warmth coming from touching Soonyoung’s flesh. He gritted his teeth, “…coming deep to the lair of Astrals at this state, hyung. I swear sometimes, hyung, you’re so dense!”

Soonyoung’s heart started to race at the mere sight of Seokmin’s quick display of his light blue Astral eyes. It lasted only a split second, but it took his breath away. Soonyoung knows what Seokmin is worried about. Or that, he only came to realize. He was after all being careless.

What is an unmated Carat doing on the first day of Fullmoon appearing this deep in the lair of Astrals who sees him a potential mate? What more, having to be surrounded by all these Astrals who have every intention to take him as their mate, is giving a strain on his body –hence the hot sweat pulsing out his body. No wonder it has been stuffy lately.

Soonyoung watched as Seokmin snarled at the other Astral students who have slowly gathered around them. The more of them coming, the more that Soonyoung could not remain calm.

“Damn it,” Seokmin cursed, he rarely does. He then pulled his hyung away and towards the nearest chamber he knew they could allow themselves to calm down. “Hyung, you have the keys, right?”

It took Soonyoung a few seconds to realize what Seokmin is talking about but staring hard at the door in front of them, he finally nodded. He fished out the set of keys and opened the door. They immediately walked in. Once the door closed behind them, they sighed in relief, desperately pushing the effect of what occurred in the hallways.

“You okay?” Seokmin asked, fixing Soonyoung’s hair plastered with sweat on his forehead. That earlier really strained his hyung. It’s pretty obvious. Soonyoung is, after all, a wanted prospective mate to everyone. He’s just famous and likable. Everybody wants to lure him with their angelic scent.

“I’m fine,” Soonyoung nodded, nudging his wrist from Seokmin’s grip to which the latter hesitantly let go. He smiled at him, “Thanks, Seokmin ah. You really did save me there.”

“No worries,” Seokmin replied with a smile too. He then walked further into the chamber, calling softly, “Jihoon hyung? Sorry for the intrusion early in the morning…” Seokmin was not surprised to see the state of Jihoon’s chamber –utter empty bar the lone single couch facing the grand window that overlooks the school outside. This room does signify the truth of the loneliness a half-breed was forced to live on.

A little clanging coming from the kitchen that brought the siblings walking to there. Jihoon showed up with a knife he was polishing, his hair completely turned blonde, and he is even wearing pair spectacles that did so little to hide his dark circles. “Uh, Seokmin ah, Soonyoung ah, what brings you, guys, here?”

Instead of answering, Soonyoung rushed over towards Jihoon to cup his face as he worriedly asked, “Jihoon ah, did you even sleep? My, you look wrecked!”

Seokmin watches this usual display of Soonyoung fussing about the other. He expects this much. Knowing his hyung, he would do the same to Wonwoo or to Junhui or any of his friends. He’s such an active worrywart to everybody.

But looking at this scene didn’t quite sit right in his stomach. Something is really different this time –not with his hyung, of course. This time it is coming from Jihoon himself. Normally, Jihoon would have nudge away to any sorts of physical gesture from others, most especially coming from ever insistent Soonyoung. This time though, that assurance that Jihoon would not stand in between him and his hyung, is completely gone.

It didn’t escape him the change of Jihoon’s expression towards usual Soonyoung’s forceful actions. If he would be so honest with himself, he might see that Jihoon almost mewled wantonly to Soonyoung’s touch.

Seokmin felt his chest getting heavier, and for the first time, he doesn’t know how to deal with this. Did he expect this? Yes, he did. What he knows already of what was yet to happen had made him a lot calmer to approach the ending of his affection to his hyung. Yet, even that does not truly prepare him for not hurting.

After all, his Soonyoung-hyung was the only love he knows. Sharing him with someone else doesn’t make a good atonement for this sinful love.

“Can you give me back the copy of my keys?” Jihoon finally stepped away from Soonyoung, glaring at the other with his hand out to ask for the said keys.

“Ah, why…?” Soonyoung pouted, holding tightly to the keys.

“I really don’t appreciate you barging in randomly here.” Jihoon glared harder, now even pointing the knife he was holding.

Soonyoung stepped back while Jihoon advanced forward. Still dodging, Soonyoung ran away and hid behind Seokmin, “No. I’m keeping them.”

Jihoon walked towards Seokmin, looked up at the latter and hissed at the obvious difference of their height. He tried to peek past the big frame of the youngest fine Astral to find Soonyoung shaking his head, “What good will it do to you holding the keys? How did you even get them?”

“Ah, last night while you were busy making the potion,” Soonyoung answered, not even a bit embarrassed. He then shook his head again, “Still, I have a good reason why I have to have these.”

Jihoon raised his brow, trying to read through Soonyoung’s intention but the more he focused, the more than his head hurts, his eye-sight started to get a little blurry. Sighing hard, he turned around and returned to his kitchen to stare at the mess of his fail attempts to make the potion.

 _Shit._ He’s direly running out of time. At this pace, they would lose Jeonghan without even trying.

Whilst Seokmin felt warm body crashing behind him, his hyung had collapsed on his back, the set of keys he was desperately holding dropped on the floor. Seokmin immediately turned around, catch his hyung’s unconscious body before the floor would. “Hyung…” He caressed Soonyoung’s face gently as his heart raced.

Jihoon was beside them in a flash, his always passive face, showing pure worries. “Wha— oh,” Jihoon knew what that look was about, considering what time of the year today is. “Astrals’ Seduction… I see… was there a lot of them?”

Seokmin also knows what Astral Seduction is about. That exactly what happened in the hallway today. Their desire to keep Soonyoung as their mate had manifested into such a troublesome bewitchment. “….just now. There were a lot of them gathering around him.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes, “Idiot shouldn’t even come here. What does he expect? He forgets he is a Carat.” He reached for Soonyoung’s forehead, reading the change of his temperature or heartbeat but as he does, he immediately took his palm away as if scorched.

Jihoon completely missed his breathing, and with a more bothered expression, his eyes met with Seokmin’s and for the first time, the images that he saw in his mind the moment he touched Soonyoung mirrored clearly in Seokmin’s eyes.

Jihoon sat back to the floor weakly, quietly making sense of what his forewarning is about. What more, knowing Seokmin is one of those rare Finebred, he could easily tell, he didn't alone see this premonition. Seokmin saw it too.

“Jihoon hyung,” Seokmin’s expression was the emptiest he had seen the usually happy boy ever wear. It made his heart raced even more. “If you don’t mind, we need to lay Soonyoung-hyung down. Your bed, where is it?”

 _No, definitely not my bed._ Jihoon wanted to say, but the way Seokmin looked at him shows the guy isn’t taking any nonsense. This is peculiarly unlike Seokmin at all. With shaky knees, Jihoon stood up and showed Seokmin his bedroom.

Jihoon’s bedroom is unexpectedly full of clutters, albeit, neatly in place. There are several musical instruments on one side of the room, the other side filled with books of all genres, a huge closet on the right side and instead of a bed, there’s a heavy, fluffy futton spread on the floor before the open fire.

Leaning on the floor on his knees, Seokmin placed his hyung on the soft mattress. He made sure he wrapped his hyung under the thick futton, making him comfortable and warm. “Make sure you make him drink this.” He pulled a flask out of his coat’s side pocket. He handed it to Jihoon who is looking at them silently.

Jihoon looked at the translucent red content of the flask, swiftly scenting it before mumbling, “Does this happen a lot?” To have a ready-made _fredhuir ith marhri_ or the _Reversing Seduction,_ this must have happened a lot.

“Hmm,” Seokmin hesitantly looked away from Soonyoung as he stood up, “He knows how to get away from Astral Seduction, generally. Yet, he has the tendency to still get caught, and still adamant to carry the potion around so our parents make sure I do.”

Jihoon nodded. He knows Soonyoung is quite popular, he just didn’t think he’s harmed this way. Thinking harder, his eyes widened, “Has someone ever tried to _mark_ him?”

Seokmin laughs, “Hyung isn’t some weakling, to be quite honest with you. Before anyone could try and mark him, he would have decapitated them.”

Jihoon sighed. He knows it well. Soonyoung isn’t a push-over. There’s no way he would just let anyone just push him down.

“Besides, coming from a half-breed mother, you think his mother would not do some sort of countermeasure? Hyung isn’t easy to mark.” Seokmin smiled bitterly as he looked at his hyung’s sleeping form. “You know, I tried.”

Jihoon instinctively looked at the younger man who had a face of a fallen angel, literally. For some reason, this broke his heart. Of course, he has been aware of Seokmin’s affection to Soonyoung –and vice versa. But to hear this spoken out loud really made him uncertain of that torturing pain his chest. Is it about what he had foreseen in the future? Then, is it guilt?

“Well then, I shall take my leave.” Seokmin turned around and while he noticed the panic on Jihoon’s face, he managed to snort, “I highly think it would not do hyung any good to have him be surrounded by Astrals in his state. He should stay here until the three-day full moon finishes.” He walked towards the door with heavy steps.

“Seokmin ah,” Jihoon hurriedly stopped the taller guy from leaving, “You know very well he cannot stay here. You’ve seen it—”

“What you decide to do after seeing— forget it. It’s really none of my business.” Seokmin bowed his head slightly, shaking Jihoon’s weakening grip. “Ah… would you mind rubbing _Pledirise Petal Oil_ on him for the meantime? It’ll help him relax or something. Do you have some?”

Jihoon nodded silently. It’s a must-have herbal oil for unmated students to have. It helps to calm their urges or some sort. It does work in Jihoon’s case.

“Perfect,” Seokmin said, nonchalantly. “I have to leave, I have to meet our parents. I believe they will be arriving soon. Don’t worry about them, I’ll explain where Soonyoung-hyung is.”

Jihoon was not able to argue at this point as Seokmin already left the room, and soon he heard his chamber’s main door closing shut. His chest tightened as he sat on the floor, having hyper-aware of Soonyoung lying on his bed while thinking this shouldn’t be happening. The cracking of the open fire was the only thing that can be heard in his room as he replayed in his mind parts of his premonition earlier.

This is the last thing that he needed happening in the midst of all these troubles. He should be focusing on trying to cure Jeonghan, and once that done, he should then focus on making sure that nothing would hurt Wonwoo and Mingyu. That should be his priority, and nothing about him and his hopeless self. He deserved no one.

 

“Hyung, we are off now.” Seungkwan returned to Jeonghan’s room where he found Hansol and Seungcheol talking to each other while watching the still slumbering Jeonghan. He managed to quickly tidy the room, do the laundry and folds clothes. If he had left it to Seungcheol, god knows, what the place would become. “Hansol ah, let’s go.”

“Where you guys off to?” Seungcheol asked Hansol.

“We are trying to gather the names of the elites who have arrived and have yet to arrive,” Hansol shrugged, “Thought it would be helpful to know who we will be dealing with.”

Seungcheol nodded then bit his lower lip, embarrassed. “I’m sorry this hyung isn’t much help. I should be doing my bit protecting Mingyu and Wonwoo.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it,” Hansol once again patted his hyung encouragingly, “You have your own to worry about.” Hansol smiled at his cousin and started to walk towards the door, but then remembered to ask something, “Ah, hyung… how’s your _demon-step?_ Have you used it lately?”

Seungcheol didn’t know where the question is coming from, but nevertheless, he nodded. He then quickly remembered the last time he last did. It was not long ago. In fact, it was with Mingyu, if he remembered clearly.

_“Wonwoo,” Jeonghan dragged his voice, “You…you never had parents. The parents you knew is Mingyu’s real parents.”_

_Chan arrived just in time to hear Jeonghan finally cleared the truth out of the way. Chan wished for a different way to carry this out, but there is no longer going back from it. This is the truth that is long overdue._

_Wonwoo and Mingyu both deserved to know their past before moving forward._

_“What’s going on?” Came Soonyoung who noticed Chan by the hallway on his way to Jihoon’s Studio Room. The state of everyone that seemed frozen in time weighed so much stress on his chest._

_Soonyoung’s eyes fixed on Wonwoo who had his hand firmly planted against his stomach, that very hand is trembling and so is his lips. “Wonwoo ah.”_

_Wonwoo momentarily moved, his pleading eyes met Soonyoung’s concerned ones, “Soonyoung ah,” He mumbled, and as he closed his eyes, the stream of tears cannot be stopped anymore._

_Jeonghan was the first one to gather Wonwoo in his arms, while he closely watched Mingyu staring at the ground with his lips pursed and hands balled into fists. “Mingyu…”_

_Yet, Mingyu didn’t say a word, his eyes are glassy and vulnerable for everyone to analyze how greatly shaken he is learning this bit of his origin. There’s a huge ringing in his head, defeating any other noises, much less, the other guys trying to reach him._

_“Mingyu…calm down.” Jeonghan’s eyes widened as he pulled Wonwoo away towards the door. The heavy scent of pure Nether masking the place is so strong that they all could feel their skin crawling. “Shit, Mingyu… he needs to calm down.”_

_“Idiots,” Seungcheol arrived in the hallway looking at the scene where he could see everyone started panicking. He noticed right away the drastic change of Mingyu’s inner demon scent, the rough change of his whole stature, darker hair with darker amber demon eyes. “How do you expect a true demon would react when told everything he knew was a lie?”_

_Seungcheol walked inside, and as soon as he stepped in, the flames flickered and died into darkness. What transpired inside there between Seungcheol and Mingyu was only for them both to witness for when the flames grew again, there was no trace of the two Nethers._

_“Hm, demons…” Soonyoung mumbled, only now managed to walk towards Jeonghan and caressed Wonwoo’s nape as he said, “Wonwoo, do you want to talk about it?”_

 

Yes, that was the last time he remembered using the forbidden Choi’s _demon-step_. Generally, long time ago, pureblood Nethers can easily use _demon-step (_ or commonly known as disappearing technique), but due to the merging of Nether, Astral and Carat into a harmonious society, the practice has become forbidden. Later on the line, only a few Nether clan has retained this technique. The Choi is the only known pureblood clan who can carry the technique flawlessly. It’s in their blood, they said.

But as usual, the moment he had used his demon-step, the headmaster who is a Choi himself found out right away. He had to report what happened, of course. Using demon-step when he has his limitter on still has some flaw. He would not suggest doing it so casually.

“Ah great,” Hansol nodded, “It might come in handy. We have to go now, hyung.”

Seungcheol nodded, “Okay, take care.”

 

“So loud…”

Seungcheol took his eyes away from the book he was reading when he heard Jeonghan mumbling a moment after. He leaned over to check if he woke up. He has to make sure he takes the potion to help his temperature down, or if he’s even luckier, he could make him eat the porridge Hansol, and Seungkwan brought earlier. “Jeonghannie…”

Jeonghan tossed weakly, yet his eyes stayed closed. “So noisy…loud…” He repeatedly mumbled, almost in pain.

Seungcheol confusedly looked around, listening in if there was any noise but he couldn’t hear anything. In fact, it’s dead silent. Was he talking about earlier when Seungkwan and Hansol were there? “Sorry, did we disturb you?”

Slowly, Jeonghan opened his eyes, and everything was dark. “Seung…cheol?” He called out, his fingers reaching desperately to locate where the voice is coming from. “W-where are you?”

Whereas Seungcheol watched Jeonghan’s eyes covered in pure black, there was no sign of irises in them, just pure darkness in there. He held the sob against his throat as he caught Jeonghan’s desperate hands, squeezed them as he leaned over to embrace his mate. Were they too late? Are they…is he going to lose Jeonghan like this?

Seungcheol allowed his tears to fall silently because fuck it… Jeonghan can no longer see, what is he trying to hide for?

 

“Damn, damn, damn, damn it all.” Jihoon poured all the excess of potions down the sink, frustrated at all the outcome. Every single one that he tried are all failures. He tried everything he could think of, night and day he tried and tried. He collapsed on the floor where all the ingredients scattered, despising himself even more.

He’s a failure.

“Hey…”

Jihoon looked up to find Soonyoung ducking down to meet his eyes. He could see the glistening remnants of _Pledirise Petal Oil_ he massaged him with earlier, per Seokmin’s instruction. Against his own dejected self, he tried to sit up, saying, “You’re awake, you need to drink this.” He reached for the _Reversing Seduction_ potion at the counter, but before he could, his whole body went limp as his eye-sight darkened.

“Jihoon!” Soonyoung quickly caught him and easily arranged him in his arms to carry, “Man, you completely exhausted yourself… even a half-breed like you needed some good rest.” He nagged as he turned around and walked towards Jihoon’s room to which reminded him why he woke up to the man’s bed again?

“I’m fine, let me down, Soonyoung ah…” Jihoon argued, trying to his best to shake himself off Soonyoung’s arms.

“No, no.” Soonyoung shook his head, leaned down to the mattress on the floor and laid Jihoon in there. Before the other could try to get away, he too laid down and encased the other into his strong embrace, “Come on, we both know you need some rest.” Soonyoung whispered as he gently patted Jihoon’s head to soothe the man’s worry.

“I need—” Jihooon wants to say there’s no time to rest, every second means Jeonghan is farther deep into the Void. But his face crashed into Soonyoung’s warm, strong chest, muffling all attempts to argue. And who is he fooling? Against the soft, calming heartbeat of the other male against his ear instantaneously distracted him into this superficial calmness –this unnecessary desire of belongingness.

He doesn’t deserve this.

“Shh, have a nap,” Soonyong whispered soothingly, giving the other a soft peck on the forehead, “And try again once you have rested. I’m sure Jeonghan-hyung wouldn’t want you to fall ill too.”

Jihoon didn’t say anything, instead, despite himself, he pulled the other closer, dreadfully pampering himself of this radiant warmth and tender embrace. He felt so ashamed, so weak to depend his embarrassing hopeless self on such an honest, kind friend.

_And damn it, it’s the middle of the day too. Who sleeps in the middle of the day anyway?_

Jihoon thought of that, but he soon realized Soonyoung is right when he found himself drifting to sleep with Soonyoung tucking him like a baby after refusing nap time. If he was not half-asleep, he was sure he heard Soonyoung humming him a lullaby too. He really wished that was just a part of a dream because he doesn’t need this.

He doesn’t need this at all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit maybe the side-pairing is a little bit unnecessarily dramatic for the main plot/pairing but I regret nothing and you can blame me. BUT IT HAS TO HAPPEN. no love is easy anymore.
> 
> besides, there are loads of main points in this chapter that would mean a lot to the main plot so don't get distracted by the drama.
> 
> Which side- pairing should I save first in this fic? Why?  
> a.) Jeongcheol  
> b.) Soonhoon  
> c.) Seoksoon (DK/Hoshi)  
> d.) Jicheol (ill sneakily leave this one here, just in case xp)
> 
> I think Jeonghan is about 70% Void at this point. Did you just see those black eyes, he can't even see anymore... omfg my heart goes to him and Seungcheol. FINALLY THAT SEUNGCHEOL CRIED... lol i think that was over-dramatic but oh wells, if he doesn't cry at this point, he doesn't deserve Jeonghannie.
> 
> And also, ow ow...looks like Jihoon had seen some important premonition/prophecy about him and Soonyoung that made Seokmin bothered. I wonder... xD  
> Also, if I'm one of those Astrals, I would be one of those who would try my best to seduce Soonyoung. I mean, who wouldn't? Oh my, dee. STAPH. YOUR BIAS IS MINGYU. DON'T GET DISTRACTED!
> 
> alright, enough. thanks for all the comments for the previous chapters, i have read it through again and again and thanks for the suggestions. ^^ I have taken them in consideration. I love all types of comment. boost me up., hence, the quick update. Aren't I mischievously nice these days?  
> Love you guys a lot.


	31. The Adults and What They Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *unbeta/not proofread, so sorry.  
> Enjoy though.
> 
> I'm amazed at myself too to write an update in less than two days gap. I must be so bored being stuck in the house waiting out this snow to melt. HAHAHA definitely, I'll go out tomorrow to see the civilization and if lucky that cinema is open, I'll watch the Black Phanter. 

 

 

**BLACK ZIRCON DORMITORY | MINGYU’S CHAMBER**

“Babe?” Mingyu softly called out as he walked into his chamber, expecting Wonwoo to still be in bed because lately, his pregnant mate has preferred to sleep in. He was met with an empty bed though, the thin silk covers tossed aside in a rather hurried manner with the way it hangs along the side of the bed. “Wonwoo?” He called out once again, now looking at the direction of the bathroom.

Before he could truly turn his head, he was welcomed by Wonwoo walking to him, his eyes fully shifted into his Astral state, looking a lot more annoyed. “Mingyu…” The lowest tone of Wonwoo’s usual bottomless voice rang in the air, his mouth breathing out fogs as he spoke his name.

“Won ah…” Mingyu reached for Wonwoo’s face to steady the man as he looked at him carefully. His mate’s skin is oddly hotter than usual under his fingers, and the way the other nudges on his touches mean one thing. “I thought you would be less affected now that you’re pregnant… I’m sorry, I was careless.” He whispered, waving his hand towards the door as he shifted to his demon eyes before pulling a demonic trick to lock the door.

_Well, the parents will have to understand to wait._

Mingyu calmly sat at the edge of the bed, pulled Wonwoo to him by the waist as the latter eased himself straddling him. They silently looked at each other, mesmerized by how enthralling they both looked now to each other like this is all that matters now.

“You know,” Wonwoo leaned in, his lips a thread away from Mingyu’s, “…a tiny part of me really hates your demon eyes.”

It was not the first time Wonwoo had mentioned this. It’s quite obvious the part that Wonwoo is talking about is his Astral side, and by nature, Astrals hate Nethers. “Well, I’m glad the majority of you likes the demon in me then.”

Wonwoo snorted, his whole frame trembling at Mingyu’s reply, “Don’t misunderstand.” He leaned away to take in the view of Mingyu’s face properly once again, “It was only because my Astral side is a huge fan of this face.” He caressed Mingyu’s face gently.

“Ah,” Mingyu managed to snort back, snatching his mate’s hand in the process to hold it tightly, “So, your Astral side thinks I’m handsome, huh?”

Wonwoo’s Astral eyes flashed in a different shade before returning to his usual shade of serenity blue. The flush on his face remained though. “That’s not it. It takes more than this face to seduce the rest of me.”

“Ow really?” Mingyu pulled Wonwoo’s wrist against his nose, scenting the blood pulsing there –an endearing gesture that made the other almost gasping. “Then, how do you explain your phase, right now, babe? Jumping me with your Astral eyes out, aren’t we a little desperate? You can’t even hold your Astral side down, the side you claim to hate me.”

Wonwoo snarled, “Damn it, it’s the Fullmoon, you inconsiderate demon!”

Mingyu’s deep voice roared as he laughed. While he didn’t reply, he just wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s waist, and with a quick turn, he had the other pinned down the bed. “Hmm, I’m not sure if you know, babe. But my parents are outside fixing the breakfast at the moment, so if you could keep your voice down will be great.” He whispered this hotly in Wonwoo’s ear before covering his lips with his equally hot kisses.

“Min…gyu…”

Of course, it was too much to ask. Wonwoo is not a huge fan of refraining his voice down when it comes to sex (but outside the bedroom, you hear almost nothing from him).

 

Wonwoo couldn’t help the flush coloring his face as he willed himself out of Mingyu’s bedroom to meet the Kim Head and the Head’s mates for the second time (the first being last night). The way the adults gave him that all-knowing smile the moment he showed up confirms that they definitely heard all the sex noises not long ago.

Man, he really hates Fullmoon and his uncontrollable urges. It’s the only third Fullmoon he had experienced with Mingyu. Yet, he already got pregnant on the first Fullmoon, the second he went a bit wild too and third, he deliberately had sex with the parents listening. Is he some kind of an exhibitionist?

“Hey,” A man Wonwoo hadn’t met before walked over to him. He wasn’t that much shorter, probably a centimeter lesser or so. Looking closely, he looks rather foreign and has softer facial features. “We’ve made some fried rice. Have a seat and have some. Mingyu came out for a moment to meet someone, he said.” He sounds gentle too.

Wonwoo didn’t respond to this because Mingyu did mention about this before he left. Yet, looking at the said man, he’s uncertain but one thing he could tell, though. The man has that rare lovely radiance in him that it made him trust him right away. Odd, it takes a lot for Wonwoo to trust someone at first meeting.

“Ah,” Heechul pulled a seat and reached for Wonwoo to take it. “You haven’t met him before, have you? Well, at least that you could remember. His my secondary mate, Han Geng. He’s Junhui’s father.”

“Ow.” Wonwoo slightly gasped, looking at the face more properly now. Now that Heechul mentioned, the peculiar instinct to trust the man must have come from the fact that Hangeng’s aura reminded him of Junhui. And although he hasn’t formed a bond like he did with Soonyoung as a friend with Junhui, he has always find Junhui’s presence that of dependable one. “Nice meeting you, sir.” He bowed a little slightly.

This pulled a bright smile from the other, “Likewise, Wonwoo ah. Come on, have some breakfast.”

“You shouldn’t skip your meals.” Siwon, the primary mate of the Kim Head who is just quietly just watching, sitting at the other side of the table, smiled at him.

Wonwoo nodded and looked at all the food spread on the table. Alright, it definitely wasn’t just fried rice Junhui’s father had prepared. There are other dozens of side dishes there,  some familiar to him (some Mingyu had made for him) and some not. Most probably a foreign dish the guy is from? They all look so delicious all the same.

He helped himself with the fried rice first, and the taste really threw him humming. It does taste a lot familiar too. Maybe similar to Mingyu’s? With this thought, he tried the other dishes too and the more he does, the more he is convinced that this really is similar to Mingyu’s cooking. If there’s a difference, it would be the texture –this one is more refined and mirrors age and experience.

Come to think of it, Mingyu mentioned once he learned cooking from Junhui’s father. It was that reason that _uncle_ Hangeng became Mingyu’s favorite person in the whole Kim Household.

Wonwoo quietly eating, stuffing his mouth with food he never thought he had the appetite for especially when he had been careful of casually eating random people’s cooking due to one childhood case of him getting poisoned. With that reminder, he immediately stopped putting food on his plate and finished the remaining slowly.

When he’s done, he leaned back in his chair and looked around. The adults are looking at him amusedly.

“You have quite the appetite for a scrawny kid,” Heechul mumbled against his cup of coffee, “I mean, can’t blame you. You must be starving. You know, _lively_ morning and all.” Heechul grinned before he resumed sipping his coffee.

 _They definitely heard us._ Wonwoo’s face instantly turned red, and there’s no hiding it from the ever observant and playful Kim Heechul.

“’Chul ah,” Siwon warned his mate.

“Ah, why?” Heechul ignored his mate while he fixed his eyes on his son-in-law, “There’s nothing to be shy about. It’s Fullmoon, it’s understandable these things happen.”

Wonwoo’s ears now are equally red, looking down as he couldn’t be brave enough to hold eye-contact with Heechul. It felt like he can see through him.

“He’s pregnant too. Imagine how many times worse Fullmoon is for him?” Heechul pointed out, and before either of his two mates could stop him, he added, “Remember when I was pregnant with Junhui and it was Fullmoon then, the two of you have to take—”

It was Siwon who is sitting the closest to Heechul had managed to cover the latter’s mouth before he could do much more damage to Wonwoo’s remaining innocence.

Yet, the damage is done already when Wonwoo turned pale this time as his mind couldn’t help but imagine the scene of Heechul and his two other mates in a threesome. Yup, all too late. He had seen it, and it will never be unseen again. Wonwoo squeaked and covered his eyes, in an attempt to erase the image in his mind.

This reaction made the adults burst into laughter –not even a bit guilty.

“Seriously, boy. You’re such a gem,” Heechul chuckled, “Don’t get any ideas though. I won’t suggest it. It wouldn’t work for you since you’re a Carat anyway. It’s impossible for Carats to do that, even it’s rare for Pureblood demons to take multiple mates.”

That’s right. Heechul having two mates is considered a rare case. Any attempts of such have turned rather disastrous for some. It was then believed that maybe it goes being a Kim pureblood why his mating is possible. One rare case is Soonyoung and Seokmin’s father, now that they all found out recently that two were half-brothers. But taken into consideration, the two’s said father is a powerful Finebred Astral. Maybe it is possible for Finebred Astral too.

“Mother, father,” There are couples of footstep echoing in the chamber that brought all their attention to it. Comes Junhui arriving with his closest person, Minghao. “Uncle Siwon, Wonwoo ah… how are you feeling?” Junhui went to him and asked gently.

“Hey kid,” Heechul, raised a brow to his younger son. “You didn’t even give your mother even quick glance.”

Junhui hesitantly removed his gaze from his friend before glancing at his mother. He then moved closer to him to give his mother that obligatory embrace.Yet, before he could end it, he heard the most awkward question he was trying to avoid.

“Still haven’t made your move? Come on, son, you’re better than this.”

Junhui groaned as he tried to pull away from his mother who laughed at his young son’s flustered face. “Mother, stop it.”

“Ah why…?” Heechul whined.

“Stop it, Heechul ah,” Junhui’s father, Hangeng, stepped in this time. “… they see themselves strictly brothers.”

“Brothers???” Heechul gasped, pulling Minghao to him, caressing the boy’s face. “So, you mean, I won’t have the inkling chance of mothering this cutie? Junhui ah, you’re making your mother’s heart hurt.” He glared at his son who only rolled his eyes on this usual dramatic antics of his mother.

“Heechul ah, leave the poor boys alone. Besides, they’re both Carats. They won’t be that compatible.”

Heechul raised his brow to his secondary mate this time, “Have you seen me give a rats ass over blood compatibility shite the society is so adamant about?” He crossed his arms over his chest, “Even I didn’t care our heir, Jongin, brought home a half-breed for a mate!”

Wonwoo tilted his head to this information. He didn’t know that the eldest Kim son had taken a mate, and what more, a half-breed? If he thinks about it clearly, Jongin is Siwon’s son as the primary mate of Heechul and Siwon is a pureblood Choi. That makes Jongin a Choi as much as he is a Kim. Aren’t Choi Household very much against the idea of mating their kids to Half-breeds?

“For all we know, you only allowed because you want to mock the Chois,” Hangeng rolled his eyes. “You’re a weirdo like that.”

“Hey, I’m not a weirdo,” Heechul whined, “I’m just sick of these Choi trying so hard to run away from a prophecy they can’t escape. Things that are meant to happen will happen eventually. I couldn’t count how many of the Choi have fallen in love with Half-breeds anymore. Seunghyun-ah with Jiyong ah, the poor kid Seungcheol and Jihoon, our son and Kyungsoo – that’s only to name a few.”

The others didn’t say anything, just sighing. Especially the said Choi in that room, Siwon, preferred not to say anything.

But Wonwoo grew curious about one thing that Heechul mentioned, “A Choi prophecy?” What sort of prophecy that has one of the most powerful pureblood Household does everything in their power to avoid?

“Apparently,” Heechul leaned back in his chair as he answered, “…hundred years ago, a half-breed prophesied that a Choi clan will have a half-fling offspring that would become the end of the clan. Or sort of. It’s an old prophecy. So, from thereon, Choi Household has been awfully careful to take mates for the Household.”

“You know, it was believed that once a half-breed was born to a family, regardless of the gap between generations, a half-breed will be born again to the line of the said family. Choi has tried to avoid this occurrence because of this belief.” Siwon explained.

Wonwoo doesn’t know what to say this time. Now, he understood fully why Choi has gone to this extent to stop the fall of their Household. Any Household will do the same, right? This truly is the curse of being a Choi. Yet, being in his deepest thought, Wonwoo shot up with his eyes widened, “Seungcheol and Jihoon?”

Heechul confusedly looked at Wonwoo, “Wonwoo ah, you’re not aware? Seungcheol and Jihoon were past lovers when they were younger… the parents have them separated because Jihoon is a half-breed.”

Wonwoo’s eyes went much bigger now, and his chest started to hurt. With this information, Wonwoo went silent as scenes of Jihoon, Seungcheol, and Jeongcheol he had found bothersome and confusing before started to make so much sense now that he knows. He covered his mouth as the ache reached his stomach, the shock got better of him. How oblivious is he? He didn’t even know that he is not the only one hurting?

“I thought Mingyu would have told you,” Heechul poured water on the glass and gave it to his son-in-law. “I know you're probably shocked, but be careful not to stress so much. It won’t be good for the baby. It might be the reason why Mingyu and your friends didn’t tell you.”

Wonwoo gulped the water, but his shaking didn’t stop. Mostly because he had only started realizing how incompetent he is towards the others who have endlessly stood by him. He was oblivious to his friends’ pain. He really didn’t understand, or rather he didn’t ask much about Jeonghan’s current state. He was too caught up in his own troubles. Now, that he knew, he despised himself even more. “J-jeonghan hyung…”

“Jeonghan?” Siwon raised a brow, “He’s Seungcheol’s mate, right? He’s that boy from Yoon Clan. He’s our senior’s only son. What of him, Wonwoo ah?” He asked this, but he is already fearing for the worst. There’s only one outcome to a forced mating, right? He remembered what happened back then with his cousin, Seunghyun –the Headmaster and his mate.

Wonwoo looked up, but before he could say anything, his eyes already flooded with tears –a lot of things coming in his mind, emotions pulling him in all directions. He’s lost for words. It has only dawned on him how apologetic he is towards Jeonghan and towards Jihoon who is probably doing his best now to make a potion to save the person to whom he lost his special person to. This is too fucked up.

“Jeonghan-hyung is falling into a Void –as we speak.” It was Minghao who answered, walking towards Wonwoo to comfort him. “Jihoon-hyung is trying to make a potion to reverse the process.” He added.

The adults looked at each other, their eyes widening to this grim revelation. Heechul covered his mouth in shock, “The kids are in so much danger more than we thougt.” He mumbled, “Hannie, I heard Jiyong ah is coming to the Grand Ball this time around. I want you to find him and -help that poor child Jihoon make the potion.”

“Jiyong-hyung huh?” Siwon muttered, “Of course, if there’s one person who had managed to reverse a Voiding process in this lifetime, it would have been him. No wonder your friend Jihoon thought to do the same. For them, it’s almost instinctual. Half-breeds are purely badasses because of their uncommon talents, you know?”

“Oh boy,” Heechul covered his mouth once again, but this time, in a rather playful way, “That’s quite a strong language coming from you, Siwon ah.”

“Shut it…” Siwon rolled his eyes, “You know Jinyong, right? He’s your friend, Kwon Soonyoung’s mother.” Siwon asked Wonwoo.

“Yeah, I heard of him.” Wonwoo sniffled and nodded. “Will he be able to help?”

“Ah most definitely,” Hangeng assured, “Besides, the first time he did, he took a bit of your blood to make it all work. That was the time you were fostered to us back when we are all still active members of Yoon Organisation. Having you here available for the task won’t be a problem. He had done this before after all.”

Wonwoo didn’t remember any of this, but as Heechul had explained last night, it might be at the time when he served merely a medium for Anahel’s soul where he spent centuries in a body of an immortal Carat child. But that changed when Mingyu came around, he started to take the form of a regular person, growing and having a life of his own –hence how he become the way he is now, the Wonwoo that he is now. “Okay. I'll help as much as I can too.” This calmed him a bit now. It is really different to have adults helping them out. The world is far more complicated. He’s very grateful right now.

 

**SAPPHIRE BLUE CHATEAU | JIHOON’S CHAMBER**

 

Jihoon dropped the knife on the floor when he noticed blood oozing out of his forefinger he didn’t know he severed from slicing the mage mallow. He sighs as he noticed that it took a minute for him to realize he’s hurt. He grabbed the hand towel to wipe the blood out of his cut before walking towards the sink to wash the rest of it. He focused on calling out is Astral side to help him tending on his wound. He’d hate to rely on his Nether side at this point, knowing he is only going to be mocked at.

Making sure his cut had healed on its own, he leaned on the counter and sighed dejectedly. Really, no matter what he tried to make, it doesn’t come close to the potion he had seen giving Jeonghan in the future. He clearly had seen it in his premonition, the way the liquid looks like, the way it smells, he can even tell what ingredients he used but why can he not recreate it in the present. Is this the best that he can do?

_Or are you even putting your best?_

Jihoon snarled, his demon side started to sneak out, voicing his darkest predicament. Of course, he gave his best. He really did, there’s no doubt about that.

_You should just give up. With that Yoon child gone, Seungcheol is yours._

Jihoon shook his head. He’s done with this kind of thoughts. He had decided he would take this path, so there’s no point backing out now. He’s better than this.

Jihoon walked from the kitchen and into his room, from the doorway, he watches Soonyoung still slumbering on the mattress on the floor. He couldn’t help the smile forming on his mouth. _Really, you’re getting so comfortable._ He mused, and once he noticed this reaction coming from him, he quickly turned around, grab his coat and his hat and left his chamber in a rush.

Outside the Sapphire Blue Chateau where he spent days trying to make the potion for Jeonghan, he breathes in the raw fresh air for the first time again. It’s better to go outside, it might help clear his mind. And thank God for Soonyoung and his persistence, he managed to have a good enough nap. Soonyoung is right, he needed that.

Jihoon looked around, the school’s atmosphere had changed. The place had turned really festive, even the students are gathered in casual groups enjoying the upcoming Great Ball, some are helping with the preparations.

Jihoon passed by the side garden, spying at the old Cassiopeia building and noticed right away that the said building is more lively now. He could sense the various mix of more dignified bloodlines gathering in that building. After all, Old Cassiopeia served as temporary housing for the Elites who have joined them for this occasion.

They really started arriving.

The New Cassiopeia would mostly serve as an indoor function room aside from the main field, The Celestial Field, in the middle of the school. At least that’s what he heard was the plan.

Walking past the entirety of the garden, he found himself walking further south and eventually joining the joyous crowd of students and unfamiliar guests gathering around the main Celestial Field where temporary booths have been placed.

Several booths have now opened, catering to selling foods, weapons, clothing and potions and a lot more. For once, Jihoon excitedly looked around, mesmerized at the things he found interesting and wanting to collect. As he was in a rush earlier when he was leaving, he didn’t bring any coins at all. What a pity. He would love to get some herbs, or tools. Guess, he will have to take note and come back later in the week for it. He hopes they won’t run out.

Walking further in the line of booths, he came across one booth that had his heart aches. He bit his lower lip as he watches the number of people queuing on that particular booth. What a huge joke. This is ridiculous.

“Hm,” Another person stood beside Jihoon, looking at the said booth too, “I knew the community will pull a trick like this. Going to the extent of setting up a Half-breed prophesy booth is quite upsetting, isn’t it? What do they think of us Half-breeds? And look at all these idiots lining up to hear their future demise…tch…pitiful.”

Jihoon looked up and found a youthful face, hot blonde hair with a rather small pair of eyes paired with a smug smile. The stranger is chewing on some food Jihoon had seen being sold a few booths away. He wanted some too, but he didn’t have any coin to purchase one.

“Want some?” The said stranger offered, “Don’t worry, we have met before.” The man gave him a wink.

Looking closely now, Jihoon slowly pieced the face from his distant memories of his childhood. He gasped, stepped back a little cutely before bowing, “Soonyoung’s mother…” He addressed. “Apologies for not recognizing you.” It’s embarrassing when the said man himself had helped him from the past. This man is probably one of the few that saw him at his lowest, the one that can understand him most. The one that has been in his shoes.

The man, Soonyoung’s mother, Jiyong, managed to laugh lightly. “Ow, it’s alright. You were a lot younger then. What more, I wouldn’t know how much you have forgotten. I’m not perfect, so I probably took away some of your early memories too in the process.”

The process the older Half-breed is talking about is when his parents seek the remedy of having Jihoon forget the painful memory of the future to which Jihoon desired. He was young and foolish. It was the only cure he thought could help him move forward. Jiyong was the one who helps him forget. That was their first encounter. That was his first encounter with Soonyoung too.

“No, you didn’t.” Jihoon assured the older one, “My childhood memories were fine. I remembered everything.”

Jiyoung nodded, “And is it safe to assume that the memories of the future you choose to forget have returned too?”

“H-how can you tell?”

Jiyong shrugged, “I didn’t. I just noticed you wreck of my son’s scent, right now.” He looked at the young boy who instantly went red, distancing a couple of steps away, “I don’t think Soonyoung would be as much as leaving his scents to you if you have not accepted him ever so slightly. Does that mean you have moved on and the future means nothing to you?”

Jihoon felt numb on his feet, his throat constricting as his heart started to race. He doesn’t know how to respond or where to even start thinking. Is it true? Has he accepted the future? What… he didn’t think this far ahead. Or that he refused to think this way. Fuck, he doesn’t know himself anymore.

“Jiyong…”

Jihoon looked away from Jiyong’s calculating eyes to find the Headmaster Seunghyun walking towards them. He noticed the change of expression from the older half-breed. The rush of panic in his chest momentarily replaced by anxiousness to watch the exchange of conversation between the past lovers (like how he and Seungcheol used to be).

“I need to talk to you.” The headmaster directly said.

Jiyoung sighed, rolling his eyes, “I don’t remember anything I needed to talk to you about.”

The Headmaster’s expression turned to grim, but shook his head in the end as his voice remained calm, “Please, Jiyong.”

“Nah, I’ll pass,” Jiyong turned around, grabbed Jihoon’s wrist, “Me and this cutie are off to see my son.”

“Jiyong,” The Headmaster called out, “Fine, you don’t have to come with me. Just find Heechul and his mates. I think they might need your help or something.” He then looked at the confused young student, “Jihoon, I think you too. You should go with Jiyong.”

Jiyong raised his brow, “What is it about now?”

“I don’t know,” The Headmaster sighed, “But you know, it’s better that I don’t know much while the Great Ball is going. It’s safer that way.” Because as a host to this event, he would be directly involved with the Elites. The more he knows, the more he will be compromised. Nobody needs that.

“Alright. Where are they?” Jinyong asked, already turning away.

“Their son’s chamber, Mingyu. Jihoon would know how to get there.” The Headmaster said before he turned around too towards a group of Elites who were waiting for him to join them.

 

Cross the Celestial Field, and towards the Black Zircon Dormitory, the two half-breeds quietly walked side by side each other. Both fixed on their own thoughts of what occurred there the moment they moment, down to when the Headmaster arrived. They both wondered what this summoning is about.

It has been so long since he has seen the Kim pureblood and his mates. Back when they were younger, unmated and rebels on their own, he always finds Heechul a bit of a problematic pureblood, but nonetheless a good friend to keep. He felt a little wary and excited at the same time to see him and the others too.

But why the need of Jihoon to come along too? He watched the young boy walking beside him. He grew up even cuter, or perhaps beautiful? Behind that fixed sadness on his face, he could feel bravery and loving nature. He’s the typical reflection of a half-breed in this awful society. “Hey, Jihoon ah…”

Jihoon looked up, “Yes, Jiyong-nim?”

Jiyong laughed the way Jihoon addressed him. Alright, he’s just adorable. No wonder why his son is is so fixated on him. “What do you think of our Soonyoung?” He remembered asked.

“Ha?” Jihoon almost missed his step, his face turning red again. What does the other mean? What does he think of Soonyoung? Is there a question like that?

“You know,” Jiyong smiled, “Since you guys are sleeping together and all, right?”

Jihoon coughed as he glanced at the older one in a panic, “Jinyong-nim, you’re misunderstanding this…”

“Ae?” Jiyong gasped, he even sniffed the air, “But you carry Soonyoung’s scent.”

“I…I…” He grabbed on his shirt, desperately sniffed on it to smell himself but he couldn’t catch what the other is talking about, “I don’t… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Despite Jihoon’s panic, Jiyong found this refreshing. “You know, I hate to break it to you. But this scent is somewhat close to a mating bond forming.”

“What?”

“For a bond to form, it has to be mutual, you know that, right?”

“I…” Jihoon doesn’t know where it started, or whether the other is just messing with him or now. “That’s impossible.”

“I don’t know if you are aware too but us Halfbreeds can’t carry a mark. Hence, being bound to a mate isn’t really necessary.”

“I…am aware.” Jihoon nodded. This isn’t a popular fact, and only a few people knew that yes, half-breeds don’t require a mate. This is also why to some, it’s easier to break it off with half-breed lovers because they weren’t tied to this risky business of mating. They’re the oddball after all.

“But rest assured, just like anyone else, we do form bonds with another person. It is as real as the others. Just, we do not end up broken and severed when our mates are done with us. This is where the perception of us being stronger than the others.” Jiyong explained. “This is where they take advantage of us.”

Jihoon nodded. Really, this person is the only one who could relate to all his sufferings.

“What I’m saying is,” Jiyong looked at the young half-breed.  “A bond towards a half-breed this selfless and pure is very uncommon. Just don’t waste it.”

What? What bond? Is he talking about the bond he and Soonyoung had started to form? The bond that even he himself wasn’t aware of? What is this? He hadn’t even thought of this ever happening.

“That foolish child of mine,” Jiyong chuckled light-heartedly, “…to sneakily form a bond like this… isn’t he a little confident?”

Jihoon didn’t respond. Instead, he let the thought sink in. And when he let his mind open to the idea, the air around them felt a lot different. This time, he could distinctly smell Soonyoung’s scent on him. His eyes opened as he desperately looked around, and to his shock, he could finally see it. He could finally see the bond in perfect colors – the fine threads of pink, silver and blue. This is the first time he had seen it, what more, shocked himself that he could actually see it.

_It’s beautiful._

Jinyong smiled as he thought, _extraordinary eyes you have, Jihoon ah. This view, cherish it, hold on to it. It doesn’t happen to just anybody._

Jihoon heard the sob at the back of his throat. Dammit, he doesn’t deserve this at all. Or does he?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I have really done it. I have really moved the story forward with a more serious people involving. Some of you suggested to have one more fluff between meanie before it turns heavy, here you go. I hope that's enough for now. More of fluff then it'll be a little appropriate haha
> 
> Also it looks like we are seeing some hope for the creation of potion now that Jihoon is getting some bit of help from the previous Sentinels.
> 
> Any general thoughts? Heechul, Siwon and Hangeng? Also implied!junhao. implied!kaisoo (STOP IT, I AM A HUGE SHIPPER ALRIGHT). Also, thank god Wonwoo is finally has gotten aware of the jijeongcheol OT3 dilemma. Cant blame the boy, he was in the dark and the others have always been protective of him and didn't want to worry him. Now, he could be involved too. This will make them a lot closer and connected.
> 
> What did you guys think of Jiyong? I think his appearance can help for Jeonghan's case and Soonhoon too? I think we are picking up the pace, finally.   
> My updates too hahahha
> 
> anyways, gosh, i should stop. I updated 3 times in a week. Maybe my next update will be in 3 months... this is becoming scary. lol I hope you enjoy the update.


	32. This Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *unbeta/not proofread, so sorry.  
> Enjoy though.

**CELESTIAL FIELD |  PLEIADES–SCHOOL OF THE ASTRALS & NETHERS**

 

Jisoo finished the last scoop of his kiwi icecream he patiently waited in a long queue by one of the food stalls. He quickly disposed of the tub at the nearest available trashcan, and when he turned around, Jihoon walked in front of him –completely didn’t take notice of him.

Meanwhile, Jisoo himself didn’t know how to react. He was not expecting any Sentinels would be out and about in broad daylight carelessly like this. Understanding the others, and how they have set to keep their promise of protecting Wonwoo and Mingyu, they would be either trying to spy on the arrival of the elites or never leave the said two’s side at all.

They’re dependable like that.

Unlike him.

While the others are playing the knights for the two Princebloods, here he is casually eating ice cream after holing himself up in his chamber for a whole week playing the victim. _Victim…_ Jisoo cackled at himself. He’s a victim, yeah, but he’s not alone either. He can convince himself he’s the pitiful one, but he also knows that everyone else too has suffered through the circumstances they have yet to overcome.

He’s upset. He has every right to be upset.

The person that he considered a friend, a brother…heck, Jeonghan is everything he is living for, but that same person had tricked him. That’s stupid of him, right? He should have known, after living his whole life with this person, trickery is Jeonghan’s second nature –but apart from that, Jeonghan has always been true to how he feels… how he values people around him… especially how he values Jisoo since the start. They’re always have been best of friends… _brothers_.

_“Jeonghan,” Standing opposite everybody was Jisoo, “It would have been nice of you to actually let me know in prior that Wonwoo is pregnant.” There’s a little contempt in his voice, but he sighs, “The lack of surprise on your face shows that you knew.”_

_Jeonghan looked at his best friend with a tight-lipped expression before he shook his head, “Thought you would have realized it too soon seeing as how you repeatedly mentioned that you had a prophecy about a close friend being pregnant in the near future.”_

_“A heads up would have been good.” Jisoo pointed out._

_Jeonghan sighs, “I’m sorry. I thought it was not my secret to tell—”_

_“It was not about it being someone else's secret. We are talking about Wonwoo here. Now that baby is of a Princeblood, not just that, of both parents who are Princeblood. Do you know the severity of the situation right now?”_

_The other occupants of that room, in a total of eleven, watched the exchange. It’s truly the first for everybody to see not only the two being in a fight but most especially the sight of Jisoo raising his voice. Hearing that, they could already understand the severity of the situation -as Jisoo said._

_“You should know better,” Jisoo sighs, “The Yoon Organization would not be able to help at this point. It was already difficult back then to keep one princeblood safe; now we are dealing with two fully grown ones and an unborn one.”_

_“I didn’t want the Yoon Organization to know.” Jeonghan looked away, “That was why I didn’t want you to know.”_

_Jisoo’s eyes widened, his jaw tightening, “What in God’s name are you talking about? I hope you didn’t forget why you were sent to this school?”_

_Jeonghan worried on his lower lip, “I’m sorry, Jisoo. I didn’t mean to b-betray you but you and I have different purposes of coming here. You were born to the Yoon Organization, raised and honed there, I did not want to take that away from you. You will serve them, report to them as you see fit. I’m different, Jisoo ah. I was sent to make sure Yoon Organization would not have Wonwoo back.”_

_“J-Jeonghan!” Jisoo’s beautiful doe eyes looked surreal with pure serenity coloring his entire orbs. It was the display of his Astral eyes, he’s agitated. “Why?”_

_“Why… why do you think that the previous Sentinels took it upon themselves to take Wonwoo out of the Yoon Organization’s care nineteen years ago? Yoon Organization can no longer be trusted—”_

_“And your father? Your father is the governing head, Jeonghan!”_

_“Yes, he is,” Jeonghan replied, “And the last time I have seen him he begged of me to believe that would be the last time I would think of him a decent man. That was the day he had sent me to be the Choi’s heir’s mate, threw me away so that I would no longer be tied to the Organization— he told me to look out for this boy Wonwoo and make sure I would not let the Organization know.”_

_“B-but—”_

_“I’m sorry, Jisoo. All these years you have entrusted me to send information to the Organization,” Jeonghan choked, “None has ever gone through… I’m sorry.”_

Jisoo had been replaying these thoughts in his mind for the whole week. No matter how one sees this, he has been betrayed, betrayed by a person he cared for the most in this lifetime. Now, that hurts a whole damn much. But why does it’s more upsetting to know that he didn’t care much about the betrayal but more on the fact that Jeonghan had not trusted him?

Like, God…man… he would do anything so long as Jeonghan is happy. If Jeonghan had trusted him, told him why he had to betray the Organization, let him in his plans, he would have understood. The fact that Jeonghan didn’t even consider this felt like… _crap_. He felt not only neglected but felt like an irrelevant person.

So, this drove him to keep his distance. What more befitting action from an irrelevant character than completely disappear? Who needs him, anyway? Jeonghan thought nothing of him, what else can he actually do at this point? He’s pretty much unwanted.

_“Jisoo-hyung,” Jihoon started, “Jeonghan-hyung is in a terrible state right now. He’s no longer who you think he is.”_

_“What’s going on, Jihoon ah…?” Jisoo choked, “What’s going on with Jeonghan?” It finally dawned on Jisoo the severity of the situation._

_Jihoon bit down his bottom lip as he hesitantly answered, “…Jeonghan is falling into the process of becoming a void.”_

Jisoo’s jaws locked, remembering this conversation between him and Jihoon a couple of days ago. Learning this threw him into even deeper depression, beating himself up more to the point he thought himself not only an irrelevant person but an annoying coward. And here he is, has the guts to be eating ice cream in the middle of all this mess.

He felt like total _shit_ right now.

Between him and Jihoon right now, Jihoon is the better friend to Jeonghan. Jihoon is probably doing his best to save Jeonghan right now while he does completely _nothing_. His eyes looked up, hoping to spy on where Jihoon is walking to now.

He saw Jihoon stopped in front of a temporary booth set up as Half-breed Prophesy shop and he could clearly see the downcast face of the younger man. He groaned, automatically pacing towards the poor man, wanting to pull him away from there because it’s clear that the booth troubles the boy. Yet, before he could get to Jihoon, another person had walked towards Jihoon. An adult, perhaps another elite?

Jisoo stopped a couple of feet away from the two for an unknown reason. He just had the feeling he should not interfere.

“Want some?” Jisoo watched as the said stranger offered to Jihoon, “Don’t worry, we have met before.” The man gave this playful wink at Jihoon.

Jihoon gasped, stepped back a little cutely before bowing, “Soonyoung’s mother…” He addressed. “Apologies for not recognizing you.”

Jisoo arched his head to the side, watching the stranger’s face. He mused a smile as he could see the little similarities of this adult to Soonyoung once he found out who the stranger was. He sighed, sure, he doesn’t have to worry much now. After all, the man is the infamous Kwon Jiyong, previously a member of Yoon Organisation (before it went under) and also a previous Sentinel.

There is no safer place for Jihoon right now but be with this person. Besides, it seems like they are actually acquaintance.

The man, Soonyoung’s mother, Jiyong, managed to laugh lightly. “Ow, it’s alright. You were a lot younger then. What more, I wouldn’t know how much you have forgotten. I’m not perfect, so I probably took away some of your early memories too in the process.”

 “No, you didn’t.” Jihoon assured the older one, “My childhood memories were fine. I remembered everything.”

Jiyoung nodded, “And is it safe to assume that the memories of the future you choose to forget have returned too?”

“H-how can you tell?”

Jisoo does not have an inkling clue what the two is talking about, and he felt like this is too personal for him to even listen to so he opted to turn around and leave. Jisoo values confidentiality.

“I didn’t. I just noticed you wreck of my son’s scent, right now. I don’t think Soonyoung would be as much as leaving his scents to you if you have not accepted him ever so slightly. Does that mean you have moved on and the future means nothing to you?”

It’s too late. Jisoo managed to hear this much before he could distance himself away from the two. And when he turned around this time with a shock on his face, the Headmaster joined Jisoo and Jiyoung. Not only that, from where he stood; students started to crowd around him, blocking his view of the three.

Not that the information disturbs him, it was more to the fact that it did intrigue him to find that Jihoon and Soonyoung are finally becoming a thing? If he understood what Soonyoung’s mother is referring to, this is what is happening, right? Doesn’t this make good news, finally?

_But why the look on that face, Jihoon ah? Why don’t you look happy?_

Jisoo wanted to ask but why… why does he want to know? Is it because the face Jihoon is making now look all too familiar, like he had seen this before? Jisoo knows though that if he searched properly enough in his brain, he would have remembered that yes, he had seen this kind of face before.

The thing is, he just doesn’t understand why Jihoon wears such a distraught face. Being a half-breed is one thing, but a pained expression like that – he just doesn’t get it.

“Hey…”

The voice rang rather intensely on Jisoo’s ears as he cocked his head to the side and find Seungcheol walking towards him. It looked like Seungcheol is in the midst of his walk with his hoodie covering his head and eyes. The way that Seungcheol looks before Jisoo’s analyzing eyes is ridiculously mirroring the look that Jisoo is sporting under his Astral façade. He did a thing or two to hide his real physical state. He’s a sworn warrior like that. Never should he let his weakness be seen.

“You look like you haven’t been sleeping…” Jisoo managed to reply, and he knows he had this one coming with Seungcheol responding with a soft snort. Cripes, Seungcheol is as observant as he can be when he needs to be.

“You can say the same for yourself.”

“Well,” Jisoo shrugged his shoulder as he pulled away from the main area of the Celestial Field. He walked towards the Andromeda Building. He noticed Seungcheol joining him in his walk. “I don’t think anyone gets a good night sleep these days.” He replied. “Are you out for a walk?”

Seungcheol didn’t reply right away. Instead, he just continued walking beside Jisoo silently.

That short exchange wasn’t followed for the next few minutes. The two same-age friends (through Jeonghan, of course) just kept on wandering. Until Jisoo finally stopped and looked back at Seungcheol.

Jisoo hated Seungcheol. Man, he despised the news when he heard that Jeonghan (the precious one of his whole life) was set to become mates with this Nether Pureblood. Yet, he wasn’t in any position to oppose to this. It was the decision of the Head of the Yoon Organisation –something to do with strengthening the liaison between the Elites and the Organisation or something.

Now, it was not only that, Seungcheol had to be a complete douche to not see Jeonghan as his potential mate (for some unknown reason, but he’s quite convinced that Seungcheol had a previous lover before all this setup) until recently. Yet, that too was too late because Jeonghan still is suffering through the process of becoming a Void.

Jisoo found himself curling his hands into fists. His chest is clenching, and it was more to the fact that he felt helpless and stupid.

“Jis…oo.” Seungcheol watched the other males forming fists on both sides. His voice is weak, like wanting to call out the other man’s fists to give him a good punch he thinks he deserved. Actually, he needed that. He needed to be punished, and there would not be a more befitting candidate that Jisoo to do the deed.

Only that, the other thinks the opposite. Jisoo has no rights to give punishment or in fact, anything to do with Jeonghan at all.

Jisoo watched Seungcheol and the wave of emotions there that he had not seen before. This man before him clearly changed. To be honest, it was due. He knows that Seungcheol was meant to change, no…rather than change, it was more about him finally accepting his feelings for Jeonghan he had been trying to overcome.

 _Well, isn’t that too late…? Well, aren’t everything fucking too late now???_ Jisoo wanted to loudly curse but opted not to because that would be plain foolishness. Grumbling to himself instead, he turned around, “Were you looking for me?” Assumption? Hardly, because true Finebred Astrals have the best natural intuition when it comes to assuming a person’s resolution. Seungcheol finding him in the sea of students and Elites is no fate.

“I… I have something I think I should tell you.” Seungcheol finally said.

“A-alright.” Jisoo is unsure if he’d like where this is going but does he really have a choice?

**BLACK ZIRCON DORMITORY | MINGYU’S CHAMBER**

“Everything alright, then?” Heechul asked excitedly as the Head Nurse, Kim Haera, finished all the necessary assessment on Wonwoo’s pregnancy. Heechul is familiar with Nurse Haera, in fact, she was like a mother to him when he was a young man himself. The Nurse helps him with his pregnancies too, and all the other members of the Kim Household. She is one of theirs. He was delighted to know that the Headmaster Choi had appointed her to take care of Wonwoo even before contacting them. He’d probably do the same if he had found out sooner.

“You know the baby will not be the usual Kim, right?” Nurse Haera asked, fixing her things into a humble box she carries around.

Heechul nodded. “I know, amazing, isn’t it?”

Nurse Haera sighed, shaking her head to herself. “I don’t know if you're just confident or an idiot.” She fixed her eyes to Heechul, “I suggest you train the boy a thing or two with strengthening his Nether Mask. It’ll help keep unwanted attention away.”

“Alright.” Heechul chirped.

Nurse Haera breathes through her nose silently, completely sure that Heechul didn’t get her instruction at all. “Heechul,” She mentioned this name in a tone that made the Head of the Kim Household froze for a moment. “I’m referring to the _Ultima Nedir Masq Fir Frehinne…_ Haven’t you perfected that at the young age of ten?”

“Nurse H-haera…” Heechul’s eyes widened. “H-how?”

Nurse Haera shook her head, “Look, Heechul. I’ve been around for centuries… centuries, even before the first Carat has been created. I’ve seen all forms of mankind, all sorts of creations… Heechul, I was around when you were born. You were not born a Pureblood Nether –in fact, you’re—”

“STOP.” Heechul looked around, scandalously. His mates who are talking to the kids including Wonwoo looked at their way, confused as to what made him startled. He then looked back at the Nurse, “Nur… I don’t understand. Who are you???” He hissed.

“Oh cut the drama,” The Nurse whispered back, “I’m not the enemy. To tell the truth, the Kim Household was created from my very blood, so hush it, I’m not going to harm my flesh and blood.”

Heechul blinked his eyes. Just how much the Nurse knows about his whole existence. The fact that the Head Nurse even knows his real identity (who he must say only several few knew about –not even his two mates and children). This is a secret he had sworn to keep, a secret of not only his own but the whole Kim Household very existence.

“Teach the boy the _Ultima Nedir Masq._ ” Nurse Haera repeated, this time, with a century-old commanding voice.

“It’s impossible. The _Ultima_ is the most complicated form of Nether cover. It can’t be learned easily.”

“He’s the Astral Princeblood, he’d learn it over a few days.”

“He’s the Astral Princeblood, yeah I get it. It’s the reason why it’s impossible. He doesn’t have any ounce of Nether blood in him. The _Ultima_ only works when you carry even a little bit of Nether blood.” Heechul pointed out, completely forgotten the fact that the Head Nurse proved herself to be more than just a Head Nurse. She could be God for all he knows.

“Heechul,” She jerked her head towards Wonwoo before she looked back at Heechul, “Have a look again. That boy might be the Astral Princeblood but doesn’t he carry Mingyu’s blood already? And let’s not neglect the fact that he’s carrying Mingyu’s child too. He carries more than enough of Nether blood necessary to complete the _Ultima.”_

Heechul found himself nodding as he turned to look at Wonwoo who is still engrossed in talking to Siwon. The last time he was talking to them both, Wonwoo was asking about the Kim Heir and his new Half-breed mate, Do Kyungsoo.

Half-breed. Quite the rare, astounding yet misunderstood type.

And this is the category Heechul was borne under. He just needed to cheat his way out of it – faking to be the typical Pureblood a Kim Head should be. This is all possible because the previous Kim Head who is his very own father had drilled the technique of the _Ultima_ all through his childhood until he perfected it.

He never then once returned being a Half-breed.

It could get tiring though. Because he could fool the world, but he could never fool himself. He’s a half-breed, and he will always be – this is why he could not stand the society demeaning the said breed. After all, he has been known to defy the society – a man of free will. If he had any choice, he would have done the same without hiding the fact he is a half-breed.

Foolish society, how else can a person these days claim two mates at the same time? It didn’t even occur to them that Heechul might have been a half-breed who isn’t bound to the system of mating.

He’s the half-breed under the Nether mask.

Now, he has to pass on the technique to Wonwoo to create the Astral under the perfect Nether Mask.

 

 

**MUSIC CLUB | ANDROMEDA BUILDING**

“So, you’re telling me that Jihoon… our music genius, Jihoon was your lover before Jeonghan was decided to become your mate?” Jisoo broke the facts down from Seungcheol hysterical monologue. He watched as Seungcheol desperately wiped the still pouring warm tears. He had never seen Seungcheol acting so beaten.

And for the first time, he finally understood where Seungcheol is coming from. Or the sadness in Jihoon’s face whenever Jeonghan is around. It all makes sense now, and it’s frustrating beyond compare.

“And that Jihoon is beating himself up trying to save the person that _stole_ his lover away,” Jisoo looked up the ceiling with a huge sigh, “Aren’t you, guys, all so stupid?”

“If I have to apologize for everything that I have done to Jihoon and Jeonghan, in this lifetime would not be enough –”

“Don’t say that,” Jisoo cut him in his words. “…I believe you have suffered as much as the others did. And I can’t tell if hiding this from Jeonghan was the better choice either. It was too fucked up, to begin with. I’m sorry, I don’t know what to say. Too much for seeking me for advice, right?”

Seungcheol’s head fell dejectedly. “Don’t worry about it. I just thought that finding you might make Jeonghan somehow at ease that his best friend is alright. He’s looking for you, you know.”

Jisoo bit his lower lip, his chest heaving. He does miss Jeonghan. “Is he alright?”

Seungcheol smiled just enough like a breath of relief, “You finally asked.” He stared out the glass window, “He had lost his sight. He’s in a terrible state. You should see him.”

Jisoo took in the information with a calm face but deep inside him is a storm forming. He nodded, willing his tears away. “Should we?” He stood up leading the way. Right, he had enough mopping around. He has a clearer understanding of what is going on. He might have found a new purpose this time around. He might still be needed.

 

**MINGYU’S CHAMBER | BLACK ZIRCON DORMITORY**

Jihoon knocked twice on the door of Mingyu’s chamber. As he did so, he looked around just to make sure they don’t particularly invite unwanted attention from the other Nethers at that floor. Luckily, because of the Great Ball approaching, having an adult visiting the chambers of students of close relatives is expected.

The door swung open and revealed a familiar face of an adult. Jihoon gulped. Sure, the Kim Head, Kim Heechul, is one of the few adults Jihoon had closely been acquainted with. In fact, this very man stood by him at the times where he and Seungcheol had run away from home to fight for their love for each other. Although, it all went for nothing –this man still served as his savior.

“Ah, Jihoon dear,” Heechul addressed him with the sweetest smile, almost the look of a doting mother to his child. “You’re still as tiny and adorable as I remembered you to be.”

Jihoon could not smile back even though he tried. How did he forget that Heechul had this particular way of wording his compliments? It always leaves him speechless – and sometimes not in a good way.

“Ah, Jiyong too.” Heechul looked past the young man to see a friend he had not seen in a long time after they all left the Yoon Organization together. “Come on in, it is nice to see you again.” He pulled him into a careful hug as he whispered, “Guess you’ve met Seunghyun, huh?”

“I did.” Jiyong brushed the question off, not wanting to give Heechul the fun of teasing him. Sometimes, Heechul can be obnoxious when he wants to. “And I believed you are looking for me?”

“Yes,” Heechul nodded. He looked at Jihoon and smiled, “Come on in, Jihoon dear and close the door properly. We have something to discuss.”

Jihoon said as told. He followed the two elders inside Mingyu’s chamber and found the two mates of the Kim Head, Minghao, Junhui and Wonwoo all gathered at the sitting area and are engrossed in their conversation. As he walked closer, their attention transferred to him and he could all feel the weight of their stares as if pitying him. It’s all so clear…so obvious that he could easily tell that yes, they all knew. _Everything._

Even Wonwoo is eyeing him differently now. He knows that Wonwoo is not the type to be actively worrying about other people –he’s always been so closed off himself. It was only recently he had learned to count on anyone else. So, just by looking at Wonwoo now, he could tell that Wonwoo would have wanted to give him an embrace or something, but that’s unlike him, so he decided not to.

Jihoon just subtly nodded, making sure that Wonwoo could understand that he knows and he appreciated the fact that the latter didn’t make a fuss about it. The truth has been out, and he much preferred that people don’t make a huge deal about it. Because it’s all in the past now.

“Jiyong,” Heechul addressed the said male again as he started to introduce him to the kids he has not met before, “This is Junhui, my second son with Hangeng. Minghao is from Hangeng’s homeland, he had fostered him the process. And this one here is Wonwoo. He is my third child, Mingyu’s mate.” He then looked towards the kids, “Guys, this Kwon Jiyong, your friend Soonyoung’s mother.”

Jiyong smiled brightly at the young men. “Ah I’ve heard about you two; Minghao and Junhui, you say? Aren’t you guys from Soonyoung’s dance crew, or something?”

Minghao and Junhui went flustered, but both nodded.

“Excellent. Heard so much about you guys.” He grinned and then quickly shifted his attention to Wonwoo, “And you, my dear, my Soonyoungie is very much fond of you. He talked nonstop about you every time he comes home for school holidays.”

“Ow,” Wonwoo could not say anything but feel a little bit intimidated. Who wouldn’t, he gives him that vibe of Soonyoung, energetic, only a little bit more overwhelming. “T-thanks. It is nice to finally meet you, sir.”

“Ha. Cute.” Jiyong chuckled. He then stared at the two mates of the Kim Head. “Ah, Siwonnie and Hangeng –aren’t we still looking fine~” He opted for a hug, but Heechul cleared his throat.

“Errm…” Heechul started, “We need to discuss something. It’s urgent, Jiyong ah.”

Jiyong crunches his nose, disliking the change of atmosphere before he resigned to the matter at hand, “What are you all so serious about, ‘chul-hyung?”

“Well, one of the kids is falling into the Voids.” Heechul quickly laid it out there, without any sorts of elaborative way of saying it.

“Ow.” Jiyong raised a brow, looking around at the kids to spy any possible sign of Voiding among them but seen nothing. “Who? Which one?”

“The Yoon Household child, I believe the name is Jeonghan.” Heechul replied.

“Ow,” Jiyong gasped nonchalantly at this, a little bit confused but not really surprised. He then looked at Jihoon’s way, “Is that the boy who was meant to be the mate with your past lover…that Choi child?” He asked Jihoon.

Jihoon willed against his constricting throat muscles as he nodded. He spied those worried stares from his friends too, only this time he chose to ignore them.

“Figured,” Jiyong sighs, “It’s always with the Choi, isn’t it?” He rhetorically asked.

“So, can we help Jeonghan-hyung?” Wonwoo finally asked. If the adults think Soonyoung’s mother can help, then he’d definitely want to know if it’s all possible.

Jiyong looked at Wonwoo with a complicated stare, as if trying to familiarize with the face but found nothing. He then returned his gaze with the adults. “Heechul-hyung, you know the last time –and mind you, the only time I have stopped the Voiding process was only possible because we have that _child’s_ blood.” He pointed out, and for some reason he found himself looking back at the child, Wonwoo again before continuing, “And you know we lost _that child_ when we all left the Yoon Organization.”

“Well, it might be our lucky day,” Heechul winked at Jiyong, “Because you’re staring at _that child_ right now.”

Jiyong blinked his eyes as he fixed his eyes at Wonwoo properly now, “You’re saying this child is… _Anahel_?”

“The Astral Princeblood… in the flesh.”

“You must be kidding me.” Jiyong caught himself surprised beyond compare.

“And if you think that this child might not be enough,” Heechul dragged his words until footsteps echoed at the quietened chamber to show that the chamber’s owner arrived with a confused look in his face with the way the others have fixed their attention to him. “…then meet, Mingyu, the Nether Princeblood.”

“Hi.” Mingyu unsurely responded to the eerie introduction of his foster mother to an adult he has not met before.

“Is this some kind of a joke?” Jinyong asked, his eyes staring back and forth with the said two princebloods. Not in his lifetime would he ever thought of meeting a princeblood again –this time, not only one but two.

“No,” Heechul shook his head, “So, you better get working. You know what happens with that child, Jeonghan, completely turns into a Void. He becomes _theirs_ , and he will become _their_ weapon –and all of these, including your child, Soonyoung, will be in danger.”

Jiyong worried on his bottom lip as he weighed Heechul’s words on his mind. Heechul only speaks the horrible truth and this shaken him up far heavier than he thought. There is no way he will put his own son at risk –or anyone for that matter. He fixed his eyes at Jihoon this time, “I believe you started with a mixture?”

Jihoon’s frustration returned to his face, “I tried.”

“Until where?”

“I have the mage mallow, burnt drake stalk…” Jihoon enumerated the ingredients and the procedures he had done roughly to Jiyong to which the others could not at all follow. It seemed like the two half-breeds have their own language only they could speak.

“Okay, you’re on the right track.” Jiyong nodded, “I can help you with the rest.” He then shifted his gaze to Heechul, “Well then, we should get going. Just get Mingyu and Wonwoo’s blood ready when we need it. It has to be warm blood just like before.”

“Copy that.” Mingyu replied first this time around.

“That would be no problem. Just let us know.” Wonwoo also willing responded.

Jiyong found himself studying Wonwoo’s face again, and then his scent. He jerked his head towards the scents when he finally picked it up, “Are you perhaps pregnant?” He asked.

Wonwoo instantly bit his lower lip, caught himself speechless. It will always catch him off guard, this kind of questions.

“Ah,” Jiyong nodded to himself, “It figures. You have a much different scent now compared when you were just a baby back in the Yoon Organization a long time ago. Ah, memories.”

Wonwoo unsurely nodded at this as he does not have the recollection of this scenario.

“We’re off.” Jiyong waved and went to the door with Jihoon in tow. All the guys whispering good luck to the duo. They surely need it.

“So, say,” Wonwoo leaned into his mate a moment after, “Where were you all day?”

Mingyu doesn’t know how to answer this one truthfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Ah hey, that only took a few days after a month! I tried so hard to write an update down even after all the hustle of a new job arrangement and moving into a new apartment. Man, I have been busy but I missed writing too on top of that because there is nothing more fulfilling than writing a story and read comments. So, spare me one, guys ^^
> 
> Alright, you guys know the drill. Here some crispy chapter-related question.
> 
> 1\. JISOO’S SIDE OF STORY ? Alright I have got to admit I have written like 3 different versions of his parts here and simply could not easily get his character down the way that I wanted to. Sure, he has been betrayed, and I can’t blame him for being upset but I wanted to write him as a strong character like how he was trained to be –but I also know that he’s just a person…he can be sad…and foolish…and coward. So, I’m sorry if his character here a little contrary because I am undecided. Blame me, this is the best I can write his character at the moment. (n.b should have established his character sooner in the story, now he’s just a forced character lol).
> 
> 2\. OMG HEEEEECHUL IS ACTUALLY A HALF-BREED? How did you take that? Did anyone of you guess that? I dropped a lot of hints too. Of course, he had been mentioned a lot of times but it was always from the perspective of another person who doesn’t know the truth. It’s the first time Heechul admitted to this (even mentally). Others don’t know yet.
> 
> 3\. Jeonghan as their weapon? What’s the meaning of that?
> 
> 4\. Lastly, which one is your favorite part of the update? (you can quote) My one is this: 
> 
> “Well, it might be our lucky day,” Heechul winked at Jiyong, “Because you’re staring at that child right now.”  
> Jiyong blinked his eyes as he fixed his eyes at Wonwoo properly now, “You’re saying this child is…Anahel?”  
> “The Astral Princeblood… in the flesh.”  
> “You must be kidding me.” Jiyong caught himself surprised beyond compare.  
> “And if you think that this child might not be enough,” Heechul dragged his words until footsteps echoed at the quietened chamber to show that the chamber’s owner arrived with a confused look in his face with the way the others have fixed their attention to him. “…then meet, Mingyu, the Nether Princeblood.”  
> “Hi.” Mingyu unsurely responded to the eerie introduction of his foster mother to an adult he has not met before.
> 
> Because man, this is completely thrilling. Like it when Meanie is getting introduced like some kind of an OP. haha im a sucker for a cliché OP. okay? Haha
> 
> Alright getting too long now for an A/N as always. So sorry. Hope you guys enjoyed the update. Please drop me a comment or reply. Thank you so much guys for waiting and please anticipate for the next update.  
> Curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/deegyuwoo


	33. Jeon Household

 

 

 

**MINGYU’S CHAMBER | BLACK ZIRCON DORMITORY**

“So, say,” Wonwoo leaned into his mate a moment after, “Where were you all day?”

Mingyu doesn’t know how to answer this one truthfully.

 

 

_________________

 

Mingyu found himself staring at Wonwoo’s curious face. There was no sign of distress on his mate’s face, just pure natural instinct to ask. Whether Wonwoo is expecting an answer or not, Mingyu couldn’t help but hesitate. If it was another random ordinary nights, he would have giggled and leaned back to tease his mate’s cute possessive gesture but tonight is nowhere ordinary.

The next time Mingyu would open his mouth, would terrify Wonwoo. And that’s the last thing he would want this night to end.

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo called out again. The prolonged response of his mate had turned his harmless curiosity into worries. “Hey… did something happen?”

“I…” There is really something about looking at Wonwoo’s eyes that prevents anyone from lying –does it got something to do with Wonwoo’s Astral princeblood nature? Heck, Wonwoo is the closest being to a traditional Angel –or even higher, who really knows. Who dares lie in front of a being like that?

“Mingyu, son,” Kim Heechul walked towards his son, and just by looking at his son’s expression already answered what he had to ask, “Did you meet them?”

Mingyu was able to take his eyes off his mate to finally face the Kim Head, who had raised him as his own son. He nodded, “It was just as you told, _Heechul-mother_.”

Heechul hissed as he clenched his hand into a fist, “Damn it,” He circled around the coffee table and into the wall where Mingyu had a pull-down tapestry with a hand-drawn map of the Kim Household and its neighboring Households and famous location of the Society. Heechul’s eyes traveled down south of Kim Household to find Jeon’s Household, “How bad is it?”

“Gone.” Mingyu’s throat constricted painfully as he spoke, “When Taehyung and Jungkook arrived there, the whole Household is already in ashes.”

Wonwoo’s eyes shot up towards his mate. It doesn’t take a genius to make sense of the conversation between his mate and his mother. Not to mention the increasing speed of his heart beating, the heavy sensation in there that travels down his gut –they were all frightening. He clenches on his stomach as he stepped back, two steps against the wall. There is this pain searing on both sides of his head, itchiness in his eyes that he had to close them both.

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu walked closer to his mate, reaching on his shoulder knowing full well that the other is in such agony right now. Yet, as he made contact with his mate’s shoulder, intense pain knocked him out.

 

Mingyu opened his eyes to only shut them close again. It’s extremely bright and at the same time a little foggy. It took him few more seconds to will himself to open his eyes once again, and when he did, he realized he is no longer in his chamber but in a vast open space of ruins.

The heavy amount of ashes being carried in all directions of a less friendly wind in the area is forcing him from identifying where he is, or more precisely, what is happening. He finally picked himself up, standing on his feet and at the same time, flinched when he realized that he is barely touching the ground –and on top of that, the ground is covered in slow-burning mixed of woods and concrete. Yet, this doesn’t hurt him at all.

Mingyu cleared his throat, desperately looking around. What the hell is happening? It was like being in a dream –a nightmare if he has to be honest. Only that he couldn’t feel the pain, he couldn’t feel the surrounding – yet he could see it.

Wait. He had heard of this. He has not experienced this before, simply because it’s beyond his nature and not an actual practice to those who can. Any accounts of this kind of experience had been told from hundreds of years ago when Astrals are still at their purest.

Astrals simply cannot _Astral travel_ anymore. Well, unless they’re a Finebred, or you’re just simply the _Astral_ _Princeblood_.

Mingyu just couldn’t understand how he was able to join Wonwoo on this experience. Looks like they share a lot more of the _bond_ than they expected.

With that realization, Mingyu looked around once again, walking through the rubbles and ashes, hoping to find Wonwoo. Yet, Wonwoo is nowhere in sight. Not with this ruins covering his sight. So, Mingyu thought he needs to go up high.

He would not try to pull this trick in the open, Hell knows, even he carries the school’s limiter but knowing full well that he could be in Wonwoo’s Astral dimension, maybe it’s just the perfect cover for him to pull his demon nature without alarming the whole Society, or the Voids.

He quickly called out his demon eyes, arched his back to welcome his huge black demon wings, casting shadows on his very form and the surrounding in front of him. Mingyu growled under his breath, the demon in him chuckling in satisfaction to be summoned in this magnitude. It has been a long, long while.

Mingyu breathes in, sedating his demon for once because if he doesn’t, his demon instinct will go overdrive and who knows what it will do to Wonwoo if it finds him. The only thing he needed from this demon side, for now, is its instinct to hunt an Angel –and it’s the easiest way to find Wonwoo.

With his pair of demon wings, he soared into the sky, only then he managed to see the scale of this burning place –it’s a whole Household now seething in flames and ashes. Could it be the Jeon Household?

Just as he thought, his senses picked up Wonwoo’s scent not far from him. His demon side wanted to jump at this delicious scent, spill blood or do some sort of demonic massacre –but Mingyu is stronger than this. He’s not about to harm his mate.

He followed that scent with a calm mind, landing softly on the ground of ashes. “Wonwoo ah…” He called out his mate, his mate too transformed into his Angel form – mesmerizing display of his full angel wings covering his lithe form –on his feet are hundreds of fallen Jeon Household members.

If demon could feel emotions, sympathy is not one of them. Yet, Mingyu knew he needed to reach for his mate, hold him to make him feel better, to whisper it will be fine, and he will be just there when he’s broken and scared. Because that’s what mates do. Their bond transcends the norm.

Mingyu slowly inched closer, and as he is breath-away from touching Wonwoo, Wonwoo looked back with his face covered in tears and dirt of ashes (it’s obvious he had been gathering the Jeon members bodies under the ashes all these while), “ _They_ will answer for this.” Wonwoo muttered against his clenching teeth.

“Wonwoo ah…” Mingyu finally was able to reach for his trembling mates, his contact seemed like powerful magic that broke the dreamlike entirety of Wonwoo’s angel form as Wonwoo’s wings disappeared –making it all easy for Mingyu to envelope his strong arms around him, covering him with the warmth of his wings. “It’s alright.”

 

Mingyu felt the sudden change of the surrounding, the familiar dampness of the air in an enclosed vicinity –he knew they’re back to their actual bodies. He opened his eyes to find themselves on the floor against the wall with Wonwoo inside his arms, seemingly unconscious.

In front of them were Minghao and Junhui worriedly leaning down while the parents hardly making any expressions. Heechul then moved beside them, picked something from the floor that turned out to be a feather that Mingyu had recently been so familiar with.

“Never thought I would see one of these again.” Heechul inspected the said feather closely, his candle-like fingers played softly with it before the tiny item dispersed into nothingness again. That didn’t seem to surprise Heechul too. “I see that this wasn’t the first time you’ve seen Wonwoo’s wings too, Mingyu-son.”

“There… were instances,” Mingyu answered, his hand caressing Wonwoo’s face softly, trying to ease worries that are apparent on the other’s face. “… they always disappear almost instantly.”

Heechul nodded, “Of course. Only the purest Astral born were allowed to hold the Astral Princeblood’s wings.” Heechul leaned closer and reached for the chain of the locket around Wonwoo’s neck. He pulled on it, revealing the pendant of a locket with a tiny crown etched on, whispering a quick spell in an old language, and the locket clicked open.

Inside the locket enclosed a pair of silver rings, both have an engraved initial of S.V.T, lying on a tiny feather – a much smaller version of Wonwoo’s full grown feathers.

Mingyu looked up to meet Heechul’s eyes. He wanted to ask –God, there are just so many questions now he wanted to ask. The locket that Wonwoo wears is the same locket that has been handed to him by the stranger (who turned out to his birth father) on his eleventh birthday. He has been wearing it for two years, hiding from his own family because of course, they would not appreciate the fact that Mingyu had accepted an item from a stranger –the locket then was taken off him that nightmarish night by the same stranger that gave him the item.

It just never crossed his mind to open the locket, or maybe he did and just couldn’t.

“We created this locket, but mostly Jaejoong –your birth mother, Mingyu ah, back when we were still active members of the Yoon Organization. As you already know, Wonwoo used to be a tiny little child, somewhat never aging, under our care for about five years in the Organization…. This little child often transforms into his Astral form, leaving trails of tiny feathers –just as what you’ve seen, his feathers disappear when in contact with non-pure Astrals. So, Jaejoong and the others thought of a medium to hold the feather without having it to disappear. It has become this little guy’s symbol of his existence. We also added a charm on the locket that would help to hide Wonwoo’s scent if he would wear the locket around.

This though,” Heechul wanted to touch the enclosed pair of rings but afraid that if he touches it, Wonwoo’s feather underneath will disappear. He opted not to, he then stared fondly at Mingyu, “I can’t be mistaken. I believe these rings are your parents –Jaejoong and Yunho’s Sentinels rings.”

_Instead, Mingyu finds himself stubbornly meeting the stranger. “What’s this for, Mister?”_

_“Your birthday gift.”_

_Mingyu nodded as he flicked the box open and smiled at the small silver locket sitting inside it. There is nothing special about the locket, if he looks at it from the outside but a locket always hold something within, and that made his nose crinkle in both suspicion and confusion. “Mister, I like you but I don’t think it is wise to keep this item— the Kims would not appreciate having the Household get compromised.”_

_“Even if I’m only giving you what rightfully yours?”_

_Mingyu brow perked up, “Mine?” His eyes fell back to the silver locket. This time, his finger caressed the silver cover, tiny golden crown etched on it. With quivering lips, he asked the stranger a question that took him three years to bring up. “Mister, who are you?”_

 

“ _He_ wanted me to have it,” Mingyu muttered to himself. He then looked down to stare at Wonwoo’s face once again, this time, his mate’s face looked more calmed. He must be asleep right now –thankfully. “…and needed to take it away in order for me to find you.”

_“You will find him. He will carry your scent wherever he goes… And… this locket…your locket… he will be wearing it and only then—”_

 

_________________________

 

Heechul looked away from Mingyu who is carefully placing Wonwoo on the bed, the scene alone made him feel emotions he doesn’t know he has. The view alone is beautiful, heart-warming yet, maybe being Mingyu’s foster mother gave him this maternal instinct that tells that this amazing scene is all temporary.

Something tugs painfully in his chest. He knew then, he needed to make this decision.

And when he turned away after closing the door shut, he was faced by his two dominant mates, both looking at him worriedly but at the same time with questioning eyes. Right, of course, his mates are not stupid not to figure out how the hell Heechul had predicted the fall of Jeon Household even before it all happened.

And yes, he was also the one who predicted the fall of the Yoon Organisation. He was just smart enough to relay it in a different approach, not that usual ‘I’m a half-breed, I predicted your demise so you must pay heed.’ Being exposed as a half-breed is not what his father expected of him… even now.

But, this is just not about him now. He has duties to his Household, that’s true, but all is lost if he could not protect the one that was entrusted to him. His brother laid down his life to protect Mingyu, if Heechul could not do the same, then he failed his duties just the same.

“I have something I need to tell you both.” Heechul started, biting his bottom lip. There’s really no going back now –he just has to give his full trust on his mates and the _bond_ they all share.

Besides, if he had to teach Wonwoo the _Ultima_ , just like Nurse Haera told him to do, he will have to come out with his true blood composition.

It is now or never.  Wonwoo must learn the _Ultima_. If the Jeon Household fell, then _they_ had found out where the Princeblood is.

_They’re on their way._

It doesn’t take a half-breed to know this. And to be stuck in this God-forsaken place surrounded by a greedier bunch of Elites is about the worse thing that could happen.

Or maybe not.

Some of them are friends.

 

___________________

 

“Ah, Chan ah, is that you already?”

Lee Chan peeked to the side of his mother, Hyukjae, and his father, Donghae, to find his mother’s best friend, who is also an Lee, Sungmin and his mate, Kyuhyun –they are Jihoon’s parents.

“You guys are late,” Hyukjae spat at Sungmin, “Man, you had us worried there.”

Sungmin chuckled, “Worried for us? Oh come on,” He pointed at his mate, “Blame this dumbass why we’re late. We passed by this little town of Warcry and got stuck there because he was busy shopping for some weapons.”

“Hey –don’t blame me. You’re the one who collected all these types of pumpkin seeds and whatnot.” Kyuhyun retorted.

“Right,” Hyukjae raised his brow, “You guys should know they’ll be plenty of those at the markets here. Have you seen the markets at the Celestial Field yet?”

“Spotted all types of scythes there… think I should get one.” Donghae also added.

“Right,” Kyuhyun nodded, “We should go—”

“Ah ah,” Sungmin yanked his much taller mate, “We are here to visit our son –where the fuck do you think you’re going?”

“Ah… course,” Kyuhyun grinned, embarrassingly. “Where do you think our Jihoon is?”

___________________

“Jihoon, what’s wrong?” Jiyong asked when he noticed the young man had paused from stirring the potion on the test cauldron.

Jihoon arched his head on the side, “I think I just scented my parents.”

Jiyong too sniffed the air with his half-breed eyes on display, the then nodded to confirm, “Well, the more, the merrier, I guess.”

Looking at the current circumstances, they need all the help they could get.

 

___________________

 

Wonwoo dropped to the floor, his head is pounding like crazy and a good amount of blood dripping from his nose. He growled while fighting against his angel side to come out and beat the shit out of Heechul right now.

“Wonwoo, fight it.” Heechul’s half-breed eyes of both angel and demon appeared bright in the dark. “You will never perfect the _Ultima_ if you keep thinking about your Astral side.”

Wonwoo pulled himself up while he wiped the blood off his nose and chin with the back of his hand, “You made it all sound so easy.” He breathes in, arming himself with thoughts necessary to harness the _Ultima_ , all the while chanting the spell in his head.

Only that, his Astral side does not like to take part of this at all.

He fell on the floor again, this time, blood oozes out of his mouth. He coughed, “Fucken stubborn angel.”

“I’d say that’s enough for now, mother.” Mingyu walked slowly to pick his mate up, despite the two’s instruction to not get involved. This time though, Wonwoo was too weak to even pry Mingyu away.

“Mingyu.” Heechul warned the young man.

Mingyu hissed back at this foster mother, “I know you meant well, mother but for god’s sake, just in case you forgot, Wonwoo is pregnant too. Who knows—”

“Mingyu, it’s okay.” Wonwoo pulled on his mate’s side, calming the other. “I’ll rest for a bit.” He smiled, letting Mingyu cleaned the blood from his mouth. There’s something so sweet about Mingyu’s protective nature, and Wonwoo finds himself completely dependent to that. As if it is everything he needed to survive all these ordeals.

Well, for now.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I know the update is so short, but I decided not to add any more scenes as it would dampen the meanie-ness of this update which I intended to be. I’ve heard all the worries about the recent updates that there were not enough Meanie in this meanie-fic, which I guess is true, but the development of all characters are all based on Meanie main story, so please allow me sometimes to harness that.
> 
> All characters, regardless of how small their part is, will always revolve around Meanie…if doesn’t seem like it is now, eventually it will…just at its own pace.
> 
> I will also stress on Jeongcheol development because it will play a huge part in the next chapters, and so will Jisoo –and Soonhoon.
> 
> Few points at this update:
> 
> 1.) Astral Travel (more commonly known as Astral Plane) – in this AU is like the opposite of Nether’s demon step which is at the current Society is perfected only by the Choi Household (in the story, only Siwon and Seungcheol had been written to exercise this). Demon Step is more of physical teleportation while Astral Travel is more like spiritual – I think it really fits Astrals.
> 
> 2.)Finally, the controversial locket that Wonwoo uses to help him with his Nether cover had some in-depth origin now. I would have loved to write it better but I’m kinda lost all the best ‘right’ moment in every chapter so I just like…it’s in this chapter or never at all. The more that I drag it, the more than the readers would forget about it and its significance. Lol author flaws, I admit.
> 
> 3.) Yes finally too, the Ultima.
> 
> Tell me what you think of this chapter. xD Love all guys, thanks for the wait.


	34. Jinyoung's Child

 

**MINGYU’S CHAMBER | BLACK ZIRCON DORMITORY**

 

Mingyu found Wonwoo looking out the window when he returned to the room. He quietly walked over to him, embraced him from the back. He could also feel the strain in the man’s shoulder and little tremors in his whole body. The Ultima is quite a complicated process that even for a person of Wonwoo’s caliber find it so hard to learn. “How are you holding up?”

Wonwoo held Mingyu’s hands over his stomach as he replied, “I feel like _shit_.” Honestly, with all things considered, feeling like shit is a mile-away understatement.

The Jeon Household crumbing in ashes, severed bodies collected into a pile it could make a little mountain –they were not exactly the kind of thoughts one needed to perfect the Ultima. The Household that gave him his full name seventeen years ago had vanished into thin air, and he loathes the fact that he wasn’t able to do anything –and on top of that, his emotions are all so scattered he doesn’t know how to take it –how to feel these emotions…how to let it all sink in.

He is unable to cope with his feelings. And it frustrates him.

He couldn’t even meet his foster brother (now orphaned) who fled to Pleiades after finding his own Jeon Household was set on fire. Jeon Jungkook, a year younger than himself (who was recently revealed as Mingyu’s blood cousin), who mated with one of the Kims, is somewhere in this school. Both of them were restricted to meet each other, fearing that now that the Voids found out that the Anahel (now Wonwoo) lives with the Jeons –hence the attack, it’ll be easy to put two and two together that Wonwoo could be the Anahel they’re looking for if Wonwoo and Jungkook are seen together.

This is why it is a must for Wonwoo to learn the Ultima, to rid himself of any hint of Astral in him, hoping for the best that aside from the chief family of Jeon, the previous and current Sentinels, no one knows that Wonwoo is the Astral Princeblood.

The whole school and the elite society knows that the student Wonwoo is a finebred or even a pureblooded Jeon Nether (thanks to his excellent Nether mask he has been sporting since he joined the school).

And if they’re lucky, the Voids would still be seeking for an Astral Princeblood –and if Wonwoo perfects the Ultima, then the Voids would not be able to scent the Astral in him.

That was the plan.

“When it gets too exhausting for you to manage the Ultima, we can look for a different way, Wonwoo ah. There has to be—”

“Of course there is, Mingyu. But you know better than to resort to that. There are more lives at stake now.” Wonwoo mumbled, his voice is calm, but there is this hint of frustration each time he ends his sentences.

One option they could consider is to rely on the Choi unique ability of Demon Step that Siwon can easily pull and just slip away from Pleiades without anyone knowing. Thing is, this simply gives those who seek for Wonwoo an idea that a Choi is helping him out, which will easily trace him back to either the Choi Household or the Kim Household.

He would not let another Household crumble to ashes because of him. _Not anymore._

Not only that, Wonwoo needs to stay put in order to save Jeonghan from becoming a Void. For the possible cure to work, his blood has to be warm –newly extracted. That was what asked of him, and he will do it. He would not run away from saving a friend to save himself. He’s just simply not that kind of person.

_I must learn the Ultima._

If only the Ultima does not feel like his body is being twisted in all directions, his brain buzzing in a high-pitched scream of his Astral side cursing and begging for it not to be locked away. Because that’s what it takes for the Ultima to work –to seal his Astral side in the deepest, darkest fragment of his being.

Man, he’s done it before. It just much harder now with an unborn in the picture.

_No. no…no…you are not locking me up here… don’t you dare take my child away… you hypocrite!_

_Please, please… I need to be here with my child… please… don’t get rid of me. You can’t do this. I have to be with my child…please… Wonwoo!_

_How dare you, child! I am Anahel, the last of my kind, second to God, demean me like this! You lowly creature! You will not cut me off my child!_

_Please…let me stay with my child… I have to be with my child… let’s do this…you and me…_

This is the kind of thoughts that hinder him from perfecting the Ultima. Learning the Ultima means to face his innermost part of himself he didn’t know existed. He realized how his Astral part hated him, hated him for always pushing this part of him away. And now that he also must seal it completely did not go down well with his dominant side. Part of him is stubborn, regards itself the supreme being, another part is more of a realist trying to make a deal in this situation –the other is the hardest to overcome –the pitiful one, always begging.

Thing is, those are all him. He hears all of them, and he knows those are all his desires.

He does not want to part from his unborn child, and surely his Astral part feels that the same way –or even more. Astrals are much more emotionally attached to their youngs than the other beings –he could just imagine how this feat could cause his Astral side to panic.

Heechul once said that the Ultima is harder to perfect during pregnancy because of the natural instinct of the dominant side of the person limits its effectiveness. Heechul had said countless times how his Astral side almost gave his Half-breed status away during his first pregnancy.

“Do you want me to talk to your Astral side?” Mingyu whispered in Wonwoo ears, easily catching what the other is thinking. Heechul had briefed him about the process of learning the Ultima and what made it so difficult for any –especially Wonwoo who happens to be carrying a child. “Maybe I could convince—”

Wonwoo chuckled, interrupting his mate in the process. “As far as we both know, my Astral side despised you. Did you forget? You’re the Nether Princeblood, I’m the Astral Princeblood. We are archenemies. Supposedly, that is.”

“But I’m your mate, and the father of that child.” Mingyu insisted.

“And possibly the only reason why _we_ haven’t killed you yet,” Wonwoo replied, “So, don’t push it.” Wonwoo sighs dejectedly, “Not to mention, my astral side is a little bit pissed off right now –push it, and I wouldn’t be able to control it down.”

“Well,” Mingyu pulled Wonwoo gently, turning him around as he pecked on his nose, “When the Astral side is ready to face the Nether in me to have a little parents talk, I will be here.” He pecked on Wonwoo’s parted lips this time, earning a soft gasp from him, “Because parenting is best done in twos, whether Astral, Nether or a mere human, I will not let anyone touch our child. So rest easy, my love….”

Wonwoo’s eyes fixed on Mingyu’s sincere pair of lacquer black orbs, it took his breath away and his knees almost melted. Those words, twinned with those eyes looking through him brought immense emotion on his chest and burst in the midst of panic. It left him weightless on his feet coupled with renewed clarity as he pulled away, “I think I know how to perfect this Ultima.” He mumbled quickly as he turned around.

He has to find Heechul. Now.

“Well, glad to help. You’re welcome.” Mingyu shook his head. Glad he did his part, maybe. He really doesn’t know how but the determination in Wonwoo’s face says it all.

Wonwoo managed a smile on his face as he twisted the doorknob, looking back slightly at his mate, “Thank you,” He whispered and also added, “I love you,” Wonwoo’s face turned a little bright red, “…if I haven’t said it yet. _We_ are lucky to have you… me and the baby.” Wonwoo turned around quickly again and as quickly got out of the room, almost sprinting.

This left Mingyu squirming red on his face too. That’s probably the cheesiest, and the most honest Wonwoo had ever been. Mingyu doesn’t know how to savor this completely without looking like a mad dog smiling like an idiot right now.

In the midst of chaos and despair, a bond exists like this is rare.

 

 

**_NIGHT BEFORE._ **

**JEONGHAN’S CHAMBER | SILVER CORONA TOWER**

“Jisoo…” Seungcheol called out, noticing that Jisoo had held on the doorknob for far longer than necessary without twisting it open. He doesn’t want to sound forceful –especially when he himself took years to find the courage to pursue Jeonghan. He’s the last person to get to insist. Yet, a little encouragement might be needed. “It’ll mean a lot to him to see you.”

“Sorry,” Jisoo sighs to himself, “I just… I just… you know… I fear for what I’m going to see…” _It’ll break me._ He wanted to add, but his voice is already cracking that he knows he won’t make sense anymore if he insists on saying anymore.

Seungcheol immediately remembered Jeonghan’s almost unrecognizable face, partly darkened face that used to be heavenly flawless and beautiful, eyes hollowed, and the scents he’s emitting feels darker and emptier. Jeonghan is becoming more like a decaying empty shell.

He gets Jisoo’s reluctance. Looking at Jeonghan now feels like everything had been wasted, that everything can go wrong any moment now and boy, were they too late? It looks like the process is irreversible.

The door clicked open with Jisoo whispering to himself, “ _It’ll be fine, Jisoo ah. It’ll be the same Jeonghan you know dearly.”_

Just as Jisoo’s resolve strengthened when he pushes the door, all he was able to catch with his senses was the foul stench of something sinister thick in the ear, a second later was a shadowy figure grabbing him by the neck and pressed him against the door that was shut closed violently whilst his shock.

Jisoo held his breath, his cheek touching the cold door as he tried to look back, a growl emitted behind him to which he replied with a much deeper growl, harnessing his Astral side along with it. _Who…_ Jisoo wanted to ask, but all the thoughts of this unknown creature taking hostage of him did to Jeonghan are far more dominant. It better not touched Jeonghan! _I swear to all mighty—_

“Jisoo! Jisoo!!! Are you there? What’s going on?!” Came Seungcheol’s voice at the other side of the door, banging hopelessly on it. “Is Jeonghan okay? Open the door!”

 _I can’t… it’s much stronger…_ Jisoo gritted his teeth as he tried to pull himself away. Only that, his strength means nothing against this unknown creature.

God dammit, what would Jeonghan who’s barely living can do against this monster-like strength if he had been attacked? This thought agitates Jisoo so much that restriction be damned, he will use his Astral form because no one touches Jeonghan and gets away with it.

With a growl, he closed his eye to push back his Astral wings, to which he rarely ever rely on (not only that it has been prohibited to display Astral wings in this era) to try and pry this creature away.

“You…”

Jisoo’s eyes opened before he could take action to his plans because damn, that voice is so familiar. He hitches his breath as he paused, subconsciously wanting to hear more of that voice. All the while, his chest constricting because even without him realizing, he already knows who it is.

“You… smell… of _Anahel_ …”

 _What_.

 

 

**SAPPHIRE BLUE CHATEAU, THIRD FLOOR, SIXTH DOOR TO THE LEFT WING | JIHOON’S CHAMBER**

“Jiyong-nim?”

The said older half-blood looked away from the chopping the _san dreg anirhi_ or the _sanity’s end_ root, “Yes?”

“Would you mind me asking,” Jihoon paused, humming, “Whom the first reversing potion you’ve made for?”

“Ah,” There’s a hesitation coming from the Kwon, that’s for certain. And Jihoon regretted asking. Yet, the older smiled as he answered belatedly, “A junior from the Yoon Organization.”

“I see,” Jihoon nodded. “He made it through, I suppose.”

Jiyong nodded at this, “With complexity. Yes. He made it through.” He breathes, “This junior – He’s a Jung, he’s also a Lee, a Lee just like you.”

Jihoon’s eyes widened as the hints hit him with a realization. There’s only one person in their whole Lee Astral Household that grew up in the Jung Household. “Jung… Jung Jinyoung?”

Jiyong shook his head, “Surprised you know him,” He continued chopping the _sanity’s end root,_ “Considering that Jinyoung is no longer around by the time you would have started to crawl.”

**28 YEARS AGO | YOON ORGANIZATION**

_“What are we going to do?” Lee Sungmin asked, much of a mumble than an actual question knowing that none in that old cold room wanted or know how to answer right now._

_His cousin, Lee Hyukjae looked at his younger brother lying on the bed. All the while wiping the endless cold sweat all over the younger one’s face, “He’s getting worse.”_

_“It’s definitely the Voiding process.”_

_Truth is harsher once said. Everyone looked at each other, their shoulders falling weak._

_“Jiyong, can you do something?” Jaejoong helplessly asked._

_“W-why me?” Jiyong shot up, his face paled. And this time, it wasn’t because he has an open wound on the side of his hips. He doesn’t want to get in the middle of everyone’s frustration now. They barely got away from the hordes of Voids near the coast of Demon’s East Gullet a few hours ago. Everyone’s frustrated, that fact is even understated._

_“I don’t know,” Jaejoong turned around, pulling on his own scalp, “Maybe because, you’re half-breed – dammit, half-breed knows how to do everything!”_

_“Oh, I’m sorry if I’m not the kind of half-breed you take me for—”_

_“Enough!” Heechul growled from the corner, he too is tending on the wounds on his thighs, a look of pain on his face as he pressed on them. He then stared down on his younger brother, Jaejoong, he carefully reminded him, “You of all people should know.” That dammit, Heechul is half-breed too, and he is not as invincible as people thought him to be –that is if anyone apart from Jaejoong and his parent knew he is half-breed._

_Jaejoong gritted his teeth, looked away from his brother to only stare at Jinyoung with his face growing veins of dark despair, his pale white skin on his neck suffering the same. “How come nobody realized that Jinyoung is carrying Chanshik’s mark? And we had the decency to send that idiot for a mission and now has been gone for months?”_

_Everyone quieted. The same thought had been playing in their mind._

_“Hyukjae. You didn’t realize your brother has been marked to mate?”_

_Hyukjae worried on his bottom lip as he watches the change on his brother’s face, he choked, “I didn’t know— god, the two hates each other. They fight any chance they get. I would not have thought they intended to mate. If… if I have known… I would not have sent Channie for that mission!”_

_A successful mark should be followed by careful mating procedures, one is to stay as close with the said potential mate. Definitely not to disappear to God knows where for this long duration of time. Any person newly marked would not have a fighting chance but to decay into becoming a Void. It’s nature. And it’s fucked up._

_A week later._

_“Jiyong,” Jaejoong caught up with the said half-breed by the patio in the main chambers inside the Yoon Organization quarter, “Would you mind caring for Anahel for me tonight? I need to switch with Sungmin at the North entrance for the night.”_

_“Sure,” Jiyong took the toddler from Jaejoong. The toddler made an adorable sound and quickly pressed his chubby cheeks on Jiyong’s face. Jiyong got flustered at this cute display. Someday he will have a child of his own, and he will be as cute as this little boy._

_He also hopes they would be friends if, given a chance, that is._

_It has been two years ago since they found this beautiful angel in the forest during their daily hunting drill, he was as if he was left there to be found. Not long after, all clues made them realized that they’re staring at the legendary Angel in all their existence, the Princeblood Anahel._

_“Thank you, I’ll see you both tomorrow,” Jaejoong said, giving Anahel a soft kiss on the crown of his small head before disappearing at the end of the patio._

_“Well, Anahel, I hope you don’t mind coming with me to visit uncle Jinyoung? He’s terribly sick.” Jiyong asked the clueless little angel who mused at him with his cute mouth as if to agree. He then walked towards the chamber where Jinyoung resides._

_He pushed the door open, and it creaked eerily. Jiyong breathes while turning on the lights, trying to brave himself to inspect on Jinyoung’s condition because it hurts him to see the changes stripping the delicate beauty off the said man, day by day._

_Jiyong sighed when he noticed no drastic change from the last time he checked up on him. Jinyoung’s breathing seemed to be lighter too, not in difficulty or some sort. His last potion must have worked, bringing his fever down somehow._

_But that isn’t exactly the cure. He needs more, something much more powerful. But who is kidding? There’s no way a Voiding can be reversed, it simply cannot be done. It will be asking for a miracle._

_He finally turned around from the bed to fix another dose for Jinyoung to take when he wakes. He looked at the toddler on his arms and smiled, “Anahel ah, uncle Jiyong is going to make medicine for Uncle Jinyoung… I’ll put you down on the floor for the meantime, okay? Play?” He muttered as he placed the small boy on the floor who quickly stood weakly on his feet to only slowly fall on his bottom on the floor with a giggle._

_Jiyong giggled with him, assured that the boy will be just fine (he always seemed does), he went to the table and pulled a few ingredients with him to make the next dosage for Jinyoung. This is the most he could do in the situation._

_He stays in the quarter to mind the ill Jinyoung because he is the most qualified in making potions, serum, you name it. While the others split into groups to heavily guard the Quarter, some out on their usual mission and some aiming to find Chanshik and bring him back to his ailing mate-to-be, that moron! He could have said something when he was chosen to trace the whereabouts of the Void Zero from the West. He knew fucken better not to distance himself when he was just after leaving a mark on someone!_

_And he calls himself the next in line heir of the Yoon Organization! Ridiculous!_

_Drown on his own thoughts, it took a while for Jiyong’s senses to hear the hysterical cry of a baby behind him. His face paled as he dreaded to look back but he must. When he did, he ran as quick as he can to snatch Anahel away from Jinyoung who managed to sit up, held on Anahel’s arm so tight it started bleeding. The eyes that looked at them is made of nothingness but hunger._

_Jiyong backed away with Anahel on his arms who had stopped crying, but he could still hear him wheezing against his chest. Poor child, he must have been frightened! What is he thinking anyway bringing a Princeblood in the presence of an almost-void? That is like feeding a lion with delicious rare meat on a golden platter!_

_“I’m sorry, Anahel, baby…” He whispered soothingly to the baby, all the while watching Jinyoung thrashing on his bed weakly, arms stretch intended to grab Anahel._

_Jiyong couldn’t help the tears on his eyes, he can no longer see the sweet Jinyoung on the person in front of him. It made him think that he should just end it, once and for all._

_It’s too late._

_An hour after, Sungmin arrived and took Anahel away. It took another three hours for Jinyoung to completely tire himself out and slumped back to bed, breathing loudly into sleep. Jiyong finally stood up, took the syringe (he opt for this method after seeing how Jinyoung reacted earlier), and injected._

_He also grabbed fresh warm water and towel to properly clean Jinyoung’s body from the increasing cold sweat forming. He started with Jinyoung’s face and neck. When he reached Jinyoung’s arm, he noticed the Void marks that were meant to be all over his arms have not disappeared. Against his shock, he traced the arm until the blood-soaked fingers to which had grabbed on Anahel earlier._

_Jinyoung covered his mouth, his eyes widening with this analysis._

_Anahel’s blood could cure Jinyoung!_

  
  


Present.

“And that’s how I came to use Anahel’s –or you could say, Wonwoo’s blood into a potion that can reverse the Voiding process.”

Jihoon nodded, but he doesn’t know what to say. He longed to learn anything about the time his parents once part of the Yoon Organization, or his purpose of being a Sentinel, or anything related to Wonwoo or Anahel. Now that he is hearing them, he’s just too overwhelmed, he doesn’t know exactly to say or feel.

“I have a countless failure, I didn’t succeed on my first mixture –the whole team is becoming wary I’m using too much of Anahel’s blood at my every failure. But you know what, I managed, I believed. Simply because I’ve seen in the future, kudos for being a half-breed, that Jinyoung is not going to die there, that Chanshik is going to come back just fine, and they’re going to have a baby boy seven years later.”

A smile crossed Jihoon’s face, truly an inspiring resolution. Something he just doesn’t have, or even half of it. He then turned his face to Jiyong, “Wait, they have a child?”

“Ow,” Jiyong gasped confusedly, “You didn’t know?”

Jihoon shook his head. “I wasn’t told Lee Jinyoung had a child.”

“I presumed you already know as you’ve met this child.” Jiyong shook his head, “Probably not. It’s probably for the boy’s safety. After Jinyoung’s ordeal into nearly becoming a Void and got cured by Anahel’s blood, when he got pregnant and gave birth to his son, per the prophecy I had –it turned out that boy carries a hint of Princeblood in him –hence he was classified a Finebred Astral by the society (due to the lack of knowledge of Anahel’s existence) despite his father a Nether Pureblood. Due to this, I’ve heard that the boy has been kept safe inside the Yoon Organization all his life.”

Jihoon was in silence for a full minute or so trying to tie all hints together. And when he finally let go of the air stuck on his chest, he spat out, “Do you mean, Hong… Hong Jisoo-hyung?”

 

**JEONGHAN’S CHAMBER | SILVER CORONA TOWER**

 

The door closes abruptly on Seungcheol’s face, trapping him outside of Jeonghan’s bedroom with Jisoo inside and a shadowy figure he briefly spotted before the door closed. Conquering his shock, he started banging on the door, “Jisoo! Jisoo!!! Are you there? What’s going on?!” Jisoo didn’t reply, and that’s when panic started to overwhelm him. “Is Jeonghan okay? Open the door!”

Whatever that shadow creature is, has Jisoo in pinned on the door and what that is, had touched and worse, hurt Jeonghan. So swear to all demons in the world, he will end it by decapitation.

First, he has to get there.

And by doing that, he has to explain to the Head Master Choi later on, why he has to resort to using his Demon Step this time around when he was strictly told not to –unless anything related to the Princebloods. But fuck it, Jisoo and Jeonghan are in there with that creature with a scent of dying soul!

Clicking his finger, he disappeared from where he stood to find himself on the other side of the room, only to be caught speechless with what stood in front of him. “J-Jeonghan ah…”

“Pr-princeblood… you smell…”

Seungcheol watched Jeonghan’s arms pressing Jisoo on the door, the growing amount of Voiding marks have left almost no sign of the once flawless white skin, his alluring scent has already turned into a scent so foul it almost choked him. “Jeonghan ah…” Seungcheol’s fingers were trembling when he was reaching for Jeonghan’s shoulder, and as soon as it landed, Jeonghan turned around almost abruptly before slumping to the floor weakly.

Both Seungcheol and Jisoo caught him just in time before he completely hit the floor, both unable to say something. Just full of frustrations and despair.

Seungcheol finally stood up with Jeonghan unconscious on his arms. He brought him back to the bed. It probably took all his strength, whatever he did there. “Jisoo ah, what does Jeonghan mean about you smell like Princeblood?”

“I have no idea,” Jisoo replied, after his terrifying welcome, he has now finally looked at Jeonghan’s current state.

He could feel his heart shuttering, and there’s no coming back from it.

 

 

**SAPPHIRE BLUE CHATEAU, THIRD FLOOR, SIXTH DOOR TO THE LEFT WING | JIHOON’S CHAMBER**

 

“Jiyong-nim?” Jihoon called out Soonyoung’s mother who is currently watching between the cracks of Jihoon’s bedroom door to find his son still peacefully asleep. “The mixture had boiled.” He continued.

Jiyong nods to this while he turned around, closing the door behind him. “He’s always been so carefree,” He commented about his son, “And strong-willed.”

Jihoon doesn’t know what to reply because the older clearly is implying something, but at the same time, he had to agree. The Soonyoung he knows is simply that kind of an idiot.

“He could be a handful,” Jiyong resumed with a smile on his face, “But he’s lovable, isn’t he? I mean, isn’t he somehow really cute?” Jiyong had that upselling merchant smirk on his face, trying his best to charm the younger about his son.

Jihoon backed away, astounded by the flow of the conversation –not only that this is so unnecessary for Jiyong to do, but at the same time, he just found the older one just like any typical mother who wants to charm any potential mates to their child.

Jihoon had to turn away before he could control that sneaky smile on his face, walking back to the kitchen to continue stirring on the mixture.

“I’m sure there must be something you like about my son.” Jiyong hangs his head to the side to eye the younger half-breed.

Jihoon wanted to ignore the other, but it was the more he realized that Soonyoung is the most persistent guy in his life because he’s simply just like his mother. Resilient.

“Right?”

“Hmm, maybe.”

“ _Maybe_ is enough,” Jiyong smiled, adoring the young man before him, “It’s a start.”

Jihoon chose not to reply this time, focusing his gaze on the mixture that is starting to turn light blue as he stirs. The mixture is becoming more and more like the one in prophecy –the mixture that could save Jeonghan from becoming a Void.

They’re really going to save them.

Thank God. Yet, there’s a grim on his face, and he hated himself for that.

“You might be running out of time,” Jiyong muttered beside him.

Jihoon looked up this time, confused, “I thought the mixture is right?”

“Ow, the mixture? The mixture is perfect.”

“Then what do you mean?”

“You and my son,” Jiyong leaned on the counter, “You don’t have _time_ in your side, Jihoon ah. It has never been.”

Jihoon paused from stirring as his eyes caught the mixture changing from light blue to blood red, and the sea of the prophecies he held both dear and forgotten rushed back to him in a perfect sequence. He backed away from the counter, a whimper caught on his throat as he trembled.

_It all makes sense now._

With this realization, harsh emotions gathering all at once, his knees weakened, and he wouldn’t be surprised to find himself on the cold floor, wheezing miserably to himself.

Only that a pair of arms, a dependable chest caught him, and when he turned around, he was picked off his feet, “Mother, when have you arrived?”

“Ow, hello, son.” Jiyong smiled, “Thought you’d just sleep the whole through.”

Jiyong could care less what the mother and son are talking about at the moment because of the feel of Soonyoung’s hold was all his being seemingly needs for him to finally break, allow himself to feel emotions he had been guarding himself away from all his life.

 

**MINGYU’S CHAMBER | BLACK ZIRCON DORMITORY**

 

Wonwoo woke up covered in sweat, the night is quiet, Mingyu is deeply asleep beside him, even the air felt so heavy and damp. His breathing jagged, as he suddenly feel his chest felt like it was being pierced open. His eyes widened, realizing this has happened before, and God Almighty, it’s the least he needs right now. He’s exhausted, he’s frustrated, he’s frightened –he doesn’t fucking need a visit right now!

 _Diviner_.

The cloaked figure hovered at the foot of the bed, bringing the still air whishing around it before it stopped beside the side of his bed. Wonwoo’s throat tightened, no matter what, this creature, although no accounts of it killing anyone, still terrifies the shit out of many. Maybe because of the sensation similar to paralysis is enough to scare anybody –especially the pregnant ones.

Wonwoo tried to open his mouth, but his whole being seemed unwilling to or maybe nudging closer to Mingyu so the dumbass would wake up and save him from this monster but what type of Sorcery is this that he could not fucken move.

A hand came out from the cloak, soft tanned human flesh hands. One hand reached for Wonwoo’s face as the other pulled the cloak down to show a beautiful young woman with auburn hair and purple pair of eyes. She’s enchanting! Heck, if this face hasn’t been covered by that legendary cloak of paralysis every pregnant person in this era is scared of, this Diviner could have been the most beautiful creature ever walked this new Earth.

“You’ve grown, child.” The Diviner whispered. “Do not fret. I will be yours and your child’s guardian. I have sworn since the day we have created _you_.” The Diviner leaned closer and gave Wonwoo a peck on the crown of his head, and a gentle pat on his cheek, “Sleep now, child.”

Wonwoo closed his eyes and had the best sleep he ever had in the longest time now.

He needed that. And her caress is so familiar. Damn familiar.

 

 

Here is some enlightening [Closing In Story Timeline](https://ibb.co/fgEzHT) I compiled:

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg god I managed! 6 hours of trying to write. It's so, so impossible for me to write more often. Adulthood is harsh. I have to send boyfriend away from house, ignores all messages and calls just so i can sit down and focus writing. my back hurts. 
> 
> Okay onwards to the story:
> 
> 1\. Meanie progression? It's the best I can write them at the moment. Story just too angsty for them to be all too lovey-dovey flirtatious so you get me, right?
> 
> 2\. Who predicted Jisoo's involvement in the story and back story? And b1a4 Jinyoung and Gongchan (im a shipper) as his parents? Dude, Jisoo is Channie look-a-like!
> 
> 3\. Soonhoon's development? What do you think Jihoon's so scared of?
> 
> 4\. Ah, Diviner's second appearance again... looks like she has more role to play in this story. (but rest assured, I won't give her long-length appearance unless needed.
> 
> 5\. What do you feel about the past Sentinels little flashback inserts? Is it too annoying or was it alright? I think its kind gave the story different depths. Wasn't it the lenghtly right? or boring?
> 
> ANyways, drop me a comment, and thank you all for patiently waiting for an update so rare. Love you all.


	35. Sooner Than Expected

 

 

****

 

**_Previously….._ **

**SAPPHIRE BLUE CHATEAU, THIRD FLOOR, SIXTH DOOR TO THE LEFT WING | JIHOON’S CHAMBER**

“You might be running out of time,” Jiyong muttered beside him.

Jihoon looked up this time, confused, “I thought the mixture is right?”

“Ow, the mixture? The mixture is perfect.”

“Then what do you mean?”

“You and my son,” Jiyong leaned on the counter, “You don’t have  _time_  in your side, Jihoon ah. It has never been.”

Jihoon paused from stirring as his eyes caught the mixture changing from light blue to blood red, and the sea of the prophecies he held both dear and forgotten rushed back to him in a perfect sequence. He backed away from the counter, a whimper caught on his throat as he trembled.

_It all makes sense now._

With this realization, harsh emotions gathering all at once, his knees weakened, and he wouldn’t be surprised to find himself on the cold floor, wheezing miserably to himself.

Only that a pair of arms, a dependable chest caught him, and when he turned around, he was picked off his feet, “Mother, when have you arrived?”

“Ow, hello, son.” Jiyong smiled, “Thought you’d just sleep the whole through.”

Jiyong could care less what the mother and son are talking about at the moment because of the feel of Soonyoung’s hold was all his being seemingly needs for him to finally break, allow himself to feel emotions he had been guarding himself away from all his life.

 

Soonyoung kicked the door open gently with his right foot while carrying Jihoon on his arms. His mother, Jiyong following quietly. He found the messy, albeit, fluffy quilts on the floor and laid Jihoon on it. Yet, Jihoon wasn’t letting him go with the way his arms are still tightly grasping around his neck as if he was afraid to let go. “Jihoon ah,” He mumbled worriedly, kneeling on the quilts, “You need to lie down.”

The reply was a muffled growling, accompanied by shortening loud breathing. Jihoon held on Soonyoung even tighter.

“He’s in shock,” Jiyong kneeled down beside his son. He reached for Jihoon’s shoulder to feel the boy trembling underneath. “You need to calm him down.”

Soonyoung looked at his mother, confused at what he is hearing. Jihoon is not somebody who is easily shaken. After everything that Jihoon had suffered through, he has become a man who does not regard emotions to be of priority, it’s a pity, but Jihoon doesn’t simply get frightened anymore. “What exactly did you say, mother?”

“He just… remembered.”

“The what?”

“That the prophecies he had asked me to remove from his memory the day that you first met… don’t only include the future of Seungcheol and Jeonghan… son, his prophecies also told about you and him. Jihoon has already seen you and him even before he has met you.”

“Oh…w…” Soonyoung blinked, speechless. Does this make him happy? The fact that he plays a big role in Jihoon’s life more than he thought he does make him feel good about himself. Maybe this explains his attachment to Jihoon since the day they have met or the jittery feeling he feels in his gut whenever he gets to hold him. Maybe it’s about that?

“Son, the first time he had seen you is in his series of prophecy – he had seen you with your body covered in blood, crying muttering his n-name.” Jiyong fought against the tightness in his throat as he revealed. “That day, he begged for me to remove everything he had seen from the future…everything about Seungcheol and Jeonghan…and especially about that coming day of you—”

Jiyong paused as he noticed Jihoon’s low whimpering turning into a violent thrashing, his voice distorted into his demon while his eyes turned to the typical half-breed eyes, one eye a demon and the other an angel.

“Shh… Jihoon ah, c..calm down… Shh…” Soonyoung whispered, pulling Jihoon’s smaller frame tightly to himself, avoiding the other to claw on himself. This doesn’t do much though as Jihoon still managed to thrash around, almost knocking Soonyoung off balance. “Mother, what to do?”

Jiyong bit on his bottom lip. As a half-breed who had a tendency to get easily overwhelmed with the trauma of having to see future, whether he asked for it or not; or whether he liked what he had seen or not, felt conflicted because there’s only a few successfully method to make this all stop.

“Mother…” Soonyoung desperately looked at his mother. He could barely hold Jihoon down, much as looking at the state of the other.

Jiyong stood up, breathing in, “Son, your father taught you a thing or two, right? Methods he had to resort to just calm me, a half-breed, down sometimes…”

Of course, his father did. At first, he didn’t get why his father had mentioned, or even tried to teach him such a thing. Maybe his parents have known that this day will come. “O…okay.” Soonyoung breathes in, closed his eyes as he called out his Astral side. His natural silver hair turned brighter, almost luminescent while growling inches and inches down his back.

Soonyoung makes a fine specimen of a rare Astral whenever he relies on his dominant side.

“Now, hold him by the back of his neck…and with your other hands, grab his wrist, find his pulse… and _do_ it.”

Soonyoung breathes in, did as instructed and waited for the fiery sensation on his palm accompanied by a light emitting from it. He felt that strong pulse of hot pumping of his blood traveling through his arms into the flesh that touches Jihoon’s. It tinge and he sure that the choking sound Jihoon makes against his chest means this method gives the latter discomfort. “Shh… it’s fine… damn it… Jihoon ah, you’ll be just fine… calm down now.” He managed to reply despite his own uneasiness too.

When Soonyoung finished, Jihoon’s thrashing stopped, only his loud breathing is heard. Soonyoung sighed, pulling his Astral state down, but Jihoon’s hand tightened again as if silently saying not to.

Jiyong noticed it, “Give him time.” He nods to Soonyoung’s partial Astral state, “For half-breeds in their vulnerable state, they’d prefer to be surrounded by _their_ Astral’s comfort.”

Soonyoung nodded back, retaining his Astral state as he pulled Jihoon much closer to him. A moment passed, he managed to lay Jihoon down to the quilts, along with himself snuggled. This brought a smile to his lips.

Jiyong cleared his throat to this scene, “Well, I’ll just check on the mixture we were making for your friend Jeonghan. We can’t mess this one up.”

Soonyoung nodded, half-listening as his eyes were fixed on Jihoon’s now slumbering face. Yet, when he heard the door swings open, he peeked on his mother leaving as he quickly realized, “Mother…” He called after his mother who looked back with his brow raised to show him he’s listening, whatever he’s about to ask. Soonyoung gulped, “The method I used… that one similar to what father used with you… Doesn’t that only works between _mates_?”

Jiyong snickered, “Now, son, _you_ tell me.”

Soonyoung blinked and blinked a couple times more. “Damn, now I’ve done it.”

Jiyong shook his head as he finally completely left Jihoon’s bedroom, muttering to himself, “Silly boy, didn’t even realize.” Forming a bond this way, and in the midst of all the danger, Jiyong wished there are other ways around what was yet to happen.

 

**Day -2: The Grand Ball.**

**MINGYU’S CHAMBER | BLACK ZIRCON DORMITORY**

Wonwoo opened his eyes to the sun shining on his face. He felt light and well-rested, something that has become so rare considering their current situation now. This brought a small smile to his face before this momentary bliss turned nothing but his usual mornings. Cupping his mouth, he rushed to the toilet and found comfort into emptying what looked like his dinner from last night.

It really looks like rough morning sickness would not end soon.

He weakly slid down to the floor, trembling. He waits there until his stomach calms down which usually takes a minute or two. Right after that, he slipped under the shower with a positive thought of perfecting the _Ultima_ today with his mother-in-law, Heechul. He’s almost there.

 

Zipping Mingyu’s oversized hoodie closed (he has never left Mingyu’s chamber since the day he has been mastering the Ultima), Wonwoo walked closer to the windows. He stared outside, looking at the massive change of the school in preparation for the Grand Ball that will take place in two days time.

Wonwoo bit down his lower lip, closing his eyes to maximize his Astral sense, scooping each and individual scents of both students and the guests (especially the notable elites of the society) all mixed in the air as they scatter in the vicinity. He could feel the intimidation coming from the students having to be mixed with the far older crowd that may or may not become a threat to each and everybody. Who really knows, elites of the society usually take notes of the young students who may be of service to society in the near future.

They’re simply eyeing for a good _harvest_ –after all, this is what Grand Ball is for.

The least that he really needed right now. When the elites are doing their usual inspection, their senses are at their peak, and being a Princeblood, something only heard from myths, he would fetch the highest interest –good or bad.

That’s not really what he wants. Not now, nor ever.

 

Wonwoo finally left Mingyu’s bedroom. He could already hear Mingyu’s voice coming from the sitting room, discussing the possible flow of the Grand Ball with his foster mother and the two mates. He silently slipped into the scene with Mingyu briefly noticing him by moving a little bit to give him space to sit.

That’s thoughtful, but he needed more space than that, so he patted Mingyu’s side to let him know this.

Mingyu momentarily stopped talking to his mother to finally stare at Wonwoo, confused at first, then shock and then shook his head as he cleared his throat. “Ow…” He forced a smile and an awkward laugh too.

While Wonwoo didn’t get what those changes on his mate’s facial expression mean. He looked around the older ones who wore the same surprised expression as Mingyu’s. Wonwoo could not help but feel unsettled because of the way the others are looking at him. What does that mean?

Yet, before he could ask, because this is making him so annoyed or upset or God knows what— he doesn’t deserve to be scrutinized, a couple namely Hansol and Seungkwan showed up rather noisily by the hallway with a bunch of festival food on their hands.

“Hallooo! We’ve brought foods from the stalls!” Seungkwan announced but bit his own inner cheeks to find that Mingyu and Wonwoo were not exactly alone. He quickly bowed realizing that the Kim Household main Heads are in front of him, “Excuse my insolence.”

Kim Heechul watched Seungkwan with intrigued expression before he laughs, “Don’t I miss your chirpiness, little boo.” He waved at the said young man and welcomed him when Seungkwan walked closer for an embrace. Hansol also moved closer to give proper respect to Heechul as he bows before him. Yet, Heechul only pulled Hansol for a little group hug.

Hansol and Seungkwan, after all, have been great friends with Mingyu since when they were little and often stays with the Kim Household for sleep-overs –along with Seungcheol and Jihoon. _Good old days. Wished they never grew up and live this dangerous life and what’s ahead._

Seungkwan pulled himself away from Heechul’s comforting embrace as he caught sight of Wonwoo, and _huge_ change. His head fell to the side, “Wonwoo ah, did I miss a few days of sleep or what?”

“What?” Wonwoo eyed him confusedly, now a little more bothered that even Seungkwan is eyeing him the same way as the others before the two came in.

“You’re twice larger than you were yesterday.” Seungkwan slurred when he continued, “When I say, larger, it means your _bump._ ”

Mingyu cleared his throat as he looked away. He did not want to say, and definitely would not dream of saying this to Wonwoo (because this revelation could always mean both ways to a pregnant man –they usually don’t take it well), but yes, Wonwoo’s bump is much larger than he remembered it before he fell asleep last night.

Wonwoo instantly looked down, did not particularly see what Seungkwan meant, but when the image of himself in the mirror earlier flashes in his mind, his whole face paled. He knew there has been a change in his physic but God damn it, he was not able to tell which exactly. Now that the others have said it, he finally noticed.

He’s really, really, really _showing_ now. Like, halfway there!

How is this possible? Panic started to show on his face.

“Wonwoo, child, it’s fine,” Heechul quickly grabbed Wonwoo’s hand, massaged it lightly, “It’s normal.” He whispered.

Seungkwan nodded as he said, “Duration of pregnancy always varies between parents.”

Wonwoo still doesn’t get it or refused to analyze the situation.

Seungkwan breathes in, moved closer to Wonwoo. “We are all based on human’s structure, hence, the trivial nine-month pregnancy; but each one of us is also a demon or an angel. Traditional demons and angels usually conceive and give birth in a matter of days –according to history books. Being a Carat gives us the opportunity to savor pregnancy at a slower pace, which is a norm these days. But for some, pregnancy is much quicker –it depends on the rarity of the infant.”

“In this case,” Heechul shook his head, “It’s always up for the baby when _it_ decides to be ready.”

“You mean… it could be tomorrow???” Wonwoo choked on his throat.

Hangeng this time laughs softly, and the others followed. “I don’t think it will be _that_ quick… A month or so…?”

“That’s still so soon! I was not pregnant long ago!”

“Yes, you are, babe.” Mingyu chuckled under his breath, trying to calm his panicking mate who is sprouting words in an attempt to make sense of the situation, but failing. “You’re well in your fourth month now…”

“Well, I’m supposed to have four more months at most,” Wonwoo argued.

“Well, looks like you won’t need to use all those months,” Mingyu mumbled.

Wonwoo’s eyes widened as he looked at Mingyu, his breathing shortening as he was ready to claw on his face because of damn insensitive prick. Wonwoo is panicking right now, and all the dumbass is doing is brush off this whole situation. _Ugh…!_ He glared at Mingyu before stood up, stomping away and locked himself inside Mingyu’s room.

Mingyu blinked, speechless. He doesn’t know whether to go and console his sulking mate or savor the fact that he will be a father sooner than expected.

“Well, he took that better than Heechul once did.” Siwon shook his head.

Heechul glared at Siwon, “In fairness now, I was only pregnant for a month when I woke with my stomach ten times bigger than it was and Nurse Sae told me that the baby is ready in a week. How did you suppose I would have reacted? And that was my first pregnancy too!”

Siwon shrugged, a matter of fact, that was a bit of shock for everyone. Truly, pregnancy is full of surprises.

“Well, any takers for snacks?” Seungkwan raised his arm with the said snacks still hanging on his hands.

“Ah, me.” Hangeng and Siwon both raised their arms, ignoring Heechul’s glares to each of them.

Mingyu too stood up, “I’ll take some to Wonwoo.” He grabbed what looked like a traditional spicy rice cake that Wonwoo somehow craves for lately. He took a small portion and waddled towards his bedroom.

“Goodluck, bro.” Hansol sneered at him.

Mingyu only rolled his eyes as he grabbed on the doorknob. Yup, wish him luck. Wonwoo does not usually get angry, but when he does, it’s much worse.

 

**SAPPHIRE BLUE CHATEAU, THIRD FLOOR, SIXTH DOOR TO THE LEFT WING | JIHOON’S CHAMBER**

Jiyong returned to Jihoon’s chamber with food he purchased from the food stalls when he noticed that Jihoon barely had any food stocked in his kitchen. He realized that the kids would wake up hungry and would have no food to eat.

He opened the door and skipped towards the main area of Jihoon’s empty, plain chamber. Yet, he hissed as an alarming strange scent covered the chamber as he walked in. He slowly inspected the place, only to see a pair he has not seen in a long time. He chirped, “Sungmin ah! Kyuhyun ah, you rascal!”

The said couple looked back, surprise not to scent the incoming _hyung_ back when they were active members of Yoon Organization. “Hyung…what are you doing here?”

He gave the two younger ones a quick hug and smiled, “Got food for our sons. They should be starving when they wake up.”

Sungmin and Kyuhyun looked at each other before they look at the closed door of their son, Jihoon, bedroom. “That is hyung’s son in there?” Sungmin asked, surprised yet thinking deeper, it’s not much surprising.

“Oh…” Jiyong’s mouth made an awkward ‘o’ as he massaged his nape. That must be a shock to learn your son may or may not have taken a mate.

Kyuhyun is much calmer looking than Sungmin, he could almost pass as uncaring but knowing the younger one better, Kyuhyun probably thinking of thousand ways to wring Soonyoung’s neck right now. It’s possible, Kyuhyun is a pureblood demon after all. And Kyuhyun is possibly one of the younger ones Jiyong had a hard time reading his thoughts, or actions.

“I…” Jiyong trailed off as he moved closer to the door, just in case Kyuhyun decides to march inside and claw on his son. God knows what the younger one is thinking! And he’s not about to rely on his half-breed senses to predict the future in this situation.

“So, does your son any better than that Choi kid?” Kyuhyun asked, his voice icy sharp.

“Well,” Jiyong managed a smile, “…only your son knows.”

 

Jihoon winced as he tried to turn. Something heavy is pinning him down by the quilts. Say it is so, he also liked the warmth coming from it, and if he just lets himself think against the grogginess of after just waking up, he should already know what this is all about.

Soonyoung.

Managing to turn completely, he was now able to stare at Soonyoung’s sleeping face. He noticed the Astral change, Soonyoung’s usual silver-hair now almost a shoulder length, even his usually pale skin now looked translucent. And he liked the way Soonyoung’s lashes twice longer, even his lids in a shade of sunset. This is not the usual Soonyoung he knows, yet, he didn’t mind. Rather, something inside him is being stirred, in a good way.

How did it turn out this way? Him and Soonyoung? True, Soonyoung has always been there, since the day they first met by the lake. But all these years, Jihoon had been nothing but unresponsive to any of Soonyoung’s effort. He didn’t deserve to form a bond with this selfless person.

But then, his chest beating softly. It had already stopped a long time ago.

And he had already forgotten what it feels like.

Jihoon worried on his lower lip as he found himself reaching for the loose strands of silver hair covering some part of Soonyoung’s face. He gently hooked them behind Soonyoung’s ear, sighing as he did so. He didn’t even know he was holding his breath, subconsciously didn’t want Soonyoung to wake up… because he wouldn’t have this chance to stare at his face without being judged. Especially from this dumbass.

“Jihoon ah,”

Jihoon gasped, pulling his hand at the same time. Yet, Soonyoung had caught him before he was able to. He watched as Soonyoung’s eyes fluttered open. _This is doomsday._ He hissed mentally.

“I couldn’t help but think you have fallen for me,” Soonyoung mumbled, his voice a little hoarse after just waking up. “Can’t blame you, I’m such a _hottie_.”

The soft fluttering on Jihoon’s chest suddenly ended and turned into a dark desire to choke Soonyoung and his absurdity right now.

Yet, before he could even try to, Soonyoung pulled himself up only to stare at him, straight in the eyes and softly said, “What to do now, Jihoon ah? It looks like we are stuck together now.”

And stuck he means… Jihoon looked around, gifted with the eyes of a Perfect Half-breed, he was able to see once again the bond in a thread-like structure curling around the both of them. The second time he had seen it and oh my… what to do, really. Their bond is more real than he had let himself believed.

“Because of you, you idiot,” Jihoon mumbled back, trying to pull away from Soonyoung who is leaning on top of him. “If you would just excuse me— eh… Soonyoung!” Jihoon shrieked when Soonyoung leaned closer and crushed him with his weight before embracing him so tightly. “Soon…young…”

“I’m here now,” Soonyoung mumbled, “Let’s not…get hurt anymore, alright?”

Jihoon couldn’t say anything. Those words could mean anything, or everything to Jihoon now. Thing is, is he prepared to stand by those words? Will he not be hurt anymore?

“Only think of me.” Soonyoung continued, “… only m-me.” His voice cracked at the end, and it goes to show how much Soonyoung is trying right now.

Jihoon’s chest started to hurt, and it didn’t felt like breaking, it was new, and he doesn’t understand what it means. He just nods back an answer, “A-alright.”

 

**MINGYU’S CHAMBER | BLACK ZIRCON DORMITORY**

“Mingyu, would you stop?” Wonwoo peeled Mingyu’s head nuzzling on the abrupt appearance of his bump today. It did shock him, and he couldn’t help but feel miserable at one point. But, Mingyu always had a way with words that he eventually calmed down and embrace the fact that he will become a mother sooner than expected.

If only they are not in the midst of chaos now.

“But Wonwoo ah… the baby could kick in a moment now.”

“I told you that it doesn’t mean the bump is bigger now, the baby will start moving around.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

Mingyu pouted, “How could you tell?”

“I would be able to know,” Wonwoo glared at Mingyu, “It’s inside my body.” He pointed out.

Mingyu’s pouted even more, “You have to tell me when it starts kicking.”

“I already told you that I will.” Wonwoo growled, “You’re so annoying.”

Mingyu was not even a little offended, he just laughs, “So, should I tell you if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“You’re able to tell now?” Wonwoo’s eyes widened. It’s true that pureblood demons had the best intuition when it comes to predicting an unborn’s gender and he wouldn’t doubt Mingyu’s credibility on this one especially.

Mingyu nodded, the contentment on his face is so apparent Wonwoo found himself speechless.

Yet, he waved his hand, “You know what, I don’t I want to know. It’s…making me… anxious.” He breathes in, peeking a look at Mingyu’s handsome face again, “…did that make you feel better knowing?”

Mingyu smiled, “I didn’t mind either… but I’m much, much more excited now that I know.” Mingyu sat beside Wonwoo, quickly kissed him by the lips, “You’ll be a great mother to h— the baby, for sure.” He corrected himself before he could reveal. He wouldn’t want to spoil the excitement just yet. Wonwoo would be able to find out his child’s gender at his own pace.

Wonwoo nodded. “Then be careful of your thoughts because I would be able to hear yours.”

Mingyu laughs, “I promise.”

 

“Wonwoo, Mingyu ah,” Junhui peeked inside the bedroom to find the mates deep in their conversation. Junhui thanks the God he didn’t step into something much less innocent. “We received a message from Soonyoung’s mother, Jiyong, that the mixture to reverse Jeonghan’s Voiding process is finished. They’re planning to make Jeonghan take it by tonight, will you both be prepared by then?”

Wonwoo and Mingyu looked at each other and smiled. They both stood up and replied, “Of course, whenever.”

Challenge is, how would Wonwoo be able to cross the distance between the Black Zircon Dormitory and Silver Corona Tower with the over-crowded Celestial Field in the middle. Not to mention the appearance of his huge bump as of today.

The _Ultima_.

 

He will have to rely on the Ultima, and he’s not truly sure whether he had perfected it yet or not. But here goes nothing…

 

_-tbc-_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yipeee...an update again! I can't believe myself too...must be sober weekends, i stayed home all weekend for this. lol.
> 
> Alright, hmm this chapter is mostly about SoonHoon and Meanie, I think it was due.
> 
> What do you think about Wonwoo's abrupt change of pace of his pregnancy? It was explained and everything -how the duration of pregnancy varies but... what would this really mean to the actual plot? Somehow, I just couldn't wait for the baby HAHAH
> 
> What does Jiyong mean about some part of Jihoon's prophecy of seeing Soonyoung covered in blood and saying Jihoon's name... too much foreshadowing... But it really scared Jihoon but for the meantime, it looks like they're really warming up to each other...
> 
> Are you excited for Jeonghan's cure? Or is there?
> 
> Before I start writing the start of Grand Ball, are there any parts you are curious about that I have left off (or forgotten), so I can maybe slip in the next update? I'm open for suggestion, so long as it doesn't spoil the remaining chapters.
> 
> Should I save Jeonghan or not? [is this even a question HAHA]
> 
> I asked this before but I'll ask again, GIRL OR BOY?
> 
>  
> 
> Alright, here I leave. Please leave a comment, if anything. It would mean a lot to me. Even just quote your favorite part of the chapter will do just fine. xD
> 
> love you all. Thank you.


	36. The Ultima

 

****

 

 

**SAPPHIRE BLUE CHATEAU, THIRD FLOOR, SIXTH DOOR TO THE LEFT WING | JIHOON’S CHAMBER**

 

Jiyong watched Sungmin transfer the mixture into a smaller flask wrapped with a soft reptilian skin with golden writing to serve as a seal to hide the scent of the mixture inside. They need a suitable container for the said mixture if they have to bring it over to the Silver Corona Tower where the young Jeonghan resides.

“Should we prepare syringe,” Sungmin’s eyes trailed between his mate, Kyuhyun, and his old friend, Jiyong, before he carefully continued, “Just in case he’s far into the Voiding process and has become v…violent…?” He asked, and all the while, he could remember Jinyoung’s face in the midst of the said guy becoming feral. It was petrifying to see.

“Well, we can,” Jiyong replied, “But the mixture isn’t complete. We need Wonwoo and Mingyu’s blood to complete the mixture. They will meet us over Jeonghan’s chamber early tonight.”

Sungmin and Kyuhyun looked at each other, shaking their heads finding this information still a little hard to take in. Kyuhyun clicked his tongue, “I can’t believe that little boy Mingyu turned out to be a Princeblood. There has been a lot of times he had slept over our house to play with Jihoon and their other friends… yet, I didn’t even notice.”

“Jaejoong-hyung,” Sungmin worried on his bottom lip as he looked away from his mate, “Jaejoong-hyung is the birth mother of Mingyu.” He watched the surprised look of the two people in front of him. That is exactly that same expression he had when Hyukjae had come and met him to confess to him. The man had been carrying this secret for far too long, and it has weighed him down. He needed someone to talk this one out, and he’s the man’s best friend after all. He sighs, “Jaejoong-hyung prophesized an event wherein their son, Mingyu, will bleed in the hands of his father… does that ring a bell about what happened seven years ago?”

“Mingyu was attacked and was bed-ridden for nearly a week by some anonymous person…” Kyuhyun replied, his fingers massaged his chin as he thinks.

“Jaejoong-hyung was right, and his fear had happened regardless of his attempt to keep his son from his father… to have done that, he traded his life for a powerful seal to rid Mingyu, who was an infant then, his Nether Princeblood form.”

The three quieted for a full three minutes as if silently reminiscing memories of Jaejoong and Yunho from their early days in Yoon Organization.

It was Jiyong who managed a snort, “For a self-centered prick, he does motherhood quite admirably.” He mumbled, he sounds a little resentful, but looking closely at his small eyes, a tear is beginning to form. If Seunghyun had heard him calling his best friend a prick, he would have suffered a jab on his head. Those two were tight back in the days.

“But you know, fate is scary that way.” Sungmin cleared his throat, “Mingyu was meant to be the Nether Princeblood, a person to continue Mihr’s quest… do you remember how Mihr died?”

“…stabbed in the heart?” Jiyong replied. Who doesn’t know this? All in the Yoon Organization have had read this fairytale-like story of the two Princebloods as part of their regular classes.

Sungmin nodded, “Yunho knew this, and to uplift Jaejoong’s binding and unleash Mingyu’s nether princeblood’s fate, he has to resort into stabbing his son in the chest to mirror what happened between Mihr and Anahel.”

_They drew swords at each other’s throat, thinking back to how the other was the reason why both of them in such a state –seen their sentinels die in the hands of each other. How they are in such a depressing state of looking at each other’s eyes, with swords on their throats while profoundly longing for each other._

_Their fight lasted days, seventeen full days until they can no longer bear watching each other bleed because they have, after all, genuinely embraced each other. The bond had indeed formed, even if they admit it or not._

_It was Mihr who had gave in first, allowing Anahel to slay him and at that time that Anahel had cut through Mihr’s chest that he had a prophecy of a far future wherein they have to join hands to protect their child. They have a child, no, there will be a child, not now but in the future._

_On Mihr’s last breath, Anahel sealed Mihr’s power of a demon princeblood for when he will need him back._

_They will meet again._

 

“How did we overrule the fact that Mihr might come back in the form of another person? And Anahel might not be the only Princeblood there is? Just like in the story…”

“And funny that is,” Jiyong laughs hysterically, “Both of the fated Princebloods are mated to each other and are expecting a child.” _Just like in the story…_

“WHAAAAAAT?” Kyuhyun and Sungmin gasped, and Kyuhyun does not usually and openly gasp to whatever he hears. This is just not a pure shock, this is more of a _damn we are in deeper shit right now._

Jinyong rolled his eyes, “Tell me about it.”  He then looked towards the still closed door of Jihoon’s room, “And to think that our kids have inherited being today’s _Sentinels_. I could not just watch. Which reminds me, they sure sleep a lot.”

 

**Inside Jihoon’s room.**

“What are you waiting for?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung who has his ears stuck on the door, trying to listen in on what’s going on outside Jihoon’s room.

“There might be a few people aside from mother outside,” Soonyoung replied, his hand resting at the door handle but not twisting it open.

Jihoon confusedly looked at Soonyoung, who by the way, irritates the shit out of him because it has been more than once that he woke up with this idiot beside him. Whether to get used to this or not, Jihoon does not want to ponder about this early in the morning. He clicked his tongue and moved towards the door. “Scoot over.” He hissed and held on the handle to twist it open.

_“WHAAAAT?”_

Jihoon paused. That, he cannot be mistaken. That’s his effin’ parents out there! When did they arrive? What are they doing here? Jihoon looked at Soonyoung, panic in his face as he realized his current situation now. His face paled, “You…!” He pointed at Soonyoung with a snarl.

Soonyoung backed away from the door, confusedly pointed at himself, “Me?”

Jihoon glared at Soonyoung for a full minute, with completely nothing plausible thing to say because Soonyoung has done nothing wrong –or at least consciously. To have accepted Soonyoung’s initiation to bond, that was all on him. He sighs as he looked away, “Nevermind.” He held tighter on the door handle now.

Soonyoung quickly caught Jihoon’s hand on the door handle, forbidding the other to twist it open because he doesn’t like that respond coming from Jihoon… better yet, it hurts him to see that even now, Jihoon still refuses to share his thoughts with him. “Hey,” He whispered behind Jihoon, his body half a centimeter away from Jihoon, a hover away it seems. “Haven’t I told you before… stop hurting anymore…”

Jihoon became frozen still before Soonyoung’s much bigger frame, he could feel the other’s warmth that his body had slowly become so accustomed to –or aware of… doesn't matter because with everything that is happening and yet to occur had hindered him completely weak in trying to build his walls again and again against anything that could hurt him. And towards Soonyoung’s advances, his whole being is actually looking forward to; whether he admits it or not.

“Jihoon ah,” Soonyoung breathes into Jihoon’s neck, mildly scenting the smaller boy as his nose has become so much responsive to any changes of scent depending on the mood of the other. Lately, it has been so much easier to understand Jihoon’s needs. Is it because of the bond? If so, he’s a lot to learn. And he could not stop himself from looking forward to where this bond could take them. Now that nothing really is standing between them –literally. “You have to be more honest to me…” He whispered.

Jihoon’s head is in chaos. The better part of him knows he has to get as far as he could from Soonyoung but the evil exhausted part of him wants to succumb to this delicious temptation that he sorely craves. He snarled to himself, or more like whining in defeat, thinking that even though he is mentally and emotionally exhausted, he cannot be this fragile. “Say,” He replied in a hoarse voice, “Is tonight still full moon?”

“Third day…the final night of Fullmoon…” Soonyoung replied, although unsure why Jihoon was asking.

Jihoon let his head dropped, leaning it against the door as he mumbled, “Well, isn’t that very convenient…” He sarcastically snorted.

“Ow…” Soonyoung finally understood what Jihoon meant. For a newly bonded mates, their first full moon usually is lethal, their response to it is far stronger and the less they could control their urges –that is why the majority are advised to stay away from each other until they get accustomed with their bond. Supposedly.

But it’s always different towards a half-breed. A half-breed has no ounce of ‘carat’ blood in them, so this does not restrict them to any physical vulnerability. If anything, one to suffer is him, Soonyoung. He is the one who carries a small part of carat blood in him.

Physical attraction because of the full moon? Soonyoung is vulnerable to this, but Jihoon as a half-breed – ten times worse.

“Do you understand now?” Jihoon choked, “It’s best for you to spend the night away from me.”

“Well…” Soonyoung pulled away, and in a swift movement, he had pulled Jihoon around to face him and see the helplessness in the other’s face. “Looking at you like this… how could I?”

Jihoon snarled in response, pulling a glare in a moment, “You idiot,” He hissed, “… how could you be this stupid… urg…” He summoned his last ounce of self-preservation and pulled himself away from that piercing stare of the other. He grabbed the door, “…Don’t let me tell you I told you so.” He mumbled before opening the door, breathing in the scent of his parents he surely needs right now.

For once, he wanted to be pampered by his parent's love –because damn, right. Everything seemed to happen so fast, Jihoon had lost track of his priorities and most of all, his emotions.

“Jihoon ah, baby…” His mother, Sungmin, noticed him almost immediately, his arms wide open to welcome his only child.

His father with his ever so smug face standing behind his mother, him too sure has missed Jihoon all the same. “So, heard you got yourself a mate?”

Or maybe not. Jihoon paused on his feet, his demon side feels like cackling along with his father’s dark humor but his other astral side wanted to turn around, grab Soonyoung’s hand and run as far as they could away from his father because his father is capable of decapitating a person in a matter of second once he’s crossed. And that look on his father’s face looked like murder behind those somewhat friendly smirk.

Jihoon stood in that awkward spot, weighing his judgment. This is when he hates being a half-breed; both sides are fighting so damn hard all the single time. It’s just a matter of choosing which one he listens to. At the moment, he’s torn.

“Oh, nice to meet you _again_ Mr Cho, Mr Lee.” Came Soonyoung walking pass Jihoon, hands extended for a handshake, a gesture too friendly for the current scenario. Too naïve or too confident, Jihoon was left speechless.

It will be murder, regardless.

**MINGYU’S CHAMBER | BLACK ZIRCON DORMITORY**

“Thank God, it still fits.” Wonwoo sighs as Mingyu managed to zip his hoodie all the way up over his recent more significant pregnancy bump. And thank God again that Mingyu has a much bigger frame that he has that his hoodie fits just fine. Well, just about. This reminds him that he needs to take a trip or two over the shopping district close to the Pleiades campus. After this horrific setup of Grand Ball, that is.

Mingyu grinned, still cannot take his eyes away from Wonwoo’s stomach. It gives him this specific emotion of pride and satisfaction simply just by looking at his mate now even fully looking pregnant…to their child. For a demon, and not just a demon but the Princeblood at that, he still found himself weak to this scenario –like his stomach is all fluffy and excited. His composure is a mess.

And he should really get a grip because they will have to transfer to the Silver Corona Tower in Jeonghan’s chamber to help with the mixture to reverse the Voiding Process. To do that, they have to cross the Celestial Field full of vigilant students and Elites alike enjoying the early Festival booths prepared for the upcoming Grand Ball.

“Will you be fine?” Mingyu asked.

 Wonwoo nods, a second too late because damn hell he isn’t too sure. He didn’t have enough time to perfect the Ultima and to use it too soon –he’ll be stupid to think it will work a hundred percent.

Mingyu reached for Wonwoo’s neck, caressing it softly as he carefully reassured him, “I believe you can do it.” He assured him with a peck on his forehead and a huge smile.

Wonwoo tried to smile back trying to match with Mingyu’s confidence. Even if he couldn’t correctly do it by himself, he’s not alone this time, right? Mingyu is here… Mingyu’s side of the family… even their friends who have shown commendable courage to help them get through this in their own ways.

He heard every single one of them has been trying their best to make it safe for him and the child.

“Mingyu-hyung, Wonwoo-hyung,” Hansol peeked into the door to call them out, “Are you both ready? We should be going…”

Wonwoo nodded and left the safety of Mingyu’s room hand in hand with the latter.

 

“Let me check your Ultima, Wonwoo dear.” Heechul waved at Wonwoo. He smiled at the young man and said. “Can you undo all of your Nether masks?” He instructed.

Wonwoo didn’t know what Heechul intends to do, but he saw Siwon behind his mate throwing some Barrier Incantation all around Mingyu’s chamber. So, he calmed down a bit and dropped the Nether Mask he had been relying on to since the day his father (Yunho) died to attain this transformation.

Opening his eyes, it completely transformed into a black pair of eyes with oceanic blue steaks –it was like looking at the universe full of stars. His scents along with it changed dramatically from the last time any of them had scented him.

Hangeng nodded to himself, sniffing the air, “Your scents now don’t even come close to when we first found you at the Yoon Organization forest when you were still a baby.” He commented. “Even your eyes showed only a little Astral. Your eyes used to be deep blue.”

Siwon tilted his head to the view of Wonwoo’s current natural appearance stripped from all types of masks. “Ah, it must be because you’ve undergone fusion with Mingyu’s blood who is a Nether Princeblood seven years ago. Not only that, you’ve mated with him –more so, this change of scent could carry the baby’s too.”

Wonwoo nodded, taking all the new information because, for him, it’s a bit harder to distinguish his own scent. Before the more experienced adult, he’ll take their word.

Heechul looked past Wonwoo and found Seungkwan dripping cold sweat quietly beside his mate, “Are you okay, Seungkwanna…”

Seungkwan had to take in a full air before he nodded, “Yep fine.”

Heechul chuckled, “ _Heavy_ , isn’t it?”

Heavy? None of them actually understood what Heechul meant. The look on Seungkwan’s face looking disoriented made them worry nonetheless.

“For Seungkwan, and I, who have Astral blood in us can easily tell apart an Astral scent far superior to ours. In this case, our Astral parts subconsciously submit to the instinct that Wonwoo is our ruler, making us bow down naturally. Hence, his scent felt _heavy._ ”

“Ah…” All of the others nodded to this information.

“And how about Mingyu’s scent? Why don’t we feel heaviness?” Hansol asked, curious as to why scenting Mingyu does not make him like kneeling.

Others looked at Mingyu in hope to know the answer. Mingyu massaged his chin as he clicked his tongue to answer the best that he could. “I have lived most of life (until seven years ago) as a Kim Nether Pureblood… For me, that’s my original identity; hence I stay in that form all the time. I haven’t relied on my Princeblood form yet… well, bar that one time at Andromeda Building.” He rather not say why he completely lost control then. He had found out about his true blood father –it’ll be worrisome to the parents who raised him.

“Ah, that time that shook the whole building!” Seungkwan gasped, remembering the scene. “If Seungcheol hyung hasn’t used his Demon Step to get you out of that place, the whole Andromeda Building could have collapsed.”

“Err…” Mingyu bit on his lower lip to watch the parents looking at him worriedly. They didn’t know something like this happened. It would have been chaotic to explain how that came to be.

“So, the Choi kid can use Demon Step, then?” Siwon noted this one, “How did he get away without serving a few public services for the Society?” Siwon wondered as he had to do the same for every illegal and unsupervised Demon Step he had to do back when he used to go to this School.

“Oh he will,” Hansol nodded, “Father told him so, per breaking the rule. It’s scheduled after the Grand Ball, I heard.”

“Man, your father sure is tough,” Siwon commented, undoubtedly knew because he is his cousin alright.

“Wonwoo ah,” Heechul now returned his attention to the said young man who looked at him unsurely, “Now, will you use your Nether mask?”

Wonwoo nodded, breathing in before whispering incantation. The streaks of blue on his irises vanished in seconds, leaving only pure blackness. He completely transformed into his Fine Nether identity that the whole school and the Society had known him for.

“Ah, this is more like the scent when I met you, Wonwoo-hyung,” Seungkwan beamed, the heaviness he felt before this transformation completely disappeared. He is able to breathe properly now. “Because I’m one of the Sentinels, I can still smell the change of your scent after your bonding with Mingyu-hyung. But that’s just me, I’m sure towards the others which aren’t Sentinels, you smell different.”

“That’s right,” Hangeng agreed, “What the Sentinels can smell is a lot different to those who aren’t. What I smell now could be different than how Seungkwan and Hansol scent you.”

“But this isn’t enough,” Heechul interrupted, “Towards experienced individual, it’ll be easy to undo this sort of Nether mask if you become even a little suspicious. That’s why we learned the Ultima. Do you want to try it now?”

Wonwoo nodded, gritting his teeth as he tried to gather all his courage to do this right. The mantra for the Ultima is twice longer than any other, and each word causes his Astral side seemingly die slowly –like flower petals falling one by one into the deep lake and underneath the water surface is a realm of demons ready to devour him into becoming like themselves.

And under that water surface, his Astral side must stay submerged and hidden, in that place so scary and stifling while looking through the clear surface of reality. He’s pushing part of himself into that frightening place, it’s tormenting. Having to see but can’t do anything. But it’s all for the sake of their child, right?

When he opened his eyes as he completed the Ultima transformation, Mingyu who was standing beside him made a loud growl, making everyone stepped away from him including Wonwoo who gasped at this in surprise.

“Mingyu ah,” Heechul managed to hold Mingyu by his arm, to refrain him from going after Wonwoo. “It’s alright. It’s still Wonwoo.”

Mingyu didn’t say anything, but his eyes have ignited demonic auburn, looking alarmed.

“It’s natural,” He addressed it towards the two, Mingyu and Wonwoo. “It’s natural that Mingyu reacts this way. All of a sudden, he could not scent his scent on you, can’t even scent his child on you anymore. For him, you’re a completely different person. It’s making him agitated.”

Wonwoo tried to look past Mingyu’s worrisome face as he reached for the latter’s hand, “I’m sorry if you had to feel this way.”

Mingyu took a couple of seconds to take this in the transformation. He was told that it could turn this way, but nothing really can prepare him to find that the sweet scent of Wonwoo and their child are no longer in the air… like they have disappeared, and it felt like his biggest nightmare. It frightened him – damn it, it made him so lost, angry, and mournful.

 He’s not the biggest fan of Ultima. He hates that Wonwoo has to resort to this. If this got him so bad, how much worse has it made Wonwoo and the process he has to go through just for this?

Sighing, he tried to calm himself down and pulled Wonwoo closer and embraced, “I’m so sorry.” He replied. “It must be so difficult for you…”

 

“Are you not going with us?” Wonwoo’s voice sounded even small than his confidence right now.

Heechul stood up and shook his head, “We don’t want to create attention by moving in a large group… other than that, the other parents going to Jeonghan’s chamber and I is quite suspicious –we simply don’t have any connection with this child to be seen coming there at all.”

Wonwoo reluctantly nodded.

“Perhaps, what we can do for the situation is to keep the Elites attention on us,” Heechul winked, “I think it’s time for us to make our appearance at the dining table in the function room. We have been ignoring them the last few days.”

“Ah, that’s a good plan.” Hansol raised his thumb up, “I’m sure everyone will be pleased to see Kim Household in the Function room.”

“Besides,” Hangeng also mentioned, “Your friends are waiting for you outside. You have to believe in them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry. There is no major happening yet and Jeonghan case is not even in this chapter. I swear we are getting in there. I just want to tackle the threat of the Elites and the risk of not completing the Ultima, if it fails in the next chapter. Also, I want to clearly emphasize how the Ultima works, how it felt like to Wonwoo by detailing the difference of scents without using it and while using it. Im sure Mingyu didnt like it. He hates it! His sweet Wonwoo...
> 
> Also, obviously, our SoonHoon is still progressing.
> 
> Don't worry, Seokmin is not completely lost in the story. If not soon, he will have his part eventually and you guys will have the moment of 'now it makes sense' when it comes.
> 
> Some had asked Jihancheol? Or even Jihan? I'm so sorry guys, I have mentioned this long ago in earlier chapters that I'm not a fan of Jisoo x Jeonghan romantically at all. Theyre like my taboo pair, so even if i resort to Jisoo actually feels more than bromance to Jeonghan, that is all im willing to write his part in this Jihancheol OT3. I do kind of willing to point the direction towards possible Jisoo x Junhui though but at the moment I have chinaline otp leading. (don't kill me).
> 
> Other than my Meanie and Verkwan -THERE IS NO SET SUBCOUPLE. I repeat, no set subcouple. You have been warned. Kidding (though half-true).
> 
> Should I let the world burn in this AUniverse? Yes, I will. There will be blood. Let me just fix Jeonghan a little though. And when I do, there won't be anything grounding me.
> 
> Anyways, guys. thanks for waiting and hopefully next update is quick enough. I skipped a weekend. Love ya all. keep the comments coming. It inspires the muse.


End file.
